Sweet Caroline
by Carowen
Summary: Caroline isn't your typical girl and Daryl Dixon isn't just another hunter in the woods. They are both about to find that out.
1. Can't See the Forest for the Trees

**Sweet Caroline**

**Chapter 1-**"**Can't See The Forest For the Trees"**

**The sky is a mystical mix of crimson and purple. The billowing clouds hold the rays of the sun like a dream catcher. Caroline looks up from her front porch, watching the day pass across the sky. She often sat on the porch of her cabin till the sun set, waiting for the forest to call it a night.**

**The forest was her one and only companion these days. The sounds of the night owl, the crickets with their symphony, it all lulled her to sleep. The world wasn't the world she knew, not any more. Her friend Lea had a spin on what the undead were, she called them abnormals and the living were the normals. Like there was anything normal about the world now.**

**Caroline checks the perimeter one last time, when she hears a rustling in the bushes. She runs back into the cabin to retrieve her compound bow. With arrow drawn, she searches down the hill for her intruder. **

"**Come on, come on.", she says impatiently to herself. The sun was cascading light through the trees, giving just enough shadow to make it difficult. She pans her bow to the left then to the right, knowing an abnormal was there, looking for its next meal. **

"**Come on you son of a bitch, I know you're there." Caroline could feel her heart pick up a beat. A trickle of sweat trails down her brow. The cabin was well fortified, animal traps, snares, and razor wire laying out everywhere. Whatever was out there, she knew it wasn't getting to close. Either one of her traps would claim it or her arrow.**

**The rustling gets louder on the northeast side of the cabin. "Could there be more than one? Great that's all I need today, abnormals in the plural." She runs to the side of the cabin, easing around the large oak to get a better look. **

**She spots a figure making its way up the hill carrying what looks like a weapon. She gives her best dumbfounded look when she moves closer. This isn't an abnormal but a hunter. **

"**What the hell?" She looks down the hill watching him make his way to her cabin.**

**The 100 degree day had taken its toll on him. His brown hair was soaked, as well as his sleeveless shirt. She couldn't help but notice that his skin gleamed in the sun light from all that sweat. His arms rippled with well defined muscles. He moved like a seasoned pro, making sure he never let his guard down. "Is that a crossbow, damn." Caroline smiled to herself, loving his choice of weapon. **

**Caroline's thought quickly turn to the traps. "Damn, the traps, this fool will get himself killed." She maneuvers around her yard, knowing where to place each step. When she finally makes it to the safe zone, which is a limbering pine tree with a large red x on it, she sees he's just a few feet away from her. **

**The hunter hears her, bringing up his crossbow. He crouches around the trees, moving in what seems like slow motion. She knows it's now or never, if he gets even a foot further he may find one of her traps. She watches as he side steps one of her bear traps, he squats down examining it closer. **

**Caroline moves around the pine tree, getting a better lay out of things. She can see the razor wire strung a few inches from the ground, wrapped around two trees. "If I don't say something he's gonna loose a foot. Well, Caroline, it's now or never." Caroline takes her compound bow and aims directly at his feet. Her fingers gently release the arrow, she watches as it hits its mark.**

"**Holly shit." The hunter calls out as the arrow lands just inches from his left foot. **

"**What the hell, if somebody is up there you best show yourself." The hunter calls up the hill. Carolyn walks out from around her hiding spot.**

"**Hello, sorry about the arrow but you were about to get into a heap of trouble there." She points to the razor wire laying across the forest floor.**

**The hunter examines the wire, chuckling to himself. "I like it, you do this?" Caroline walks closer to him, seeing his cobalt blue eyes for the first time. Her knees jerk a little, but she maintains her composer. **

"**Yeah, that's all me. Sorry about the arrow but I really didn't want to yell out." Caroline smiles at him, hoping he's not too pissed off. **

"**That cabin yours too?" The hunter leans up against a tree, crossing his arms across his chest.**

"**Yup, I live here. Why?" Caroline turns to go back up the hill.**

**The hunter starts to follow her. "I'm looking for a little gurl...she got blonde hair about yea big." Caroline looks over her shoulder to see him bring his hand up to show her height. **

**She turns around to him, not noticing he is practically on her heels. She finds herself uncomfortable close to him now. "Sorry." She stammers back a few inches. "You comin with me, up to the cabin?" The hunter nods yes to her. "Okay then, you'll need to make every move I make. I've sort of booby trapped my yard." She can hear a chuckle escape his lips. **

"**The name's Caroline, yours?" Caroline peeks back at him.**

"**Daryl...Daryl Dixon." His voice sounds so smooth, so gentle. A tiny shiver makes its way down Caroline's back. They finally make it pass the obstacle course to the cabin. Daryl leans his crossbow against a chair, taking a seat on the steps.**

**Caroline goes into the cabin, bringing out some glasses of water. "You gotta be thirsty." She hands him the glass and he quickly downs it.**

"**Thanks, I've been out her all day. Do you know anything about that white farm house a few miles from here?"**

**Caroline sits down beside him, sipping on her water. "Uh..the old McNeilly farm I think. I don't believe anybody lives there now. Just mostly squatters. Do you think that little girl you're looking for was there?" **

"**Her name is Sophia and I think she might of stayed there last night." Daryl continues to tell Caroline the whole story of how his group was trying to make its way to Fort Benning when a herd of "walkers" caught them. How Sophia ran from two walkers chasing her and they've been looking for her. **

**Caroline tried to hide her curiosity from Daryl, but she was quite taken by him. His sweat soaked, dirt smeared face was more handsome than she had seen in a long time. She found herself just staring at him, lingering on every word.**

"**I haven't seen anyone for a long time. I'm sorry but I haven't seen Sophia. I go out every day and I haven't seen anything, haven't even seen a ... what was it you called them... walkers...in a few days." **

**Daryl looks at her, his blue eyes looking better than they did in the sunlight. "What do you call'em..I've heard'em call lots of things."**

**Caroline looks down at the step, shifting her feet around. "Abnormals...well that's what my friend Lea calls them. I just shoot them and call'em dead dead."**

**Daryl lets out a honest laugh. "Dead dead...I like that. Youe friend, she around?" **

**Caroline points to the c.b. radio on the window ledge. "Nope...she's in Macon. She's held up in the woods like me, with her husband Sam. They call me when they can."**

**Daryl goes over to get a better look at the radio. "This thing really work."**

**Caroline nods her head yes. "At first I was talkin to at least a dozen people or more then as the days went by fewer and fewer...now it's just Lea and Sam." **

**Daryl could hear the sadness in her voice so he quickly changed the topic. "Walkers...that's what we call'em. But after I'm done with the bastards they aren't **

**walkin no more."**

**Caroline wipes the sweat from her face, the sun was extra hot today and the shade of the cabin was nice. "You want to go in...get out of the sun?" **

**Daryl follows Caroline in, seeing the cabin is small but useful. It has a bed, a stove, a table, a sink and enough weapons scattered around to start a small army. "Jesus Christ...where did ya get all of this?" Then Daryl spies a uniform hanging in the corner. "You a cop?"**

**Caroline smiles at him, looking at the uniform and gun belt. "Why...does it matter?" **

**Daryl looks at her almost glaring at her. "No...got a couple of cops in our group. Just sayin...you got a uniform and a gun belt...and more weapons than one person ought to have. Just seemed right that you'd be a cop." **

**Caroline gets the uniform down, looking at it hard. "I'm not a cop...close but not a cop. Game Warden."**

**Daryl lifts one eyebrow, a half cocked smile on his lips. "That explains a lot." **

"**All of these yours then...the guns...the bow?" Caroline shakes her head no...a tear **

**welling up in her eye.**

**Daryl sees he's upset her. "I take it these aren't your guns then. It's rough out there...world gone to shit and all. You got to do what you got to do."**

**Caroline pulls herself together. "That's not it...these guns are my brothers. I have six brothers and I don't know were any of them are. My parents died a few months before all hell broke loose so I've been up here in my cabin. I do have one brother that is close, he and his family are on the family farm. I don't go back much...every once in a while. Take them supplies and food. My other brothers are out there somewhere. Two are bounty hunters, one is a Federal Marshall, one is a drill sergeant, and the other a complete playboy. My brother Lee is on the farm with his wife and kids. So being brought up with 6 brothers I've learned to hunt, fish, track, trap and fight. Sort of a way of life." **

**Daryl looks at her, looking for what seemed like forever. "You don't look like the type of gurl that would do all of that."**

**Caroline stares him down. "Why not?" Daryl looks her over from head to toe. Caroline's face turns red and she throws open the cabin door. "Well, don't let my lily white face or my red hair fool ya...I'm not some farm girl. I earned my badge, I live this life...hell, I set every trap out there. I think I even saved you. That razor wire would have cut you off at the ankle if I hadn't shot it with my bow." **

**Daryl shuts the door, leaning up against it. "I gotta ya...I gotta ya. I didn't say you didn't do all this just said you don't look like the type. I got to give it to you...you do have a nice place here."**

**Caroline smiles back at him. "Well...I may not look like the type but I am. From the cradle I've been hunting and tracking. Sometimes you can't see the forest for the trees." **

**Daryl shakes his head at her. "You got that right. But then again I've never see a tree like you before." **


	2. Two of a Kind

**Sweet Caroline**

**Chapter 2 - "Two of a kind"**

**Caroline instantly knew she was blushing, the heat in her face gave that away. She turns toward the window next to the bed. A million things go through her head, but the one that stands out is that this man is starting to get to her. **

"**Good one Daryl. Do you use that line on every girl you meet?" A sly look flashes across her face.**

**Daryl smirks back at her. His stance a little wider than before. "I don't have to use lines sweetheart."**

"**I'm sure you don't." Caroline walks past him to the kitchen table.**

"**No.. really...I don't have to use lines. I don't date much, well ... if you can call pickin up a drunk gurl at a bar a date." Daryl takes a seat at the table.**

**Caroline tries to hide her smile in the palm of her hand. The smile getting larger by the second. "I see..well I don't date either. I'm what they call, married to the job."**

**Daryl gazes down at the floor, kicking at the rug under the table. The look on his face is so blank that Caroline wonders if he's coming back. "Daryl...hello." **

**Caroline waves her hand in front of his face. He snaps his head up, instantly going for the door. **

"**Thanks for your hospitality, but I've got to be movin on. The sun will be down soon and I've gotta get back to my group." Daryl gives her one last look before reaching for the door.**

**Caroline smiles at him sweetly, hoping he'll change his mind. "I got news for you, it's gonna be dark sooner than you think. How far do you have to go?"**

**Daryl shrugs his shoulders, trying to play her off. "We are staying at the Green farm. Carl...Rick's boy is staying there till he's able to travel."**

**Caroline's face twist with a confused look. "Carl...what happened to Carl?"**

**Daryl looks back at her. "I didn't tell you that Carl got shot. Damn, I was sure I told ya that."**

**Caroline pulls his chair back out, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Why don't you tell me all about it and about your group. I'm sure there's a lot more to tell."**

"**Nay, not really. I have to be gettin back." Daryl takes one last look at her, as if he's trying to memorize her face.**

**Caroline stands up fast, almost knocking her chair over in the process. "Daryl don't go. I really don't want you to go."**

**Daryl stands there looking at her, not sure if he should stay or go. He walks out on the porch, takes his crossbow in hand, then leans out over the edge of the porch. **

"**You're right, gonna be dark soon. My group is gonna worry about me, might even send out a search party if I don't get back first thing in the mornin. So, you offering a place to stay tonight?" Daryl lays his crossbow across the kitchen table, almost smiling as he does it. **

**The lump in the back of Caroline's throat makes it hard to answer him. She hadn't been alone with a man in over 5 years. A long 5 years. Her brother Raylan would understand what a predicament she had herself in. Raylan was the only one that truly got her. **

**She instantly thought of Damon and losing him to the war. How she stood there that day, watching him pick up his pack to go off to Iraq. The day she came in from riding Bell, her favorite horse, to her brother Raylan holding a letter. That was the day her life changed and she stopped giving a damn about anything but the forest. The cabin become her cocoon from the world. Here she didn't have to hear people say how sorry they are that she lost her fianc****é****. **

**No man would or could be Damon to her but at this moment Daryl Dixon was coming pretty damn close. That fact scares the hell out of her. It scares her so much that she had to tell herself to breathe. **

"**A place for the night, yeah...sure. You can take the bed, I'll be fine in the chair." She points to a ragged, broke down arm chair. **

**Daryl gives her a, no the hell you're not look, as he sit down in the chair. "I've slept in worse places, I'm good here." **

**Caroline knew a man like Daryl wouldn't change his mind once it was made up, so she didn't even try. "Well, since we got the sleeping arrangements out of the way, you want something to eat?"**

**After dinner, they light a lantern, letting it burn ever so dimly. Caroline puts on a pot of coffee, then joins Daryl on the porch. The fireflies buzz through the thick Georgia sky. The smell of pine surrounding them with a cascade of honeysuckle. This is Caroline's favorite time of the day, at dusk. **

**The sun gives off is last ray of light as Caroline pours two cups of brew. Daryl takes the cup, lifting it up to his lips with both hands around it. "That's pretty good. Can't remember the last time I had coffee."**

**Caroline looks over her cup of steaming java into his star lite eyes. The way the moon dances off the blue makes her think of the ocean at midnight. The way the waves pick up the beams of moonlight and scattered them across the bay. She knew if she didn't break her gaze that trouble was on the way. **

**Daryl leans over toward her, reaching his arm around her. She's sure this is it, he's going to try to kiss her, when he pulls her compound bow from behind her back. **

"**This is a nice bow, how long you been shootin?" Daryl places his fingers on the string. **

**Caroline can feel her heart return back to its normal pace. She takes a sip of coffee, leaning closer to him. **

"**I've been shooting most of my life. I learned to handle a rifle at 8, a handgun at 10 and a bow at 13. My brother Raylan always said I was a natural with a bow. I'm good with guns but my bow is a part of me." **

**Daryl nods at her, completely understanding were she's coming from. He knew exactly what it was like growing up with a weapon in your hand but his brother wasn't exactly the good understanding big brother. He almost envies the way she talks about Raylan. **

"**It's good your brothers taught you to defend yourself. I bet you wanted to prove you were every bit as good as the boys. I can tell that about you." His eyes never leave the bow, hoping he's baited her into another healthy conversation.**

"**My brothers are pains in my ass but I love'em all. Dean is my oldest brother, the one that treats me like he's my Dad. I never got by with much with him but Samuel and Raylan spoiled me. Lucas, on the other hand, was my partner in crime. If I wanted to find a good time or some hell raisin trouble, Lucas is my man. Yeah, I did want to prove I was every bit as good as my brothers. That day hasn't come yet but I'll let you know when it does." Caroline sits on the top step with her face in her hands. **

**Daryl looks at her half smiling. "I can tell you're a bit of a smart ass too. Which brother did ya get that from?"**

**Caroline playfully hits in on his arm. "That would be Tim, most defiantly Tim. Tim and Raylan are twins but you'd never know it. Enough about me, tell me about Daryl."**

**Daryl lays the bow down, picking up his cup. "Not much to tell. What ya see is what ya get. Just another redneck tryin to survivor out here." **

**Caroline takes the cup from him, placing it in the sink. "Come on...there has to be more to you than that?"**

**He ignores her inquiring and takes his boots off. "Nope...just me. Plain ol' Daryl." **

**Caroline pulls her gray button up shirt off, exposing the white tank top underneath. "Well, if that's the way you want it."**

**Daryl watches her with surprise, watching her arms lift over her head, pulling the shirt off. Her flaming red hair swinging back and forth, his fingers burning to touch it. Creamy white skin peeking out at him, making his heart race just a bit. **

**Caroline sits on the bed, slipping her boots off. Her lips purse together as she blows the lantern out. "Daryl...you don't have to sleep in that chair if you don't wanna." **

**A silence falls over the room. Caroline isn't sure if he's even there anymore. She starts to call out to him again when she feels a hand on hers. **

"**I appreciate the offer but I better stay in the chair." As he starts to withdrawal his hand, she laces her fingers around it. **

"**It's not like that Daryl...it's just really don't want to be alone. I just want to share one night knowing I'm not all alone. Can you please just give me that?"**

**Daryl starts to chew on his bottom lip, pacing back and forth. "Just sleep...that's all you want?" **

**Caroline lays down in the bed, shifting herself over against the wall. "Yep...just sleep. I promise not to take advantage of you." She stifles a giggle. **

**He sits down on the bed, not sure if this is the right thing to do. His index finger brushes the scurff on his chin. Daryl isn't sure what it is about her but he likes this girl. In a lot of ways she's like him. She has showed him nothing but kindness since he showed up at her cabin. It's not like him to trust easy, not that he really trusted her. He just wanted one night too...one night to not have to be the hunter, the redneck, the white trash that he felt the group saw him as. **

**He didn't see anything but Daryl when he looked into her baby blue eyes. One night, that's all she was asking for. He could give her that.**

**Daryl lays down next to her, letting his hand find her face. His fingers rub a strand of her silky red hair together. "Sleep...I can do this." **


	3. Scars

**Sweet Caroline**

**Chapter 3 - "Scars"**

**She lay there in the deep clear night. She lay there next to him, wanting to wrap her arms around him and never let go. At that moment, all she could think about was him.**

**Daryl strokes his thumb across her cheek, his fingers still tangled in her hair. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn he heard her sigh. **

**They lay there face to face, hearts pumping wildly, bodies tense as steel. She wanted to reach out to him but the scars on her heart started to hurt. A burning raged in her that she hadn't felt in a very long time. **

**Her hand moved slowly towards his arm, fingertips barely grazing his flesh. Daryl instinctively recoils from her. Caroline pulls her hand back, holding it close to her chest.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Daryl rolls over to his side, pulling his arms in around him. **

"**We best get some sleep." Daryl's words cut into Caroline's heart. The words stinging so hard tears roll down her cheeks. **

**Caroline sits up in the bed, wiping the tears away swiftly. "I'll just go sleep in the chair." **

**She throws a leg over him to let herself out of the bed. Shifting her weight, she loses her balance, landing right on top of him. **

**Face to face, they have no other choice but to look each other straight in the eyes. Daryl's hands firmly on her arms, holding her tightly.**

"**You're not sleeping in the damn chair. Good lord woman, just take the bed." Daryl releases her, pulling himself out from under her.**

**Caroline locks her legs around his waist. She stares him down, her blue eyes turning an emerald green. **

"**Listen here Daryl Dixon. No one is sleeping in that damn chair. I don't know who hurt you or what sort of shit you've been through but damn it...no one talks to me like that. You got a problem with people, you know that. You can touch me but I can't touch you. You friggin hypocrite." **

**Daryl pushes her back down on the bed. His strong hands pinning her down by her shoulders. **

"**Hypocrite...you're calling me a hypocrite. I ain't the one that asked a perfect stranger to stay the night with them. I don't want or need this bullshit." **

**Caroline turns her face from him, tears smearing her alabaster complexion. Daryl's hold on her loosens. She just lies there crying, more like sobbing. **

**A suntanned hand grabs her face, holding her gaze to his. Blue eyes meet blue eyes, as if their souls were speaking to each other.**

"**Don't cry, do anything. Hit me, yell your head off at me but don't cry." Daryl lies down on the bed next to her. **

**Caroline lets the corners of her lips curl up into a smile. "It seems I've found your kryptonite." **

**The cutest look of confusion forms on his face. "What?" **

**The last tear rolls down her cheek as she turns to face him. "Never mind. I'm sorry...really. I'm not a crier. I'm not one of those girls that wears her heart on her sleeve. It's just...I thought you were gonna leave."**

"**I'm not goin anywhere. Not unless you want to kick me out of your bed." He tries to flash her a smile.**

**His heart broke in that moment, it broke for the thousandth time. He was used to disappointment and heartache. Seeing her wear it on her face like that was a little more than he could take. **

**After they get back in the bed, Caroline pulls her mother's hand made quilt up over her. "I don't want a repeat..so I'll keep my space."**

**Daryl curls up to her, molding his body into hers. He tucks a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear. His lips are so close to her hear she can hear him breathe.**

"**You got room in that quilt for me?" Daryl can't believe he's asking her that. Letting his guard down didn't come natural to him. Being guarded is how he'd always lived his life. For some strange reason, being close to her felt more right than anything else. **

**Caroline pulls the quilt out, holding it open for him. Daryl slides in, pulling her close to him. His face lay so close to her neck she could feel the heat of his breath. Shivers make their way down her spine, making goose bumps rise on her skin. The smell of pine, musk and sweat swirled all around her. **

**The warmth of a body laying next to her made the scars on her heart burn again. Damon used to hold her like that, breathe on her neck like that, smell like that. Caroline closes her eyes, taking in the joy and pain. Letting the fire burn her to her core. She hoped it would consume her, release her from the prison she had locked herself away in. **

"**Daryl, can I ask something of you?" She rolls over to look into his cool blue eyes. "Kiss me." **

**Silence falls over them both, then he places one hand on the back of her neck. His thumb caressing her cheek. He pauses briefly, letting go of his last bit of doubt. **

**His lips slowly press against hers. They are rough, chapped from days in the sun. The heat of him falls on her, crushing her under it. Caroline pulls herself closer to him, letting her hands fondle his chest. **

**She unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt, feeling a scar that runs from his collar bone to his chest. She thinks to herself. "I'm not the only one with scars."**

**His lips move gently, taking his time to enjoy the sweetness of her. Her lips press back against his, her hands tangling up in his hair. **

**A different fire consumed her now. A fire with a different heat, a passion she was sure had died. With each movement of his lips on hers she could feel her body start to ache for him. A need she hoped he would soon end. **

**Just as her tongue finds his mouth, he pulls away from her. Heavy breathes escaping from both of them. Daryl looks at her, a look that melts her. His flaming blue eyes piercing through her like a dagger. **

"**You said sleep...that ain't sleepin." Daryl can feel her still touching his chest. He wants to stop her but his body won't let him. **

"**Sleep...yeah I said sleep but I changed my mind." Caroline moves toward him for another kiss. Her lips crushing down on his. **

**Daryl rolls her over on top of him, long locks of red hair filling his hands. His lips are like velvet and sandpaper. A smooth kiss with a rough withdrawal. **

**He knows if he doesn't stop this, he's gonna get more than he bargained for. With one long last kiss, her takes her tongue in his mouth. His iron willed resolve crumbling down around him. **

**She felt better than a body ought to, felt better than he thought he deserved. How could he do this, take advantage of a lonely girl. That's what he'd be doing if he carried on with her. He was more than this, more than his brother Merle had taught him to be. "Get in, get out, and get gone." That's what Merle always told him about women. **

"**Caroline...Caroline...I can't...I won't." He knew he was gonna hurt her again but better to hurt her now than watch her heart break in the morning when he walks away from her. **

**Caroline pulls away from him. "Did I do something wrong? Don't you want me too?"**

**Daryl tries not to smile at her. "Uh...hell yeah. A little too much. I don't know how to say this, so I'm just goin say it. I can't do this...not with you. I don't want to be that to you. You're beautiful and all and any man would be crazy not to want you. Damn it, what I'm trying to say is..." **

**Before he can get the next words out she kisses him again. Her body lying hard against his. The thin white tank top the only thing between her and his chest. His fingers trace the curve of her spine, trailing off when he gets to the small of her back. **

**Rippling muscles pull her off of him, leaving her breathless. "What? I don't understand Daryl, what is wrong with me. Am I not woman enough for you?"**

**He shakes his head, his hand planted on his face. "I'm trying real hard to be zen about this whole thing. I like you, like you enough not to take advantage of you. Can you just let me try to do the decent thing here?"**

**Like a light bulb going off, she finally gets what's going on. Blushing cheeks burn in the darkness. She lays down beside him, kissing him swiftly on the cheek. "I'll be good...scouts honor." She rises three fingers in the air. **

**Daryl takes her by the hand, drawing her next to him. She lays her head on his shoulder, her fingers drawing circles on his chest. He lets his fingers glide up and down her arm. With a deep breath, he buries his nose in her hair. The most floral scent fills him. The vision of a warm summer day, of fields of flowers, of being a boy without a care flashes through his mind. **

**Caroline is determined not to let the sadness she feels take her. She knows when that silvery moon says good bye to the night and the sun raises she's gonna lose him. She's gonna watch the one man that made her feel alive walk away. **

**A tiny voice inside her rings in her head. "With most of the world turned into a damn walker and you find the one man that won't have sex with you...way to go Caroline." She shakes the voice off, holding Daryl even closer to her. **

"**Daryl...I want to say thank you. Say I'm glad you can't but I'd be lying. I want you...want you so bad it hurts. I'd give anything for just one night...one moment with you." Daryl just kisses her on the forehead. Placing his arm under his head, he stares out the window across from the bed. **

"**Caroline...I'm no good for you. I'm damaged. I've got scars that run deeper than the ones you can see. I can't add you to those scars." He looks back down to her, hoping she not crying. **

"**Please." That's all she says to him. That one little word with enough sadness behind it that his heart skips a beat. **

**He leans over her, kissing her softly. She pulls at his shirt, getting it off in one jerk. He reaches under the quilt to find her...to pull her close to him. His lips trail down her jaw bone to her neck, nibbling at the base. She tilts her head back, letting him kiss her down to her cleavage. **

"**Daryl...don't stop." Hard panting breathes are the only sounds in the cabin. Daryl reaches for the tank top, lifting it easily over her. Her fire red hair laying all around her pure white skin. **

**With a roll of his hips, Caroline finds Daryl's legs straddling hers. His fingers lace into hers, pinning her hands down on the bed. Lips run from the bottom of her neck to the soft curves of her breast. **

"**Daryl...Daryl." She calls out to him in the night. He pulls at her cargo pants but she stops him. **

"**I thought you wanted this...is somethin wrong?" Daryl gazes down at her, bewilderment written on his face. **

**She caps her hand over his mouth. "Shh...can you hear that." **

**Daryl turns his head towards the door. Bang...bang...snap. "The traps!" **


	4. Southern Bell

**Sweet Caroline**

**Chapter 4 - "Southern Bell"**

**The sound of moaning and wailing fills the yard. One by one, Caroline's traps begin to snap. Daryl throws his shirt back on, grabbing his crossbow as he runs for the door. Caroline gets dressed while looking out the window. **

**From what she can tell, there's a couple of walkers in traps and one lying on the ground. His feet are in a bloody pool from being severed by the razor wire. Caroline can hear more groaning coming from the back of the cabin.**

**As she retrieves her compound bow, she shoves a Bowie knife in her boot. "Time to show'em what you're made of girl." **

**Once in the yard, she sees Daryl has already killed the two walkers in the traps and is putting an arrow in the one on the ground. She draws her bow up, her arrow gripped between her fingers.**

**Her gaze is set on the left corner of the cabin, waiting for more walkers to show. Daryl stands by her, his composure fully changed. He's in full on hunter mode, that man that was just about to take her didn't exist out here.**

**The growling gets louder as they crouch around the cabin. "Shit!" Caroline looks back to Daryl, nodding her head for him to go right. **

**Six walkers were crawling around the back of the cabin. The rotting corpses coming at them with a feverish hunger. **

**Caroline watches Daryl shoot one through the eye. He takes off in a dead run, pulling the arrow out as he passes by. A walker comes charging at Caroline. She doesn't hesitate for a second. With a quick release she stops it cold in its tracks. She replaces that arrow with another just as fast and heads off to the next one. **

**She spots a large maple tree just a few feet from her. With her bow thrown around her neck, she climbs the tree faster than a cougar. Daryl does a double take as he watches her glide up the tree without effort. **

**From her position, she becomes a lethal killer. One right after another, she takes the walkers out. Daryl is about to pull the trigger on his crossbow when the walker he's aiming at drops. He looks up in the tree to see Caroline smiling. More like grinning. **

**All of Caroline's arrows are spent. Daryl goes by the bodies to get the arrows back. "You enjoyed that." He calls up to her, still sitting in the tree.**

"**You bet your sweet ass I did." Caroline gives him a quick smirk. Just as she about to climb down from the tree she sees a bloody deformed hand reach out for Daryl. **

**Daryl jerks at the arrow buried deep in a walker's skull, when a Bowie knife comes sailing by his head. He jerks up to see Caroline leaning out of the tree. **

"**You about took off my damn ear." Daryl looks behind him to see a walker laying just inches behind him, a knife planted in his head. **

**Carolyn jumps down from the tree, walking with a swagger toward him. "Couldn't let you become walker food...could I?" **

**Daryl puts his hands in his armpits, giving her a death stare. "I was about to kill it when you almost took me out." He looks down at the ground then back to her. His face almost cracking a smile at her. **

**Caroline sashays over to him. She placing her arms around his neck and plants a large wet kiss on him. Daryl places his hands on her hips, letting the kiss just happen. **

**She releases the kiss, winking at him as she walks away. "You're welcome."**

**The moon was full, its light shining down on the carnage below. Daryl starts to pile the bodies up, as Caroline makes a bon fire.**

"**You don't think there's more out there do ya...this fire isn't gonna draw them in?" Caroline strikes the match, watching the gasoline soaked logs roar. **

**Daryl throws a body on the pyre. "It might but from what I just saw...you can handle it." **

"**I've had abnormals, uh walkers, up here before but never this many. As their food supply gets less and less in the cities, they come out here. The most I've seen at one time was four but never this many at once." Caroline grabs the body of a teenage girl, looking at her half-eaten face. A sorrow fills her, a heart breaking sorrow.**

**Daryl wipes the sweat from his brow, watching her face turn pale...real pale. "Caroline, you all right. You look like you're about to drop." **

**She falls to the ground, her body making a thud as she hits the hard Georgia clay. Daryl picks her up in his arms, carrying her to the cabin. **

**He lays her in the bed, giving her arms, hands and face a good once over. He starts to remove her shirt, looking for any signs of a scratch or a bite. The cargo pants hit the floor next, as he runs his hands over her pale skin. **

**A sigh of relieve comes out of him, no bites, not one. He sits there on his haunches glaring at her almost naked body. There wasn't one inch of her he didn't just touch, that he wasn't getting a good view of right now. He grabs the quilt and covers her up. **

**A few minutes pass by, when she opens her eyes. Caroline feels a little off, her head pounding like a drum. When she goes to sit up in the bed, she realizes she's practically naked. She lifts the quilt, gazing down at nothing but her silky pink panties. **

"**Did you do this?" Caroline points to the clothes in the floor.**

"**Yeah...kinda had to. Had to make sure you weren't bit. You hit the ground so fast...wasn't sure what happened." Daryl hands her clothes back to her. Smirking from ear to ear. **

"**Thanks." Caroline takes her clothes, laying them on the bed. She pulls the quilt up around her naked breasts. "What made you think I got bit...you usually get a fever before you go all cannibal?"**

**Daryl sits on the edge of the bed, looking at her with wonder. "You climbed that tree so fast, like you had claws or somethin. I ain't never seen nobody do what you just did. Not bad for a gurl." **

"**Sorry if you were thinking I was this Georgia peach, this little southern bell. I'm a game warden...climbing trees is part of what we do. Besides, I've been climbing trees since I could walk." Caroline glares at him, wanting so badly to just kiss him. **

**Daryl eases up the bed, sitting just of few inches from her. "Don't you think you should get dressed? We got bodies to burn out there."**

**Caroline's hand rubs some dirt from his face, drawing him to her. He leans in closer, letting his lips find hers. The quilt wrapped around her falls to the bed as she throws her arms around his neck. With his hands around her waist, he pulls her into his arms. **

**Her pale skin mixes with the tan on him. Lips make their way down her throat, across her heaving bosom. This time he doesn't stop. He leans her back, letting his lips travel further than before. The skin of her stomach is just as soft as the rest of her. **

**Daryl lifts his shirt off, never letting his eyes leave hers. Pressing his chest down on her, she can feel the fluttering in her stomach again. The heat that consumed her before starts to burn again. Her fingers glide down his back, she can feel the scars that litter his skin. Her lips press into his neck. His hands wander down to her hips. **

**He lifts her up in the bed, letting himself settle between her legs. Cool blue eyes pause on her for a moment. "You want this...me?" **

**Caroline doesn't say a word. She starts to jerk at his belt. He smiles back at her, helping her get it unfastened. She wiggles out of her panties as he slips out of his pants. She notices he's not wear underwear. Her inner voice screams at her. "Nice!"**

**From the moment he enters her, her body explodes. A thousand emotions, a thousand sensations come rushing at her all at once. She feels this incredible heat, ther rapid firing of every never ending shaking her to her core. He kisses her neck, his hands holding her hands down on the bed. All of him on her and in her. She lifts her legs to wrap around his waist. He pushes down on her, bringing all of him at her at once. Caroline screams out into the night, biting down on his shoulder. **

**Daryl squints his eyes. He can feel her heat on him. His entire body feels like it's on fire. He shudders as she sinks her teeth into his shoulder, he exhales with passion as she draws her legs up around him. She was defiantly no southern bell, no woman he'd ever been with before made him feel like his body was going to explode. **

**Her fingers ache to touch him, to be set free. He feels her struggle to loosen his grip on her. Suddenly he grabs her wrist, placing them above her head. She bucks up at him, pushing her sweetness on him. He pushes back, letting the heat between them ride back at her. **

**Skin on skin, heat on heat, the two of them joined together in the night. She feels him pick up his pace, knowing the moment was about to be over. As Daryl nibbles on her neck, she finds release. Her body quivers underneath him. He can't hold back anymore as he soon follows her. His passion releasing a wave of desire through them both. **

**His sweat soaked body collapses beside her, his arm laying over her stomach. He turns his head to face her. Caroline lays there, her eyes closed tight, her breath coming heavy and fast. "Wow." That's all she's able to get out.**

**Daryl smiles at her, exhaustion taking him over. They lie there in the warm Georgia night, their bodies spent but not their need for each other. **

**Can I do it...can I let him go? Can I really watch him walk away in the morning? Her tiny inner voice beckons at her. "No." She whispers into the darkness. **


	5. Morning

**Sweet Caroline**

**Chapter 5 - "Morning"**

**The luminous sun filters through the cabin, shining its radiant light over the sleeping lovers. Caroline wakes, looking over to see Daryl still sleeping. She pushes his hair from his forehead, looking at him with a heavy heart. **

**A strong tan arm draped over her is the only thing keeping her from leaving the bed. She gently eases Daryl's arm off, slipping off to the bathroom.**

**It was merely a bathroom in the sense that it had a shower and toilet, albeit the camping version. Still the same, she filled the camp shower with water from the rain barrel outside. A quick shower later, she goes to her closet to get her jeans and t-shirt. **

**Today was gonna be a hard day, not that every day isn't hard. Just the fact that she was letting Daryl go, letting him walk away, that made the day almost unbearable. **

**Ponytail in place, she eases a kiss on Daryl's cheek. The bodies in the yard weren't gonna burn themselves, so off she goes to finish the job. A flash of the young girl from last night fills her mind. That sweet young girl, brutally killed like that. It made her think of her brothers, made her wonder if that was to be their fates as well. **

**The smoldering fires carry the ash of the burning bodies down the mountain side. Caroline sits on the porch, watching the ash come down like snow. The smoke made the sunlight hard to see through the trees. Tiny beams were breaking through, causing her heart to squeeze hard. **

**Those sunbeams might as well be chains, for those are the very chains that hold her to a memory, bind her to a ghost. Daryl had made her forget her heart was closed. He gave himself to her and not just his body. It was like he let her see that broken little boy that was just to afraid too love. **

**Caroline wraps her arms around her legs, trying to shield her heart for breaking again. With a deep breath, she gathers herself enough to go back in. "Why?" She looks up at the sky, her hands clinging together. **

**The smell of frying sausage wakes Daryl from his sleep. The sunlight blinds him for a moment. He throws his arm over his eyes, correcting himself in the bed. "Caroline?" He reaches down for his pants, squinting his eyes. **

"**Morning sleepy head, you hungry?" She flips the sausage patty in the pan. **

**Daryl stretches his body out, placing his shirt over his head. "Smells good...yeah sure." **

**Caroline snickers to herself as she watches him go to the back porch to relieve himself. "I've got a bathroom." **

**She pours a pan of water out in the sink, pointing to it as Daryl reenters the room. "Wash up and I'll get you a plate." Daryl's not sure what to make of her homemaker routine. **

**The sausage and eggs smell so good. After last night he could eat a horse. He takes at seat as a plate of piping hot food is placed in front of him. "Thanks." **

**Caroline sits down to eat her plate when she looks up to see Daryl staring at her. "What?"**

"**If you don't mind me askin, just were did this food come from." Daryl trying not to look a gift horse in the mouth. **

**She takes her fork and points to some brown wrappers on the stove. "Tim and Raylan took real good care of me. They stocked me up for life. M.R.E.'s, got to love'em." **

**With a mouth full of food, Daryl starts to ask her another question. "This cabin ain't exactly big, so where you keepin'em at?" **

**With her boot, she stomps the floor under her feet. "When you get done eatin I'll show you." **

**After breakfast she takes Daryl down to her hiding place. They move the kitchen table against the stove and throw back the rug. A large trap door shows itself for the first time. **

**Caroline grabs her flashlight then grabs Daryl's hand. "This Daryl is what my brothers call the bunker. Tim said if I was going to stay up here I might as well do it right. So they built me this hiding place and stocked it to the top. Food, water, fuel, batteries, medicine...you name it..it's in here." **

**Daryl notices a locked metal cabin on the wall. "What's in here?" **

**Caroline unlocks it for him, showing off her hand gun collection. "I have rifles and shotguns in that one over there. Yes, before you ask, I have lots of ammo too." **

**Daryl caresses the Glock .357 like a lover. He turns in over and over in his hands. Caroline hands him the clip for it and he beams a smile back at her. "You givin me this?" **

"**Uh...yeah, if you want it." Caroline closes the cabinet back. "I'd give you some arrows but I only have the six for myself." **

**They make their way back up the stairs, the sunlight a little brighter than before. Daryl lays the Glock on the kitchen table and picks up his crossbow. "I can't take that. You might need it and I'd feel awful if somethin happened to you because I had that gun." **

**Caroline places the gun in the back of his pants, kissing him sweetly as she does it. "Take the damn thing Daryl. I never use it anyway." **

**They walk out to the porch together, Daryl holding her hand by her fingertips. "I best be gettin back. I will never forget you. Never." **

**He places his hands on Caroline's neck, his forehead leaning against hers. "If you wander out that way, I'm stayin at the Greene farm. I don't know how long we'll be there. Soon as we find Sophia we'll be movin on." **

**Daryl pulls her into a strong firm kiss. His hands holding tightly to her neck. They both hold on for dear life, not knowing if this will be their last moments together. **

**Daryl pushes back away from her, trying not to look into those sweet baby blues. He turns ever so slightly as he walks down the steps. "Caroline, you never told me your last name." **

**Caroline swallows her pain and holds back her tears to answer him. "You never asked but it's Greene. I know exactly where you're going. You're staying at my Uncle Hershel's farm."**

**Daryl does a complete 180, running back up the porch. He picks her up in his arms, kissing her with a fervent passion that makes last night seem mild by comparison. **

"**You knew all this time, you knew and didn't say a damn word. I don't if I should kiss you or kill you." Daryl teases her with a playful slap on the ass. **

"**I'll be seeing you real soon Daryl. Do me a favor though, please let my cousin Maggie know I'm coming. That will make things much easier." Caroline kisses him softly, letting her lips hold his longer than usual. **

**As Daryl turns to go when he spots an old beer bottle laying in a barrel. "You don't mind if I take this. There is something I need to get on my way back and this will work." **

**Caroline doesn't ask a thing, just nods her head yes. **

**The reflection of his crossbow is the last thing she sees as he walks down the hill. Her lips still tingling from that last kiss. **

**It only takes her a few seconds to decide to not wait and leave today. "Sorry Raylan, I have to. I think I love him." She kisses a picture of her big brother, placing it back in her pack. **

**Raylan's voice comes echoing at her as she starts her walk down the mountain. "Caroline, promise me you'll stay right here. Don't wander off too far and for God's sake don't leave this mountain. You have everything you need till I get back. I'm coming back with Tim...I promise." **

**Those were the last words she had with Raylan. Her heart was heavy with regret for not doing what he asked but not being with Daryl would most certainly kill her. **

**She looks up at at the noon day sun, talking to it like she would a friend. "I bet I make it to the farm before he does. Can't wait to see the look on his face when finds me sitting on the front porch." With a determined pace she walks on down the mountain. **


	6. Family Matters

**Sweet Caroline**

**Chapter 6 - "Family Matters"**

**Another hot and humid day hung in the air. The heat was intense, bearing down on Caroline with every step. She had made the trip to the farm a thousand times but today she found it difficult. Her yellow Jeep Wrangler or her beloved horse Bell had always aided in the journey. To foot it all the way there seemed to be a challenge. **

"**Stop being a wuss." Carolyn grumbles to herself. The efforts of the day soaking through her t-shirt. The pack she was carrying just got heavier by the mile. It had been quite some time since her last trip to the farm. Not since Raylan gave her his orders to stay on the mountain had she been down.**

**That was three months ago but it felt more like a lifetime. **

**One question keep repeating itself to her, should she go to the family farm and check on her brother or go straight to Hershel's? Hopefully Daryl will have told Maggie about her coming to visit so things might not be so awkward when she gets there.**

**The last time she had visited Hershel wasn't exactly a good visit. She rode out to Hershel's farm, Bell trotting up the path when a walker came at her. The pasture was grown up and she didn't see it lying there. Bell bucked back, jerking from the walker, sending Caroline falling to the ground. **

**Hershel and Maggie saw the walker attacking her and made a run for it. Caroline rolled over to her backside, jumped to her feet and swung her bow around. With a dead aim on the walker, she could hear Hershel screaming at her to stop. Instinct took over and with the release of her fingers, the walker falls dead. **

**Hershel was up in her face, screaming about how he deals with "the sick" on his farm. Caroline and Hershel have a very heated discussion about what does and does not happen on his land. Angry words go flying around till Caroline stands in front of Hershel in tears. **

"**You may be my uncle but you'll never be my dad. Don't ever tell me what my father would and wouldn't let me do. You can keep your daughters locked up here if you like but you don't own me. My brothers are out there somewhere...fighting to get back to me. You don't know what it's like out there...till you see one of those damn things eat your friends...don't lecture me on them." Caroline grabs Bell by the reigns, storming off to her brother's farm.**

**That was the last time she saw her family. She missed Maggie the most, Hershel not so much. Hopefully enough time had passed and Hershel wouldn't be upset to see her. Somehow she completely doubted that. **

**Summers in Georgia are sweltering to say the least, today went well beyond that. It was the kind of day were you wanted to stay in the shade and sip on sweet tea. A cool dip in the pond sounded even better to her at the moment. The thought of Daryl was the only thing keeping her feet moving. His scruffy, masculine, sun kissed face, accented by those deep blue eyes, was what she was walking toward. **

**She had to shake her daydream off and stay sharp. Walking through the woods now wasn't like walking through the woods before. There are other things beside bears out here that wanted to eat you. **

**Finally the woods clear, the first signs of a farm show themselves. A large meadow stretched out before her. She could see a small camp site set up by the farm house. This must be where Daryl's group is staying. A young Asian boy walks up to her. "Hello, you live around here?"**

**She looked at his young face, ball cap down over his eyes. "You could say that. This is my uncle's farm. The name is Caroline, Caroline Greene." **

**The young boy holds out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. "Glenn...nice to meet you."**

**Caroline walks up to the farm house with Glenn talking her head off all the way. She just nods and smiles at him, looking for Daryl all the while.**

**Maggie makes a mad dash out of the farm house, almost knocking Caroline down in a hug. "Oh my god...you're alright. I was worried I'd never see you again." Maggie starts crying so hard she can't speak.**

**Caroline holds her cousin close, stroking her hair. "It's alright Maggie. I'm fine. Let's just go on the porch and talk."**

**They sit down in the rockers, Maggie holding Caroline's hand with a death grip. "Why did you come back? When Raylan left he came to see us. He told Dad that he was leaving to find Tim, going to the National Guard unit in Macon. He said he left you in the cabin. I asked to come get you about a dozen times but Dad wouldn't hear it. Sorry...about everything."**

**Caroline reaches over and hugs Maggie tight. "It's alright Maggie. I'm not mad at Hershel anymore. What he does is on him...but I won't let those things hurt me or anyone I love. Family is all the matters now. That's not why I'm here. Has any of that group talkedt to you?"**

**Maggie blushes, a deep scarlet coloring her face. "Uh...maybe. Why do you ask?"**

"**I was just wondering if a man with a crossbow may have asked to speak to you." Caroline sits on the edge of the rocker, waiting for her answer.**

"**I've seen him around here but I've not talked to him. Why? You know him or something?" Maggie's cocks her head sideways. **

**Caroline hangs her head down, knowing Daryl hasn't spoke to her. The thought that Daryl didn't make it back starts to eat away at her. Her pulse picks up, her alabaster face goes pale, with a loud gasp coming out. **

**Maggie grabs her hand, looking at her with worry. "Caroline, what's wrong?"**

"**Daryl...his name is Daryl. Have you seen him today? Is he here?" Caroline tries to get her heart beat back to normal. **

**Maggie jumps down from the porch and runs over to Glenn. Glenn smiles at her, blushing at her as she approaches him. They talk for a little while, then Glenn walks off toward the camp site. **

**Caroline stands against the porch banister, her face still pale. "Where is her going?"**

**Maggie gives her cousin a quick smile. "How do you know Daryl? The better question is why do you care where Daryl is? I feel there's a story here. You are so going to spill to me later."**

**They giggle at each other, Caroline knowing there must be a story between Maggie and Glenn too. Caroline turns her head to see Glenn walking toward the porch. **

"**Hello again. If you're looking for Daryl he's in the stables. He's about to ride out to look for Sophia." Glenn's face wearing an addled look. **

**Caroline takes off toward the stables, her tired feet suddenly not so tired. **

**She peeks around the stables to see Daryl saddling up one of the mares. She just stands there for a moment, watching him belt the saddle down. He looks just as good now as he did this morning. She watches his muscles ripple as he worked on the saddle. At that very moment ,she was wishing he had one of his sleeveless shirts on. **

**The mare starts to get a little antsy with him. He pets her on her nose, trying to calm her down. "Okay girl...I'm not gonna hurt ya. We're just gonna go for a ride." Caroline smiles, her heart melting in a puddle.**

**Caroline walks around the corner, clearing her throat to gain his attention. "Going somewhere?"**

**Daryl turns around to the vision of his ginger beauty. "What took ya so long red? Thought for sure you'd beat me here."**

**Caroline doesn't utter a word. She throws her arms around him tight, holding him in a much needed embrace. **

"**Shut up and just kiss me damn it." Those words barely leave Caroline's mouth before Daryl has his lips to hers. **

**She takes advantage of his amorous mood and adds her tongue into the mix. Daryl squeezes her closer to him, wanting so bad to just take her right there. He opens his eyes, looking for a pile of hay to lie them down in. **

"**Daryl, you in there?" A male voice calls to him from outside. **

**Daryl pulls back from Caroline, cursing under his breath. "Yeah Rick, gettin ready to ride out." **

**Caroline adjusts her clothes and hair, hoping the flushing in her face clears before Rick come in. **

**Rick walks in, looking curiously at her. "I don't believe we've meet. I'm Rick Grimes." **

**Caroline extends her hand to Rick. "Caroline. I'm Hershel's niece." **

**Rick looks her over, trying to figure out how she fits here. She doesn't look like a farm girl. "So, you live close by?" **

"**No. My brother Lee lives on the family farm about five miles from here. I've been staying in my cabin. I find the woods to be more my kind of place to be, not much of a farmer."**

**Daryl mounts the horse, waiting for the conversation to end. "If you two are done, I've got to be goin before it gets much later."**

**Caroline turns to Daryl, laying her hand on his thigh. "Be careful." **

**Daryl winks at her as he rides off. She watches him leave her again. Her tiny inner voice snickers at her. "This is starting to become a pattern with you." **

**Rick stands at the stable door, his hands on his hips. "I take it you met Daryl. Are you the reason he didn't come back last night?"**

**If it was possible for your face to burn off, Caroline would have done it at that moment. "You could say that. Sorry, neither of us meant to worry y'all."**

**Rick flashes her a wide grin, knowing in the back of his mind what the look on her face was all about. "What happens in the woods, stays in the woods. Don't worry, Daryl isn't the kiss and tell type. Must say, of all the group, I wouldn't have expected that out of Daryl."**

**Carolyn pats Rick on the back. "What ever...that is...right." **

"**Right." Rick chuckles back at her. "Let me introduce you to the group."**

**They walk off to the camp site. Caroline looks over her shoulder, trying to get of glimpse of Daryl.**


	7. Homecoming

**Sweet Caroline**

**Chapter 7 - "Homecoming"**

**Caroline spent some time getting to know the group. She talked with Dale, Andrea, Lori, T-Dog, and Carol. Shane just sort of kept to himself, not really interested in talking to anyone. Caroline took a instant liking to Carol. She felt for her, her little girl out there lost. There was something about Carol that broke Caroline's heart, she could see her beat down, broken soul couldn't really take much more.**

**The group seemed to like Caroline, they even offered her a place to sleep for the night. She wasn't sure why but she thought Rick might have something to do with that. With a large smile on her face she walks over to Rick, a question dripping from her tongue.**

"**Is there a reason you think I might want to stay out here with y'all tonight?" Caroline sits down next to Rick.**

"**No...no reason...except one." Rick looks over at Lori. The look they share speaks louder than words.**

**Caroline looks at Lori, trying to read her face. Lori smiles back at her, patting her on the leg. **

"**I know Caroline...Rick told me. It's alright hon...you're just what Daryl needs." Lori takes her leave, going to check on Carl. **

**Glenn walks towards Caroline, waving at her to come to him. The look on his face was that of urgency. **

"**What is it Glenn...something wrong?" Caroline walks with him towards the farmhouse. **

"**Maggie said to come get you. Your uncle wants to speak to you." Glenn looks about as nervous as a fox in the hen house.**

**Caroline enters the house, her guard instantly up. Hershel is waiting in the kitchen for her, his best grumpy face on. **

"**When were you going to tell me you were here? I suppose you prefer the company of strangers to your own family? There are a few things I want to discuss with you while you are here." Hershel pulls out a chair for her.**

**Caroline sits at the table, trying her best to just listen.**

"**I take care of the sick on my land...I handle that. If you come across one you tell me. I don't want you getting involved with these people...they aren't family. I also don't want you involving your cousins in anything they are doing unless you ask me first. I understand you're a grown woman but I promised my brother I would take care of his children...that includes you." Hershel finishes his speech, patting Caroline on the arm.**

**Caroline stand up, looking Hershel dead in the eyes. "Uncle I know you're only looking out for me but like you said...I'm a grown woman. I'm already involved with these people...but you can't see that they aren't much different from us. Don't worry about me or my welfare...I'll do just fine on my own. As for your children...Maggie is a grown woman too...it's about time you see that."**

**She walks out of the room not carrying how cruel or hurtful she was. Her father loved her very much and Hershel always told him he was too loose with his children. Knowing how Hershel really felt about the group made it all the easier to decide to stay the night with them. **

**Maggie is waiting on the porch for her. Her face of mix of concern and anger. "You shouldn't talk to Dad like that...he's only looking out for you. I don't want you two to fight again and I really don't want you to leave."**

"**I'm not going anywhere Maggie. As long as Daryl is here...I'm here." Caroline takes a seat on the steps, looking out over the meadow. **

**Maggie joins her on the step, laying her head on Caroline's shoulder. An ease comes over Caroline, like the world is good again. The world hadn't been good in a very long time. **

**Caroline closes her eyes. She tries to hold on to this moment, trying to make one happy memory. Her peace is soon broken by the sound of a horse riding up. **

**She opens her eyes to her nephew Lee Jr climbing down off his horse. "Jimmie said I could find you here. You need to come with me Caroline, there is something you have to see."**

**The first though that runs through her mind is that her brother or one of her family is hurt or is a walker. Her worse nightmare couldn't compare to that very fear. **

**She mounts the horse behind Lee Jr and they ride off toward the east pasture. They ride about half way when she sees a man standing in the pasture. A tall lanky man with a cowboy hat stands there, his hands on his hips, waiting for her. **

**It doesn't take her long to figure out who it is. Only one man wears a cowboy hat like that. She takes off in a flash, running into his arms.**

"**Raylan...oh god. Is it really you...you came back. I've missed you big brother." Tears of joy stream down her face, as Raylan twirls her in the air. **

"**Just what are you doing off the mountain little sister. I was scared half out of my wits when I went by and you weren't there. Don't ever scare me like that again." Raylan hugs her tight. **

"**I prayed every night that you'd come back and here you are...in one piece. I don't care how mad you are at me, I'm just glad to hear your voice., to see your face." Caroline gives her brother another big hug. **

"**Caroline, you have some explaining to do. Why did you leave the cabin. You promised me you'd stay put. Not that I'm not glad you're spending time out at Hershel's." Raylan tips the front of his hat up, giving a stern look at her.**

"**Remember how I was when you left. My heart was already shreds and you leaving just torn it up again. You always told me to have faith, God would heal my heart. That's why I'm here Raylan. My heart is healing." Caroline loops her arm around Raylan's as they walk back toward Hershel's farm.**

**Raylan lifts on eyebrow, wondering what or who healed her heart. "I give little sister. What happen?"**

**She tells him about the group staying at Hershel's and the reason they are there. Telling him about Daryl wasn't going to be easy, Raylan was very protective of her. When she finally got the story of Daryl out she took a deep breath, watching the reaction on Raylan's face.**

"**Daryl. Well, I reckon I'd like to meet this Daryl." Raylan gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm shocked at you Caroline, just giving it away like that." Raylan laughs hard at her. **

**Caroline's face lights up again. Blushing had become second nature to her these days. **

**The stroll through the pasture felt like old times. She lay her head on Raylan's shoulder as they walk. Caroline noticed he hadn't mentioned Tim. She was sure the reason for that wasn't a good one. **

**As they get closer to the farmhouse they hear a gun shot. Caroline perks up, looking for the direction of the shot. They see Hershel and some of the girls from the group running from the house. Andrea is on top of Dale's R.V. with a rifle in hand. Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn are out in the meadow. **

"**What the hell happened?" Caroline looks at Lori.**

**Andrea climbs down from her perch, running out towards the meadow. Rick can be heard screaming, his voice covered in panic.**

**Caroline walks to the camp site to get a better look. Shane and Rick have a body between them, the limp figure being almost dragged out of the meadow. **

**When Rick notices Caroline standing there, his eyes go wide. Caroline can finally see who they are carrying. Her hand goes up to her mouth, a gasp jerking from her lungs. **

"**Oh god no...Daryl." Caroline runs toward the house, following close behind them.**

**Daryl was pale and bloody. He looks like ten miles of bad road. Panic runs through her like wild fire, her heart almost leaping from her chest.**

**Hershel tells them to take Daryl in the bedroom, he'll tend to his wounds there. Caroline starts toward the bedroom when Maggie stops her.**

"**Let me go in and check it out. I'll come out and let you know. Trust me Caroline, just stay here." Maggie opens the door, leaning her body in. **

**Lori sees the color leave Caroline's face and quickly takes her by the shoulders. "Why don't you sit down sweetheart."**

**Caroline looks up at Lori, her swollen red eyes streaming tears. "Not again. I can't do this again. Not Daryl...please God...please."**

**She places her head in her lap, her body shaking with very sob. Lori strokes her hair, whispering to Glenn to go get the guy that was with her. **

**Raylan comes in, squatting down next to Caroline. "Hon...I talked to, uh Dale, he said Andrea thought Daryl was a walker. Had she know it was him she would have never took that shot. I think she just grazed him." Raylan strokes her back, laying his head on hers.**

**Caroline looks up to see Rick standing in front of her. "He's gonna be fine. His horse threw him and he went down a ravine. He landed on his arrow and it went through his side. Daryl's tough, he patched himself up, climbed back up the ravine. He had to fight off two walkers, he even pulled the arrow out just to kill one. Andrea just grazed him...that boy has a thick skull. Caroline...you can go see him. Hershel just stitched him up." **

**Caroline wipes her tears, swallowing the last bit of fear. She walks over to the door, easing it open. Daryl just lying in the bed, bandage on his head. **

"**Hey, it's just me." Caroline sits in the chair beside the bed. **

**Daryl pulls the sheet up, looking at her swollen blue eyes. "I know you ain't crying over me...I'm fine." **

"**Fine...you have stitches in your side, a bullet wound to your temple and you looked like you went a couple rounds with Mike Tyson...yeah your fine."Caroline sits gently on the bed next to him.**

**Daryl reaches out for her hand, wincing in pain when he does it. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me. I've been through hell and back...that was nothin." **

**Caroline kisses him on his head, stroking the back of his hand. "You scared me...bad. I guess that's just the world we're in now. Just promise me you won't go out alone again. I couldn't stand it if I lost you."**

**Daryl looks up at her then back down. He doesn't know what to think of her reaction. He's never had someone give two shits about him before. Her obvious concern for him was more than he could deal with. **

**Hershel comes in, looking at the way Caroline and Daryl are tangled together. "Caroline, the boy needs his rest."**

**Caroline kisses Daryl softly on the cheek, pulling her hand from his. She glares at Hershel, letting him know not to test her. **

"**I don't need or want your lecture. I'm with him and you just need deal with that. I promise you, I'm not in the mood to have this or any conversation about Daryl with you uncle." Caroline pushes past him to the door. **

**Caroline almost runs Glenn over as she exits the bedroom. "Glenn wait. What exactly happened? I mean the whole Daryl gettin shot thing." **

**Glenn adjusts the ball cap on his head, trying not to look her in the eyes. "Andrea was scouting for walkers on top of the R.V. when she screamed walker. Rick, Shane, T-Dog and I ran out to take care of it. Rick told Andrea not to shoot, we were going to handle it. When we got out to the meadow, we noticed it was Daryl. He looked awful. Rick had his gun pulled and Daryl says, you gonna pull the trigger or what, then he goes down. Andrea just shot him." **

**The cool blue in Caroline's eyes turns to a fiery jade. Her hands clinch into fists as he storms out to the porch. She sees Andrea standing in the yard talking to Dale. Something snaps in her. Her face goes stone, her body ridged. She walks up to Andrea with venom in her blood.**

**Standing face to face with Andrea, Caroline lets loose. "I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up. You ever hurt him again and a walker will be the least of your worries. Got me bitch?" **

**Caroline turns her ice cold gaze out to the crowd, walking calmly back in the house. **


	8. Brothers and Sisters

**Sweet Caroline**

**Chapter 8 - "Brothers and Sisters"**

**Caroline was fuming, her anger not quite ready to let go. She paced back and forth in front of Daryl's room. She keeping thinking to herself that she should have just punched Andrea. Her hatred for Andrea growing by the second.**

**Rick looks at Raylan, not sure if he should follow Caroline in the house. Raylan walks on the porch, plops down in a chair and leans the chair back to put his feet up on the banister. He covers the large grin on his face up with his cowboy hat.**

**Andrea stands there in astonishment. She's really not sure what just happened or why. Shane walks up to the porch, looking like a bull charging. **

"**You better get a handle on her. She ever talks to a member of the group like that again and..." Raylan raises up out of his seat, standing toe to toe with Shane.**

"**Or you'll what exactly. I'm not sure if you understand the seriousness of the situation, but if you say one more damn thing about my little sister, you'll find out or what." Raylan adjust his hat over his eyes. **

**Shane's body goes hard, his blood boiling under his skin. "I tell you one thing boy, you and your sister ain't part of this group. I look out for my own...you better do the same."**

**Rick stands between the two angry men, hoping to defuse the moment. "Okay you two, that's enough. Shane...I said that's enough."**

**Raylan goes back to his seat on the porch as Shane storms off. Raylan knows this isn't the last time he'll be having words with Shane.**

**Maggie walks gingerly into the room, finding Caroline still pacing. She stands there watching her, wanting to help calm her down, knowing there's nothing that really can.**

"**Caroline, you want me to go slap her for you?" Maggie smiles sweetly at her cousin.**

**Caroline jerks her head around, trying to process what she's just heard. Once the words make it to her brain, she lets out a snicker. **

"**Nay, that's okay Maggie. I'm sure she's got the message. I don't think she'll be that stupid again."Caroline walks over and takes Maggie's hand.**

"**You goin in...to see Daryl?" Maggie turns to leave.**

"**No...he's sleeping. I want to talk to you." Caroline takes Maggie's hand, leading them to the kitchen. **

**The kitchen looked rather busy. Lori and Carol had been preparing dinner for Hershel and his family to thank them for being so kind. **

**Moving a bowl of potatoes out of the way, Caroline hops up on the counter. "So...you and Glenn. What's the story?"**

**Maggie picks up a carrot stick, chewing away on it. "Story...who says there's a story."**

**Caroline takes her first two fingers and points from her eyes to Maggie. "I see more than you think Maggie. Glenn blushes around you and he's like a hen on a hot rock, like he can't wait to see you again. That boy has been given a golden ticket and you closed the chocolate factory. C'mon Maggie...tell the truth."**

**Maggie turns her back to Caroline, looking longingly out the window. "Well, I have needs Caroline and Glenn's the first cute boy to come this way in a long time. The first boy I'm not kin to anyway."**

**She turns around in a panic, her sweet young face full of distress. "You can't tell anyone. Please, Caroline...you have to keep this a secret." **

**Caroline grins back at her, reaching out to her. Maggie takes her hands, hoping Caroline understands how she feels. **

"**Maggie, I just want you to be happy. If Glenn makes you happy then I'm good. Mags...don't worry, I'd never tell a soul. You're like my little sister." Caroline kisses the top of her head, hopping down from the counter. **

"**What about you and Daryl? What's the story there?" Maggie playfully teases her cousin.**

"**Yes, the story is I like Daryl. I like Daryl a lot and if you must know...I had a moment with him. Okay, it was more than a moment. He took me like Sherman took Atlanta. Maggie I swear that man did things to me I'd forgot could be done. That aside, he also took my heart. I can't explain what it is about him. I just have to be with him." Caroline lets one tear fall from her eye. Her soul was completely bare to Maggie in that moment.**

**Maggie wipes the tear from her cheek. "It's okay Caroline. Damon would want you to love again. He'd want you to find somebody. I'm not saying Daryl is it but he sure seems like it. You look at Daryl the way you looked at Damon. It's kinda wrote all over your face." **

**Caroline sits down at the table. Maggie's words ringing true in her ears. "I know Maggie. Trust me I know. I just have to know one thing. Are you being careful? **

**Maggie looks shocked then blushes brightly. "We went into to town the other day...to the pharmacy. We found some...condoms."**

**Caroline tired not to laugh at her stumbling over her words. "I got it Maggie. I just had to make sure."**

**The kitchen becomes full as Lori and Carol get back to work fixing the evening meal. Maggie gets up to help out and Caroline makes her way back to Daryl's room. Maggie runs to the hallway yelling out to her. "Caroline wait."**

**Caroline waits for Maggie just in front of the bedroom door. "What is Mags?" **

**Maggie gets whisper close to her, looking her straight in the eyes. "I need to know something. Are you being careful?"**

**Caroline shakes her head at Maggie, wondering who's the big sister here. "Maggie you don't know do you. You were just a little girl when I had my accident."**

**Maggie's baffled look tells Caroline all she needs to know. **

"**I'll make it short and sweet. There is a reason Raylan is extra protective of me. When I was 16 I went deer hunting with him. We climbed up in the tree stand, waiting for a deer to come by. I wasn't happy with the angle I was sitting in so I moved up in the tree. Raylan kept yelling at me to get down. When I wouldn't come down he jerked me down. The only problem with that is that he jerked me out of the tree. I landed on a tree stump...broke my pelvis in several places. The doctors said my uterus was damaged heavily. Raylan blames himself for the fact that I'll never have children. As you can see, I don't need to be careful...nature took care of that for me."Caroline's face was blank, the retelling of that story was never easy. **

**Maggie feels a little ashamed of herself. She knew there was a family secret about Caroline, a reason everyone thought Damon would never want to marry her. She almost wished she'd never asked her. **

**The bedroom door creaks open, the hallway light cascading in. Daryl turns his head, seeing Caroline creeping in. "I'm awake. You don't have to be so quiet."**

**Caroline slides in the bed next to him. Her blue eyes gazing into his. "I didn't mean to wake you. How ya feeling?"**

**Daryl places his rough tan hand on her face, smoothing it over her cheek. "You didn't wake me. I've just been thinkin...was that you yelling out there a minute ago. Did you kick Andrea's ass?" **

**Caroline can't help but laugh at him. His blue eyes smiling back at her. "Yeah..that was me. No...I didn't kick her ass. I will if you want me too."**

**They look into each others eyes for a long moment. Daryl playing with a strand of her hair. "I heard what you said to Maggie. Just so you know, you felt real good to me. There ain't nothing wrong with you gurl."**

**His hand pulls her face to him, kiss ing her feverishly. Long sultry kisses echo through the dark room. The want for each other still burning in the back of their minds. All Daryl can think of is her lips, how soft and sweet her lips are. Caroline moves her body close to him, trying to be very gentle. He kisses her deep and hard, dragging his bottom lips from hers. The pain in his side burning like a hot red poker. **

**A heaving sigh comes growling at her. Caroline knows she has to end this before it goes too far. "Daryl...Daryl. Oh god man...you're making this difficult." She pushes away from him, catching her breath for a moment. **

"**It's not that I don't want to but you're in no condition to do anything. When you're better we'll pick up where we left off." Caroline strokes his chest, needing the sensation of his skin on her fingertips. **

"**I'm fine...I keep tellin ya that." Daryl kisses her again. His mouth crashing upon hers like a tidal wave. **

**Her body just gives in, for the moment. His mouth moves swiftly down her neck, his tongue licking at her skin. A spasm of shivers go down her spine. She can feel his hand travel down her side, trailing over her thigh till her reaches her knee. His strong hand goes to lift her leg up when she stops him. She sits up in the bed, her body quivering.**

"**I don't care how fine you feel Daryl. I won't let you hurt yourself again." Caroline throws her head back against the headboard, closing her eyes tight. **

**A coarse fingertip brushes her arm. "Lay back down here with me. I won't try anything else...promise." **

**That sweet boyish face grins back her, making her heart thud loudly. How could she say no to that. Her hands run over his body, stopping at the injured spots. "Tomorrow." She crosses her finger over her heart.**

**The hours stroll by, Daryl finally letting sleep take him. Hershel had given him some antibiotics and a pain killer. She knew he'd be sleeping for awhile. **

**The vision of him sleeping made her sad in a good way. Her heart was sad that the vision of Damon was fading with each kiss, each touch that Daryl gave her. On the other hand, to feel again was beyond joyous. He made the very pit of her stomach shudder, every fiber of her being wanted to consume him. How could she get so lucky, twice.**

**It was evident that Daryl wanted her, that he had some feeling for her. What ever those feeling are, she was just going to let it be. No prying, no pushing, just loving. The world she met Daryl in was a far different world than what she'd met Damon in. The word relationship seemed almost silly, she just knew she needed him. **

**The smell of ham came wafting down the hallway. Caroline knew dinner must be ready. She slides out of the bed, watching Daryl crinkle his cute little nose as she leaves. **

**The dining room was full of people, dinner spread out on the tables. Maggie was sitting at what looked like the kids table with Glenn. Hershel waved for Caroline to come join them. **

**Caroline took a piece of ham from the table, walking outside to look for Raylan. The atmosphere in the house was more than uncomfortable.**

**Raylan sat on the banister, leg cocked up, looking every bit a cowboy. "Evenin' little sister. What brings you out here?"**

**Caroline bites down on her piece of ham, pointing behind her back. "Have you been in there? You could cut the tense with a knife. There is no way under God's green earth I'm staying in there. Why aren't you eatin brother?"**

**Raylan pulls out his pocket knife and begins to carve on a chuck of wood. "Shane. I'm not going anywhere near that hot head. I've took down lots of men like him Caroline and to think he's a man of the law. All I know is...his mouth is gonna get him killed."**

"**You had words with him, didn't ya? I didn't think he'd like what I had to say to Andrea too much. From the way he was eyeing me in there, I could tell he's pissed." Caroline parks herself on the banister across from Raylan.**

**She looks into the bay window, watching Carol make a tray of food. "That's sweet. She's probably taking it to Daryl."**

**Raylan leans forward, looking into the window. "They are a tight bunch. You sure you want to get mixed up in that?"**

"**I'm sure Raylan, besides Rick and Lori are real nice. Dale ain't to bad of a guy either. Glenn is sweet on Maggie and he's got to be the bravest kid I know. My vote is still out on Shane and Andrea...I just don't get good vibes from them. Oh, and Carol is beyond sweet. She reminds me of Mom a lot, very caring woman." Those last words carry a bitter sting to them. Caroline missed her Mother so much.**

**The Georgia moon was hanging large in the sky. It almost looked like you could reach out and touch it. It was just another reminder that she made it through another day. She made it through another day, to have her brother come home and Daryl safe. Her thoughts turned to Tim and why Raylan wasn't talking about him. **

"**Raylan, did you find Tim?" She dreaded asking that questions but there it was.**

**Raylan took off his hat, staring her down. "I did...I'm sorry Caroline."**

**Caroline knew the answer but she still wasn't ready to hear it. "He's dead..isn't he?"**

"**Tim was bit when I found him, the fever was on him hard. I didn't have a choice little sister. I did what he asked me to do." Raylan's voice trailed off. **

**Caroline jumped up from the banister, her face a mask of anger. "You killed our brother, your twin. You just killed him Raylan!"**

**Her feet couldn't carry her from that porch fast enough. She just ran, ran out into the meadow, into the night. She didn't care if a walker found her, she just wanted her pain to end. **

**Raylan goes back into the house, hoping Daryl is well enough to go after her. **


	9. A Bitter Pill to Swallow

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 9 - "A Bitter Pill To Swallow"

The image of Tim lying dead, his brains spread on a wall, was the only thing Caroline could see. Her tears stinging her eyes as she ran. She had to put some distance between her and Raylan. Caroline couldn't understand how Raylan could kill Tim, shoot his own twin in cold blood.

The pasture seemed to get smaller as Caroline got closer to the edge of Hershel's property. Her lungs burned as badly as her calves. The night seemed to swirl all around her. A spinning sensation surged through her head, the very spot she stood on looked as if it was moving. Caroline crumples to the ground, wailing into her arms.

Raylan walks into the house, heading straight for Daryl's room. Rick gives Raylan a quick look and follows him down the hallway. Raylan flings the door open, jarring Daryl from his sleep. "Sorry about this Daryl but you gotta come with me."

Daryl rolls over, giving Raylan a very dirty look. "What the hell? Who are you and why the hell do I have to come anywhere with you?"

Rick places a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "This is Caroline's brother Raylan. He just got back today. We've really not had time for introductions, informalities aside, Raylan needs your help."

Daryl tries to lift himself out of the bed, his side still screaming with pain. "Caroline told me all about you. Good to put a face to the name."

Raylan takes a seat next to the bed, his arms perched on his knees. "I'm just gonna spit this out Daryl. After talking to Caroline today, I can tell you mean a lot to her. We'll discuss you gettin with my sister later but for now I need you to go find her for me."

Daryl draws his brow together, not sure how to take Raylan. "Go get her, ain't she outside? Did Shane do something to her...that son of a bitch...I'll kill that prick."

Raylan waves his hands at Daryl. "No..no...nothing like that. I had to tell Caroline about Tim, I had to tell her I killed him. When I found him he was bit and he asked me to kill him before he turned. Tim didn't want to become one of those things. She didn't take the news so well and knowing Caroline like I do, she's out there, running from her pain. I know she'll never listen to me, you on the other hand, you can talk some sense into her."

Daryl scratches his head, taking in everything Raylan just told him. "The Caroline I know could take that, she ain't some flower, she's strong. She just took off when you told her about Tim? I don't know how I can help. I just met your sister, what is it you think I can do?"

Raylan pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Daryl can't you tell you shared something with Caroline, something that means a lot to her. If you can't see that, well boy you're blind. My sister doesn't fall easy and I'll be damned if she didn't just jump off the cliff when she met you. If you can sit there and say she doesn't mean anything to you, then I'll leave you be."

Daryl stares at Rick, not knowing what to say next. "I like your sister but it ain't like we're gettin hitched or anythang."

Raylan sits back in the chair, taking a deep breathe. He's just about to say something when Rick interrupts.

"Daryl, I've known you for a while now and I can say with some certainty that you like this girl. I'd even go so far as to say, you feel something for this girl. With that being said, I think you need to get up and go find her. You're gonna regret it if you stay here and a walker gets her."

Rick's blue eyes look right through Daryl, making him feel more than a little uncomfortable.

Daryl tries to stand, Rick giving him some support. "I got this." Daryl's disposition is more than surly.

Rick looks at Raylan, motioning his head towards the hallway. The two men walk out of the room, giving Daryl some space.

"Raylan, I think the best thing you can do is stay here. I'll go with Daryl and look for Caroline. If she sees you coming she's just gonna run again. If you don't care, just stay around here, help protect the camp." Rick pats Raylan on the back, walking back into the bedroom.

Caroline lifts her eyes, gazing up at the moon. Her heart beating so hard she's sure it's going to stop. Her mind is a flurry of thoughts. She goes from Raylan betraying her, to Tim swearing he was coming back too. "Liars!" Caroline just screams to the moon.

The tall grass covers her, hiding her from the world. She just wanted to disappear, to not hurt anymore. Just how stupid could she be, to think Damon dying was the last heartache she would face. Just this afternoon, the thoughts of losing Daryl scared her to death.

"Daryl...oh Daryl." Caroline can't believe she just ran off like that. She ran without even thinking of him. Facing Raylan wasn't something she really wanted to do right now but she had to get back to Daryl.

What was she really running from? The pain of losing Tim or the pain that she might, someday, lose Daryl. She still had three brothers out there, Dean, Samuel and Lucas. Three brothers that she may never see again. The one thing that she knew for sure, she still had one brother that was very much here and very much loved her.

Raylan had always been her rock. When life got too much, Raylan was always there. She wasn't sure how she could turn to him now, seeing how he's the cause of her pain. Running from him like that wasn't something a grown women does. Being around Raylan made her feel 16 again, made her feel like his little sister.

The grass parted as she raised up, the farm house sitting in the distance. She starts her walk back, back to face Raylan, back to her Daryl. For the first time since she ran away, she thought of the walkers. One could be out her with her, it could even be waiting in the tall grass.

The thumping in her chest returns, albeit for a different reason. You're a damn fool, that was her only thought. A dead damn fool, that was the next thing that came screaming at her. She could fight off any walker that crossed her patch but without a weapon that was going to be difficult. Dead stubborn damn fool, she could almost kick herself.

Death by walker, that was what her headstone would say. Her body jerked to a stop. The fuzziness finally clearing from her mind. "Death by walker, damn." She gazes out towards the farm house.

A walker just doesn't kill you, they eat you, then turn you. "Stupid!" Caroline had a good conversation with herself. At times, it sounded like she had someone in the pasture with her.

Blazing anger turns into sympathy. Raylan had to kill Tim, cause there was no way Tim would or could become some mindless cannibal. Raylan did the only thing a loving brother could...end his suffering.

The tears come pouring down again. Caroline more angry at herself than anything. She hated crying but she hated fighting with Raylan more. Facing the truth wasn't one of her strong points. Thus, why she ran off to the cabin when Damon died. Caroline's flaws smack her right in the face. "Time to go face the firing squad."

With half of the pasture behind her, she hears movement in front of her. She squats down, probing the darkness for her sound. More rustling comes from a few feet in front of her. Caroline knows this is it. She has to either run for it or face it. Slowly she raises back up, Rick and Daryl walking towards her.

Rick standing real close to Daryl, making sure he doesn't fall over. Daryl walking gingerly to her.

"Are you crazy or somethin gurl? What you tryin to prove?" Daryl's disposition not much better than before.

Caroline can't believe what she's hearing. Daryl is pissed at her and for what. Her mind couldn't wrap around the concept of Daryl being mad at her.

Daryl stands there looking at her, waiting for an answer. "You gonna say somethin or just stand there lookin at me?"

Caroline does the only thing she can think of. She embraces Daryl hard, her tears falling from her cheeks to his shoulder. Here he was, stitched up, bloody and bruised, yet he come out here to find her.

"I'm sorry." That is all her trembling voice is able to get out. Her body aching to just cry, really cry. She just stands there, her arms wrapped around him.

"Caroline...just stop your cryin and come on back." Daryl's voice less harsh than before.

Caroline raises her head, looking into the fathomless blue of his eyes.

"Daryl, why are you out here? I'm sorry if Raylan sent you after me."

Daryl strokes her hair, his heart starting to hurt for her.

"I ain't that hurt and besides you ran off without a weapon. Raylan was just worried about ya. I know you're smarter than that. We best be getting back, not what ya'd call safe out here."

The trio walk toward the house, Rick and Daryl staring at Caroline the entire walk back. Rick could see the sorrow hanging off of her, he'd seen that look from his wife. He watched Daryl watch Caroline, he'd gave that same look to his wife too. Daryl was one tough man, didn't want or need help from anyone. Caroline, well that's a different story. She opened parts of Daryl up that had never been opened before.

The silent walk gave Caroline time to think. She knew she'd always be mad at Raylan for killing Tim but she'd always love him more.

They got to the campsite, Raylan setting by the fire pit. The amber flames flicking a small light on Raylan's worried face.

"Thanks Rick, Daryl." Raylan walks toward Caroline, wanting to hold his little sister and make it all better.

Caroline walks past him, following Daryl into a tent. Rick helps Daryl down on a cot, leaving them to talk.

"I know you're mad at me. I know what I did was stupid, real stupid. You'll never know how sorry I am you came out there to get me. Daryl, I just wasn't thinking." Caroline's throat goes dry, her tongue trying to find moisture for her lips.

Daryl lays down on the cot, bending one leg up. "Stupid...that's one way to put it. I don't get it. I thought you were the kinda woman that took her lumps. If that had been me, I'd slugged Raylan and been done with it. Women."

Caroline sits down by the cot, crossing her legs over. "Women...great. I'm not some girl that needs saving Daryl Dixon. I just let my emotions get the best of me. I know that I didn't make the best choice but I was coming back when you found me. I'll deal with my brother in my own way, in my own time. I'm not sure what happened to you but I'm sorry someone broke you. Is it that hard for you to give a damn?"

Caroline collects herself from the dirt anger and sadness consuming her. She feels a hand take hers, the fingers lacing into hers.

"Don't go. Just sit with me a while." A pair of the bluest eyes looking back at her.

Daryl moves over, giving her some room to sit on the cot. Caroline can see the campfire from here, the sound of people talking, the night not so scary anymore.

"Daryl, my heart is just so tired of breaking. I'm tired of breaking. This world is too much sometimes. The only good thing to happen to me in a very long time is finding you. Raylan coming home is bitter sweet, but at least I have my brother back." The tent goes silent, she lays her head down on Daryl's chest.

"I know you're hurtin Caroline, running won't stop the hurt. Your brother did the right thang. Hell...I'd shoot Merle if I had to. You just got to face the pain that's killin you inside and not let it have you. Just say you ain't never gonna do that again...promise me."

Caroline grins slightly, hoping this is Daryl's way of forgiving her. "Promise."

Her hands run down his side, under his unbutton shirt. She can feel the bandage on his side, wondering how he did it. Pulling an arrow out of his own body, climbing back up that ravine, killing those walkers injured. Daryl just took her breath away.

Heavy eyes start to win their battle, as she cuddles up to Daryl. She can feel a kiss on the top of her head as fingertips running up and down her arm. The lull of Daryl's heart beats at her, making sleep come all the faster.

Raylan pokes his head in the tent, finding his little sister asleep in Daryl's arms. "She out?"

Daryl nods his head, fingering her hair out of her face. "Yeah, just went out."

Raylan smiles at Daryl, giving his approval. "You're good for her, you know that?"

Daryl closes his eyes, smelling the sweet summer scent of her hair. "I don't know about that Raylan. I just know I ain't lettin her out of my site again."

"I know my news was a bitter pill to swallow, someday she'll forgive me." Raylan starts to back out of the tent.

"She already does...Caroline is better than the both of us." Daryl pulls her closer to him. He didn't know when it happened but this girl in his arms was important to him. So important he'd kill for her, die for her.

~~~ 000 ~~~

Author Note: I have to give a big thank you to my beta. She is the reason I'm writing and posting. Without her...none of this is possible. Thanks !


	10. Healing

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 10 - "Healing"

A clap of thunder rolls across the sky, vibrating Caroline from her sleep. She looks up to see Daryl fast asleep. A warm breeze blows through the tent raising goosebumps on Caroline's arms.

A summer storm was brewing, dark clouds hanging heavy in the sky. It hadn't rained in days, a good rain is exactly what Caroline needed.

Caroline wraps her arms around Daryl, cuddling her face up to his neck. She knows Daryl is on the mend but that doesn't stop her from wanting him. The fluttering in her stomach makes her want to crawl on top of him and wake him properly.

The warmth of his skin sends shudders through her, making her ache to her core. She begins to kiss his neck, rubbing his abs with feather light touches. Daryl shifts his weight, turning more on his right side. His lips lay just inches from hers now, looking so very inviting.

A flash of lighting crackles in the midnight sky, Daryl stirs from his slumber. "Hey, how long you been awake?"

Caroline gives him a quick kiss, rolling over to her side. Daryl lies up against her, his arms holding her close. She notices him taking a deep breath, making her smile widely.

"I've not been awake long, the storm woke me. I'm sorry...did I wake you?" Caroline rubs his forearms softly.

"No...not really." He gathers her hair in his hand, pulling it off of her neck. His lips find the nape of her neck, kissing her until he's at her ear. "But since I'm awake..." Daryl's voice has a sultry tone to it she'd never noticed before.

A heat rises over Caroline, making her want him all the more. His lips are never ceasing, over and over again he kisses her neck. Shivers take over, bringing an uncontrollable sigh from her lips.

Daryl grins as he continues his path to her shoulders. The camo green tank had proven to be an excellent choice, in more ways than one. She hoped he wouldn't stop there, that he'd keep kissing her till they both couldn't breathe.

A calloused hand finds it way under her tank, finally resting on her breast. Caroline could feel Daryl's arousal against her back, her own arousal burning her alive. Caroline flips over, finding Daryl's lips immediately.

The storm raging outside was nothing compared to the storm surging through the tent. Daryl pulls at Caroline's shirt, jerking it over her head. His lips caress her breast, taking the tip in his mouth. She throws her head back, muffling a scream through clinched teeth.

His hands move like a blur across her body, as she pulls him on top of her. She pushes his shirt down, trying to loosen it from his arms. He lifts his left arm to free the shirt when he squints his eyes. The pain from his side returns, sharp and hard.

Daryl tries to ignore the pain, his need for Caroline growing harder with each passing second. He lets the pain course through him as she kisses his neck, her lips bringing him considerable pleasure.

She can feel the fresh sweat of his chest mingle with the clinging dew of hers. Another clap of thunder is soon followed by a crashing bolt of lightening. Caroline can see the desire in Daryl's eyes. Not since the cabin had she seen that look, the pure lust for her.

Her hands ease their way down his side, wanting to have him completely. She works feverishly to undo his pants, knowing she's about to unleash his passion. The clicking of the zipper is the sweetest sound, almost as sweet as him breathing heavily in her ear.

Cotton pants are no match for Daryl's strong hands as he almost rips them off her. A whirling wind blows rain into the tent, the mesh windows caving inward with the storm. They lie naked, the rain soaking them both. Steam starts to rise from the both of them, their heated bodies cooling with the summer rain.

Daryl lies at her entrance, dripping for his want and the rain. Caroline runs her hands up his spine, finding rest on his firm back side. As if on cue, he enters her with the next rumble of thunder. Caroline digs her hands into his back, her body receiving him openly.

Red hot pain runs from his side, his pleasure mixing with his pain. He ignores it, letting his rhythm ride the wave of ecstacy. Caroline wants him all the more, wanting all of him. Her eyes close shut as Daryl nibbles at her breast, her breath becoming ragged.

"Oh God...Daryl." She doesn't care who hears her, he was in control of her. The cot rocks with their efforts, moaning and creaking with them. Her core begins to throb, vibrating with every movement he makes. A enveloping fire takes its hold as her body starts to given in.

Daryl feels her sweetness all around him, her moment at hand. He bears down, giving her one last taste of him. With a good grip of Daryl's back, Caroline arches up to meet him. The storm meets its climax the same time they do, the night returning to its calm demure.

Her shaking hand slides up his body only to find a soaking wet bandage. Caroline lifts her hand up, blood on her fingertips. Her clothes go flying back on as she runs from the tent. Daryl lying in the darkness, shocked and hurt.

Without a word, she bounds from the cot rushing towards the house. She knocks rapidly on Maggie's window. Maggie throws open the window, Caroline crawls inside.

"What's wrong Caroline? You're scaring me." Maggie stands awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"I need something to stitch Daryl back up with, he's ripped his stitches out. Oh...and fresh bandages." Caroline heads from Maggie's bedroom door.

Maggie's soft hand takes hers. "I'll get them for you...just wait here."

The waiting is torture. It only takes Maggie a few minutes to return but to Caroline it feels like forever.

"What happened?" Maggie hands her the medical supplies, her sweet face full of distress.

"I happened...I just had to have him. He's barely healed at all and I have to have him." Caroline puts one leg out the window as Maggie giggles at her.

"Oh...I see. Maybe I should chaperone you two." Maggie gets back into bed, giggling at her cousin.

Caroline finds Daryl sitting on the edge of the cot holding his side. He's put his pants back on, his shirt hanging loosely around him.

"I thought I did somethin wrong. You took out of this tent like a walker was after you." Daryl smiles at her, making her feel all the more like a jackass.

"You're hurt. I felt the blood on the bandages and freaked out. I never meant to worry you...sorry." Caroline lights a lantern, sitting down next to him.

"It ain't that bad Caroline. I've just popped a stitch...or two." He moves his hand, the bandage blood red.

She eases his shirt back off of him, lying him back down. With the first aid she did know, she stitches him up again, cleaning and dressing his wound.

"You're pretty good at that. You are a full bag of tricks." Daryl looks down at his side, impressed with her skills.

"You're suppose to be resting...you need to heal." Caroline turns her face in shame from him.

Daryl takes her by the chin, turning her tormented face back to him. "Do I look like I care. What we just did tonight healed me more than any stitches or medicine ever could. Don't you ever think that you hurt me. I know hurt Caroline...that's wasn't it."

Silence echoes all around them, they lie in each others arms. Daryl can feel the stinging pain but he'd never tell her. He rather let the pain take him than have that look on her face. She places her cool hand over his bandage, kissing him sweetly.

"We both need to get some sleep." Her ice blue eyes smile up at him.

"Yeah...sleep sounds good. Besides, I'm sure your brother might have heard the whole thing...seeing how he's sleepin by the fire. He'll be seein me in the morning." Daryl's teasing tone puts her at ease.

"Don't you worry about Raylan...I can handle my big brother." She looks out the mesh window, seeing Raylan asleep. His cowboy hat over his face, boots up against the fire pit. His camping chair leaned back against the tree.

Her entire world lay feet apart. The man in her arms and the man outside the tent. The thought that someday she might have to choose between them clouded her mind. Caroline shakes it off, enjoying the moment she has.


	11. Truth Will Out

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 11 - "Truth Will Out"

Another hot Georgia day greeted Caroline as she woke. Her body mingled with Daryl's, she wasn't sure were hers began and his ended.

Soreness coursed through her bones, her hips extra sore. Since her accident her hips couldn't take much jarring. Last night was no exception.

The tip toeing to the house didn't go unnoticed as Raylan followed behind her. "Wait up little sister." Raylan put his arm around her neck, smiling down at her.

"What is it Raylan...you've got that look. " Caroline flips his hat up, knowing how he hates it.

"What look? I have a look? Okay...you know I know. You don't have to play dumb Caroline." Raylan gives her his best tease.

Caroline knocks on the door, Maggie greeting them with a smile. "Morning, y'all want some breakfast?"

Raylan can smell the ham frying. "Sure...you coming Caroline?"

Caroline shakes her head no, taking Maggie by the hand. "I need some clean jeans. You don't mind if I borrow a pair of yours till I can wash mine?"

Maggie throws her a pair, curiosity written all over her face. "You hardly ever wear jeans...what gives?"

Caroline reaches into the closet pulling out one of Maggie's summer shirts. A mint green tank with a patch of lace across the top. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go that girly but why not.

"Nothing gives. I just don't want to wear sweats or cargos...that's all. Is there something that says I can't wear jeans?" Caroline puts the shirt on, watching the smile creep across Maggie's face.

Maggie sits Caroline down at her vanity, braiding her ponytail. "If you're going to go for the farm girl look you might as well take it all the way."

All this teasing was starting to get to Caroline. She smirked up at Maggie, wanting to flip her off.

"Before you say another word Maggie Greene, I know what you're thinking. Yes, Daryl Dixon has something to do with my new look. To answer the other question that's bouncing around your brain, he's fine. I fixed him up and he's sleeping. Not all of us get up at the crack of dawn." A very satisfied look flashes on Caroline's face.

"Whatever your motive Caroline, I'm just glad to see you living again." Maggie hugs her tight, glad that she has her cousin back.

The scent of ham hung heavy in the house. Raylan comes down the hallway, still chewing his breakfast.

"Wow! You almost look like a girl." Raylan playfully ducks.

A bright pink pillow hits him in the face. "What's that supposed to mean. I am a girl Raylan..." Caroline hated how her brothers teased her about not being a girl.

"So...you got plans today?" Raylan tosses the pillow back to her.

"I thought we'd go hunting. I know where some quail are and the tree stands are still up. It would be good to bring some fresh meat to camp. I know Hershel wouldn't say no to a nice flank of deer. So...we going or what?" Caroline ties her hiking boots up, watching the look on Raylan's face.

"I take it you plan on riding out. I know Bell misses you and Blaze needs to stretch his legs. Okay little sister. I'll get the horses, you get the bows." Raylan could never say no to her, especially when she looked so happy.

Caroline goes outside to find Carol. She finally spots her hanging laundry. "Carol...can I ask you to do something for me?"

Carol pins the shirt to the line, turning with a smile towards Caroline. "Sure honey, what is it?"

"I know Daryl doesn't need a babysitter but could you look after him while I'm gone. Raylan and I are going hunting. I'll be back soon, just make sure he stays put. I don't want him hurting himself any worse." Caroline hugs Carol as she walks off toward the stables.

A quick peek in the tent eases her worries. Daryl was still sleeping, looking every bit of that shy boy she knew lived deep in his heart.

Hershel walks out to the yard, calling to Caroline as she walks by. "Caroline, sweetheart... I need a word with you. Maggie tells me you and your brother are going hunting. Please be careful and stay away from the swamps. I know you think I don't care but I do. I think of you and Raylan as my own. So, you two be careful." Hershel takes his leave and in his wake an awkward feeling.

Caroline wasn't sure what to make of the conversation with Hershel. She knew he really did care; his caring was the smothering kind. She had fought against that for so long that she wasn't sure she could take Hershel being kind.

That awkward feeling buzzed at her like a mosquito. Raylan had the horses saddled and ready. She couldn't wait to ride her Bell again.

The galloping horse beneath her felt like heaven. Caroline ignored the pain in her hips, trying to shake off the soreness. Riding felt so right, Bell had missed her as bad as she missed Bell. The first few minutes of the trip were in silence, till Raylan couldn't take it anymore.

"Sweet Caroline...good times never seemed so good...I've been inclined...to believe they never would." Raylan loved singing that to her.

"Oh god Raylan...just stop. I will never forgive Mom for naming me after that song. Damn Neil Diamond." Caroline puts her finger in her ear, shaking her head at Raylan.

"You never tell Dean to stop singing, well...Dean can sing. I saw that...that grin. You like it. That's not what I really want to talk to you about. Sweetheart, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. I just want you to be careful. Not that I think Daryl would hurt you, not at all. I just hope you're prepared to watch them leave." Raylan pulls his hat down, giving his best big brother look.

"Don't worry about me Raylan. We've both been through a lot. What makes you think they are going to leave? I thought they would stay here...on the farm with Hershel." Caroline knew that Raylan wouldn't have said that to her if he didn't have a reason.

"Hershel told me he was just helping them out...till the boy got better. He expects them to be moving on soon. I'm sorry Caroline, they won't be staying." Raylan was sure he'd just put another scar on her heart.

"Where Daryl goes I go...and I don't want to hear a damn word about it Raylan. Not one damn word. I made it this far on my own; I think I can make it the rest of the way. The world has gone bat shit crazy but I'd rather live one day with Daryl then a lonely lifetime on this damn farm." A dark jade had replaced the cool blue of her eyes. Raylan had seen that look before and he had to just let it go.

Daryl wakes to the sun shining in his face. He tries to get up, his side letting him know he over did it last night. Carol walks in the tent, handing him a bottle of water.

"You okay?" Carol places a plate on the cot.

"I'm fine...where's Caroline?" Daryl seemed to have a one track mind.

"She went hunting with her brother. She said to tell you she'd be back later. Rick and Shane are going out to look for Sophia later. I just wanted to say thank you again. What you did meant a lot to me." Carol smiles shyly at him.

Daryl lies back down, the plate resting on the ground. He reaches over the cot to find his arrow. He pokes a few holes in the mesh window when Andrea comes walking in.

Lori places the basket of clothes down, looking at Carol watching Daryl. "He's fine Carol. Daryl just wants to find Sophia just like Rick does. We're all trying to keep this together till we find her. Just have faith sweetie...we'll find her."

Carol fakes a smile, her heart heavy. She walks over to the tent, Andrea walking out. She can hear the serious tone in Daryl's voice.

"If you ever shoot me again, you best pray I'm dead." Daryl was good with Andrea but still letting her know not to mess up again.

It only took an hour to take down a buck. Caroline was in ultimate hunter mode. Raylan sat high on his horse watching her take down some quail. "Leave some little sister. You don't have to kill everything out here."

With buck and bag of quail strapped down they head back to the farm. Caroline felt like she owed Raylan an apology.

"I'm sorry Raylan. I didn't mean to bite your head off. You just push my buttons brother." Letting him know that wasn't something she intended.

"Do you mean it...you're going to leave if he leaves. I want you to think about it Caroline." The morning sun was making it hard for Raylan to get a good look at her.

"We have to go find Dean and Samuel, so aren't we going to leave anyway? Might as well leave with them. Raylan, don't make me choose. I love you and you know it...I just can't leave him. I'm sorry that you lost Winona...she loved you like crazy. Please don't let me lose Daryl." Those last words cut Raylan to the bone. Winona was going to be his wife, till a walker killed her. He was sure that he wasn't going to let her feel that pain, not again.

Rick and Shane were standing at the Jeep when the happy hunters returned. Carol tells Daryl that Caroline is back and helps him out of the tent. Shane can't believe that she actually got a deer and a six pointer at that.

"Well...will you look at that. She bagged a six pointer. I'll be damned...she's a female Daryl." Shane runs his hand over his face.

Daryl walks up behind Shane, a cocky grin on his face. "You best watch it...that's my gurl you're talkin about."

Raylan drops the bag of quails off to Lori, dragging the deer off to dress it down. Lori holds up the bag, tossing it to Rick. "I guess we're eating good tonight."

Bell stops in front of Daryl, Caroline looking amazing to him. "Gurl...you look good enough to eat."

"Maybe tonight. I'm going to put Bell up in Hershel's stable. I'll be right back." She can feel Daryl's hand rubbing at her thigh.

She gathers Bell and Blaze by the bridal, leading them to the stables. Caroline can hear voices, it sounds like Hershel and Dale. She ties the horses to a post, sneaking around the corner.

She listens for a while, wishing she hadn't. With fire under her feet she runs to find Raylan. She runs from the words in her head. When it feels like her lungs would explode she runs into Glenn. He and Maggie are going to the stables, making a run into town.

"I'm sorry Glenn. I have to find Raylan." Glenn holds her by her arms, looking her deep in the eyes.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Glenn was afraid he knew the answer to that.

Maggie can see the fear in Caroline's eyes and walks off with her. "You can talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"Maggie tell me you don't know about the barn...tell me you're not okay with this." Caroline was upset and angry.

"Caroline you can't tell anyone. I don't know how you found out but please don't tell Raylan. Dad is handling this. Mom and Shawn are in there...please." Caroline's eyes fall to the ground. She can't believe that her aunt and cousin were walkers.

"I can't keep this from Raylan. I don't know if I can keep this secret at all. You have walkers in your barn Maggie. Walkers! You can't believe that your Mom or Shawn still exists sweetie. Mags...I'm sorry but I can't." Caroline feels the angry coming from Maggie. The look on Maggie's face was about to kill her.

"Caroline...I don't ask this lightly. Glenn found out by mistake, so please. If you ever loved me don't do this. Please." Maggie begs till her tears fall.

"I won't say anything for now. But you are going to tell Raylan and soon. Don't make me lie to him or Daryl. I won't do that Maggie." She holds Maggie tight, the both of them agreeing to let it be for now.


	12. On the Tip of My Tongue

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 12 – "On the Tip of My Tongue"

Caroline wasn't sure if keeping Maggie's secret was the right thing to do but she was going to try. She had never lied to Raylan and she wasn't about to start now. Telling Raylan the truth would open a door that could never be closed. Telling Daryl on the other hand, that would rip the door off its hinges.

After Dale and Hershel had finished their conversation, she gathered the horses to walk into the stable. Hershel was putting his mare up, giving Caroline a strange look.

"How did the hunting go?" Hershel watched as she brushed Bell down.

"It went well. We dine on deer and quail tonight. I'll have Raylan bring you some up to the house." Caroline felt cold towards Hershel. Knowing about the situation in the barn made her blood flow like ice towards him.

"That's fine Caroline. You are very much your father's daughter. I see so much of him in you. I just wish you didn't hate me so much." Hershel meant every word he just said.

"I don't hate you uncle, I'm just not a little girl anymore and I won't be treated as one. My father let my brothers handle me. I'm sorry for the distant between us; I never wanted to be so distance from you or Maggie. I'm very sorry I wasn't here when Annette and Shawn got sick…that you and the kids had to handle that on your own. I'm not heartless Hershel, just heart broken." Caroline pats Bell on the back as she walks from the stables.

Hershel stands there, his mouth gaped open. Caroline really was every bit her father's daughter. She had her father's courage and her mother's spirit.

With her bow on her shoulder, Caroline walks to the pasture. A little target practice would help her get her mind off the whole mess. Her bow seemed a tad tight to her as she takes aim on a hay bale. "Dang it Raylan…I've told you a thousand times to readjust this when you use it."

Her muscles screamed in protest as she pulls back on the bow. With the last bit of energy, she lets loose her arrow. Her aim was dead center, as usual. A few minor adjustments later and her bow is right as rain.

She lifts the bow again, taking aim on another hay bale when she feels hands around her waist.

She doesn't move, not even a flinch. Slender fingers slide off the arrow as it sails to the bale. Not quite the center she was hoping for but still pretty close.

"You missed." Daryl's lips were at her ear, his firm hands still on her waist. Daryl pressed up against her, teasing her with his presence.

"So you think you could do better…let's see." Caroline turns slowly, her heart pounding.

Daryl grins at her, stealing a kiss. He takes her bow; he aims at the same bale.

Caroline brushes her body up against Daryl's. Pressing her breast into his back, she blows into his ear.

"What are you waiting for…forgot how to shoot one?" Caroline runs her fingertips down his arm. His bulging muscles were making her weak at the knees.

The arrow hits dead on, landing a few inches from hers. A cocky grin begins to grow on Daryl's face.

"That's how you do it." Daryl turns to find Caroline staring at him, gazing into his eyes.

"I see that, is there anything you're not good at Daryl?" Caroline takes her bow back from him, walking to retrieve her arrows.

"No, I guess not. If you want, you can shoot my crossbow." Daryl lifts the crossbow up, handing it to her.

"I couldn't. That thing is your baby. Did you get it fixed?" Caroline lays her bow down, taking the crossbow.

"It wasn't damaged much, it can take a lot. Now, if you're serious about shootin it I'll show you." Daryl helps Caroline bring the crossbow up, placing his body close to hers.

"It's cocked already, just aim and pull the trigger." He places his hand over hers, her finger wrapped around the trigger.

A deep breath fills her lungs as she closes her eyes. The feel of Daryl up against her made her shake all over. With a calm hand she pulls the trigger. They watch as the arrow goes deep into the hay, not too far from the center.

A wide smile flashes across Caroline's face. "I did it. I'll be damned."

"I knew you could gurl. Now, try cocking it. This should be good." Daryl teases at her, smiling playfully.

She hands the crossbow back to him. "I don't think so Daryl…you're enjoying this way too much."

Daryl lays the crossbow down, taking her hand. He pulls her close, taking her face in his hands. Their lips meet, touching in sweet harmony. He'd never been this gentle with a woman before. Taking her lips over and over again, he buries his hands in her scarlet hair.

Caroline instantly thinks of the blood soaked bandages from last night. She jerks from him, her lips burning from the last kiss.

"You need to get your rest. We aren't going back down that road again till you're better." Caroline feels his hands slide down her arms, his eyes smiling back at her.

"Till I'm better, ain't it obvious that I'm better with you?" Daryl quickly finds her lips, making it hard for her to say no.

"Daryl…really. We can't, you need to rest." She pulls from his arms, lying down on the grass.

He sits down next to her, gazing at her face. "What's eatin at you and don't tell me nothin."

The very thing she was afraid of was here. That one of the two people she couldn't lie to would be able to see that something was bothering her.

The summer sun burned on her face. She looked into the cool blue of his eyes, trying to find the words that don't betray Maggie.

"Maggie is going through some stuff. I'm trying to help her out. It's just family stuff Daryl." Caroline hoped that she had appeased Daryl's curiosity.

"Oh, gurl stuff. I'm good." He lets it go at that.

She can feel him shift his wait, lying down next to her. She lays her head on his chest, his strong arms cradling her. They lie there for a while, letting the world go by.

She enjoyed the quiet, just her and Daryl, lying in the pasture. Daryl places a kiss on the top of her head, knowing she's not going to give in to him. He wasn't the cuddle type, never spent an evening just being with a girl. The world changed and so did Daryl. He wasn't sure if it was belonging somewhere or being with her that changed him but he knew he was only this man with her.

She wanted so badly to tell him the truth. She didn't agree with Hershel's point of view. Those things weren't human anymore and could easily kill the entire farm. Could easily kill them all, even her Daryl. There the truth was on the tip of her tongue, so close but so far away.

The gentle breathing of the two of them, together, that was the only thing she could hear. She had managed to keep Maggie's secret for now but lying to Raylan wouldn't be that easy. The truth would come rolling off her tongue too easy around him. Even as a small child, Raylan could get the truth out of her.

Was it truly lying if she omitted the truth, if she just didn't tell them everything? Somehow she was sure Raylan and Daryl would do the same for her, keep a secret to protect her.

"Caroline, you awake?" Daryl strokes the skin of her neck.

"Yeah, just thinking. It's easy to just be with you. I forget about it all when I'm with you Daryl." She looked into the endless ocean of his eyes.

"I get that, it's the same way for me too. Tomorrow I'm going out lookin for Sophia; you want to go with me?" He just wanted more time alone with her and knew another good tracker couldn't hurt.

His heart ached for Carol, for her lost little girl. Part of him related to them both. He could relate to them in a way he couldn't to anyone else in the group, not even his Caroline.

Being put down, knock down, beat up, pushed around and all around treated like shit was the general rule for Daryl. He saw that same thing in Carol's eyes, that lost soul. He covered it up with a surly, don't give a damn attitude. Carol just buried herself into her daughter, making sure she was never touched by that life.

Finding Sophia would give Daryl a purpose; make the life he's lived meaning something. To use the things that Merle beat into him to find Sophia, that is what you call ironic.

To have Caroline by his side when he finds Sophia would help him heal, heal his heart in ways that nothing else ever could.

Daryl lifts his head, looking down at Caroline. "Did you hear that?"

Caroline sits up, looking over towards the dirt road. She can see two figures by the fence, yelling at each other.

They stand up, finding Lori and Rick screaming. It seemed like a heated argument was about to break out.

"I think we best get back to the campsite." Daryl slides his arm around Caroline's waist. They collect their arrows and bows before heading for the farmhouse. Caroline knows all this arguing and tension isn't a good thing.

Raylan sits on the front porch, waving for Caroline to come to him. She and Daryl walk up to the porch, Raylan leaning toward them. "You need to go talk to Maggie. She and Glenn rode into town for supplies and she was attacked by a walker. She's fine, Glenn killed it but she needs you."

Daryl points to the meadow, Maggie standing there with Glenn. Caroline swiftly kisses Daryl, running over to Maggie.

"You alright? Raylan told me about the walker." Caroline hugs her around the waist, whispering thank you to Glenn.

"I'm alright now Caroline, I'd been a goner if Glenn hadn't killed it. I was wrong, about it all. What I saw today, nobody should ever see." The shaking in her voice was getting worse.

"It's not safe anywhere Maggie; don't ever believe you're safe. I'm sorry sweetie but you were lucky you had Glenn." Caroline pets her hair, trying to calm her.

Glenn taps Caroline on the arm. "I need to talk to you."

Maggie looks at Glenn, nodding in approval. Glenn and Caroline walk away, Glenn about to burst.

"I know you know about the barn, the walkers. You know that your aunt and cousin are in there. Maggie is torn, she loves them both but now she's not sure if she believes they can be saved. One more thing, Lori is pregnant and that's why we went into town. She asked me to get her some pills to take care of that. I think that's why her and Rick are fighting. If you can't tell, I don't keep secrets well." Glenn takes a deep breath, feeling very relieved.

"Pregnant, damn! Well, that's something. So Mags is pissed that she was almost walker food because of Lori. Thanks for telling me Glenn. I haven't told Raylan or Daryl. I hope I don't have to." She looks at Glenn with a pleading look. She hopes that Glenn takes the hint and does the dirty work for her.


	13. Repeating History

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 13 – "Repeating History"

Rick paced back and forth in front of the porch, wanting so badly to go inside and plead to Hershel to let them stay. Lori being pregnant had changed everything.

Raylan watches Rick fight with himself. If he could he'd march into the house and change Hershel's mind. Instead he sits on the bottom step, watching his friend go through hell.

Raylan perks up for a moment, looking at Caroline rocking on the porch, her mind a thousand miles away.

Raylan snaps his fingers in front of her face, gaining her attention. "I wish Hershel would listen to Rick, really listen. We both know how stubborn Hershel can be. Caroline, if it's alright with you, I'm going to ask Lee if the group can stay at the family farm. I know its not as big as Hershel's but at least they won't have to leave.

Caroline gives him a small grin. "I would like that very much Raylan. Why don't you ride on out and talk to Lee? That's just as much our farm as it is his. Just tell Lee this is for me."

Rick turns around to them, a concern look on his face. The weight of the world is riding on his shoulders. A wife and child to protect, a group looking to him for leadership and a missing girl that needs to be found. The pressure was written on his face, the first signs of a fissure showing.

Raylan calls to Rick, wanting to console him. " I'm working on something. When I know something for sure I'll let you know. Don't give up Rick…we'll work something out."

Rick gives Raylan a hug, hoping some sort of arrangement can be reached.

Raylan kisses Caroline on the cheek, heading to the stables. "Caroline, behave. I know how your temper gets the best of you. Don't go near Hershel till I get back."

Caroline rolls her eyes at Raylan, letting his words bounce off her. "Whatever Raylan."

Daryl stands against the oak tree at the campsite, gazing at the farm house. He can see Caroline loosen the braids of her ponytail, her ginger hair blowing in the summer breeze. He watches her as she bounds from the porch. She stops at the last step, her hands on her hips. She stretches down, touching her fingers to her toes.

Daryl wanders over to her, leaning down to look at her. "Is there a reason you're stretchin out?" His teasing tone back.

Caroline smiles up at Daryl with the most angelic look on her face. "My hips are aching a bit; somebody rode me like Secretariat last night. I'm fine Daryl; my hips have hurt way worse."

Daryl smirks at her, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'd say sorry but I'm not. I don't like it that you're hurtin but you weren't complainin last night."

Their lips touch, enjoying the moment of pleasure they have. Daryl lets his tongue flicker into her mouth, sending jolts down her spine. She can feel him stiffen up, his body pressing against hers.

They let the kiss linger for a moment before leaving their embrace. "Damn it…Daryl you really have to stop doing that to me."

Daryl pulls her to him, his hands resting on her waist. "Doing what? All I did was kiss you."

"Just a kiss…is that what you call it. All I know is your kisses make me melt like ice in the summer sun. Boy, the things you do to me should be illegal."

Daryl tries not to grin back at her, letting the grin swell up inside. "I've done some illegal things before Caroline, if kissin you is one of them I'm in deep trouble."

"Daryl Dixon...I swear boy, you're going to be the death of me." Caroline giggles at him as she walks off.

Daryl quickly catches up, draping his arm around her neck. They walk over to the campsite, smelling the deer and quail. Caroline was more than satisfied with herself, she hoped this feast would mark her place with the group.

A feeling of pure hate comes surging from the corner of the camp. Shane was watching Daryl and Caroline, his eyes piercing through her. Dale walks by Shane, wondering exactly what he was thinking.

"Shane, something bothering you?" Dale's curiosity finally getting the best of him.

"There's something about her and her damn family that just bugs me, just hits me in the gut. We need to protect the group; I need to protect the group." Shane walks away from Dale mumbling to himself.

Dale sits down by Caroline, waving his hand toward his nose. "That smells great. I don't believe I or anyone here has thanked you for dinner. I just want you to know I appreciate everything you've done…you and Raylan." Dale looks over to Lori, Carol and Andrea, they say thank you in unison.

"You don't have to thank me. Really, I'm happy to do it. Anything I can do for y'all just let me know. There are so many things we've all lost; our humanity shouldn't be one of them." Caroline hugs Dale, strolling off to Daryl's tent.

Dale places his hand on Daryl's shoulder, looking very fatherly at him. "Daryl, you're a lucky man. Caroline is a good woman, with a good heart." Dale leans in close, whispering to Daryl. "She's being watched, I don't think Shane trusts her."

Daryl looks up, looking for Shane. "You leave Shane to me. I'll stomp his ass if he comes near her."

With blanket in hand, Caroline heads for the meadow. She spreads the blanket out, her bow never far from her fingers. Daryl cocks his head, watching her sit down on the blanket. He walks over, squats down and picking up her bow.

"You know I got your back. You don't have to carry this thing around with ya. I'd never let anythang happen to you." Daryl lays the bow back down, finding a spot next to her.

"I know that Daryl but you have a whole group of people to look after. I'd do the same for you too. The way I see it hon, you can never be too careful these days. My Daddy always said to me, better safe than sorry."

She lays her head on Daryl's shoulder, watching the breeze blow the high grass. She starts to think back to the first day she met Daryl. How her world changed that day, her whole existence changed. The hermit-like life she had was left behind, to follow a man she barely knew. The fact that her life was better with Daryl in it had not gone unnoticed. He was her first thought in the morning and her last thought at night.

"You're awful quiet, somethin wrong?" Daryl scoots closer to her.

"Just thinking Daryl. We both have brothers out there, missing. Do you ever think about going off and looking for Merle?"

Daryl's arm wraps around her, looking down on her face. "Merle is one tough son of a bitch. I don't worry about Merle, he'll do just fine. From what you tell me about your brothers, I think they're just fine too."

"Yeah, but don't you miss him?" Caroline tilts her face up.

"Truth, I don't know. I've been on my own more than I've been with Merle. I guess I do, in a way." Daryl creases his eyebrows, not sure where that question is coming from.

"Since we're telling the truth, I'm glad it was Raylan that came back. I loved Tim but Raylan and me…we got a special bond. Nobody except Dean loves me like Raylan, nobody." Caroline felt a little ashamed of herself. She tries to bury her face into Daryl's shoulder.

"I get that. I can see what he means to you. It's good to have that. I know he feels the same way about you." At that moment Daryl wished he had that too.

They recline back, Caroline still lying on Daryl's shoulder; his strong arm still holding her close. The summer sun was starting to move toward the west, the clouds rolling by. The smell of cooking venison was being carried on the wind. Caroline stirs around, staring into Daryl's blue eyes.

"I know you told me a bit about your family, about growing up with Merle. You pretty much raised yourself. You've a loner but you fit in fine with the group. You don't understand how those people look up to you. Rick depends on you, trusts you. Rick knows if anybody is gonna find Sophia, it's gonna be you. It's just like Carol told me. You're every bit as good as them, Rick and Shane. They would all be dead or lost a long time ago without you. I hope you see the man you truly are Daryl. The man I know you are." Caroline brings her lips to his, kissing him sweetly.

He rolls over towards her, his body tangling with hers. His hands find her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. The deep breathless kisses last just long enough. They lie back down, still tangled together.

"I don't know about any of that. I just know I'm gonna do my damnedest to find that little gurl." He begins to chew on his bottom lip, looking back into her baby blues.

"You really can't take a compliment, can you? Anyway…you know how I feel. You are one hell of a man Daryl and don't think otherwise." Caroline brushes her hand down over his side, feeling the bandage.

"Rick has things under control. He has Shane, he don't need me." The feel of her hand makes him wish they were somewhere private.

"Shane is an asshole. He has this whole alpha male thing going on. He can't stand another man proving that they are just as good as or better than him. He's been walking around here like a caged animal. I swear Daryl, he's gonna blow." Caroline slips her hand under his shirt, finding his treasure trail.

Her hands move up and down his stomach, making him flinch. An evil grin starts to grow on her face. She wants to tease him further but the thought of his bandages keep entering her mind.

Daryl lies with one arm behind his head, letting her have her way with him. "I don't worry about Shane. He had words with Merle back at the quarry. He knows not to mess with me. He talks a big talk but push comes to shove…I'd kick his ass."

"Uh…whens the last time you changed your bandages?" She feels the bandage, looking at the one on his temple.

"Not since you fixed them this morning. Stop worryin…I'm good. That food smells good, we best be gettin back before they eat it all." Daryl really doesn't want to leave but he could hear her stomach growling. They pick up the blanket and bow as they go back to the group.

As they approach the campsite, she notices Raylan hasn't returned. Glenn hands her a plate as she sits down. She leans her bow against her chair, looking intensely at Glenn. "Glenn, have you seen Raylan?"

Glenn swallows the food in his mouth, gulping loudly. "No, I thought he was in the house. Maggie, you seen Raylan?"

Maggie shakes her head no, looking back to the house. "He rode out earlier but I've not seen him since."

Caroline hands her plate to Daryl, walking to the house. Daryl jogs up behind her. "Wait up gurl. You goin lookin for your brother?"

"Why? You comin with me? I'm just gonna ride out to Lee's. That's where Raylan was going this morning. I'll be okay by myself Daryl." She just wanted to run to the stables, her worry for Raylan all over her face.

"I ain't lettin you leave here alone. You might as well get use to the idea of me comin with you." Daryl wasn't about to argue with her. One way or another, he was coming with her.

"Alright Daryl but you're not in any condition to ride. So, I guess we're walking." Caroline waits for him to catch up.

"I can ride…" He was about to argue his case when she shoots him a nasty look.

"I don't think so…we are walking." Her temper was her biggest flaw. Dean and Raylan had always given her grief for it.

They start walking toward the pasture, the dirt road and wooden fence guiding the way. Caroline wasn't sure but she could see something was bothering Daryl.

"You know it's gonna be dark soon. You plan on stayin with your brother tonight?" Daryl was worried about them; they walked off so fast they didn't bring their bows. The only weapon they had was his buck knife.

"What is it Daryl…you look lost." Caroline couldn't figure out the worried look on his face.

"We're walkin to find Raylan without a weapon. We must be crazy." The look on her face was priceless as she feels for her bow.

A toothy grin flashes back at Daryl. "I'll be damned. Okay, go fetch your crossbow. I'll wait here." She looked at her position. They hadn't walked too far, just up the path a ways.

He squints at her, glaring back. "You sure…won't take me a second." He kisses her cheek, trying to hurry back to the tent.

"Don't run…you'll bust those stitches again." Her voice carries loudly to him making him smirk back.

Just as soon as Daryl leaves she hears a movement coming from the pasture. She ducks down under the fence rails, walking into the pasture. The dimming light was making it hard to see what was making the sound.

A large limb lays on the ground. She picks it up, hoping she won't need it. With a few more steps she sees Blaze. Her heartbeat quickens, her mind races. "Raylan!"

The horse was eating some loose straw, neighing at her as she comes close. Looking left and right, she can't see Raylan. With the bridle in hand, she begins to lead the horse from the pasture.

Another muffled sound comes from behind her, she turns quickly to investigate. "Oh please let this be Raylan."

Using the limb to brush back and forth in the high straw, she's not sure what she'd find.

Blaze bucks back, his hoofs flailing in the air. She turns loose of his straps as he runs off from her. "Damn it."

As she turns back around, she sees two walkers coming straight for her. The only thing she can think of is to climb the tree at the edge of the pasture. She takes off for the tree, running like the wind.

Daryl comes back to the dirt path, looking confused. "Caroline, you said you'd be right here. Caroline."

Daryl starts walking, looking in every direction for her.

Blaze comes barreling past him, no rider on him. "What the hell."

He tries to run, the pain making him double over. He straightens up, walking out towards the pasture.

Caroline's breath is labored as she reaches the tree. She climbs up, her hips popping back at her. As she perches in the second set of branches, the walkers find the tree. Their groans and growls are the only things she can hear.

Daryl can hear the sounds of growling echoing in the distance. He knows that sound all too well. He hunches down, almost doing an army crawl. At this point, the pain in his side is the last thing he feels. His adrenaline kicks into overdrive when he spots Caroline up in the tree.

The crossbow makes a clicking sound as he cocks it back. Arrow in place, he takes aim on the tall, lean walker. Caroline can see Daryl in the pasture. She swings the limb, knocking the female walker in the head.

Daryl's arrow doesn't miss, the tall male walker jolts with the pressure of the arrow through his eye socket. The female walker get up, leaping up for Caroline.

Caroline climbs down a branch, trying to get a better swing at the walker. Daryl takes aim with is last arrow as Caroline start to swing. The arrow glides towards the walker as the limb swings wide.

Daryl watches as the walker slumps over. He looks up in the tree only to watch the motion of the swing send Caroline tumbling out of the tree. He can only watch as she comes crashing about ten feet down.

"Caroline!" Daryl screams as he runs to her.


	14. Crashing Down

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 14 – "Crashing Down"

The burnt crimson sky let Raylan know that dusk was near. The two walkers he found in Lee's pasture spooked both him and Blaze.

Jumping from a bucking bronco wasn't the best idea. His twisted swollen ankle was proof of that. Letting Blaze run off was his second mistake of the night.

The walk back to Hershel's was growing more difficult with each agonizing step. The thought of taking his boot off had crossed his mind but that wasn't a good idea either.

Raylan was sure Caroline was going to give him a hard time when he got back to camp; the teasing would be never ending. Being the good big brother he is he'd take it like a man.

He was mad as hell at Blaze but he hoped the walkers hadn't got him. The running horse managed to draw their attention, making it easy for Raylan to stay hidden in the hay. It was a good thing Lee hadn't gathered the north pasture yet, that straw was a nice landing.

Finding walkers at Lee's was disturbing, he would have to ride out tomorrow and tell his brother about his close call. The farm wasn't as safe as he once thought; then again the world had gone mad.

The vision of Caroline falling played in slow motion in Daryl's mind. He ran for the tree, cursing under his breath.

Caroline lay face down, not moving. Daryl immediately went to his knees, turning her over. Her bloody face scared the life out of him. He retrieved the dew rag from his back pocket, wiping the blood from her face. A gash at the top of her forehead was gushing blood.

Daryl holds the rag to her head, checking her head for more wounds. He wasn't sure if he could carry her back to camp but he was sure as hell going try.

Pulling the arrows out of walkers, he slings his crossbow over him.

He lifts Caroline up, pain coursing down his side. Daryl held Caroline's limp body close to him, watching the blood start to drip off her face.

Raylan could see a figure in the distance, not quite sure if it was the walkers. Should he call out or just keep quiet, he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. As he passed the large oak he sees the two dead walkers and a large bloody patch. He looked at the figure and back to the walkers. The male walker had a gaping hole through his eye. Raylan knew it had to be Caroline or Daryl.

A worried thought pops in Raylan's head. What if that figure up ahead is Daryl or Caroline. It was now or never, Raylan had to find out. "Hello!"

As soon as Daryl turns he sees a tall man with a cowboy hat. "Raylan?"

Raylan wasn't sure what he was seeing. That sounded like Daryl, but what or who is Daryl carrying. The answer raced into his mind, leaving him shaken.

"Daryl is that you?" Raylan tries to run with his sprained ankle.

"Yeah it's me. Raylan, Caroline is hurt real bad. She fell out of a tree." Daryl waits for Raylan to catch up with him.

Raylan can see the blood running down Caroline's face, the blood mingling with her scarlet hair. "What happened?"

"I'll tell ya all about it later; we need to get her to Hershel." Daryl's voice has a bit of panic in it.

Raylan takes off his belt, using it to hold the rag in place on Caroline's head. Daryl nods back at Raylan, noting his approval.

The walk back to the farm took longer than either one of them liked. Caroline moaned occasionally, making Daryl walk faster.

Raylan walks up ahead of them, finding Maggie standing near the dirt road. "Maggie, go get your Dad. Caroline is hurt…go now!"

Maggie moves like the wind as she runs to the house, making the whole group look. She runs into the house, Hershel sitting at the table reading his Bible.

"Dad, Raylan needs you…Caroline is hurt." She breathes deep, placing her hands on her knees.

Glenn and Rick walk up to the house, they can see Daryl carrying Caroline up the path.

Rick walks over to Daryl, trying to take Caroline from him. Daryl holds her closer to him, determined to carry her himself.

The stitches start to burn, the aching increasing but Daryl carries on. He bounds up the porch steps as if he's not injured at all.

Hershel meets them at the door, motioning Daryl to take her to the bedroom. Raylan holds the door open, watching Daryl place her on the bed.

"Raylan, you want to explain what's happened here?" Hershel was in a surly mood and ready to take it out on Daryl.

Raylan stands at the door, his hand over his face. "I'm not sure; Daryl said she fell out of a tree. Does it really matter right now Hershel? She's hurt; you just need to tend to her."

Hershel moves Daryl out of the way, making Daryl jump at him. Raylan takes Daryl by the arm. "Just let him look at her. Calm down…she needs us to be calm."

Rick, Glenn and Shane gather in the living room waiting for someone to come out. Rick walks over to the hallway, Maggie biting at her nails.

"Do you know anything Maggie? Was it walkers?" Rick holds Maggie's hands, trying to comfort her.

Maggie looks down the hall, Glenn walking toward her. Glenn embraces her, holding on to her, letting her cry.

Daryl watches every move Hershel makes, pacing by the door. He was about to chew a hole in his bottom lip when Raylan pats him on the back.

"What happened Daryl…I need to know." Raylan pushes his hat up, looking Daryl right in the eyes.

"We went lookin for you. I went to get my crossbow, came back and she was gone. The next thang I know, she's up a tree and two walkers are tryin to get her. She had this limb, swingin it like a bat. She swung real hard and lost her grip. She came crashin down; her head hit the bottom branch. That's all I know Raylan." Daryl never looks at Raylan, his eyes fixed on Caroline.

Hershel goes to the door calling for Maggie. Maggie rushes to the door. "Yeah, Dad."

"I need some water and my bag. Get Patricia, I'm going to need her." Hershel glares at Daryl.

Patricia enters the room with Hershel's bag. They both immediately get to work on Caroline. Daryl tries to move in closer, Hershel moving him out of the way again.

"Listen old man, you better fix her and let me be. I'm not goin anywhere. I'm not leaving her." Daryl's face was getting blood red. His mood going from scared to pissed.

Raylan steps in the hall, waving for Rick. "Rick, you seem to be good with Daryl. I may need your help."

Rick stays just outside the door, looking in occasionally.

"I don't know how this happen young man but my niece isn't your concern." Hershel starts to stitch the wound on Caroline's head, Patricia wrapping Caroline's swollen right hand.

Daryl walks toward Hershel and Rick quickly intervenes. "Daryl don't, you need to go outside and cool off."

Raylan quickly agrees with Rick, making Daryl even angrier. "I ain't leavin her. You best get use to that."

Raylan can hear Maggie and Glenn talking in the hallway. They are face to face whispering very low.

"Maggie, can I have a word with you?" Raylan walks out in the hall, leaning up against the wall.

"Sure Raylan, what's up?" Maggie whispers to Glenn to give her a moment with Raylan.

When they are finally alone, Raylan pulls Maggie down the hallway. "I was out in the corral when you and Glenn came by today. I heard what you said Maggie. You were real upset, that walker scared you shitless. You were also upset with Glenn for telling…about the barn."

Maggie's face goes pale, a small gasp escaping her lips. "You know…did Caroline tell you?"

"No sweetheart…good to know Caroline knew and didn't tell me. I found out by being observant. Glenn's been acting like a hen on a hot rock, so I knew something was up. What the hell Mags? Your Dad is keeping walkers. I don't care if some of them are family…it's walkers." Raylan had shifted his hat up on his head, giving Maggie a death stare.

"You can take that up with Dad; I just don't give a damn anymore." Maggie starts to sob, running down the hallway.

Raylan walks back into the bedroom, Daryl chewing on his lip again. "Daryl, she'll be fine. She's a Greene, we are a sturdy people."

"I wish I could believe that Raylan. You didn't see her fall out of that tree." Daryl's voice was lower than usual.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that Daryl. Didn't she ever tell you about her accident?" The memory of that summer day was burned into Raylan's mind.

Daryl shifts his feet, nodding at Raylan. "Yeah, she did. I guess you out of anyone understands.

The black medical bags closes shut as Hershel washes his hands off. "She's got a large gash on her forehead. I've stitched that up but it's starting to swell. That's a good thing, as long as it swells out and not in. Raylan I may need you to give her some blood if she doesn't improve soon. I believe she may have fractured her skull but without proper scans we won't know. It looks like she landed on her right hand, I don't think it's broke; I've wrapped it up for now. She needs her rest so I need all of you to leave. Raylan, I need to tend to that foot of yours." Hershel rolls his sleeves back down, glaring at Daryl.

"Like I said, I ain't leavin her. What part of that ain't you gettin?" Daryl pulls a chair up to Caroline's bed. He takes her right hand, holding it gingerly.

Raylan takes Hershel by the arm, jerking him into the hall. "Don't start uncle. This is one fight you're not going to win. I know what you're thinking and Daryl didn't hurt her. Caroline's need to be Caroline did this. I'm going to stay in there too. I'm not leaving her side till she wakes up. That boy in there cares for her and I don't care if you like it or not. I like Daryl, he's good for Caroline."

"When did you become your father? Come on in the living room, I'll look at your foot." Hershel walks off with a defeated demeanor. He hangs his head down, looking back at Raylan.

A tiny flame glows in the table side lantern. Caroline looked pasty white, her normal pale long gone.

"Caroline, I'm right here. I promise I ain't leavin you. What I wouldn't give to see those blue eyes look at me right now." Daryl brushes a piece of matted hair from her forehead.

Rick comes to the door, viewing Daryl in a whole new light. "You staying here tonight?"

Daryl doesn't say a word, he holds on to Caroline's hand, looking lovingly at her.

"Daryl, let us know if she wakes up. Caroline means a lot to me too." Rick starts to leave the room when Daryl speaks up.

"Thanks Rick, she likes you too." Daryl moves from the chair to the bed, lying up against the headboard.

Raylan comes hobbling back in, his left foot bootless. "Looks like we're here for the night. If you're going to stay in the bed with her, I'm taking the chairs. My foot is killing me. Daryl, I thought I lost her once. If there is one thing I know about my little sister, she's a lot like you. She's got redneck determination."

Daryl cracks a smile back at Raylan, placing his arm around the pillows. "Does Caroline know you think she's a redneck?"

The cane bottom chair creaks back, Raylan grins from ear to ear. "Oh, she knows. I call her my little redneck all the time. She takes it as a compliment."

The night carries on, each hour becoming more tedious than the next. Daryl falls asleep lying next to Caroline, his arm still draped over her pillows. Raylan stares at them, Daryl hovering over his little sister. Not since Damon has a man showed that much love to his baby sister.

Raylan knew in his heart that Caroline loved Daryl, even though she'd never say it. The fact that Daryl loved her too wasn't evident till now. If she was just a friend he wouldn't be this upset. They were having relations; the entire camp knew that and Caroline didn't give herself easily. Five years had passed since she lost Damon and not once had she even looked at another man.

In the tranquility of the night Raylan was sure of one thing. His sister was in love and the man lying next to her felt the same way.


	15. 3 AM

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 15 – "3 A.M."

A symphony of sounds came echoing into the bedroom. Crickets and frogs tried to out sing the Katydids. Daryl wakes from his sleep, still draped around Caroline. He looks over to see Raylan stretched out between two chairs.

The door slowly opens as Maggie pokes her head in. "Sorry, did I wake you? I wanted to check in on her. She awake yet?"

Daryl gazes over at the sleeping beauty beside him; she looked so angelic lying there.

"No, she's still out." Daryl was short with his words, adjusting himself around Caroline.

Raylan stirs around, watching the door close.

"Who was that?" He stretches out his arms, feeling the pain come back in his ankle.

"Maggie, she was checkin on Caroline. She's not moved at all Raylan. Should I get Hershel? I don't much care for your uncle but if he can help Caroline I can put up with him." Daryl brushes the back of his hand against Caroline's cool face.

"No…she'll wake when she's ready. How is she looking Daryl?" Raylan hops over to the bed to get a better look.

Daryl turns to the nightstand, turning the flame of the lantern up. He lets his gaze fall back onto Caroline. His eyes quickly take her in, looking her face over.

His hand softly touches her forehead, feeling the clammy sweat that had formed there.

"The knot on her head is smaller and she's sweating too. I think she's doing some better Raylan. Her face has some color; she's not ash pale no more." His eyes go down to her hand, bandaged and swollen.

Raylan yawns, looking for a clock. He finally spies one on the dresser. Through squinted eyes, he can tell it's an old fashioned alarm clock, the wind up kind.

"Damn Daryl, its 3 a.m. She's been out for a long time, maybe I should get Hershel." A note of concern floated in Raylan's voice.

As if on cue, Caroline moves. First her left hand comes up to her face, then her eyes shut a little tighter.

Daryl and Raylan hover over her, taking in every motion she makes.

"Caroline…I'm here." Daryl takes her left hand, holding it to his face. He places a soft kiss on the back of her hand, laying it back down at her side.

"Daryl…it hurts." She's barely able to get the words out. The pain surging through her head made it hard to open her eyes. The pain was a mixture of red hot and ice cold, both coming at her at once.

With an awful ache in his foot, Raylan goes for the door. "I'll be right back Daryl, I'm going for Hershel."

"Don't move Caroline; just tell me where it hurts." Daryl sits up in the bed, sleep no longer lingering on him.

"My head mostly, my hand too. God, Daryl I ache all over but my back really hurts. My head hurts so bad I can't open my eyes. I just hurt, so…bad." Her eyes close even tighter, the pain coming at her like a crashing wave.

She can feel lips on her forehead, the warmth of an arm around her waist. The unmistakable smell of musky pine hung over her. Daryl was all around her, his voice, his smell, his body. Her pain wasn't so bad when she thought of him, thought of her rowdy redneck.

A pair of baby blue eyes finally open, the blurry vision of a sun kissed face smiled down on her. A small tear rolls from her eye, with more tears on the edge of falling.

"Gurl…what's wrong? Raylan!" Daryl starts to panic, not sure what to make of her tears.

"No…Daryl. Don't yell. I'm not hurting any worse. I'm just so happy to see you. Wasn't sure you'd be here." Caroline reaches out with her good hand to take Daryl's hand.

Fingers intertwine, making her heart quicken. "I'm alive that's something Daryl."

Daryl doesn't find her statement amusing. He leans down to kiss her, his lips barely grazing hers. "Where else would I be? Right here is where I want to be, and ain't nobody tellin me different. Caroline, don't think I don't care. I may not have fancy words or fancy ways with women but I'd like to think you can tell how I feel about you."

A pair of tears trickle down her face, her heart ponding at her. "Daryl, I don't need fancy words. I just need you."

Her vision starts to clear, the pain in her head easing up. She looks into the cool blue of Daryl's eyes. She wants so badly to hold him, to kiss him with all the passion she has for him.

"Daryl, don't freak out on me but after today I have to say this. I might not get another chance. I'm falling in love with you. My heart is open again…because of you." She watches him smirk, hoping she hasn't damaged what they do have.

Love was the last thing Daryl was looking for. A man like Daryl Dixon didn't or couldn't afford love. The word love was almost a foreign concept to him. What did he know of love? The love he got from his family was a swift kick or the back of a hand.

All Daryl knew was he didn't want to lose her. Not having Caroline in his life wasn't an option. A few short days and he was beyond taken by her. So much of Caroline made him feel safe, made him feel loved.

"Listen Caroline, I can't say I don't have strong feelings for you. I'm not sure what they are but I know you're special to me. Whatever this is, let's just go with it. I want to be with you, damn it gurl…I'd die for you. I hope that's enough." That was the best Daryl could do, he couldn't make himself tell her he loved her too.

Caroline tries to smile back at Daryl, her eyes full of tears. "You're enough Daryl, that's all I'll ever ask for."

She lifts her head off the pillow, pain and dizziness greeting her. Daryl braces her, helping her sit up. She shifts her body up, Daryl holding her. Caroline hadn't felt so helpless since she was sixteen.

Caroline leans back into Daryl's arms, her head finding his shoulder. She starts to wonder why her legs and hips didn't hurt. She looks at Daryl, her left hand feeling of her hip.

"Daryl, how did I not get hurt worse? I know I was ten feet or so up, I should have been a mess." Daryl's hand cradles her head, kissing her cheek.

A small chuckle comes from Daryl as he strokes his chin with his middle finger. "You sort of had a soft landing. You fell right on a walker."

A small giggle finds its way out of Caroline's lips, making her head hurt just a little.

The door cracks open again, Raylan coming back in with Hershel. Daryl gives Hershel death's stare, his face tight and fixed.

"I see you're awake niece, let's get a better look at you." Hershel places his bag on the bed, sitting on the other side from Daryl.

Hershel examines her further, giving her a good looking over. "I think you'll live. You are one lucky girl. Just promise me you're going to stay out of trees."

Caroline looks up at Hershel, her blue eyes smiling at him. "I can't promise that uncle. I will promise not to fall out again."

Hershel looks at Daryl, nodding at him as he leaves. "She's in your hands now. Just make sure she rests."

Daryl nods back at Hershel, his face expressionless.

A smile curls up on Raylan's lips; he had never seen Hershel like this before. Caroline was as stubborn as they came and Hershel was out matched. Raylan and Daryl would make sure she was taken care of.

"Are you still hurting little sister? Maybe you should lie back down." Raylan gave her his concerned look.

"My head still hurts but not as bad as when I woke up. I'm on the mend Raylan…stop worrying. Speaking of…what the hell happened to you?" Caroline wasn't going to let Raylan off the hook.

"Jumped off a bucking horse, got my foot caught in the stirrup. We are both lucky little sister, you more than me. Good thing you had Daryl with you. He's a lot like you…he has redneck determination." The smile starts to widen as Raylan looks at Daryl. He meant every word he said and he hoped Daryl knew that too.

Raylan winks at Caroline as he leaves, smiling brightly as he walks out the door. "I'm gonna crash on the couch, put my foot up. If you need me…I'll be down the hall."

The door barely closes when Daryl kisses Caroline, his lips pressing tenderly against hers. He kisses her deep and hard, trying not to jar her. As his lips move from hers, she lays her hand on his face. They smile back at each other, both saying I love you without uttering a word.

"Are you going to look for Sophia tomorrow? You know you have to and don't worry about me. That little girl needs you Daryl…Carol needs you." Her soft words pull on his heart.

"I'll go lookin for her if you promise to stay put. I'm sure I don't have to worry, you'll have a Federal Marshall riding your ass all day." His grin was wide enough to fall off his face.

Caroline rolls her eyes at him, easing back down in the bed. Daryl holds her close, taking in the feel of her. He didn't like feeling vulnerable but loving her made him feel whole. Outside this room was a world he wasn't ready to share his feeling with, a world that viewed him in a harsher light than she did.

Love'em and leave'em, those words came slamming into his head. Merle was always there with him, always molding his decisions. Not this time, not with her. If Merle had his way, Daryl would be a clone of him. With each kiss Caroline gave him, Daryl was getting further away from that.

They both lie still in the night, Caroline cuddled up to Daryl. The alarm clock ticked over to 4 a.m. finding two lost people finally getting what they both need, each other.


	16. Broken Pieces

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 16 – "Broken Pieces"

It was a little cooler than it had been in days. The morning dew still clinging to the trees. A cloud of mist was rising from the meadow as Rick wakes from his slumber.

The camp was still sleeping; an eerie calm lay over the farm. Rick wasn't sure but something about this day bothered him. He has this awful sense that something was about to go horribly wrong.

Rick shakes his uneasiness off, walking towards the farm house. He can hear someone on the porch, the rocker creaking giving them away.

As he walks on the porch Maggie greets him with a smile. "Morning Rick, I didn't expect to see you up so early. What brings you out here this morning?"

"I couldn't sleep and hoped I could check in on Caroline and Raylan. How are they doing Maggie?" Rick wipes the sleep from his eyes, his face looking very drawn.

The screen door squeaks open, Raylan limping his way out. "Morning y'all. Looks like it's gonna be another scorcher."

Raylan hands Maggie a cup of coffee and quickly offers his to Rick. Rick politely declines, his mind preoccupied.

"How's your sister?" Rick was worried about Caroline; he had grown quite fond of her.

Raylan could tell Rick wasn't himself, something was eating at him.

"She's doing better. Daryl is taking real good care of her. My sister is a tough one; she falls out of trees like other people bump their toes. Rick if you don't mind me asking, something bothering you?" The look on Raylan's face showed great concern for Rick.

Maggie goes back in the house, giving them space to talk.

"Lori is pregnant and Hershel wants us to leave. I can't leave Raylan. I know you said something about working something out, how is that going?" Rick needs some good news in a bad way.

"Rick I was gonna ask Lee if y'all could stay at the family farm but I never made it out there. I'm going back out today; talk it over with the family." Raylan knew that wasn't the answer Rick was looking for but it's all he had.

"Thanks Raylan, I mean that. I don't think that will work. Your family farm is barely half the size of Hershel's. Your brother has a large family and I'm sure you and Caroline will be staying there. No, my only option is to get Hershel to change his mind. I hope his nephew can help me in that endeavor." Rick shakes Raylan's hand, thinking over the offer he was just given.

"Rick, if I had my way you and the group could stay here. Hershel can be a tough nut to crack. We Greene's are a stubborn bunch and I'm sorry for that. Hershel is just looking out for his own; I know you can understand that. I'll do my best with my uncle, in the mean time you need to let him know of your wife's condition." Raylan runs his fingers through his hair as he blows out a deep breath.

The two men just sit on the porch, looking out over the meadow. The silence between them was on the uncomfortable side. Raylan wanted to help Rick and Rick needed his people to stay.

The cool day was waning away with the rising sun. The sunbeams cascaded over the farm like a shimmer diamond. The dew drops on the grass were catching the light and fading in the summer sun.

Raylan can hear a noise coming down the dirt path, sounding very much like running horses. He and Rick walk off the porch, looking for the sound. Raylan places his hand over his eyes, trying to make out the image coming at him.

Lee and Lee Jr. ride up, dismounting at the end of the fence. They tie up the horse and walk to the two approaching men.

A large smile flashes on Raylan's face, he had missed his brother a lot. "Lee, it's good to see you. You too L.J., been too long brother."

They hug, smacking each other on the back. Raylan turns to Rick, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Lee this is my friend Rick. He and his group are staying here. I don't know how much you know about what's been happening here but I'll do my best to catch you up.

"Jimmie's been riding out to the farm; he's told us what he knows. I know about Otis shooting his boy and they are looking for a missing girl. Jimmie also told me about Caroline, how she doing Raylan? Speaking of, how are you? I heard you took a pretty nasty spill from Blaze." Lee tried not to laugh at his brother's condition.

The four men walk back to the porch, Lee acting a little antsy.

"If you don't mind Raylan, I'm going to go in and check on Caroline and Daryl. It was real nice to meet you Lee." Rick shakes his hand, nodding to Raylan as he walks by.

"Lee, Caroline is doing fine. Yes, I know our baby sister can be a pain in the ass but she has good intentions. Somehow, I don't think you rode all the way out here to just check on us." Raylan leans up against the banister, crossing his injured ankle over his good foot.

"Well Raylan, L.J. and I couldn't help but notice the two people dead at the foot of Uncle Hershel's oak tree. I hope you know Hershel takes care of the afflicted on his farm. We don't kill them, we take care of them. Hershel says that he's sure they're gonna find a cure and we need to help these people out." Lee's face was stern, never looking away from Raylan.

"Lee, you are as mad as Hershel. These people aren't people, they are mindless killing machines. My God man, wake up and smell the coffee. If Daryl hadn't killed those people your baby sister would be dead or worse, just like them. Has my whole damn family gone crazy? Damn it to hell, really?" Raylan's voice was booming, his anger felling every word.

Lee creases his eyebrows, standing nose to nose with Raylan. "That's how Hershel and I see it and you need to get with the program Raylan. We won't have you or these people killing, not one person is to be harmed Raylan."

Raylan straightens up, standing a few inches taller than his brother. "I know about the barn Lee. I know what Hershel is doing and it's only a matter of time before this whole damn thing blows. You're sitting on dynamite and ain't got the good sense to see it. I tell you this much, I won't stand by and let these thing hurt anyone I care about, including those people. You and Hershel can get with that program."

Lee storms off toward his horses, Lee Jr. following close behind.

Maggie comes out on the porch, putting her arms around Raylan's waist. "I'm sorry Raylan. Dad has Lee and the family under his thumb. I know you won't say anything about the barn, thank you for that. I think Caroline is awake, maybe you should go in and get off that ankle.

Smiling softly at Maggie, Raylan kisses her on the cheek and walks in the house. "I'm sorry Maggie, I really am. You have to know thing are going to change, they have to."

Beams of sunlight find Caroline's eyes, making her close them tight. She lifts her head, Daryl smiling back at her. She gives him a quick smile, her eyes slightly open.

"Mornin, how you feeling?" Daryl scoots up in the bed, helping her get up.

"I've had better mornings, I'm good. My head feels better but I won't know about the rest of me till I get up." Caroline shoots him a sugar sweet look.

"Up…oh no. You are stayin put Caroline and don't give me that look. You need your rest and you're gonna get it." Daryl does his best not to look at her, smirking all the while.

"I'm getting up Daryl and that's that. What are you going to do, tie me to the bed?" Caroline's sweet tone turned surly.

"If I have to I will. I'm gonna go lookin for Sophia and I can't be worryin about you." Daryl lifts her chin with his hand, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Can I just sit on the porch, I promise to stay put. I can't stay in this room all day Daryl. You didn't stay put when you got hurt. We went straight to the tent that night." A sudden heat burns her face, a blush colored her cheeks. That stormy night in the tent comes back to her.

A knock on the door breaks up their discussion. Daryl kisses Caroline on the forehead, bounding from the bed.

"Hey Rick, somethin wrong?" Daryl gives Rick a confused looked.

"No, just checking on you two. How's our little tree hugger?" Rick covers his smile with his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'd be a lot better if I could get out of this damn bed." Caroline's temper crackling in her voice.

Daryl walks over to the bed, picking her up in his arms. "You ain't gonna let this go are you? Okay…the porch and that's it Caroline."

Caroline runs her hand through Daryl's hair, letting her lips find his. The kiss was brief but so sweet. Rick opens the door for Daryl, thinking that Caroline is very much like his Lori.

Daryl passes Raylan in the hall, both of them chuckling at the situation. Raylan shakes his head, walking into the bedroom.

With cowboy hat in place, Raylan walks out on the porch. Caroline sits in her rocker, pillow at the back of head. Daryl and Rick looked to be in a deep conversation.

The first sign of life at the campsite shows as Shane piles the wood on the fire. Rick sees the group starting to stir, knowing it's time to get back.

Daryl walks on the porch, squatting down by Caroline. "If you want you can lie around in the tent today but I think you should stay close to the house. I'm going with Rick but if you need me just send Raylan. You stay put Caroline, I mean it."

She rubs his cheek with her hand, loving him more than she ever had. "I'll stay put Daryl. You just promise to come back to me."

Daryl leans over her, his lips mingling with hers. The taste of his lips is more than enough to satisfy her, for now.

Raylan pulls a chair up beside Caroline, letting his foot rest on the banister. "You don't have to worry Daryl, I got this."

She watches him walk toward the camp, his lean muscular body giving her fits. The ache in her head was nothing compare to the ache in her heart. She was broken once, just a shell of a girl, now her pieces were going back together.

Raylan tells Caroline about Lee's visit and how they argued. Caroline can fell the anger bubbling up inside her. She wanted so badly to smack some sense into her brother. Lee was the king of bad choices. Becoming a father at 16 was just the start; he had always taken the easy way out of things. Letting Hershel tell him what to do was just another bad choice.

"Lee has to do what he thinks is best for his family but I'll be damned if I will let those numb skulls get us or anyone else hurt. Caroline I love our brother and I don't want to fight with him. I've already lost one brother; I don't want to lose any more." Raylan takes Caroline's hand, as she leans against his shoulder.

"I know Raylan, I don't want to either. What can you do, we just need to do what's best for us." Having Raylan close helped her not miss her other brothers so badly. She would always feel sorrow when she thought of Tim, how he made her smile, made her laugh.

Her brothers were her world, the very core of her foundation. There wasn't a moment in the day she didn't think of Dean, Samuel and Lucas, out there. Lee was a royal ass but he was here, somewhat safe.

If there was one thing she knew for sure, whatever life there was to be had now, she was going to have it. There was never going to be another moment not taken or another word not said.

Caroline looks up at Raylan, he was leaned back with his eyes closed. "Raylan, you know I love him. I'm not talking some school girl crush here, I'm talking love him like I loved Damon. You probably think its crazy, how can I love someone I've only known a short while but I do Raylan."

Raylan lifts his head up, cracking a grin at Caroline. "I know and knowing you Caroline you've already told him that. Daryl isn't Damon; he isn't the type of man that shows his emotions. You better go easy with this one little sister, just let Daryl be Daryl."

She runs her fingers through her tangled hair, the light in her eyes shining bright. "You're right about that brother. Daryl is different but he has a kindness about him too. He's not all piss and vinegar you know. I'm just taking what he's giving and being grateful I have it. He doesn't have to say that he loves me, he shows me that."

"There goes that redneck determination again Caroline. You grew up and became a woman and I didn't even see it. I have blinders on when it comes to you. I guess I'll always see you as the sweet little flecked face redhead." Raylan takes a long hard look at his sister, finally seeing the beautiful woman she had become.


	17. Dominoes

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 17 – "Dominoes"

A gentle summer breeze mixes with the intense Georgia heat. Caroline rocks back, watching the world carry on without her. Even Raylan was busy helping Maggie with the morning chores.

The smell of venison and eggs was clinging to the air, making its way up to the porch. Carol was busy with breakfast, waving Daryl over to her.

"Do you want to go get Caroline or do you want me to take her a plate?" Carol flips a piece of venison, smiling up at Daryl.

"I'll go get her, I'm sure she's starving." Daryl saunters off to the porch.

Caroline was in between sleep and awake, her mind on her Daryl. She could hear footsteps making the steps screech under the pressure.

She slowly opens one eye, spying Daryl walking toward her. A large smile replaces the somber look on her face.

"You sleepin?" Daryl sits down in the rocker next to her. He takes her hand and rubs his hand over it.

"No, not exactly. You don't have to keep checking on me. Just because Raylan ditched me to go feed chickens doesn't mean I'm not gonna stay put. I said I would and I will." The most angelic look finds Caroline's face. Her baby blues bat back at Daryl.

Daryl lowers his head, gazing into her eyes. "I know you will or I'll hog tie you to that rocker."

A slap to the arm is Caroline's response. She tries not to giggle at him, hiding her grin in her bandaged hand.

"You will not…well not till I'm feeling better." The conversation had taken a teasing tone. Caroline tried to make Daryl blush; instead she gets his crooked grin.

"You must be feelin better; you're just as feisty as ever. Carol and Lori almost have breakfast ready, do you want to go down and eat?" Daryl watches the green slowly leave her eyes, amazed by how beautiful she looks.

"Breakfast sounds good…real good. I can't remember the last time I was this hungry. I don't suppose you'd let me walk to the campsite?" Caroline gives Daryl yet another sugar sweet smile, hoping she gets her way.

Daryl's muscles bulge as he picks Caroline up in his arms, the curves of her body melting into the grooves of his arms. She doesn't say a word; she nuzzles her face into his neck making goose bumps rise up on his skin.

Daryl had always been distant with people and getting close to a woman wasn't something that came natural to him. His brother and his crossbow were his best friends. The only thing he had been able to rely on, to trust, was himself.

Having feelings for Caroline made his stomach tie up in knots, made him somewhat angry. He didn't like needing someone and he needed her like he needed air. He had thought of telling her to go back to her cabin, that if she left he could go on without her. The words would never come out of his mouth, he couldn't do that to her, hurt her.

Having her in his arms felt right, more right than anything he'd ever done before. Daryl knew that night in the cabin that he'd never forget her, that red haired beauty with the star lite eyes. Looking into those eyes now made him forget that the world was completely bat shit crazy.

One thing was for certain, if the group stayed or left, by her side was where he wanted to be. He kissed her cheek, laying his face against hers.

"What was that for?" Caroline's lips at his jawbone, her breath hot against his skin.

"Just cause…that's all." Daryl didn't share his feeling much and he wasn't about to start.

Raylan limps around the oak tree, Maggie waving goodbye to him. The view of Daryl carrying Caroline makes him chuckle. He walks over to the campsite, taking a seat beside Glenn.

Daryl gently eases Caroline in a camp chair, taking a seat across from her. Raylan tips his hat at Daryl, sharing some unspoken man code.

Glenn looked uncomfortable, almost as if his skin was on fire. Caroline notices the looks between Glenn and Dale.

Carol hands Caroline a plate, passing one to Daryl as well. The overbearing sense that something wasn't right kept creeping up at Caroline; she was quick to dismiss it as her head injury.

She picks at the eggs and meat on her plate, staring unconsciously at the barn.

Shane paced by the oak tree, cramming food in his mouth. His sullen mood was written all over his face. The only thing that Caroline found more annoying was Andrea sharpening a buck knife.

Raylan leans over to her and point with fork in hand towards the farm house. Maggie stood on the porch, shaking her head at Glenn.

"Wonder what that is all about?" Raylan muffles his words through a full mouth.

Caroline knew in the back of her mind what it was all about, the truth. She knew if Glenn or Dale spilled the beans to the group then the whole thing would come crashing down, like dominoes.

All it took was for that first domino to fall to start a chain reaction that none of them might recover from.

There is so much at stake. Hershel would make them leave before he'd see the barn disturbed. Her own brother was protecting that truth and going against him wasn't something she wanted to do.

Then it happened, the first domino came toppling down. Glenn walked to the center of the camp. He looked nervous and relieved.

"Uh..guys. So…the barns full of walkers." Glenn looked around the camp, all eyes on him.

That was the last thing Caroline heard, she shut down. She could feel her face go numb, her limbs so limp. Raylan drops his plate, picking his sister up in his arms.

The group ascends on Glenn, like a conquering horde. Voices and tempers are raised; questions start flying at him in every direction.

Shane storms off toward the barn, leaving the group arguing. Rick notices Shane making for the barn, knowing he had to head him off.

Daryl looks over to Caroline's chair, finding it empty. He looks around the campsite for her or Raylan, not seeing either of them.

Rick yells at Daryl as the group makes their way to the barn.

A very angry Maggie brushes by Raylan as they both enter the house. Hershel looks up from his breakfast to see his nephew carrying a limp Caroline.

Raylan carries her back to her bed, Hershel close behind.

"She over did it didn't she. I told that boy she needed her rest. She has a head injury Raylan and those things can be very tricky." Hershel lifts Caroline's eyelids up, noting that her pupils are bigger than normal.

"You know Caroline, she's too stubborn. Mom always said she'd cut off her nose to spite her face." Raylan hovers over Hershel very concern about his little sister.

As worried as he was about Caroline's condition, Raylan was wondering about the powder keg that was about to erupt outside.

"Your sister has a concussion. I don't want her leaving this bed for the rest of the day, do you understand me Raylan?" Hershel takes another look at Caroline's sprained hand, putting a new bandage on it.

Raylan pulls the curtains back, barely able to see the barn from that position. "Is she all right uncle?"

"She's overexerted herself but a some rest will do her good. She'll be fine her Raylan, just make sure she stays here." Hershel was hoping that Raylan understood the seriousness of his sister's injury.

"I got that Hershel. If you don't mind, I've got to go handle something." Raylan takes off out of the room as if it's on fire.

Maggie grabs Raylan's arm as he walks by. "I'm coming with you. I have a bone to pick with Glenn."

"Just stay out of the way Maggie. If you need to take care of some business with Glenn, then do it but stay away from the group." Raylan wasn't used to being harsh with Maggie but he knew he had to be today.

Caroline felt as if she was sinking in quicksand. She calls out to Daryl but he doesn't come for her. She tries to lift her hands, her arms but they are anchored to her body. The more she struggles the harder it is to move.

Glenn's words replayed in her head, walkers in the barn. The first domino fell and the others were falling in unison. One after one, she could see them fall. The barn, the walkers, the farm, her family, her friends, her Daryl, she was going to lose it all.


	18. You Can't Handle the Truth

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 18 – "You Can't Handle the Truth"

Caroline wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming. A thick mist lay over the meadow, a starless sky held a blood red moon. Nothing that she was seeing seemed right, even the ground she walked upon felt different.

"I have to be dreamin." Caroline walks father into the meadow, her head throbbing.

She reaches up to feel a large sash on her head but it wasn't bleeding. This was a dream she was sure of it.

The meadow stretched out before her, looking longer than usual. A cold darkness surrounded her, emptiness engulfing it all.

A cool breeze blows out of the forest, chilling her skin. She rubs her arms, trying to warm herself. In all of her life she had never felt a breeze so cold. It was summer last she checked and a hot one at that. Summers in Georgia had never produced cold winds, not even when it stormed.

Hopelessness cut through her, exposing her fractured soul. Her body quivered in the wake of it. Caroline throws her arms around herself, trying to hold it all together.

"Come on Greene, wake the hell up." She starts pinching herself, trying to wake.

A tiny light shines from the meadow, just a few feet in front of her. She squints her eyes, trying to get a better look. The heavy mist starts to roll all around her. She walks toward the light, her feet carrying her swiftly.

Just when she thinks she's prepared for what she might find, she stands in awe of the vision in front of her.

"Dean!" Caroline rubs her eyes, knowing this dream just turned cruel.

"Hello baby sister. Man, I can't leave you alone for a second. I told Raylan and Tim to look after you and this is what I get. I swear, are you trying to kill yourself, cause it sure looks like it to me. Come on…come with me." Dean reaches out his hand, waiting for Caroline to take it.

She grips Dean's hand tight, tears rolling down her cheeks. Caroline wanted the dream to end, to stop torturing her. Dean's hand felt more than real, his voice so true to her ear. All of this was too much, more than her heart could stand.

Dean walks them to the edge of the meadow, at the beginning of the forest. He kisses Caroline's hand; she notices it's not bandaged anymore.

"I have to leave you now baby sister, I have to get back to Sammy boy. Listen to me Caroline, you have to listen. Don't go to the barn, whatever you do stay away from the barn. You and Raylan are to have no part in what has to be. Stay away. Oh and one last thing…the darkest night always gives way to the sun. You'll find the sun again baby sister, I promise." Dean gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

Caroline grips his hand tighter, causing him to turn towards her. "Why? I need know why and what any of this means Dean. Where is Samuel? Please Dean…I need answers."

"You know everything you need to know, trust me." Dean gives her his famous wink and disappears into the woods.

"DEAN!" Caroline screams at the blackness; the dark forest still as graveyard.

A soft light breaks through the window, Caroline slowly opens her eyes. Her cheeks are streamed with tears. The coldness she felt in her dream still chilled her to the bone. The pain in her head had returned making her vision kind of blurry.

"Hello." A cracked voice calls out to the empty room. The house was quiet, too quiet. Caroline tries to lift herself from the bed, her head swimming with each effort.

A shaking bandaged hand reaches out for the bed post, finally gaining some leverage.

Caroline rises from the bed, her shoes in front of her. She slips the boots on, not bothering to lace them up. Her crumbled t-shirt and frazzled hair make her look rough. Her fingers try to comb out her hair as she places it back into a ponytail.

Slow and steady wins the race, that's what her Dad always told her. Gentle steps carry her to the bedroom door. The dream was still fresh in her mind; the words Dean spoke to her shouting in her head.

The door creaks slightly as she peaks her head out. Not a soul was around, not even one of the kids. She knew it was now or never. After finding herself back in bed she knew that Raylan would just send her back if he finds her. Going out the front door was out of the question; her only hope was that the back door wasn't being watched.

Her legs felt heavy but she shuffles off to the kitchen. Her blurry vision wasn't helping her escape as she closes her eyes from time to time to refocus.

The journey was fruitful, the back door and back yard where unattended. Caroline creeps out the door, making her way towards the campsite. She had to find Daryl, she wanted the fact that she knew about the barn to come from her.

The closer she gets to camp the louder the yelling gets. Shane's voice carries above all others, his alpha male attitude screaming loudly.

Caroline leans up against the oak tree, letting her head rest on the bark. Maggie walks toward her, wondering why she was out of bed.

"Caroline." Maggie calls out to her.

Caroline almost jumps out of her skin, catching her breathe. "Maggie, don't sneak up on people. That will get you killed."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Walk back to the house with me, everyone's gone." Maggie places her arm around Caroline's waist.

Fighting Maggie was futile; she walks back to the porch with her. Maggie helps her into a chair, plopping herself on the banister. Caroline cradles her head in her hands, remembering her dream again.

The group starts to walk back toward the house; their arguing could be heard for miles. Caroline lifts her head, seeing Raylan walking back with them.

Maggie stomps off the porch toward the chicken coop. Glenn's long face tells the tale, he knows there will be repercussions for his actions.

Raylan places one long leg up to the top step, leaning towards Caroline. "Why are you out of bed? I swear Caroline; if I didn't know better I'd think you're trying to kill yourself."

Dean's words slap her in the face. Rayaln looks at the surprised look on his sister's face. He crinkles his face, not sure what to make of her reaction.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry Caroline, I know you're not gonna kill yourself." Raylan sits down on the top step.

Shocked and dumbfounded, Caroline knows in that instant that Dean and Samuel are still alive, still out there.

A small light goes off in her head; she had to leave the farm. She had to find them, that's why Dean came to her. To leave and go after her brothers meant leaving Daryl. She couldn't ask him or the group to help her find them. The pounding in her head starts up again, making her sick at her stomach.

"Where's Daryl at Raylan? I need to talk to him." Caroline places her hand on his face, her blue eyes looks straight through him.

Hershel walks toward the house, the sight of Caroline making him angry. "Young lady you get back to bed this instant and I don't want any arguing out of you. I'll have Patricia make us some lunch."

"I'll bring her in soon Hershel, we need to talk." Raylan pats his uncle on the back. Raylan was always good at calming the storm.

"Talk, I don't want to talk to anyone but Daryl. Go get Daryl…now Raylan." A cross attitude showed on Caroline's face. Her words were bitter and short.

"That sassy tongue will get you nowhere little sister. I'll go get Daryl for you but first we have to talk. Shane is determined to get in that barn. Rick knows that going against Hershel is a one way ticket off this farm. Rick has Shane leashed for now but I'm not sure for how long. You know that those things need to be taken care of Caroline. I'm not sure Shane is so wrong. Shane and Daryl had words that almost lead to blows. It was a hot zone at the barn. I just stood there and watched them go at each other. I'm going to go talk with Rick, see what his next move is. You need to stay away from Shane and the barn. Promise me Caroline." Raylan looks back her, the strange look from before clinging to her face.

"Raylan, you ever had a dream that you were sure was real. Sorry, I'm just being silly. I'll stay away from the barn and Shane. Cross my heart. You'll go get Daryl for me, please." Caroline couldn't shake the ghost of her brother. That haunting dream came with her to the waking world.

That front porch had become a prison to her. She was too weak to leave and too stubborn to stay. All Caroline really wanted was to be with Daryl. To have him hold her, kiss her and tell her everything would be all right.

She lies back in the chair, resting her head for a bit. The campsite had unrest about it, everyone was on edge.

A warm kiss to the forehead wakes Caroline, her blues eyes being greeted by equally blue ones.

"You should be in bed but I ain't goin there. There is a lot of shit goin down Caroline. I don't want any of this to hurt you or Raylan. It's crazy, keeping walkers like they were livestock. I'm going out to look for Sophia while Rick figures out what to do. I know what I'd do but this ain't my call." Daryl brushes the loose hair from her face, giving her a much needed kiss.

Caroline places her hand around his neck, pulling him into her. She tastes him over and over till the want of him starts to rise in her belly. A fluttering quivers at her as he places his hands on each side of her face. The heat of his kisses burn into her soul. Hot and heated his lips lay on hers, moving them in sync. His tongue darts in her mouth for a moment, finding hers quickly.

Daryl slowly drags his bottom lip from hers, leaving her breathless. She smiles back at him, watching a crooked smile makes its way across his lips.

He pulls a chair up next to her, his gaze fully on her. "Damn gurl…are you sure you're sick."

"Daryl." Caroline blushes slightly. The fluttering in her stomach had turned into a full on fire. "I need to tell you something. I'm not sure what telling you is gonna do to us but I have to tell you. I kept telling myself that you couldn't handle the truth but you're owed it. Here goes nothing. I knew about the walkers in the barn. I overheard Dale talking to Hershel and checked it out for myself. I talked to Maggie about it too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I promised Maggie I wouldn't. Unlike Glenn, I can keep a secret." Caroline hangs her head down, waiting for Daryl's wrath.

"You were just protectin your family. I don't expect you to betray Maggie, if you made her a promise you should keep it. I talk to Raylan and he knew too. I'm sure if need be you would do the right thang. Caroline, family is family…I get that. But you best never lie to me again. Those damn thangs could kill us all. If you want to be with me that is all I'm gonna ask." Daryl hated being cross with her but he was a little pissed at her.

"Technically, I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you anything. It was more of an omission." Caroline winks back at Daryl, hoping that crooked smile would come back.

Daryl gets up in her face, his nose touching hers. "Whatever you call it, don't do it again….or else."

"Or else what exactly?" Caroline runs her hand down his neck, across his spine.

"I ain't above turnin you over my knee gurl." His hands find her face, his thumb caressing her cheeks.

"Why Daryl Dixon, I never." Caroline fans her face with her hand.

"Yeah you did…that night in the cabin. In the tent too." Daryl places a gentle kiss on her lips, feeling the velvet softness there.

"I'll be back soon; I need to go lookin for Sophia. I need to get away from this farm and all this crazy shit. Findin Sophia will do us all good." He grabs her face this time, crashing his mouth to hers. She moans at him, wanting to take him right there on the porch.

He pulls from her, his manhood aching. His body was craving release, craving to be with her, in her. Daryl kisses her once more, taking his chances. The fluttering in her stomach makes her long for him. She can feel a sudden wetness making her ache even more.

Slowly they let each other go, their bodies screaming for more.

"You stay here…right here." Daryl lets out a deep breath, trying to get Caroline off his mind.

Finding Sophia would bring some joy to this farm. There was a ticking time bomb about to go off and Sophia coming back into camp with Daryl would defuse the situation.

Caroline lifted her fingers to her lips; they were throbbing and somewhat swollen. Daryl defiantly left her with something to think about.

She watches him walk off to the barn, his swagger making her smile. She could sit on that porch all day watching him. For now she'd hold on to this moment, drinking him in.


	19. A Rose by Any Other Name

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 19 – "A Rose by Any Other Name"

Caroline could see Maggie walking up to the house, her smile stretched across her face. A smile that big only meant one thing, either she made up with Glenn or Glenn got the business end of Maggie's anger.

She watched Maggie walk onto the porch, wiping her hands on her pants.

"What did you do? I know you Maggie; you have your cat ate the canary smile on." Caroline started to worry for Glenn.

Maggie grinned a little wider, very satisfied with herself. "You know that stupid hat he wears all the time; let's just say he won't be wearing it for a while."

"Maggie, what happened to Glenn's hat?" Caroline wanted to laugh; the look on Maggie's face was priceless.

"He tried to apologize to me while I was collecting eggs. A few eggs may have got broken…in his hat." Maggie looks at Caroline as they both bust out laughing.

"You didn't…poor Glenn." Caroline's head ached a little with her heavy laughter. "Maggie, you need to cut that boy some slack. He tried, he really did. It's kinda hard to keep a secret that big to yourself. You've saw first-hand what he's been through with walkers. I do believe he saved your life." Caroline was trying to make a point but Maggie wasn't having any of it.

Maggie was determined to change the topic of conversation. "Where's Daryl? I could have sworn he was on the porch with you."

"He went to the barn to _borrow _a horse. He wants to go looking for Sophia again. I hope his side is healed up enough to go." Caroline starts biting at her nails, her nervous twitch showing up.

Raylan walks with Rick to the house, Rick looking like a man on a mission. Raylan takes Caroline's hand, helping her out of the chair. "Rick needs to speak to Hershel and I think he needs some space. Shall we ladies?" Raylan waves his hand out towards the steps.

Caroline gives her big brother a tiny smile, taking his hand again. "Raylan, walk with me to the pond. I think I'd like to stretch my legs."

The pond hadn't changed from the last time Caroline had saw it. The reed mace was standing tall with the yellow iris and mud sedge giving off a beautiful palette of colors. They both spot the boat lying on the dock, bringing back fond memories.

"Caroline remember that time we went fishing and I accidently threw that fish in the boat. That fish smacked you square in the face. You screamed so loud it made Dean come running. You tried to get the damn thing out of the boat when you and the fish went into the pond. By the time Dean got here, you were crawling out, mad as hell. You stomped all the way back to the house." Raylan's smile was plastered all over his face.

"I remember Dad giving you hell for letting me fall in the pond. You did apologize to me later but I believe it was the double scoop of mint chocolate chip that made me really forgive you." Caroline winks at Raylan, her arm loosely wrapped around his.

Raylan points over to a cluster of bright white Cherokee Roses. They walk over to them, Caroline feels their waxy white petals. The fragrance was something Caroline would never forget. A bushel of memories came flooding back to her, making a tear fall down her cheek.

"You okay little sister?" Raylan pushes his hat back, watching the single tears roll down her face.

"Yeah, just remembering that Mom had these growing under her kitchen window, they smelled up the entire kitchen. I loved it when they bloomed; they still remind me of Mom. Did you know Daryl picked one of these for Carol? He told her the story of the Cherokee rose. Carol told me how sweet Daryl was that night and how he gave her faith that Sophia will be found. This little white flower has a power to it, it heals Raylan." Caroline wipes the newly formed tears from her eyes, smiling all the while.

A growling can be heard coming towards the pond. They start to walk back towards the house, seeing Daryl walking their way. He's holding his side, mumbling very angrily.

"You better handle this little sister. I'll see you back at the house." Raylan kisses her cheek quickly, limping back to Hershel's.

"Daryl what's wrong, did you hurt yourself again?" Caroline walks toward him, her hand stretched out to him.

Daryl walks away from her, giving her a very angry look. "I don't need help from no one. Leave me be."

"Leave you be…I'll be damned. If you think I'm giving up that easy you don't know me Daryl Dixon. Sit down here and let me look at you." Caroline's fiery temper was blazing.

Daryl ignores her walking towards the pond. He looks behind him to see her following him. "Go back to the damn house Caroline. I told you to leave me be. I don't want or need you here. Just go damn it."

A mixture of anger and concern carry her forward. Caroline was more determined than ever to let Daryl know whom he was dealing with.

She picks up her pace finally catching up to him. Daryl stops at a cluster of reed mace, turning to look at her. He opens his mouth to speak when she walks up to him and lays a large wet kiss on him.

He tries to push her off while she tangles her fingers in his hair, her body pressed completely against his. Daryl pulls at her arms, hoping to break her grip. His anger was still simmering while is resolve was melting.

Her lips part slightly, taking his tongue in her mouth. Daryl had let her win this battle, as his hands find her waist.

The two bodies cling to one another, Daryl kissing her as if he can't get enough. He lets his fingers trace from her waist up her back. The cotton tank starts to move up her back as his hand slides under it. His other hand braces the back of her head, grabbing locks of her ginger hair.

Daryl lets go of his anger, letting it fuel his desire. The smell of her, the taste of her, the feel of her, it all made him want her more.

Any anger she was feeling was gone, all she could feel now was the rising urgency to be with him. Not even the pain in her head was enough to stop her from letting Daryl have his way with her.

Her fingers grip the buckle of his belt, slipping the aged leather through the loops. The plaid sleeveless shirt was next to be discarded as she helps him lift it over his head. His pants were hanging lose around his hips, making her wish they were off of him.

Daryl's hand moves up her pale back, pulling the tank up with it. He stops just long enough to feel of the satin smooth skin there. The tank pulls over her head, her red hair looking like fire in snow against her bare breasts.

A rough tan hand finds the mound of her alabaster breast, running his fingers over the tip of it till she moans in his mouth. Caroline shudders from head to toe, tilting her head back. Daryl's lips find her neck, moving down to her firm breast. His arm wraps around her waist, holding her to him.

They lean back, finding the grassy earth below them. Daryl balances his weight between her thighs, kissing her from her breasts to her stomach. Caroline grips the grass, her passion starting to soak her jeans.

Caroline fingers the groove of his back, remembering the scars with each stroke. She closes her eyes tight as he pulls her jeans down her legs, her boots coming off with them.

His blue eyes almost stop her heart as she lies watching him slip his pants off. It only takes a moment till she can feel him between her legs again, his body feeling so good wrapped between her thighs.

A tiny shiver makes Caroline let out a sigh, Daryl smirking back at her. His hand brushes across her neck, pulling her hair away. Caroline's heart beats harder with each kiss.

Daryl can't wait a second longer, his aching for her making it impossible not to take her. Caroline shifts her legs around his hips, as he slowly enters her. She can feel her body pull tight around him, her passion making them both wet.

This time was different, nothing like the cabin or the tent. Daryl took slow gentle strokes in her, pushing forward and easy back out. The sensation of him makes her scream internally.

Caroline clamps her hands on his firm ass, trying to push him in deeper. All she want is him in her, all of him. Daryl can tell that she's on the verge of losing it as he picks up his pace. His rhythm rocks her into the clay earth, as she rocks back at him.

Every fiber of Caroline's being felt more than good, every inch of her on fire. Motion after motion, Daryl moves deeper. He can feel her close up around him, making him throb harder.

Fingernails scrap across his back, the pain mixing with his pleasure. Daryl pulls his hips back, feeling her legs slide down. He lays at her opening, entering her again deep and hard. He can feel the flood of sweetness on him. He settles deep in her, watching her face as she enjoys her moment.

He soon follows her, his own release just as sweet. He arches his back, moving forward one last time. Caroline comes to in time to watch the moment of euphoria on his face.

A summer sun kisses their sweaty bodies, the lovers exhausted from their efforts. Daryl rolls over to the thick grass, his body still shivering.

Soreness and pain pulsate in his side but nothing could take the pure bliss he was feeling now. A small freckled hand rubs his heaving chest, the feel of her skin tantalizing him again.

"What were you going to say?" Caroline smiles very innocently at him.

"Nothin. I don't need words to talk to you gurl." Daryl grins back at her, his eyes catching the shining sapphire in her's.

"Are you okay…you looked like you were in pain. What happen Daryl?" Caroline runs her fingers gently over his wound.

"Carol didn't want me to go lookin for Sophia. She doesn't think we're gonna find her. It's like she thinks Sophia is all but a gonner. I got mad at her and threw the saddle. My side did hurt a bit but its good now gurl. What are you doin out here?" He leans into her, kissing her pink rose buds again.

"I just wanted to stretch my legs and Rick needed some privacy to talk to Hershel. You know you were being pretty pissy with me. I'm sorry Carol has given up on Sophia but I'm not Carol. If you want, I'll go with you to look for her." Caroline crawls into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I can't take a chance you'll get hurt again. I'm sure Rick and Andrea will go looking for her. I don't know why I back down from Carol that easy. I know Sophia is out there." A blank empty expression fills his face, his anger still there under the surface.

Caroline looks up to the flowers that lay a few feet from them. The shimmering white of the Cherokee rose reminds her of the kind gesture that Daryl bestowed to Carol. "I think you're right Daryl, hope blooms eternal. Even now a reminder of that is in view."

Caroline points to the roses, watching Daryl's eyes light up when he sees them. Daryl leans up on his elbows, staring at the flowers.

"I think Carol needs to be reminded. I ain't givin up on her little gurl and neither is she. I just need to show her." Daryl reaches for his clothes, knowing he had to bring Carol to the pond.

"Carol is just worried about you Daryl. She told me that she's really grateful for everything you've done…for her and Sophia. I think you need to remember that she's a mother, a worried grieving mother. I know you're not a man of many words Daryl but even you can understand the hell Carol is going through. That's one of the things I love about you Daryl, you let your actions do your talking." The purest smile looks back at him, her heart loving him so completely.

Daryl's hand rubs her flushed face, gazing into her smiling eyes. If he had ever been loved before he was sure he had it now. This red haired country beauty loved him; for whatever reason he wasn't sure. The one thing he was sure of, he was going to do his damnest to give her some sort of love back. Daryl wasn't sure he was able to give her what she needed; he'd never really let anyone get close to him before.

He wasn't some stupid boy with a crush. Love, the thought of it seemed ridiculous to him. He walked into Caroline's cabin and that all changed.

Bending the stem of a rose in his fingers, he hands it to her. "I'm going to find her Caroline. I have to find her."

Caroline cradles his face in her hands, her lips gently brushing his. "I know you will. What's the flower for?"

"Just to let you know…you're my hope." He kisses her, holding her tight in his arms. His soul was exposed, his heart lay bare.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet…that's what they say. I say, this rose is the sweetest of them all." Her blue eyes fight back the tears.

Daryl holds her tight, then loosens his embrace. He can feel her hand trail down his arm as he turns to go to the farm. He holds his hand out for her. "Time to go Caroline."


	20. All Hell Breaks Loose

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 20 – "All Hell Breaks Loose"

The walk back to the farm was a silent one. Caroline held on to Daryl's hand, hoping she'd never have to know what it's like to never feel his touch again. Having Daryl in her life had somehow made her not miss her brothers so badly.

Daryl liked being with her, liked having her close. He didn't care what the group thought or what it looked like to them. She was with him and that's all they needed to know.

"A penny for your thoughts." Caroline's curiosity was getting the best of her.

"What if we do have to leave Caroline? Would you really leave your family, leave the only home you've known? Thangs are different out there; the world you live in ain't real nomore. I want you to come with me…with us. I'd rather fight and die with ya than without ya." His voice was low, almost a whisper.

"I feel the same way Daryl and yeah I'd leave. Raylan and I are leaving anyway. I have to go find Dean and Samuel. I know they're out there, just like you know Sophia is out there. I don't know if it was my head injury or a dream but Dean came to me. My brother told me that I'd find the sun again and I believe he's right." Caroline watched his face go from blissful to confused.

"You're leaving? Were you goin to ask me to go with ya, cause I have a brother out there too Caroline." Daryl's body went stiff; he's anger starting to show.

"I can't ask you to leave the group Daryl, they need you." Her voice quivers, breaking in mid-sentence.

Daryl lets go of her hand, turning to face her. "Ask me…ask me. Hell gurl, I'd come with you without bein asked. Rick and the group need to stay here, I need to be with you. Don't think you're leavin this farm without me. Damn it, I can't believe you'd even think it." Daryl walks a few paces ahead of her, clenching his fists.

"Daryl…please." Caroline calls out to him. She can see the hurt expression on his face.

"Please what…you want to leave, leave." The anger in his voice was hard and bitter.

Caroline hangs her head down, tears stinging her eyes. She looks up at Daryl, her eyes red around the lids. "Please Daryl, I won't go. I'll stay…just don't be mad at me. I can't do any of this without you."

Her sobs pull at Daryl's heart. His chest starts to tighten, his hand's unclenching.

"I'm sorry, it's just…you can't say thangs like that. You have to promise me, where you go I go. It's not fair Caroline, to make me care for you then tell me you're leavin. You might as well tell me you don't care…that would be easier." He cocks his head sideways; his words a bit softer than before.

"You care about me. I love you too Daryl." Her hands cling to the back of his head, their foreheads resting on each other.

A light blush colors her face as she watches Daryl soak in her words. His face goes tight as he fights back a smile. He caresses her forehead, his actions telling her the words he can't say.

As they walk back into camp, they see Glenn sitting on top of the R.V. keeping watch. Carol is with Lori, the two of them busy getting lunch together.

Daryl kissing Caroline hard, not caring who is watching. He leaves her standing there, her breath slowing returning.

Daryl walks over to Carol, hoping she would listen to him. Lori smiles at him, walking towards Caroline.

"I was wondering where you and Daryl had got off to. From that kiss I take it you had a good afternoon." Lori hadn't grinned that hard in days.

"You could say that. I'm not sure my uncle would approve of my afternoon. I know I should be taking it easy but I've been through worse…way worse." Caroline grins back at Lori, the two of them almost giggling.

Carol walks toward the pond with Daryl, Caroline waving at them as they walk by. Lori gives Caroline a strange look, not sure what to make of the two of them walking off together.

"It's okay Lori. Daryl needs to talk to Carol. He was kinda of short with her this morning. Have you seen Raylan?" Caroline looks out to the farm house.

Lori picks up some carrots, heading for a tree stump. "He's at the barn. He went out there with Shane."

Caroline rolls her eyes; she knows nothing good can come of this.

Raylan is leaned up against a tractor. Shane was nowhere in sight.

"Hey big brother, what ya doing out here?" Caroline stares at the barn, hoping Raylan had behaved himself.

"Watching. Rick and Hershel had their talk; I'm not sure how that went. Shane and I were talking about the barn. I'm with him Caroline, family or not, they need to be handled. A walker is a walker, you can't change that. Shane may be off his rocker but he's still here for the group. He and Rick had a good talk then Rick left with Hershel. I'm not sure where they went, Hershel acted kinda strange. Shane went back to camp; I told him I'd watch the barn for him." Raylan walks toward the barn, his hand on his gun.

"Raylan, I'm not going to disagree with you, the walkers are dangerous. It's just…I don't want to mishandle this entire thing and get Rick and the group kicked off the farm. After what I saw at the game warden offices I know what we're dealing with. Those damn things killed everyone I know; hell I had to shoot some of my friends. Your baby sister isn't naive. Just be careful Raylan." Caroline hugs him, walking back to the tractor.

"So, you get things all squared away with Daryl?" Raylan looks from the barn to her.

"Yes, everything is good…real good." A flush of heat washing over her face, making her turn away from Raylan.

"I can see that. You're a grown woman Caroline, I'm not gonna get upset if you have sex. Hell, you and Daryl are the only ones gettin any." Raylan braces for the punch he knows is coming.

Caroline shakes her head at him, walking back to the house. "I'm not talking to you about my love life Raylan."

Raylan chuckles hard as he puts his hands up around his mouth. "You don't have to talk about it…we can all hear it."

A thousand degree heat fills her cheeks; she can't walk fast enough to the front porch.

Maggie greets her in the yard, walking very fast toward her. She stops a few inches in front of Maggie, Maggie's eyes full of tears.

"Mags what's wrong?" Caroline wasn't sure if they were sad or happy tears.

"I want Glenn to stay and I'm sure Dad is going to make them leave. I talked with Glenn today and he said he'd rather have me hating him and alive than liking him and dead. What do I do?" Maggie lays her head on Caroline's shoulder, sobbing hard.

"I'll talk to him Maggie; see if we can't come to a compromise. Stop your worrying and go find Glenn." Caroline rubs her face, trying to calm her down.

There seemed to be a strange vibe in the air, something just felt off to her. Caroline walks out toward the stables, needing to spend some time with Bell. Talking to a horse might sound crazy to some people but she knew Bell understood her.

Caroline rounds the corner to the stables when she hears Bell and Blaze making a racket. She rushes to Bell's stale, nearly losing her step. With a good grip on the stable door, she pets Bell on the nose.

"It's all right girl…I'm here now." Caroline was concerned. She had to find out what was making the horses so jumpy.

She feels the first signs of fatigue, her injuries starting to take a toll on her. Caroline could hear Hershel telling her to go rest, take it easy. In the back of her mind, she knew he was right.

A few easy breaths and she walks out of the stables. A blinding head ache was making it hard for her to look around. She was angry with herself, now was not the time for her to be weak. There has to be walker out here, she hopes she's wrong.

A gentle breeze blows a lock of her red hair across her face, her eyes peering through it. She pulls her hair back, wishing she had an elastic band.

Her eyes close, listening to her surroundings. She can hear the horses, the breeze blowing by, and the crunching of bending straw. A pair of blue eyes pop open, her pulse quickens.

Her body turns towards the sound, her steps light and easy. She tries to move with the swift reflexes she's always had.

The crunching sound gets louder as she approaches the pasture. Caroline instinctively reaches for her bow but she stands weaponless.

A jagged breath rips through her lungs as she reaches for a rock, her hands shaking. She had never felt so helpless in her life. At that moment she'd give anything for her bow.

Completely unarmed and not sure of herself, she walks toward the sound. The image of Daryl and Raylan standing over her dead body flashed in her mind. Here she was again, about to look death in the face. A tiny flame flickers inside her, she's knows she's not going out like this.

Raylan had always told her she had redneck determination and she wasn't going to prove him wrong.

The rock was heavy and sharp; she'd have to make do with it. She palms it with both hands, crouching down in the straw.

No growling or grunting, just crunching. There seemed to be no tell tale signs that this is a walker. She closes her eyes again, this time smelling the air. Usually there's a smell of death that carries on the wind with a walker, this is different.

Suddenly the sound stops, a raspy voice calls out. "Hello."

Caroline easies up from the straw, her mouth flying open.

In front of her stood a dark haired man with a blood stained white dress shirt and dark slacks. His face was bloody and swollen but she knew him instantly.

As sure as the sun had rose this morning the man in front of her was her brother Dean's best friend Cassidy.

"Cassidy, is that you." Caroline rubs her eyes, hoping he wasn't an illusion.

The dark haired man gives her a crooked smile, his blue eyes inspecting her.

"Caroline, that you?" Cassidy reaches a bloody shaking hand out to her.

Caroline takes his hand, her body trembling. "How did you get here?"

Cassidy's body gives out on him as he slumps to the ground. Caroline kneels to the ground, placing his head in her lap. She smiles down at him, her heart breaking.

"I found Lucas and we were on our way back to the farm. He thought the boys would be here. Dean and I got separated in Macon. Walkers were everywhere. He had to leave me to save Samuel. I found Lucas a week later." He stops there, trying to regain some strength.

Caroline strokes his hair, trying to figure out some way to get him back to the house. From the looks of him he really needs Hershel.

Cassidy raises his hand, stroking Caroline's cheek. "You haven't changed a bit, pretty as ever. Is Lucas here?"

"No, he isn't. It's just me and Raylan." She bends down and kisses his forehead.

"We got caught in a herd of walkers back on the highway…that was a few days ago. Are you sure Lucas isn't here?" Cassidy closes his eyes again, his entire body aching.

"Cas…we have to get back to the farm. Hershel can help you and you can get some food and rest." Caroline helps him up, placing his arm around her neck.

She knows she has to get them back and find out what happened to Lucas. Maybe Lucas was at the family farm and Lee was just too mad to tell them. The worst case scenario plays in her head, Lucas was out there hurt or dead.

Getting back to Hershel's was their first priority, and then she and Raylan could go looking for Lucas.

Cassidy could tell Caroline wasn't in good health herself, the stitches on her forehead and bandaged hand were like red flags.

As soon as they get to the stables they hear gun fire, loud and repeated. Caroline sits Cassidy in one of the stalls, laying him in some hay. She runs as fast as her legs will carry her.

The shots ring louder as she approaches the barn. Her feet give her all they have, her body about to give out.

One after another she watches the walkers walk out of the barn and just as fast they are shot down. Like a firing squad, Daryl, Shane, Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog and Raylan fire at will.

One thing was for certain, all hell had broken loose.


	21. A Heavy Weight to Bear

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 21 – "A Heavy Weight to Bear"

It was as if the images in front of her were moving in slow motion. The guns spit out fire and lead while the walker's blood splatters as they fall to the ground. Daryl and Raylan stand side by side, taking turns shooting down their targets.

Hershel is on his knees, Maggie wrapped around him. Carol, Lori and Carl stand behind them, watching the carnage.

Caroline couldn't believe what she was seeing, as she moves closer to Rick. Two dead walkers lay at their feet.

She can see her aunt and cousin dead among the others, the bodies starting to pile up. Daryl had this dazed look about him, like he wasn't even there. Raylan stood sure and steady, his blue steel Sig glowing red.

Not since that day at headquarters had she seen such a sight. Walkers approaching and guns blazing, it was all too much. Caroline covers her ears, her chest rattling with each blast.

The last walker comes out into the sunlight, Caroline's knees buckle. She lifts her head to the sight she'd hoped she'd never see.

Raylan steps out in front of Shane and Daryl. He raises his hand, pulling his cowboy hat down over his eyes.

His lean body turns, raising his gun to the walker. Caroline can't hold it back anymore, she screams out to Raylan, Daryl turning to look at her.

"Raylan…no. You can't…not again." Caroline runs toward Raylan, Daryl trying to stop her. She dodges Daryl, grabbing for Raylan's gun. "No, I won't let you do this again. I can't."

Raylan's eyes burn with tears, as he hands the gun to his little sister. Caroline takes the gun, bringing it back up. The walker is only a few feet from her when she looks into its cold dead eyes.

The tall blonde man comes toward her, a slight limp in his step. The features of what use to a handsome man hidden under blood and scared flesh. The once endless blue eyes now clouded and lifeless. A beautiful sweet smile no longer there instead it's replaced with the emptiness that comes with death.

A trail of tears falls from Caroline to the dry Georgia dirt. She grips the gun tight with her good hand, her finger unwilling to pull the trigger.

Raylan stands by her, wondering if she really can do it. He watches her hands shake, so unlike the Caroline he knew well.

The walker reaches out towards her; its natural instinct to kill driving it forward.

In an instant Caroline understands what it must have been like for Raylan to end Tim's nightmare. To do what must be done, to feel your heart shatter in your chest. The bonds that tie a family together unravel right before you.

Warm gun metal feels heavy in her hands, her finger trying to squeeze back. With a slow breath out, Caroline pulls the trigger.

The bullet slices through the walker; it hits him right between the eyes. Caroline watches as her brother falls in the pile of bodies. She mouths _I love you_ to him as she lets the gun fall from her hand.

Caroline stands trembling; looking at what was once Lucas. She can feel Raylan's hand slide around her shoulder as she turns to face him.

"Don't Raylan…just don't." Caroline turns to look at the faces staring at her. The sorrow that covers the farm is evident in all of them.

Daryl walks toward her wanting to hold her. Caroline wipes her tears away, smearing dirt across her face. Daryl stands there looking at her knowing he needs to leave her be.

Caroline's only thought is to get back to Cassidy. She walks away as she hears a gasp come from Carol. Caroline turns to see Carol running towards the barn, Daryl catching her by the waist.

Carol crumbles to the ground with Daryl holding her tight. Caroline looks toward the barn, Rick standing with his gun drawn. She can see a small frail girl walking towards Rick with walker- like groans coming from her.

Caroline raises her hand to her mouth, a shocked look on her face. "No…Sophia."

The next thing Caroline knows she's running, running with all her might towards the stables. She doesn't know if she's running to Cassidy or away from the barn. All she really knows is she's running, letting her feet take her away from that awful scene.

Her body aches with each step, her head letting her know her injuries are far from healed. She slows her pace, still feeling every ache and pain.

Like smacking into a brick wall she runs straight into Lee. Lee stands in the pasture, the sound of gun fire bringing him to Hershel's.

"What the hell is going on Caroline?" Lee looks his little sister in the eyes, his voice very stern.

"They're all gone Lee…all of them. They opened the barn and shot them all, like shooting fish in a barrel. Lucas is gone Lee…he was in the barn." Caroline begins to cry again, her chest about to explode.

Lee stands there looking at Caroline, not one ounce of emotion on his face. "They what? How could they do that? Didn't Hershel try to stop them?"

The fact that Lee isn't upset at Lucas being dead doesn't go unnoticed. Caroline bats her eyes, clearing away the tears. "You son of a bitch…you knew. You knew Lucas was in the damn barn and you didn't say one friggin word. Did you put him in the barn Lee or did you have someone else do the dirty work for you?"

Lee turns his face from Caroline, he clinches his jaw together tight. "I don't owe you or anyone else an explanation. Lucas is my brother too and I was trying to save him."

Caroline's gut reaction takes over and she slugs Lee hard. Her knuckles are throbbing as she opens her fist. "You owed us an explanation. Me and Raylan are his family too…you selfish bastard."

Lee stands holding his bruised jaw watching his sister walk angrily away. "Caroline, come back here!"

His words fall on deaf ears as she starts to run again, her feet carrying her to the stables.

Once she gets back to the stables, she rushes to Cassidy. He's fast asleep in the hay, still looking quite battered.

Caroline begins to examine him, hoping she won't find any bites or scratches. She lifts up his shirt, exposing the rock hard abs there. She remembers as a teenager daydreaming of being alone with Cassidy, wishing she could touch him like this.

A lifetime had passed since she was a doe eyed teenage girl, spending her days lusting after her brother's best friend.

Cassidy has always been polite and sweet to her, treating her like a little sister. When she had her accident, Cassidy waited on her hand and foot. He never left her side, leading her to believe they were more than friends.

Caroline thought the day Cassidy told her he didn't love her that way, was the worst day of her life. She soon came to understand how wrong she had been.

Cassidy slowly wakes, grabbing Caroline's hand. "I'm not bitten Caroline. I just need some food and sleep." Cassidy gives her a faint smile, holding her hand in his.

"Cassidy, what can I do? Tell me what you need me to do…please." Caroline holds tight to Cassidy's hand.

The memories of a gentler time come back to Cassidy. He slowly gets up from the hay. "I think I can walk, let's go to Hershel's."

Caroline helps him to his feet, holding him around the waist. She can see a small grin on his face. "I don't know if that is the best thing to do Cassidy but for you I'll go. I'm glad you're back Cas, when you're better we'll find Dean."

Cassidy looks into Caroline's blue eyes and decides to let go of all his inhibitions. With one movement he leans down and kisses her. She jerks back a little; his lips feel good but strange.

The only thought in Caroline's mind was Daryl. The lips on hers now weren't Daryl's and it felt somewhat wrong. Cassidy releases her from the kiss, gazing intently at her.

"I should have done that years ago but Dean would have kicked my ass. I'm sorry Caroline; I was living in the moment. I swore to myself I'd do that if I ever got the chance." He winks teasingly at her, walking gingerly back to Hershel's.

The sixteen year old girl inside her wasn't sorry he did it but her heart ached for Daryl, for her rowdy redneck.

She starts making a list of things to do when she gets back to Hershel's. She had to make things right with Raylan, kiss Daryl long and hard, bury their brother and try to figure out where the hell they go from here.


	22. Never Too Late to Say You're Sorry

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 22 – "Never Too Late to Say You're Sorry"

A loud blast of a shotgun echoes from the pasture behind the stables. Caroline immediately jerks around, looking for the source of the sound. She helps Cassidy sit down as she walks a few feet away.

She scopes out the farm, her hand over her eyes. Cassidy yells out to her, his hand pointing to the east pasture.

"Caroline we got to get out of here…look!" Cassidy notices four walkers coming their way.

Caroline knows she'll never make it back to the farm with an injured Cassidy. She gives Cassidy a quick glance. "Cas the only chance we have is to get back to the stables. We can use the pitch forks and shovels, that's the only weapons we have. I need you to give me all you have."

Cassidy drapes his arm around Caroline's neck, trying not to put all his weight on her. They take off back to the stables. The sound of the horses neighing worries Caroline. She leans Cassidy up against the outside wall, peeking around the door.

A walker is pulling at the stable doors, trying to get to her Bell. Caroline reaches over to the corner, picking up a pitch fork. She hands it to Cassidy, winking at him. "I see another pitch fork next to Blazes stall. I'm going in Cas, you watch my back."

Cassidy grips the pitch fork tight, a fighter's face glaring back at her. They inch into the stable, gingerly walking to Blaze.

Caroline motions with her hands for Blaze to calm down, he kicks at the stall door banging loudly.

The walker turns towards her, his lower jaw gone. He is a tall bulky man that looked like he could have been an athlete. He growls at her, moving quickly.

Caroline runs for the pitch fork, reaching in time to turn it on the walker. She thrusts it at him, impaling him on it. The walker keeps reaching for her, his hands like claws.

Caroline falls backwards, the walker still wiggling on the pitch fork. Cassidy stands over them, his pitch fork sinking into the back of the walkers head. The walker goes limp, his weight pushing down on Caroline.

Cassidy helps her pull the walker back, discarding him in an empty stall.

She pulls her pitch fork from his torso, wondering who he is and how he got like this.

Cassidy's ice blue eyes look helplessly at Caroline, his shoulders slumping. "Caroline, I don't think we're getting out of this alive."

She walks out of the stall, looking at the first four walkers coming at them from one side of the stable and two more on the other side.

An axe is buried in a block of wood just outside the stable; Caroline makes a mad dash for the axe.

She pushes her legs to their limits, her calves burning. She yanks at the axe pulling with all her might. A quick look over her shoulder and she can see the first two walkers almost upon them.

Cassidy toss his pitch fork like a javelin, taking down a walker. Caroline pulls one last time, the axe flying free.

The axe lifts above her head as she sinks into the walker lying on the ground. Retrieving the pitch fork she runs back to Cassidy.

"Should we let the horses out Caroline?" Cassidy knows how much she loves her Bell.

"No, they're safer in the stalls. We got this Cassidy just stay close to me." Caroline knew Cas would die for her and she would do the same for him.

The walkers come at them, a feverish hunger in their eyes. It was as if day had become night as the sun was instantly blocked from them.

Hours pass by and the stables are bloody and quiet. The scene at the barn was nothing compare to what Raylan had discovered at the stables. He took one look and knew this would change everything. The family farm was the only logical choice now. Raylan goes to get Lee, this was going to be the longest day ever.

Raylan walks out onto Lee's back porch, Lee still sobbing hard. "You did what you had too Lee. I told you it was kill or be killed. Those things aren't sick, they aren't even people. I'm sorry you had to shoot your father-in-law."

"I'm sorry too Raylan…if I had known…" Lee can't find the words his heart is looking for. Raylan tips his hat at his little brother as he walks off the porch.

Raylan walks out towards the family cemetery. A white picket fence encircles the graves; he can remember helping his father put each plank in.

He walks past his mothe'rs and father's headstone, brushing his fingers along the smooth marble. He closes his eyes, letting one single tear roll down his face.

He sits down next to a rough wooden cross, the fresh dug dirt lying all around it. Raylan removes his hat, reaching over to the cross. "I'm sorry little sister. I'm sorry I didn't live up to my word. I made you promises I didn't keep. If I could trade places I would…believe me I would. You mean more to me than anything in this world. I could say I'm sorry a thousand times but that's not gonna change one damn thing."

Raylan feels a strong hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Cassidy standing over him. "You need to go get Daryl. She'd want him here Raylan."

Raylan nods at Cassidy collecting himself from the dirt. He looks back at his parent's grave, kissing his hand and placing back on his mother's name.

Going back to Hershel's wasn't something Raylan really wanted to do. He had enough of death and the dead. Raylan just wanted to close his eyes and have all of this be a dream, a bad one at that.

His family was in shambles, death had claimed one to many of his loved ones. He was glad his parents weren't alive to see this, to see this new world.

He had lost so much since the dead started walking. His heart ached, burned in his chest. Before he can take another step his legs give out on him. He squats to the ground, his fingers pinching the brim of his nose.

Raylan wanted so bad to punch something or someone.

Cassidy stands in front of the empty grave, Lee carving a name into the wooden cross. "Lee, I'm sorry you have to use your skills this way. You always had a way with wood."

Lee doesn't look up from the cross; carving the last letter in. "You should get her Cassidy. I'm ready now.

Cassidy sighs hard, walking towards a body wrapped in a blanket. He squats down, staring intently at it. "Caroline, I'm sorry sweetheart."

A blood soaked hand raises up to Cassidy, the pale skin barely visible. Caroline had wept till her eyes were swollen. Her nose was a bright red and her voice raspy. "No Cas."

Cassidy grabs her around the waist, pulling her from Lucas's body. She kicks and bucks at him, holding tight to the blanket.

"Let me go Cassidy!" Caroline screams at him, her voice almost giving out on her.

Cassidy is too weak to fight with her so he sits her back down, watching her drape herself over Lucas.

Lee kisses his sister on the back of the head, his heart aching with hers.

Cassidy sits down next to her, stroking her long red hair. "Caroline, I can't stand to see you like this. Is there anything I can do?"

She raises her teary blue eyes, her bottom lip trembling. "I want Lucas and Tim and Sophia back. I want this world to go back and I want to go back to my cabin. Most of all, I just want Daryl."

"Raylan went to get Daryl for you. Just let us bury Lucas, Caroline please." Cassidy wasn't sure if she was even listening. Her gaze fixed on the blanket, her face blank.

Raylan saw Shane walking around like a raging bull. The farm was still on the verge of exploding. After what happened at the barn, things still hadn't calmed down. He wanted to find Daryl and get back to Caroline.

What happens now, what Hershel did or didn't do, Raylan wanted no part of it. He had a sister almost catatonic and he wasn't going to let her slip away. Finding her and Cassidy in the stables, covered in blood, almost gave him a heart attack.

Caroline hadn't uttered one word to him since Raylan brought her back to Lee's. Cassidy said she went off. She welded that axe like medieval knight. When it was all over, she screamed loudly burying the axe in the wall.

Raylan had tried to get Caroline to talk to him, to say anything. She looked at him but never acknowlged him. He hoped beyond hope that Daryl could snap her out of this.

Daryl sees Raylan walking toward him as he walks a little faster. "Have you seen Caroline, I can't find her anywhere."

"Daryl, I'll tell you everything on the way to Lee's." Raylan stands with his hands on his hips, waiting for Daryl to grab his gun.

"So Caroline is at Lee's, what she doin there?" Daryl puts the revolver in the back of his pants, looking Raylan down.

"It's a long story Daryl...I'll do my best not to leave anything out." They start the long walk back to Lee's. Daryl's face is a mix of worry and concern.


	23. Heart to Heart

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 23 – "Heart to Heart"

"Daryl, I don't know where to begin really so I better show you." Raylan walks toward the stables, the horses kicking at their stalls.

As they approach the stables Daryl can see a trail of blood flowing out of it. He eyes it for a while, wondering what happened here.

Daryl glances over to Raylan, his mind racing. "What the hell Raylan? There is as much blood here as there is at the barn." Daryl gets his first glance of the dead bodies lying all around. He rubs the back of his head, taking in the view. "Jesus Christ!"

One walker lies at the front opening, with a trail of them leading toward the stalls. In total, seven walkers lay dead. Their body parts strewn from one end to the other.

They both look up to see an axe buried in the wall, blood running down it pooling on the ground.

"This is where the long story begins. I don't know where Caroline found our friend Cassidy but he was in the stables with her when I found them. He looked pretty rough. Caroline had that crazy look in her eye just like she did the night I found her after the walkers had attacked the game warden offices." Raylan watches Daryl lean back against the wall, trying to understand it all.

"So they got attacked, the walkers Rick and Hershel had were just the beginnin. Tell me she's okay Raylan, even if you have to lie to me." Daryl's face goes stone cold, hoping Raylan doesn't tell him the worst.

"I put them both on Blaze and took them out to Lee's. My sister-in-law Lynn is taking care of them. I'm not sure what snapped in her but she's not herself Daryl. She did this once before, when Damon died. I can't lose her Daryl, not like this. It's like she's just gone." Raylan hangs his head down, remembering the sad pitiful Caroline that used to be.

"You didn't answer my question Raylan. Is she okay? Did she get bit or hurt? Just forget it, take me to her." Daryl storms out of the stables, heading straight for Lee's.

"Daryl wait up. I can't keep up with you if you're gonna walk this fast. Bum ankle here. She's physically okay but she's not talkin. After Lee and I brought Lucas's body back to the family cemetery she ran out of the house throwing herself over him. When I had left she hadn't uttered a word or moved. I told Cassidy the short version of what has been going on at Hershel's and about you two. He suggested I come for you, that she'd need you. I hope you can help her Daryl…if you can't then only God can." Raylan takes his hat off, adjusting it on his head.

"She's not hurt then, she's just shook up. That I can handle. Caroline is stronger than you know Raylan...what is that you say about us. She's got redneck determination." Daryl grins at his words, knowing that's why she'll be just fine.

They continue their walk to the farm, Daryl walking a bit slower so Raylan can keep up. The sun was high in the sky and the day had just begun. Daryl's thoughts are of Caroline, his sweet Caroline.

Caroline sits next to Lucas's body, the sun beaming hot on her face. Her mind begins to wander, thinking of happier times.

The cockiest grin that is only matched by the bluest eyes smile back at Caroline, she can see Damon so clear. Lucas had that same grin, those same eyes. She covers her face with her hands, rocking back and forth. The vision haunts her, repeating over and over again in her mind.

"Caroline!" she can hear a voice calling her name. The rough southern twang sounds smooth to her ears. That voice could only be one person. "Caroline…where ya at gurl?" A tiny shiver goes down her back; she closes her eyes to take in the pure honey that is his voice.

Daryl walks around the white picket fence seeing Caroline rocking on the ground by her brother. He slowly opens the gate, wanting so badly to run to her. Caroline keeps her eyes closed, not sure if she can trust her senses.

Daryl kneels down in the dirt, taking her by the hand. "Caroline, look at me." Daryl lifts her chin, her eyes still closed. "It's okay, look at me."

She slowly opens her eyes, his tan handsome face smirking back at her. He runs his fingers down the side of her face, cupping her chin with his hand. Daryl moves towards her slowly, his lips gently touching hers.

The kiss is soft, almost not there at all. She can feel his hand firm on her chin. His lips brush hers again; he can taste her tears as they fall. Daryl feels her shaking, her body quivering uncontrollably.

Caroline leans away from Daryl, lying down next to Lucas's body. "I couldn't save him Daryl, I shot him…I killed my brother."

Daryl sits back on his haunches, unsure of what to do. "Caroline you know he was dead before you shot him. That thang wasn't your brother anymore. Hell, if that had been Merle I'd done the same thang. Damn it…I watched Rick put a bullet through Sophia's skull. We've both lost too much today and I ain't gonna let you give up on me."

The dirt makes a cloud around him as he gathers himself up. Daryl holds his hand out staring Caroline down.

She looks up at him, her heart too heavy to move. "I'm not ready, not yet. How do I say goodbye to another brother?"

Daryl places her hand on the blanket, holding his over hers. "Make your peace Caroline, and then let him go."

He kisses her on the forehead, walking out of the cemetery. He doesn't even make it to the gate when he hears her whispering. "Goodbye Lucas." Her hand rubs the blanket as she pulls herself from the dirt.

Daryl turns waiting for her to come to him. "You look like hell girl. Let's get you cleaned up."

Caroline looks down at the blood soaked bandage around her hand, her tank and jeans just as messy. She could feel her hair matted to her face mingling with the dirt and blood. How could Daryl want to kiss her, looking like this? She takes one last look over her shoulder, knowing it will be the last time she sees her brother.

Exhaustion finally takes its toll as she staggers forward. Daryl lifts her up in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He carries her to the house, Raylan holding the back door open for them.

"Thanks Daryl, I mean that. Take her upstairs to Lynn; she'll take care of her. If you don't mind, could you help us bury Lucas?" There was sincerity to his voice. Raylan was dreading this more than anything, saying his final goodbye to Lucas.

Daryl carries her to the top of the stairs, Lynn's brown eyes smiling at him. "I've got a warm bath ready for her; just take her into the bathroom." Lynn walks into the bathroom, laying out some towels. "I'll be down stairs if you need anything."

The bathroom door closes leaving Daryl and Caroline alone. He sits down on the floor with her, still cradling her. Caroline doesn't move, enjoying the way she feels in Daryl's arms.

He starts to pull her tank off as she slowly raises her arms. Caroline sits up just a bit as he unzips her jeans, his hands pulling them down from her hips. She leans back letting him pull them from her legs. His fingers slide under the strings of her panties, rolling them down her legs. He snickers looking at her bare dirty feet.

Rippling muscles pick her up again, placing her naked body down in the warm water. Daryl leans over the tub picking up a sponge. He washes the dirt from her face, her hair getting wet around her breasts.

"Get in…please." Caroline's baby blues look up at him, pulling at every string to his heart.

It only takes him a few seconds to discard his clothes, slipping in the tub behind her. She lies back against him, settling between his legs.

He reaches for the white bar of soap next to them, rubbing it up and down her stomach. Caroline hadn't felt so completely lost in a person in a very long time. The soap glides up her side, his fingertips caressing her skin.

Daryl continues to trail the soap over her body, pausing for a moment at her breasts. She looks up at him, a fraction of a smile on her face. "It's okay Daryl…I want you too."

He rubs the soap in his hands till it lathers. His hands slide over her breasts, around and under each one. There was something more than sexual about this, something that made them more than lovers.

Caroline leans forward pulling her hair behind her. Daryl gathers it at the nape of her neck, kissing the exposed skin. His arousal was different this time, not the heated need for her he usually feels. From the pit of his stomach he could feel this aching, this want to be one with her. He'd had her many times but this time the raging fire was more of a slow burn. A torrent of emotions rips through him, his heart beat quickening.

His strong arms wrap around her, holding her close to him. He buries his face in her neck, his heart feeling her pain. He had never let sorrow control him like this before. Daryl was one to turn his pain into rage, lashing out in with pure anger. With Caroline he had someone to share his pain with. He allows his eyes to tear up, almost chewing a hole in his bottom lip.

Caroline turns slightly, seeing the anguish on his face. "Daryl…I'm sorry sweetheart. You looked for her for so long, never giving up hope. You almost died looking for her. I know you made Carol promises, gave her hope too, but some things are meant to be. All we have left is each other and I'm never letting you go."

Her words cut straight into his soul. There was a truth in those words, they had each other and he was going to make sure that never changed.

"I don't know how you could love a man like me but I'm glad you do. Caroline…I…uh...love ya." Those words where the hardest things he'd ever said. He felt completely exposed, his heart laid bare.

Caroline turns to him, her lips crashing onto his. He takes handfuls of her hair, kissing her with a consuming need. The water beings to splash out of the tub as they tangle together. Caroline wraps her legs around his waist, sitting in his lap. Daryl pulls her closer to him, letting his lips move down her neck.

"Caroline…you okay in there." Raylan knocks on the bathroom door. The sounds of sloshing water and moaning evident to him, making him smile intensely.

Caroline pulls her lips from Daryl's, while he continues to kiss her down to her firm breasts. "Uh…yeah Raylan…everything is fine."

"Since everything is _fine, _could you send Daryl out? I need him to help us." Raylan walks away from the door, chuckling loudly.

Daryl lifts his head, the sweetest smile across his lips. "I best get out there. We'll pick this up later."

She watches him get out of the tub, his firm ass looking so good. He barely towels off when he throws his clothes back on. She slides down in the tub, letting the soapy water cover her up.

"Daryl, can you tell Lynn to bring me some clothes. I think mine are beyond help." Her hand takes his as he leans in the tub to kiss her.

"Sure thang." He winks playfully at her, wanting so badly to get back in the tub.

She finishes her bath, washing her hair. Lynn comes in, giggling at the water in the floor. "My goodness Caroline. I see you're feeling better. I'm sorry but I don't have any jeans that will fit you. This is all I could find."

Caroline unwraps the towel from her hair, letting the wet ginger locks fall around her shoulders. She slips on the plain white underwear, almost blushing at the thought of Daryl seeing them later.

After she gets dressed she walks down stairs, walking out to the back porch. She could see her brothers and Daryl putting the last shovels of dirty on Lucas's grave. Cassidy smiles at her, patting Daryl on the back.

Daryl looks up to see her on the porch. The vision of her makes him drop his shovel, his mouth gaping open.

There she stood, lilac sundress, tan leather sandals, wet locks of red hair curled around her face and shoulders and the most perfect smile staring back at him.

For a brief moment Daryl closes his eyes, locking the memory of her like this away in his mind. He walks to the edge of the porch, grinning up at her. "Damn! You should wear dresses more often."

"This is all Lynn had and as soon as we get back to Hershel's I'm changing." Her face was shining in the summer sun. Her red hair and blue eyes mixed with the lilac of the dress. She could almost feel Daryl's heart skip a beat.

She walks off the porch, Daryl immediately taking her by the waist. "You feel like riding back. I'll go saddle Blaze up if you're ready to go." He kisses her softly, his lips gliding between hers.

She catches her breath, looking into his heavenly blue eyes. "I'm not ready and neither are you but we got things we have to do Daryl. No time like the present."

Raylan winks at his little sister as he walks by. He picks up his gun and holster, strapping to his belt. "Things are gonna get worse before they get better. God help us all."


	24. A Look Back

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 24 – "A Look Back"

Raylan watches his little sister ride off with Daryl. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her face full of sadness and bliss. He'd never seen her so happy and sad at the time. He stands there in the Georgia sun, his hat in his hands, knowing Daryl Dixon is the reason for his sister's happy mood.

That night Raylan spent at the campfire was the moment he knew Daryl was serious about Caroline.

It wasn't but a few days ago but it felt like a lifetime, the memory begins to flood his mind.

Daryl watches Caroline sleeping, his side burning from his injuries. He pokes at the fire with a stick, sleep not finding him. Raylan pulls up a camping chair, patting Daryl on the leg. "Can't sleep?"

"Ain't feelin real good Raylan. Caroline is sleepin like a babe; I didn't wanna keep her up. Raylan, you don't mind me askin…what's the story with your sister. I've never met a gurl like her before. I knew she was different from the day I saw her. I don't understand what she's doing with me or why she'd even want to be with me but she is and I ain't complainin. Why don't you give me the whole story?" Daryl leans slowly back in the chair, his eyes fixed on Raylan.

Raylan pushes his hat down to his eyes, placing his elbows on his knees. "All I can really tell you is what makes Caroline, Caroline. She's different for sure but that's why we love her. I know she's told you a few things. She's has six older brothers, making her the baby. She never lets any of us forget it. Dean and I have always been there for her. Samuel was away at college, Tim was in the army, Lucas was off doing what Lucas does and Lee was always jealous of her."

Daryl looks up at him, a curious look on his face. "Jealous, what did he have to be jealous about?"

"Lee was the baby till Caroline came along and her being the only girl made Dad fuss over her that much more. Caroline could do no wrong in Dad's eyes. She pushed Lee's buttons every day. Dean is like her second Dad but he loves her like crazy. Samuel shared his love of reading with her and they would sit up in her tree house for hours reading. Tim would always bring her things from his travels. He once brought her a shamrock from Ireland. She still has that thing pressed in her memory book. I was her Raylan; she would get so jealous of every girl I dated. She eventually warmed up to Winona. Lucas would take her out partying when she got older, not that 18 is older. You could hear those two singing all the time." Raylan stops for a moment, the memories a bit hard to take.

"I see it's a good thang she doesn't have her brothers here right now. I think I'd have some explainin to do." Daryl holds on to his side, gazing back into the tent.

"No, I'm sure as long as she's happy you'd be safe." Raylan chuckles at Daryl, looking in the tent as well.

"The real story of my little sister begins with the morning when she made me take her hunting. She had begged for weeks to go with me so I finally caved in. We got up before dawn, heading out to the meadow not far from her cabin. We climbed a tree, the deer stand already set. The deer just weren't coming and she got restless. Before I knew it she had climbed up in that tree, at least two or three feet up. I was getting worried about her and kept telling her to get down. She wouldn't listen, she wanted so bad to find a deer. I started getting pissed at her, shouting at her to get down. She was a willful child and she liked getting her way. She climbed down to the branch closer to the deer stand, angering me. I reached up, pulling at her leg. I thought I would jerk her down to the stand but she went sailing out of the tree. I watched helpless as she fell right on a tree stump." Raylan bats his eyes, his heart still heavy after all this time.

"Sounds just like her, stubborn as hell." Daryl grins back at Raylan, both of them nodding their heads.

"You don't even know the half of it Daryl. We took her to doctor after doctor. She had broken her hip in three places on her left side and twice on her right. Her left knee was busted and a part of that stump shattered the left side of her womb. She had a couple operations and rehab for a year or so. We took her to the best doctors in Atlanta. She had Dean, Samuel and Cassidy wrapped around her little finger during her recovery. When we took her to the specialist in Florida I nearly lost it. Every doctor from here to the Mason Dixon told us she'd never have babies. They had to cut out half of what makes her a woman. I will always blame myself for her losing her chance to be a mother. She tells me all the time she's fine with it. I still don't believe her." The pain on Raylan's face shined as bright at the flames from the fire.

"She smiled when she told me that Raylan. She says its nature's birth control. I think she's okay with it." Daryl tries to give Raylan some peace of mind. He watches for the look of self-loathing to leave Raylan.

"I think she's convinced herself that it doesn't matter Daryl. Somewhere deep inside her it matters. I know it matters cause when she started dating Damon she was afraid he'd never ask her to marry him because she couldn't give him a child. That boy was crazy for her. He didn't care if they had kids, he would tell her all the time they could adopt. Damon Summers was a special boy and we all miss him. Caroline made him work for it too. He was in rehab with her, he had a farm accident. She was 17, he was 20 and he was scared shitless of her brothers. I think Caroline didn't pay him any mind because she was carrying a torch for Cassidy. When Cas started dating his wife Megan she started paying attention to Damon." Daryl cuts Raylan off, his brow creasing hard.

"Wait, Cassidy is married? Where is his family?" Daryl's eyes crease, his expression one of shock.

"Yeah, Cassidy was married and had a daughter named Molly. They both died in a car accident a few years ago. It was a drunk driver. Cassidy quit his job and started working bounties with Dean and Sam. Caroline was in a bad place herself. Cassidy lost Meg and Molly about the same time Caroline lost Damon. It was a few months apart I think. It was a bad time for a while." Raylan throws another log on the fire, Lori and Rick joining them.

"She told me about Damon and that's why she lived in the woods. I know he was in the army and got killed in action. She doesn't talk about him much and I don't push Raylan. I figure she'll tell me when she wants." Daryl's voice was lower than normal, he could understand her pain.

Lori smiles at Raylan, holding Ricks hand tight. "Sorry, we didn't mean to stop your story. Please continue."

Raylan places his hat over the camp chair arm, staring into the flames. "The morning the army cars came to the house and gave Caroline that letter was the worse day ever. Damon proposed to her before he left and promised they would build a log home in the woods. That letter changed Caroline in ways that she'll never recover from. She became cold and bitter. She gathered her stuff from the house and moved into that cabin. She would stay there from time to time when she was working. Her job as a game warden was the one thing that kept her going. I must say Daryl, not till you had Caroline so openly trusted a man since Damon. I can see the old Caroline from time to time now. Her heart broke and so did her soul. She went to work, came back home to the cabin then back to work. Dean and Samuel tried everything to get her to come back to the farm but she wouldn't or couldn't." Raylan could see a tear falling from Lori's face. She quickly wipes it away, leaning her head on Rick's shoulder.

"She didn't trust me Raylan. She just didn't want me to get killed on her traps. I don't know why she asked me to stay that night. I was sure we'd never see each other again but I'm glad I was wrong. I'm not sayin I used your sister, it wasn't like that." Daryl rubs the back of his neck. He had opened Pandora's Box and was desperately trying to close it.

Raylan gives Daryl his big brother stare, his face trying to hold back a grin. "She's a grown woman Daryl. She can do what she like with whomever she like. I'm just glad she is and it helps that I like you." Raylan winks at Daryl as he throws a stick at him.

Rick and Lori laugh hard, almost waking Caroline. She tosses on the cot, wrapping her arms around her pillow.

Daryl and Raylan both look in on her, Caroline sleeping peacefully.

They go back to the fire, Raylan watching Daryl hovering by the tent. "She's fine Daryl. Do you want me to tell you anymore tonight?"

Daryl gently sits back down, still staring at the tent. "Yeah, sure."

"Caroline got some better after a while. She would come down and visit Mom and Dad. We would go up to the cabin from time to time. Then our parents got sick, Mom had her heart attack and she didn't last long. She died a few months after then Dad just gave up. Caroline told him she'd move back in but he wouldn't hear of it. Dad told her to go back to the cabin and she did. The next morning Dean went to the cabin to get her, he had to tell her Dad died in his sleep. Caroline went off, kicking and screaming. She trashed her cabin, it took Dean and Samuel to calm her down. I went to Atlanta after the funeral to resign from the Marshal's office. I had made my mind up I was going to take care of her. Dean, Samuel and Cassidy went after a bounty. Lord only knows where Lucas went and Tim had to get back to Fort Benning. Lee and his family took over the farm. We were all okay with that. I was in Atlanta when the shit hit the fan. The walkers were everywhere and the military was bombing the street. I hauled ass out of there, getting back to Caroline in time to find her swarmed with walkers at her office. I left her in her cabin to go find Tim. I promised her I'd come back and she promised me she'd stay put." A loud chuckle comes from Daryl, Raylan grinning back at him.

"Sorry about her not stayin put Raylan. I didn't know she would come after me or that she was kin to the man that was lettin us stay with him. She's not the kind of woman you tell what to do. Besides she can take care of herself, she's good with her bow and ain't half bad with a gun. Your sister is different, I like different." Daryl's eyes wander to the tent, finding Caroline looking so beautiful in the moonlight.

Lori smiles at Daryl, her face beaming at him. "It's okay Daryl. We know."

Daryl quickly snaps his head back, giving Lori a death stare. "You know what?"

Lori kisses Rick sweetly, ignoring Daryl. "About Caroline of course, we can see it on both of your faces. Don't worry Daryl; your secret is safe with me."

Daryl rubs the back of his head, glaring at Rick. "I ain't got no secret. Whatever you two are talkin about it ain't about me."

He gets up from the campfire, walking towards the tent. Rayland covers his smile with his hand, chuckling so hard it makes Rick laugh. "That boy has it bad Raylan, you see that don't you?"

"I do Rick but you'll never get either one of them to say it. I'm just glad she has him. Daryl makes her happy and finding any happiness in this shit hole is a good thing. Looks like rain Rick, we best turn in." Raylan can hear Caroline talking to Daryl, the both of them lying on the cot together. He glances into the mesh window, Daryl places a strand of Caroline's hair behind her ear. He walks over to the campfire, pulling a chair up against a tree. A piece of tarp would be his blanket for the night. He stokes the fire, the dark clouds starting to settle in.


	25. It Takes Two to Tango

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 25 – "It Takes Two to Tango"

Caroline had noticed Daryl was quiet, too quiet even for him.

The ride back to Hershel's was taking longer than usual. It was as if there was some hesitation in Daryl.

Caroline wanted to ask Daryl about the barn, about Sophia. She wasn't sure what had happened since she walked away. She had completely lost it; the world around her didn't exist. Not until Caroline heard Daryl's voice calling out to her did she see the truth that was all around her.

The perfect moment to talk to Daryl was now or never. Caroline loosens her grip on his waist, putting her lips up to his ear. "Daryl, I'm sorry for everything you went through today. There seems to be more than just Sophia on your mind. You can tell me anything."

Daryl scoots up in the saddle, nudging Blaze to pick up his pace. "Don't you go worrying about me. I'm real glad you're okay though. I don't understand why you want to go back to that damn farm. You ain't got nothin there gurl. Hershel ain't really treated you like family. I can't say I blame you for walkin off like ya did. Hell, I wanted to get on my bike and put some miles between me and that damn barn."

Daryl's words ring sharp in her ears. She could feel the ice cold breeze coming from each one. His mood had changed; he wasn't the man that just showed her his tender side. She knew Daryl could be a complete hard ass; showing his redneck side to the extreme. Daryl had given her a taste of it once or twice. That lonely little boy that needed to find Sophia crawled deep inside him, locking the door behind him.

"That farm is home to me Daryl. Yeah, I ran from it and from everyone on it. There have been times when my family and I haven't seen eye to eye but at the end of the day, they're still my family. Finding Lucas the way we did doesn't change any of that. I'm hurting Daryl but I don't have time to wallow in it, and neither do you.

Daryl jerks tight to the reins, stopping Blaze in his tracks. "Wallow in it, is that what you think I'm doing?"

He dismounts Blaze, pacing the grass in front of him. Caroline watches the expression on his face go from sadness, to anger, to pure bitterness.

Caroline jumps down, walking right up to Daryl. "You've lost so much, today being no exception. You don't have to act like it doesn't hurt."

A fire grows in Daryl's eyes. He hovers over Caroline, staring down at her. "I ain't hidin nothin. Jesus, you have sex a few times with a gurl and they think they own you."

A jade green flashes into Caroline's cool baby blues. She pushes Daryl back, her hands clenching into fists. "What? Is that all I am to you? A romp in the woods, a roll in the hay, a naïve farm girl you can have your way with. I got news for you Dixon, it takes two to tango and I didn't dance alone. You stupid redneck, just a little while ago you told me you loved me or was that a lie too?"

Daryl grabs for her arm as Caroline turns away from him. He reaches out once more, taking her by the top of her arms. He grips her tight, his eyes piercing through hers. "I didn't lie to you. I don't say thangs like that easy. I'm just so sick of everyone tryin to get up in my head and tell me what I think or how I should feel. The whole lot of'em can just go to hell. You need to let me be Caroline. I need to figure some thangs out for myself."

Caroline pulls out of Daryl's embrace, her face full of anger. "You go do that Daryl. You go figure your shit out and when you're done I hope I get my Daryl back. Just know this, if you ever say anything like that to me again, I will kick your ass."

Daryl moves in for a kiss, watching Caroline turn her back to him. "What the hell Caroline?  
>You are one moody bitch."<p>

With all the strength she has, she pushes Daryl backwards. He staggers into Blaze, grabbing the saddle to steady himself. Daryl watches Caroline's ginger hair bounce as she storms off. He takes Blaze by the reins to follow her.

"Don't follow me damn it. You're lucky I didn't slap the taste out of your mouth Daryl." Caroline never turns around, as she screams back to him.

"You got a temper little gurl that is gonna get the best of you one day. I've had enough of everyone's shit today. Tell you what, you go find your brother and let him babysit your ass, I'm done." As soon as the words leave his mouth he starts to regret them. He thought for sure she'd start crying or running but she stops, turns around and waits for him.

"I can what? Daryl, you can go bury yourself in denial, drown your sorrow in booze and pretend it doesn't hurt. Seem to me you do best when you can shut out the world and not give a shit. You're done with me, okay then." She grabs him, kissing him with a passion she hadn't shown him before.

Daryl places his hands on her face, pulling her body closer to him. With a ragged breath she releases his lips. Caroline stands almost breathless before him.

Not one word is spoken between them. Daryl knew in his heart she was right. His pain and anger were going to eat him alive. She was the one person he couldn't fake it with. His surly attitude wasn't going to work on her. He'd said some hurtful things that most women would never forgive him for but not Caroline. She cut him back with her love. The cuts he gave her weren't as deep as the ones she had given him.

Caroline stands there with her hands on her hips, her blue eyes burning him to the ground. Daryl takes the reins again, handing them to her. She turns from him, walking towards Hershel's.

He releases Blaze, walking after Caroline. Without a warning, he takes her by the waist, picking her up in the air. Caroline kicks and screams at him, slapping at his arms. "Let me go!"

"You are one feisty gurl. Get on the damn horse Caroline." Daryl lifts her up, placing her in the saddle.

He put his foot in the stirrups, mounting Blaze quickly. She sits there with her hands on her thighs between tears and anger. "Why Daryl? Why would you hurt me like that? What did I do to you but love you?"

"It aint you gurl. Seeing Sophia like that, Carol not caring at all. She wouldn't even go to her little gurls funeral. I ain't their boy; I don't jump when they yell. Taking an arrow and a bullet was for nothing. If I got killed out there and we found her it would have been worth it, but seeing we didn't it pisses me off." Two arms wrap around his waist. Caroline buries her face into his neck, kissing him softly there.

"I'm sorry about the others Daryl but they aren't me. I've never treated you like that, not once." Caroline hugs him tight, wanting to make his pain go away.

"I can take care of myself Caroline but I'm so tired of losing people I care about. Sophia needed me and I let her down. Not even her Momma cared in the end. I can't lose you too." The words choke at him as they leave his mouth. He wasn't use to someone genuinely caring for him.

"No matter what you say, what you do or how hard you push, you're not getting rid of me. You do make my blood boil but only because I care for you Daryl. Loving you ain't easy Dixon." She pulls herself around to face him, her legs wrapped around him.

Daryl smirks at her, kissing her slowly. "You ain't either gurl. Let's just call it even."

"We both have to face our demons. If you're not ready I won't push. I need to say goodbye to my aunt and cousin. I didn't know Sophia but I'd like to pay my respects to her too. I'll be here for you Daryl, I ain't going nowhere." She winks at him, pulling herself back around him.

"I ain't goin nowhere without you Caroline. I know you understand I need to put some space between me and the group." Daryl kicks Blaze to run, the wind whipping by them.

When they get back to the farm, there is a fire blazing behind the barn. The smell of burning flesh in the air reminds Caroline of that night at her cabin. Daryl walks Blaze to the stables, Caroline walking to the farm house. Maggie runs to the porch, throwing her arms around Caroline.

Caroline knows much more than funerals and funeral pyres have been going on since she left.


	26. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 26 - "One Step Forward, Two Steps Back"

Maggie clings to Caroline as if her life depended on it. Caroline strokes her hair, trying to calm her down. "Shh, Maggie, why don't we go inside?"

They walk into the living room, Maggie's hands trembling. "Beth is in shock and we can't find Dad anywhere. It's real bad Caroline, I'm worried for her and for Dad. I think he's drinking again." Maggie fights back her tears.

Caroline takes Maggie by the hand, walking down the hallway. "Let's go check on Beth, I'm sure your Dad will turn up soon." Caroline can see Lori walking towards the backdoor, wondering why she's being so sneaky.

Maggie sits on the bed next to Beth, wiping her face with a damp cloth. "She's been like this for a while now. Rick and Glenn went to find Dad; I think he's at the bar in town." Maggie looks at Caroline, her face of full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry Caroline, here I am going on about Beth and Dad and you just buried your brother. Oh, please forgive me."

Caroline sits on the bed next to her, hugging her hard. "I've made my piece with that Maggie. We've laid Lucas to rest and by the looks of, you've done the same with Annette and Shawn. I want to go pay my respects to them and Sophia. See if Patricia will stay with Beth and come with me, please."

Raylan walks up on the front porch calling out for Caroline. "Caroline, you in there?"

Caroline and Maggie greet him at the screen door, Caroline still glowing in her lilac sundress. "Hey brother, you just get here?"

"Yeah, I had to ride Lee's old stag out here. Where you two headed off too and where's Daryl?" Raylan could see the black smoke from the funeral pyre still smoldering.

"Daryl needs some time to himself and I'm off to pay my respects, you coming?" Caroline reaches her hand out to Raylan, his large hand engulfing hers.

Maggie stops at the bottom step, looking back towards the house. "I can't go...I need to stay with Beth, sorry Caroline."

"That's quiet alright Mags, Raylan and I will go and be back soon. Hey, Raylan, where's Cas?" Caroline watches Raylan's lips curl into a smirk.

"Cassidy is walking; he never did like horses much. I think Lee and Lee Jr. are coming with him. Caroline, are you sure you're fine sweetheart? I know how you are; you're good at hiding what you're really feeling." Raylan strokes her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Fine, well I'm better. I'm not sure I'll ever be fine again Raylan. This whole thing has taken a lot out of all of us. Daryl has changed too; we had a huge fight on the way back. He's hurting and he's lashing out like a wounded animal. He's never had anyone to care about him; he's not real good at taking help either. Sophia dying killed that part of him that was holding out for hope. I hope he doesn't push me away like he's pushing everyone else, that's kind of what our fight was about." Raylan holds her tight, both of his arms around her.

Caroline reaches up, taking Raylan's hat and placing it on her head. Raylan just smirks at her, adjusting it properly on her head. "You always did like wearing my hat. Caroline, you just need to give him space and let him work things out. Whatever he's going through with the group is between him and them. I know that boy is crazy about you. You remember what Mom always told us, you always hurt the one you love, because you know they'll come back. Just give him some space and wait...that's all you can really do." Raylan was good at giving his little sister advice but she wasn't good at taking it. For some reason, he knew this time was different.

They get to the graves, Caroline closing her eyes. "May angels see you swiftly home." Raylan says a silent prayer, both of them remembering doing the same thing over their parents.

Raylan reaches over, taking his hat from Caroline's head. "I think this belongs to me."

Caroline looks up at him with sad eyes, her bottom lip trembling a bit. "Raylan, will you go talk to Daryl for me? I want to go talk to Carol." Caroline's blue eyes had dark circles under them, making her look very tired. Raylan wanted to tell her to go rest but he thought better of it. He nods his head yes at her, watching her walk off toward the campsite.

Finding Daryl wasn't going to be easy, when a man with Daryl's skills doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. Raylan walks out the old homestead that once belonged to his grandparents, the only thing left of it was the chimney. He finds Daryl getting ready to build a fire, poking at the fire pit with a stick.

Daryl looks up at him, glaring through squinted eyes. "Your sister send you out her to find me? You can go tell her I'm fine." Bitterness was dripping from Daryl's words as he stares at Raylan.

"Actually she did but I'm here for me. I'm not here to have some heart to heart Daryl, just wanted to check in on you is all. I take it from the tent and your belongings that you're moving out here. You no longer find the group your thing? Sorry, just curious." Raylan was good at sizing people up, that was part of what made him so good at being a Marshal.

"You can stay if you want but I ain't in the talkin mood Raylan." Daryl wasn't sure what Raylan was up to but he was sure Caroline was behind it.

"Well since you ain't in the talkin mood maybe you're in the listening mood. I wasn't far behind you two coming back to Hershel's. I could hear your fighting echoing all the way back to me. I couldn't make out much of what was said but rest assured Daryl, if you made Caroline mad enough to scream at you like that, you really pissed her off. Before you say anything, what happens between you two is between you two. I ain't gonna stick my nose in your business. I love her Daryl; she'll always be my little sister. I know you care about her, even if you are pissed at the world. If you got a problem with someone here, take it out on them and not my sister." Raylan's stance was wide, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glaring back at Daryl.

Daryl walks over to Raylan, their noses almost touching. "I don't need you tell me how to be with Caroline. She handled herself just fine. And you're right; it ain't none of your damn business. You know I was doing just fine before I found those people. I'll do just fine after 'em too."

"Sounds me to like you're trying to convince yourself of that Daryl. If you can look my sister in the eyes and tell her you don't care knowing everything she's been through and everything she's done for you then I'll believe that. If you can do that, then I know you're the cold hearted bastard you pretend to be." Raylan never flinches, never bats an eye.

Daryl turns from him, a heat fuming from his pores. Raylan stands there watching him walk off, hoping that Daryl was listening to him.

The day was giving away to dusk as Raylan walks out to the campsite. Caroline is sitting on the front porch, wanting so badly to go to Daryl. Raylan walks up to the porch, poking Caroline in the leg. "You've got that look Caroline."

"What look is that Raylan?" Her voice sounded tired, almost exhausted.

"That, what the hell do I do look. I've seen you wear it a few times. You want to tell me what's eatin at you?" Raylan loved teasing her but he knew now was not the time.

"I had a long talk with Carol. We both agree that Daryl is heading back down a dangerous road. He has his big bad redneck thing going on and won't let anyone in. He lets me in only to slam the door in my face. I love him Raylan and it's killing me to watch him go through this alone. I asked Carol to keep an eye on him for me. She knew him before I did, they kinda bonded over Sophia. I'm hoping he'll open up to her. I probably should get in there and help the girls with dinner." Caroline slowly makes her way out of the rocker, lazily walking into the house.

Carol smiles at her as she walks into the kitchen. Raylan waves at Carol to come out on the porch.

"Carol I know we haven't talked much but I want to thank you for looking after Caroline and being a friend to her. She wanted to go out looking for Sophia but falling out of a tree put a stop to that. If you ever need anything just let me know." Raylan was somewhat taken by Carol, her blue eyes almost clear.

"Thank you Raylan but I'm glad to do it. She is a sweet girl; it's hard not to like her. I must say, the way Daryl is with her is remarkable. I know they aren't the openly affectionate type but it's nice to see him let his guard down. I'll make sure to tell you if I need anything." Carol gives Raylan a soft smile, her hand briefly touching the back of his.

"Wait up Carol; I'll walk in with you." Rayland opens the screen door for her, letting her walk in first.

Maggie and Patricia are sitting the table, Caroline hands Carol a basket of bread. The group starts coming in, getting ready to have dinner. Shane looks over at Carl, wanting to ease his mind about his Dad.

Caroline walks back into the kitchen, Raylan right behind her. "Caroline, you need to eat sweetheart."

"I will Raylan but I need to talk to Daryl, I'm going to take him a plate." Caroline picks up the plate walking towards the backdoor.

Carol calls out for Lori, telling her to come for dinner. Caroline sits the plate back down, walking back into the room. Shane asks Carl when was the last time he'd seen his mom and the group starts talking that she might have went out to find Rick.

The dinner is interrupted as they all go out to find Lori.

Caroline stops Shane at the door. "Shane, I saw her leaving out the backdoor earlier today. I'm not sure where she was going but I thought you ought to know."

Shane gives Caroline a bewildered look. "I appreciate it, thanks Caroline."

Caroline goes out to the porch, propping herself on the banister. Raylan checks the Sig on his hip, cocking the gun. "Caroline, why don't you go back in the house? I'm going to go with them to look for Lori."

"I think I'll stay here for a while Raylan, be careful." The tone in her voice is full of distress. Caroline had enough of missing people and sick people and search parties and angry words and not being sure if she'd live to see another sunrise.

Carol walks off to find Daryl to see if he had seen Lori. Caroline watches Raylan watching Carol. Caroline raises her eyebrows, a tiny smile making its way across her face. "Oh my god, Raylan likes her."

A few tense moments pass when Carol comes back and tells them that Daryl said Lori went off to find Rick. Shane almost loses it, jumping in his car and heading out to look for Lori.

Caroline can't take it anymore; she's done giving Daryl his space. She needed to be with him, to just look into his perfect blue eyes. She walks over to Carol, leaning in to whisper to her. "I need to talk to Daryl; can you tell me where he is?"

"You can follow me out there; I need to talk to him first. Just give me a few minutes with him and then he's all yours." Carol understands her need, the pain she's in.

They walk out to the old homestead, Caroline remembering the way like it was yesterday. The last memory she had of her grandparent's home was the day her father and uncle had it torn down.

Caroline sees his tent and the squirrels hanging by the trees. Her heart sinks down her into stomach. She knows in an instant that Daryl has begun to separate himself from everyone. She hoped that didn't mean he was separating himself from her as well.

Caroline sits there in the grass, trying to give Carol her moment with Daryl. She could hear voices being raised. Caroline pops up from her spot, peering over the tent. Daryl was up in Carol's face, screaming relentlessly at her. His words are angry and hurtful. Caroline could swear she saw Daryl raise his hand to her. Carol had turned her cheek to take the blow, like she'd done so many times with her husband Ed.

Daryl stands there staring at her, the venom gone from his bite. Carol walks off, Daryl standing there glaring into the darkness.

Caroline storms out from behind the tent, Daryl glancing over his shoulder. "Have you completely lost it Daryl? I can't believe you'd say or act that way with Carol. I guess her sin here is caring, how stupid of her."

"Don't give me your self- righteous bullshit Caroline; I ain't in the mood for it. Why don't you go back to the house, that's where you really belong?" Daryl's anger was still spewing out of him. He really didn't care how he sounded or what she thought.

Caroline grabs Daryl's face, holding his gaze to her. "Look at me Daryl…really look at me. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here. You can't run me off that easy. I'm getting in that tent and climbing in your sleeping bag. You can sleep out here if you want but I'm not leaving. I'm tired of your shit Daryl. I'm actually sick of this whole damn mess but we are both here and stuck in it, why not make the best of it?"

Daryl pulls her hands from his face, his heart beating hard. "You get back to the house now. I ain't gonna tell you again. Go on Caroline."

Caroline unzips the tent, climbs inside and lies on his sleeping bag. "I told you I ain't leaving and I ain't."

"Damn it woman, why do you have to be so friggin stubborn. Caroline, get out here." Daryl stands at the tent door, waiting for her to come out.

Caroline sees the cot by the window as she makes her way to it. That cot holds a wonderful memory for her. Her face blushes a bright red as her hand rubs the fabric back and forth.

Daryl climbs in the tent watching her rub the cot. He instantly thinks of that hot summer night with the rain blowing in, the two of them together. "Am I going to have to carry you back to the house or are you goin on your own?"

Caroline sits on the cot, pulling to the hem of her dress. "Come sit with me Daryl." She reaches her hand out to him.

Daryl squats down in front of her, the liquid topaz of her eyes making his head swim. "Why won't you let me be Caroline?"

"I can't Daryl. I'd rather die tomorrow than spend tonight without you. You can shut them out but you ain't shutting me out. I know you're pissed at Carol and blame her for Sophia getting killed; you have every right to your feeling. I'm not use to this side of you of Daryl, the side that could really hurt someone." Caroline rubs his face, ruffling the scruff on his chin.

"If you're stayin then stay but don't look at me like that. I'm fine and I don't want to hear no more about it." Daryl goes back outside, sitting by the fire.

Caroline grabs a blanket, going out to the fire to join him. "We don't have to talk Daryl, I only want to be with you."

Daryl watches her pull the blanket around herself, leaning against the stone chimney. This crazy girl was going to stay here with him, going to stay out here all night if it took it. He stokes the fire one more time, the flames blazing up.

"Did they find Lori, not that I care. She shouldn't of went off like that with a boy to look after. What is it with these people leaving their kids alone? They ain't got no one to blame but themselves. Carl got shot and Sophia got bit, I thought I had bad parents." Daryl moves a little closer to Caroline. He wants nothing more than to hold her.

Caroline leans her head on his shoulder, Daryl raising his arm around her. She takes a deep breath not knowing if the fighting would begin again. "Shane went off to find her. I think Lori is thinking of Carl. They both need Rick and he needs them. If that was you out there I'd fight every walker out there for you."

The night gets quiet, Daryl looks down at Caroline. She's asleep on his shoulder, the flames barely giving off any light. He picks her up in his arms, holding her closer than usual. Daryl was bound and determined not to let her and anyone else change him. He knew that he cared for her but he wasn't going to let her tell him what to do.

They lay together on the cot, his arms draped over her. He didn't like the idea of needing someone like he needed Caroline. She took his shit today and never flinched once. She gave as good as she got and then some.

Daryl was holding the only hope he had left in his arms, hope that he needed and wanted. He was glad she didn't leave; that no matter what he could count on her.

Sleep wasn't coming easy to him, he closes his eyes only to be reminded of everything he wanted to forget.

The image of Sophia walking out of the barn played over and over in Daryl's mind. He'd tried so many times to shake it off but it always come back. Even now with Caroline in his arms that day screams at him.

When the barn doors opened it was like opening the gates of hell, the hopeless torment that came with it haunted every person that watched. A torrent of demons came out, bringing with them despair, angry, bitterness and loneliness.

The affect it had on Daryl was one that Caroline wasn't ready for. She wakes from her sleep pulling Daryl's arm around her. "I'm here Daryl, never forget that."


	27. Friends and Lovers

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 27 – "Friends and Lovers"

Dawn breaks over the mountains, its radiant light beaming in every corner of the farm. Daryl wakes to find Caroline still sleeping. He takes a long look at her, pondering why this girl was so damn determined to be with him.

Daryl had never seen himself as anything special but through Caroline's eyes he was. He pulls her long locks from her shoulder, her freckled skin being kissed by the sun. The thought to wake her had run through his mind about a dozen times but she looked so beautiful just lying there.

He gently kisses her shoulder, rubbing his fingers up and down her arm. Caroline was normally a light sleeper. Daryl's touch would usually wake her instantly but not this morning. The events from yesterday had taken its toll on her.

Daryl begins kissing her from her shoulders to her neck, his body press hard against hers. Caroline slowly wakes, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Daryl pulls her closer to him, his arm firmly around her waist.

"Mornin gurl. I was begin to think you was gonna sleep all day." Daryl nuzzles her neck, her ginger hair falling all around him.

"Sorry, what time is it? I think we should get out to Hershel's. We need to check in to see if Rick and the others are back yet. I'm real worried about them Daryl." She turns to face him, her hand lying softly on his cheek.

Daryl leans down, his face only inches from hers. "Sorry about last night. You know I ain't mad at you gurl. Your brother is right; I need to stop takin my shit out on you." His lips tease her, barely brushing hers.

Caroline has an urgent need for him to take her. Her lips tingle, waiting impatiently for his. She pulls his face closer to hers, their lips mingling in a long wet kiss.

His right hand grips the back of her neck, his left planted securely on her ass. A growing intensity burns through him, making him harden with each kiss.

A hard bulge rubs against her thigh sending sensual shivers through her body. She tenses up, her own arousal evident on her white panties.

Daryl slides his hand up her thigh, under her lilac sundress. She throws her leg over his hip hooking it around him.

The steam rolling from the meadow is matched by the body heat flowing from the tent. The sound of feverish kisses, amorous moans, and heavy sighs break through the silence of the morning.

"Good Lord woman, you drive me crazy. I want you so friggin bad right now." Daryl nibbles at her neck, feeling her buck against him.

Her fingers dig into his back wanting him so badly. She can feel his hands slide her panties down to her knees. She shuffles her legs till her underwear is around her ankles. With a shift kick she sends them sailing to the tent floor.

A cocky smile greets her as she looks up to him. Daryl unzips his pants, pulling them half way down his ass. Caroline watches his shirt disappear from his body, his gaze never leaving her.

Caroline lifts the sundress up to her waist, ready to remove it, when Daryl flips her over to her stomach. The lilac material lays on the small of her back, her bare bottom exposed to him.

A strong arm pulls at her waist, bringing her towards him. Caroline waits for him to end her longing, her entire body quivering.

She closes her eyes as she feels each luscious inch bring on a tide wave of passion crashing down on her. She bites down on her bottom lips when she feels his hips move against her, her alabaster skin becoming red with his efforts.

Her hips begin to ache, his hands clenching them tight. The cot screeches, the legs wobbling as if they are going to break.

Just when Caroline can't take anymore, Daryl leans into to her, pushing himself into places he had never been before. She screams Daryl's name out, gripping the sides of cot.

Like a flower bursting open to the sun, Caroline gives way to the passion flowing through her now. Daryl brings himself hard against her once more, feeling her passion closing in on him.

A gush of ecstasy releases from both of them, mingling with their sweat. Daryl's body shudders against her, laying his face against her pale back. Caroline's exhausted body collapses to the cot, Daryl's weight bearing down on her.

One last shiver vibrates through her body as Daryl pulls away from her. He kisses her softly on her cheek, zipping his pants up. "You alright gurl?"

Caroline's smile was big and bright, a glow shimmers all over her. "Right as rain Daryl, damn you're good."

Daryl grins bashfully at her, his smile as big as hers. "I brought your bag with me. It was in my tent so I grabbed it too. Like I told ya, you should wear dresses more often."

She blushes hard; blushing around Daryl was becoming second nature. She retrieves her bag, pulling out jeans, white tank and cobalt blue button up shirt. Daryl puts on a fresh pair of pants, shirt and his leather vest. Her heart skips a few beats looking at him in that vest.

"Time to go Caroline, I'm sure Raylan will be looking for you." Daryl reaches over to her, taking her hand.

"If Raylan wanted me he'd find me. Raylan doesn't worry about me when I'm with you." She playfully winks at him.

Daryl swings his crossbow over his shoulder, handing Caroline her bow as they leave. Daryl was still a mystery to her. Just when she thinks she has him figured out he does something to confuse her completely.

When Caroline has Daryl alone he becomes a different creature. That little lost boy doesn't hide, his pain doesn't show so much. When they are alone he becomes her Daryl. She knew as they walked back to Hershel's she was about to lose her Daryl.


	28. Stranger Days

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 28 – "Stranger Days"

A warm breeze glides across Caroline's skin, raising goosebumps on her arms. She looks over to Daryl, crossbow across his back. The smile on her face was giving away the thoughts running through her mind. Daryl grins back at her, thinking the same thing she was.

They could see the campsite in the distance; Caroline knew she had to tell Daryl what was on her mind. "Daryl, can you do me a little favor? I won't tell you what to do or how to be but please don't say anything to Carol. You made my blood run cold when you were screaming at her last night. Ignore her, avoid her or pretend she doesn't exist, just don't yell at her like that again. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm telling you what to do, I don't mean too."

Daryl stops cold in his tracks, staring at her. "I meant what I said to her Caroline and I ain't sorry about it. You weren't there when we buried Sophia. Carol didn't care about her little gurl. She even told me that Sophia died a long time ago. I was out there every damn day lookin for her little gurl, a little gurl she didn't have any hope for. If Carol cared for Sophia she would've been there for her…till the end. Those people are done using me."

Caroline cradles his face, her blue eyes becoming misty. "I'm sorry Daryl; I should have taken your feeling into consideration. There are always two sides to every story. Whatever you do, just don't shut me out. I'd rather have some of you than none of you."

His lips caressed her forehead, his hands holding her shoulders lightly. "I can say the same thang about you. The way you were at your brother's wasn't you gurl. I'm real glad you came back, would miss that stubborn, feisty redhead."

Caroline blushes at him, turning her face away. "There seems to be something going on Daryl, we better get out there."

Raylan sees them coming toward the house, he sets his coffee cup on the banister, walking out to greet his little sister.

"Hey Daryl, can I talk to you for a bit?" Daryl puts his angery, bitter face on, walking toward Raylan

Caroline walks over to the farm house, Maggie standing by the door. "Someone care to tell me what's going on." Caroline turns to see the group gather; weapons at the ready.

"They haven't come back yet. I'm scared Caroline, what if something has happened to them. I told him I loved him, Glenn, I told him." Maggie's hands are trembling, tears on the edge of her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Maggie, to find any kind of love now is wonderful. What did Glenn say?" Caroline could tell by the look on Maggie's face that Glenn didn't say it back.

Caroline slings her bow around her body, walking towards Raylan. Raylan is leaning against Shane's car, pushing a bullet into his clip. "We're going out looking for Rick and the others. I think we got this Caroline, why don't you stay here?"

Caroline stares her brother down, her anger boiling under her smile. "Can I ask; why do you want me to stay Raylan?"

"Listen little sister, before you get your panties in a bunch, I need you to stay here help protect them, Maggie and the others. Also, if Rick comes back you can tell him where we are. I know you're more than able to go with us but I don't like the idea of leaving them alone. It would make me feel better to know you're here with them." Raylan kisses her on the cheek before she has a chance to utter a word.

"Why do I get the feeling it would make you feel better if I stay here so you won't have to worry about me…or Carol?" Caroline saunters off, smiling with great satisfaction.

Daryl exams his shotgun while loading a shell into the barrel. "You can come if you want, Raylan doesn't own you Caroline. Besides me, you're the only one that can shoot a bow. I think you should come."

Caroline wasn't sure if Daryl really wanted her to come or was only being nice. Either way, she knew she had to stay, she couldn't leave the farm unprotected.

"I need to stay Daryl, plus I know you and Raylan will do better out there if you're not worrying about me. Just come back to me, in one piece Daryl. I mean it…" Caroline tries to give him a stern look but fails miserably.

A trail of dust floats above the road as the group turns to see Rick, Glenn and Hershel driving up the road. A wave of relief comes over Caroline, knowing they are safe made her breathe a little easier.

They pull up to the house; a weary look on all of their faces. Maggie bounds from the porch, running past her father straight into Glenn's arms. Glenn reacts very oddly to her, almost down right cold.

Lori holds Rick tight, the stress gone from her face. Caroline stands there, very glad Rick and the other are okay.

Raylan takes Caroline by the hand, pulling her towards him. "I need to talk to you…now."

Caroline and Raylan walk into the house, walking towards the kitchen. "Is there something wrong Raylan?" Caroline had seen that look before and she didn't like it.

"I need to know where you stand with the group. Cassidy and I were talking last night and we think we should be moving on…go looking for Dean and Samuel. I like these people Caroline but they aren't family. We have two brothers out there that need us and I for one want to go find them. Cassidy thinks he and I should go and leave you here, he doesn't like the idea of putting you in danger. I think if you stay with these people, you will still be in danger. I've been watching them Caroline and something just ain't right. There is some major shit going on here, not real sure what that is. You tell me what you want to do, stay here or go on." Raylan creases his eyes, trying to feel his little sister out.

"Do you really want to leave? Lucas was on his way back here and I think if Dean and Samuel are still out there they will come back here too. I do want to go Raylan but I don't want to leave Daryl to do it. I can't ask him to leave with us, I just can't. They need him more than he knows; to take him away would be wrong. I get the feeling you really don't want to go just yet. We both have our reasons for staying and going, all I know is, where Daryl goes I go." Sadness echoed in her voice, her eyes showing her doubt.

Cassidy walks into the kitchen, leaning up against the door frame. "Raylan, I think we have bigger fish to fry. You need to come out here."

Raylan and Caroline walk into the dining room, the group already gathered there. Rick was telling the group about the boy in the back of the car. Raylan's spine immediately goes stick straight. Caroline watches Daryl walk in, Carol giving him a worried look. Daryl nods at Raylan as he walks pass Carol ignoring her.

The morning passes as Caroline listens to Rick and Hershel tell about the bar and the group of strangers that found them. Their night was a violent one, with gunfire and walkers. The boy that was injured would be a large topic of discussion for them all.

The fact that there were strangers encroaching upon what peace they had rattled Caroline. She wasn't ready to have all of this fade away, to crumble to the ground like the rest of her life.

Caroline goes out to the backyard, finding Beth's old tree swing. She sits down, swings just slightly. Daryl finds her, watching her swing there for a moment. "You alright?"

Caroline lifts her head to those perfect blue eyes that always made her heart skip a beat. She gives him a quick smile, her feet dragging in the grass. "Not sure really, I'll let you know."

Daryl walks up behind her, his strong hands rubbing her shoulders. "Don't you worry about that kid and his group. We can handle this Caroline. You know I'd never let anything happen to you. Rick is gonna take that kid out of town; leave him far enough out so he won't be back here to bother us. If it was me, I'd put him down. Caroline, it's gonna be okay."

Caroline places her small pale hand over his, leaning her head back against him. "Whatever y'all choose to do with that boy wouldn't change the fact that we are stupid to think we are untouchable here. The walkers are only part of the problem Daryl; there are more people just like that out there. There were those that would lie, cheat, steal and kill before the world went to shit, now…this is their world now. No morals, no humanity, just blood and death. They will take what they want, by force if necessary. I'm not saying we should give up or lie down and die. I'm only saying we have to see things for what they truly are."

The defeat in her voice sent a red hot fever all over Daryl. He spins the swing around, taking her by the chin. "Let'em come, I ain't never back down from a fight and I ain't about to start now. You're a fighter Caroline; I can't believe you're lettin this shake you. Get your ass up, get your bow and gun and get your ass out there."

The fire in Daryl's eyes set her back a bit, her entire body shivered. Without thinking, she raises from the swing, walking with Daryl toward the front yard.

Raylan and Cassidy looked to be in a heated discussion. Caroline knew when Raylan had his hat in his hand, his temper was about to blow.

Rick walks over to the two men, hoping to defuse the situation. "Raylan, is there something bothering you?"

Raylan turns his body towards Rick, his jaws locked together. "It would seem that we have a problem here Rick. After your war at the bar, it would seem we need to better arm ourselves. I know Caroline has an arsenal up at the cabin. Cassidy and I were arguing on who should go to the cabin. He thinks Caroline and he should go but I'm not letting my little sister leave this farm."

Rick places his hands on his hips, shifting his weight to his left side. "If you have more weapons and ammunition, then by all means let's go get it. I can't say sending Caroline would be a bad idea. No one knows those woods or that cabin better than she does. I think you need to ask her before you go making decisions for her."

Caroline storms off toward her brother, her fiery temper steaming. Daryl looks over to Glenn with a smirk. He knows Raylan's about to get it.

"Raylan Galen Greene…how dare you assume you know what's best for me. If you want to go to that damn cabin then go but don't think I can't take care of myself. I did just fine without you or anyone else for months. Now that you're mentioned it, I think I will go and I don't need you coming with me. Don't give me that look Raylan…you are dangerously close to getting it." Caroline was fuming; her heart rate and breathing were both labored.

Raylan squeezes the hat in his hands, bending it around his fingers. Before he can say a word Daryl slaps him on the back. "I'll go with her, we got this."

Caroline stomps off to Daryl's tent, slings her bow wildly. The entire group looks at one another, not sure what just happened.

"Daryl, you keep her safe. Get what you can and get back here." Raylan knew arguing with her was going to be useless and if she was going to go, at least she was taking Daryl. Caroline was right about one thing, Raylan didn't worry about her when she was with Daryl.


	29. There's No Place Like Home

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 29 – "There's No Place Like Home"

The laces of her hiking boots are drawn tight, her anger being taken out on them. Daryl places the homemade arrows in his crossbow, watching Caroline throw her hair back into a ponytail.

Rick and Shane agreed to take Randall away from the farm. The plan is to take him about 18 miles or so out, leave him with some water and a knife. As long as he couldn't harm the group or get back to his, then they would let him live.

While Rick and Shane where gone, Daryl and Caroline would travel to her cabin, retrieving what supplies they could.

Caroline throws some extra ammo, water bottle and some deer jerky in her pack. She tosses it over her back, placing her bow over her shoulder as well. Caroline notices Daryl's new arrows for the first time. The wooden arrows don't have the manufactured look that hers have but still looked pretty damn good.

"Is there anything you can't do?" She lets her fingers glide along the feathers at the end of the arrows.

"What? Oh…that. Uh…I guess not. I've learned to take care of myself; I do what I have to." Daryl sees the genuine curiosity she has, watching the amazement roll across her face.

"You want to walk or take one of the horses. I think we'd be alright riding double." Her mind was racing, she was always thinking ahead.

"Ridin out sounds better, we can tie the horse up and walk up the hill." Daryl walks out ahead of her, taking her by the hand. "Slow down, we got all day. I'll go get Blaze and meet you at the farm house."

She kisses him slowly, her hand still clasped in his. "Daryl, if you don't care, get both sets of saddle bags, we may need them."

Once she gets back to the farm house, Caroline sees Glenn and Maggie walking into the house. She hoped he wouldn't break her heart. Glenn was a good guy and she could see why Maggie had fallen head over heels for him.

Caroline checks her pack one last time when Cassidy walks up behind her. "You be careful out there. I know you can take care of yourself and with Daryl I know you'll be fine. The woods seem to be full of walkers these days. Before Lee went back he said he and Lee Jr. had seen way too many lately. Raylan is going back out to Lee's, to see if he wants to leave with us to find the boys."

Caroline snaps her head up, glaring at Cassidy. "Who says we're leaving? You can tell Raylan for me, I love him but he's not my keeper. I'm with Daryl now; I think that's quite evident."

Hershel clears his throat to let Caroline know he is there. "Cassidy and Raylan are doing what they've always done, what all your brothers have always done, look after you. You grew up so fast and moved on with your life that none of them had to time to process that. Remember Caroline, they love you. Always have, always will."

Caroline throws her arms around Cassidy and Hershel, hugging them tight. "Thanks." She chokes back her emotions, determined not to cry again.

Daryl rides up to her, extending his hand. She grasps it as he helps her on the back of the horse. She settles her weight on Blaze, adjusting her body behind Daryl.

A creepy stillness seemed to be all around them. The further they go in the woods the stranger things seem to be. The animals were unnaturally quiet, the trees eerily calm.

Every corner of the world had changed, ever her little corner. Somehow that didn't really matter right now. With her arms wrapped around Daryl, not much did.

Daryl wasn't much of a talker and Caroline didn't mind that. Damon was the same way, the type that only spoke when he had something to say. She was more than fine riding in silence, her body felt good against Daryl's.

"The days are not as hot as they once were and the nights are cooler too. It's gonna be turning cold soon, the leaves are already giving up their green. I love fall, well I did. I hope I can enjoy it again…someday." Caroline could hear Daryl sigh, his chest rising slightly.

"Yeah, the best thang about it gettin cold is maybe these sons of bitches will feel it too. Hey, you got any warmer clothes in your cabin…you can't wear tanks all winter." Daryl could feel her squeeze him tight. Teasing her was becoming fun for him.

Caroline let that jab go, to see this side of him was good. She knew he was angry with the group. He didn't see how he fit in anymore, that the only place he ever really had was an errand boy.

As they come up to the hill to her cabin, Caroline could feel her heart leap out of her chest. She had forgotten how much she loved her little cabin, her little piece of heaven. That cabin was her escape from the world. Daryl walked into her cabin and gave her a reason to leave, to find her place in the world again. Whatever the world was now, it had Daryl in it and she'd take it.

They dismount Blaze, Daryl tying him to a tree. He grabs the saddle bags, handing one to her. "I hope we find him here when we get back. I almost don't want to tie him up…give him a chance just in case."

Blaze was a fine horse and to lose him would hurt, she hoped for the same thing. Perhaps that's why Daryl didn't get Bell; he knew how much it would hurt her if she lost her. Daryl rubs Blaze down, petting his nose.

The hill was steeper than Caroline remembered but she digs her hiking boots in, pushing herself up the hill. Daryl was a foot or so ahead of her, smirking back at her. "You sound out of breath, you gonna make it."

Caroline picks up a rock, tossing it at him. "Yes, smartass. I'm not that out of shape. I got this, trust me."

Daryl gets to the top of the hill, reaching his hand down to her. Caroline looks up to him, brushing past his hand. "I told you I got this."

The biggest grin begins to grow on his face; he loved how she had to prove herself to him. Daryl was still impressed with her, not that he'd ever tell her that.

"Before I get my foot cut off or mangled in one of your traps, do I need to watch where I'm steppin?" Daryl gives the yard a quick once over, seeing the razor wire still strung between the first two trees.

Caroline turns around, holding her hand out to him. "You better let me help you."

The sound of metal clinks as Daryl's knife cuts the razor wire, smirking back at her. "Nope…I got this."

"You didn't have to cut the wire Daryl. Just follow me and don't cut anymore wire." Her voice sounded a little annoyed. She didn't like being pissed at him but sometimes he was too redneck for his own good.

As they walk through the land mines in the yard, Daryl notices a window is broken out. He grabs her hand, jerking her towards him. He places his long finger against his lips. "Shh…the window."

With predator like moves, Daryl walks around to the cabin. He slinks down, sliding his body up to the window. He peeks in, not seeing anything. He brings his crossbow up, scanning around.

He glances over to Caroline, not finding her there. His pulse races as he takes a deep breath. He looks back into the window, finding Caroline walking in. He immediately rushes to the door, his crossbow at the ready.

Caroline lights a candle on the countertop, picking her bow back up. She stands in the middle of the room, just listening.

Daryl walks up behind her, his blue eyes taking in everything. The cabin was still, not one sound. Caroline takes a step toward the table, when Daryl grabs her around the waist. A large copperhead is under the table, curled up and ready to attack.

He hands Caroline his crossbow, picking the snake up by its tail. The snake strikes at him, recoiling up.

Daryl tosses it out into the yard, watching it slither off. "Damn, that was close. I thought you were a game warden. You really got to be more careful."

Caroline stands at the door, thrusting his crossbow back at him. "Let's just get in the cellar and pack the saddle bags up."

"Ain't you wonderin why your window is broke?" Daryl looks back at the window.

"We aren't gonna be here long enough to care. You grab the ammo and guns and I'll get the first aid and MRE kits. I only have a few hand guns and one good rifle, not much ammo for the rifle but I think there are at least ten boxes for the handguns." Caroline opens the gun cabinet, the metal shimmering at her.

Daryl starts grabbing the guns and ammo. He watches as she shoves supplies in her bag, only taking what they will really need. "Do you have a private pharmacy in here? Damn gurl…your brothers know how to stock a cellar. You really could have lived up here forever."

"I could have but I'm glad I gave it all up." She could feel his blue eyes smiling at her, his hand rubbing her cheek.

His rough hand slides down to her neck, pulling her to him. Their faces are only few inches apart when they hear the smashing of glass.

The tip of Daryl's crossbow emerges from the cellar, slowing making his way up the stairs. He can hear growling, like a low roar. The front door begins to buckle with the pounding from outside. Daryl waves at Caroline to join him.

A cold chill runs down Caroline's back, she knew exactly what that sound was. She stares panic stricken at Daryl. "Daryl, that's a bear. I've had a few run ins with them up here. We need to get out the back door and fast."

"A bear, are you sure? First a snake, now a bear. Never thought I'd be hopin for walkers. Okay, you head for the door, I'll cover you." The bear was big and black, pounding at the door. The rest of the glass for the window was lying in the floor. Daryl watches as the bear pokes its snout through the broken window.

Caroline moves as fast as her legs will take her, almost throwing herself out the back door. Daryl quickly follows her, both of them heading down the hill. Caroline's knows they have to be quiet and hope the bear hasn't found Blaze.

Step by gentle step they make their way towards Blaze. "Damn…I didn't get my jacket or clothes." She looks back up the hill, Daryl shaking his head at her.

"You ain't goin back up there. You'll have to share clothes with Maggie or some'em." The look on Daryl's face let her know he was serious.

"I just need to grab a few things; I'll be in and out. The bear will give up soon and leave, I can do this Daryl, trust me." She gives him her best smile, hoping he'd give in to her.

"In and out…you promise. I know you ain't gonna be happy till you go back. I'll be on the porch…in and out…that's it." Daryl was sure she was crazy but for him to agree to this was a little crazy too.

When they reach the top again the bear is gone. Caroline makes a mad dash for the cabin, heading straight for her wardrobe. Daryl stands watch on the porch, listening for the bear.

Caroline sees the back door standing wide open, walking over to close it. Her hand reaches for the doorknob when she feels a hand over her mouth and around her waist. She begins to kick, trying to scream.

The man that had her was dragging her out to the back yard. She knew it wasn't a walker but something almost as bad.

The tall muscular man throws her to the ground, holding her down by her arms. His long black hair was falling in his face, partially covering the scar across his cheek.

His clothes were dirty and tattered; he looked like he'd been out here a long time. He removes the long blade from its sheath, holding it to her neck. "If you scream, I'll cut your throat. I was gonna take your weapons and food but looking at you now…I think I'll have a go at ya girl."

He slides the blade down her shirt, cutting the straps to her tank. She can feel his weight bearing down, his legs straddling her. He lets the blade glide down her breast and over her stomach.

The blade is long and sharp, sharp enough to cut the button from her jeans. She beings to squirm, trying to get him off. "Now, now girly. We are gonna have some fun." His lips are rough on her neck, his hand squeezing her wrists tight.

Caroline closes her eyes, tears flowing from the corners. She can hear a thud and she instantly feels all of his weight on her. Her eyes pop open to see Daryl standing over her.

He drags the man off of her, pulling her up to him. She throws her arms around him, her entire body trembling.

Daryl's hands rub her face, examining her. "Did you hurt you…you okay?"

Caroline cries, not able to say a word. Daryl's face was hard, his eyes dark and empty. He sits her back down on the ground, kissing the top of her head.

The intruder starts to wake when Daryl beings kicking him in the ribs. Over and over again, Daryl plants his boot in his side, his face and his head.

Caroline watches as blood flying form the man's mouth, Daryl thrusting his fist into his face. "You best start prayin boy, cause you're about to die."

Daryl pulls out his gun, holding it to the man's head. The man begins to plead for his life, lying beaten on the ground. "I only wanted supplies…that's all."

"Supplies, yeah right." Daryl pushes the gun to his temple, his body going rock hard.

Caroline collects herself, walking over to them. "Where did you come from?"

The man looks up to Daryl, his face beginning to swell. "My group was out scavenging the other night, in the town. Most of us got killed, by some townspeople. I got separated from my group, been wondering lost ever since."

"This is why we should have killed that boy. I ain't making the same mistake Caroline. Go in the cabin…now Caroline." Daryl didn't want to be so stern with her but he didn't want her here for this.

Caroline runs back to the cabin, throwing herself on the bed. She covers her ears with her hands, waiting for the blast.

She keeps waiting for the gun to go off, only to hear nothing. Pulling herself from the bed, she walks over to the back door. She can see the man slumped to the ground, Daryl wiping is knife on his pants.

"What did you do?" Caroline sees a different Daryl in front of her.

"I did what had to be done. He was gonna hurt you; I think I did the right thang." Daryl watches her come to terms with what had happened. She looks at him then back to the man on the ground.

Daryl can see her fall backwards, her body going limp. He catches her, holding her in his arms. He palms her face, her body resting on his leg. Daryl lifts her up, carrying her off the hill.

Caroline wakes to Blaze trotting down the mountain. She's in front of Daryl, with one of his arm around her waist, the other handling the reins.

"Caroline, tell me you're okay." Daryl's soft voice was like honey to her.

"Uh, yeah. You killed him, didn't you?" She tries to regain her facilities.

"Yeah, I did, slit his throat. I saw him on you and lost it. He had it comin to him." Daryl pulls her closer to him, kicking Blaze to go faster.

"I kept hoping he was alone, the thought of you being hurt was killing me. I'm not mad or upset that you killed him. I'm just not used to being so helpless…." Her words trail off into tears.

Daryl holds her a little closer, placing his cheek to hers. "I got you gurl…ain't never gonna let anythang like that happen again…ever."

As if Daryl didn't already know it but in that moment, the moment he thought another man would harm her, that he might lose her, he was sure he loved her. He had admitted to himself before but this time was different. His only thought was of her, losing her was never an option. He had given away whatever he had left of his heart, he was hers.

He didn't care if he was ever accepted by the group or even by her family. As long as she loved him and would stand by him, that was good enough for him.

Caroline knew the group needed him and even though he didn't see it, he needed them too. Her constant reminding him of that proved to him that she was there for him. He didn't have the heart to tell her that the group was broken, like him.


	30. Out of the Mouth of Babes

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 30 – "Out of the Mouths of Babes"

A crimson sun was high in the sky; the cloudless day was proving to be very humid. Daryl was holding Caroline very tight to him. She fades in and out of consciousness, letting her head rest on him.

Daryl does his best to avoid the campsite, taking Blaze straight to his tent. He slowly slides off the horse, Caroline still in his arms. He carries her to the tent, laying both of them down on the cot.

He strokes her pale face, tossing her ginger hair to the side. Their bodies become one, Daryl's strong arms cradling her.

A brief flash of a dark haired, muscular man with a scar jolts Caroline from her unconscious state. She lets out a scream, Daryl kisses her and rocks her in his arms.

"I got ya gurl…everythang is okay." Daryl tries to calm her down, her pale face full of fear.

She pushes away from him, her blue eyes wide and locked. It was as if she didn't recognize him at all, that the man before her was a stranger.

Daryl lays his hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. He rubs back and forth, her body curled up away from him.

She begins to shake so hard her teeth begin to chatter. Daryl moves off the cot, backing away from her.

Confused and worried, Daryl leaves the tent, looking for Raylan. If anyone could help her now, it would be her big brother.

Cassidy notices the frantic nature of Daryl's steps. He goes after him, calls out to him. "Daryl, wait up. Something wrong?"

"I need to find Raylan…where is he?" Daryl cuts Cassidy short, not wanting to talk about this with him.

"He's with Rick; he got back from Lee's a few minutes ago, seriously Daryl, what's going on?" Cassidy was starting to get annoyed by Daryl ignoring him.

Daryl marches off to find Raylan, seeing him and Rick talking by the Winnebago. Raylan turns his head a bit, Rick starting to stare.

"Hey Daryl." The two men had the feeling something wasn't right. Rick walks over to Daryl, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Did something happen?" Rick waits for Daryl's response.

"Thangs at the cabin didn't go easy. Caroline needs you Raylan." The words barely leave Daryl's mouth before Raylan takes off toward the tent. His sore ankle giving him fits the entire way there.

Daryl turns to follow Raylan when Rick grabs him by the shoulder. "What happened? Did you run into a group of walkers?"

Daryl's eyebrows draw together, something wasn't sitting right with him. "Where is that boy, where is Randall?"

"He's in the shed, we had walker troubles too. I couldn't leave him out there. We are gonna have to talk about what to do with him. We need some answers Daryl. I was kind of hoping you'd help us out with that." Rick's face looked like ten miles of bad road and Daryl knew no walker did that.

"Sure, I'll help ya but I have to be gettin back to Caroline." Daryl passes Shane on his way back to his tent, Shane's face as messed up as Rick's.

Daryl was sure there was a story there but his only thought was of Caroline. When he gets to the tent Raylan is sitting in the floor, Caroline on the edge of the cot.

Raylan looks over to Daryl, a thousand questions running through his mind. "What happened Daryl…from the beginning?"

"We weren't alone up there; one of Randall's boys was there. He was lookin to rob Caroline's cabin and we showed up. I was lookin out for bears since we had one find us; she went in the cabin to get some clothes. The next thang I know she's out back, a man holdin her to the ground. I don't think he knew I was there, don't worry I took care of him." A small smile showed on Daryl's face, somewhat pleased with himself.

"Did he…" Raylan could tell by her clothes that the stranger had tried to have his way with her. Her shirt was missing some buttons and her tank was hanging out of her shirt. A blazing anger grew in Raylan, one like he had never known before.

"No, he didn't get that far. I should have went in with her." The look of self-loathing was written all over Daryl's face. His girl was hurt and it was his fault but never again…never.

"I'm right here Caroline, big brother is here. Just talk to me sweetheart. Get mad and yell at me, really give it to me…say anything." Raylan was rubbing her calves, hoping to get a response from her.

Caroline sits on the cot, her head in her hands. Daryl stands at the tent door, his arms across his chest, hands under his arms. "Caroline, tell me what to do. I'll go kick that boy's ass if you want."

She slow raises her head, looking surprised at Daryl. "That boy…he's here?"

Daryl nods at her, her body going rigid. She lifts her body from the cot, side stepping Raylan.

The two men watch her storm out of the tent, heading to the campsite. Daryl glances over to Raylan not sure what to make of her.

They follow after her, her pace quick and steady. She spots Rick, her course locked in on him. "Rick, can I talk with you?"

Rick's face was one of disbelief. Caroline was ghostly pale and her appearance was very disheveled. This wasn't the Caroline he had come to know. "Uh…sure. What can I do for you?"

"Why did you bring that boy back here, he's trouble. He'll bring his group here, first chance he gets he'll kill us all. It's him or us Rick…him or us!" Caroline had never spoken to Rick in that manner before. Her words were bitter and furious.

"Caroline, calm down and we'll discuss this. It wasn't because I wanted to; I didn't have much of a choice. What makes you think he's dangerous or that his group will find us?" Rick looks over to Daryl, hoping someone can provide him with some answers.

Shane walks over to them, joining in on the conversation. "I told Rick to put that boy down but he wouldn't listen to me. I told you Rick, even Caroline can see it. He's got to go."

Rick wipes his hand over his face, closing his eyes for a bit. "I know we need some answers and we need them now. Daryl, if you don't mind to go have a talk with the boy. Get what you can out of him."

Daryl starts to walk off toward the shed when Caroline stops him. Her hand resting on his chest, her eyes locked on his. "Do what you have to Daryl. Whatever it takes, get the truth out of him."

He takes her hand, kissing her palm. "I will, for you."

Raylan takes Caroline by the hand, holding it tight. "Caroline, go in the house and find Maggie. She needs you, Beth tried to kill herself."

Her expression goes from merciless to heartbroken; she kisses Raylan on the cheek as she leaves to go to Maggie.

As she walks toward the house she looks at the shed, she needed to see the boy, to have Randall tell her the name of the man that wanted to hurt her.

She looks over her shoulder to make sure Raylan wasn't watching her. He was engaged in a conversation with Shane, Rick and Dale.

Her feet move quickly as she walks up to the shed door. She can here Daryl punching him, yelling at him, trying to get the truth. Caroline's blood runs cold as she listens to Randall tell about them finding a man and his young daughters. How they made the man watch as they had their way with his daughters, how they violated those poor girls.

She leans against the shed, sliding down to the ground. Randall screams out as Daryl begins to kick him, beating him again.

Glenn walks up to the shed, taking Caroline by the hand. "Come on Caroline, Maggie is looking for you."

Maggie stands on the porch, her arms opened wide. She hugs Caroline hard, hoping they can both find some resolve.

"How is Beth? I'm so sorry Maggie. I know she misses her Momma and she doesn't see any hope right now. To be honest with you, if it wasn't for Daryl I wouldn't either." Caroline looks over to Glenn smiling at him.

"I need to go; Rick needs to talk with us. Maggie, I think your Dad was looking for you. He and Jimmie are out looking for the missing cattle." Glenn looks at Maggie, his eyes soft and kind.

"You go find Hershel, I'll sit with Beth." Caroline was tired, her body spent. She opens the door, Beth fast asleep.

She sits down on the bed, patting Beth on the arm. Beth wakes, smiling at Caroline. "Hello missy. I see you got a fancy cotton bracelet while I was gone. You know you scared your sister and father to death. I know things seem hopeless Beth but you are still surrounded by people that love you. That's what I cling to, Raylan, Cassidy, Hershel, Maggie and you."

Beth slides her fingers into Caroline's, smiling back at her. "What about that man I've seen you with. You love him don't you? Like you loved Damon?"

Caroline's smile covers her face, the truth had never been more clear to her. "Out of the mouth of babes. Yes, Beth…I do."


	31. Earning Your Wings

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 31 – "Earning Your Wings"

Buttercups, violets, and daisies stretch out as far as her eyes could see. The meadow behind the family farm was in full bloom, the sun highlighting all the beautiful colors.

She held her hands out, feeling the flowers tickle her palms. She loved spending time with her brothers here.

Dean stands there, smiling at her. She could see Samuel brushing down his horse while Raylan was walking Bell towards her. It had been too long since they had all been together, since she'd had one peaceful moment with her brothers.

A warm breeze carries her ginger locks across her face, her smile full of love. Dean walks up to her, pulling the hair from her face.

"I'm sorry Caroline." Dean holds her face in his hands, tears in his eyes.

"Sorry for what Dean? I don't understand." Caroline looks into the deep emerald of his eyes, sorrow hanging all over him.

Dean steps back, the colors of the meadow gone. Her meadow was barren, nothing but dead grass and dirt. She wasn't sure what was happening, the meadow was just so full of life.

Silence is all around her, the only sound she can hear is her breathing. Caroline reaches out for Dean to find nothing. "Dean…Raylan…Samuel…where are you?" An overwhelming need to scream runs through her.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, almost afraid to see who it is. "Dean…" She barely gets the word out when she hears a growling.

The hand on her shoulder begins to shake her. She can hear a voice calling out to her. "Caroline…Caroline you alright?"

Caroline slowly wakes to see Dale standing over her. She had fallen asleep sitting at Beth's bedside.

She rubs her eyes, trying to focus on Dale. "Hi, sorry Dale, what were you saying?"

"I need to talk to you, in private." Dale had an intense look on his face. Caroline checks on Beth before leaving with Dale.

They get to the dining room, Caroline leaning against the wall. She waited for Dale to spill what was on his mind.

"I don't know if you're aware but Rick intends to kill that boy. Randall is just a boy, a boy that deserves to live Caroline. I need you to talk some sense into them. Rick had Daryl torture that boy, he beat him pretty bad. This isn't how civilized human beings act. I know you're a rational person. I know you can see that we can't just kill him. Killing him would make us monsters. Can I count on you?" Dale's words had honesty to them. He looks at Caroline with pleading eyes.

"Rick wants to kill him? Did he give you a reason why, is he dangerous?" She stands there almost emotionless.

"They are out there right now forming a lynch party. I think we at least owe it to that boy to talk this over, to find other alternatives. They need to put themselves in his shoes. I'm coming to you because I think Daryl and Raylan will listen to you. You once told me if we lose our humanity then we are truly damned…I think you still believe that." Dale watches Caroline's face go tight, not sure what to make of her reaction.

"It's not fair to use my words against me Dale. I did tell you that but that was before those bastards tried to kill Rick, Glenn and Hershel. That was before the farm was threatened, before what little peace of mind I had got scattered. So, no Dale, I won't help you. Humanity doesn't exist anymore; it's kill or be killed." Caroline watches the hope drain from Dale's face, his body slump down.

"You don't mean that, you couldn't." Dale was almost screaming at her as she walks out the back door.

Caroline walks past Andrea almost knocking her down. "Sorry Andrea."

Andrea holds on to Caroline's arm, tilting her head at her. "That's alright. You look like you've got something on your mind. You want to talk?"

"No, I just need to find Daryl." Caroline didn't mean to sound so short; she just needed to feel Daryl's arms around her.

"I know we haven't really talked much, not since that day you threatened to kick my ass. I really am sorry about the shooting Daryl thing and Daryl has forgiven me. Can we just start over?" Andrea holds her hand out, waiting for Caroline to take it.

Caroline grins at Andrea, shaking her hand. "I'd like that. Thanks Andrea. I really do need to find Daryl. We can talk later…if that's okay with you."

Andrea flashes a half smile back at Caroline, patting her on the back. "I'm glad we're starting over. Hey, Caroline, did Dale talk to you about saving Randall? I'm not sure where I stand on the matter, maybe you and I could talk later."

Caroline nods her head at Andrea. "Sure…sure. Later Andrea."

As soon as Caroline sees Daryl her heart pounds harder, then she sees his bruised and cut knuckles. She runs to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Caroline, stop your fussin. I'm fine…my hands have been way worse." Daryl tries to pull his hands from her as she grips them tighter.

"They look bad; let me clean them for you. I'll go get the first aid kit." She turns to go to the tent when Daryl grabs her hand. She turns to face him as he pulls her closer.

He lets his tongue tease her lips, slightly parting her lips till his tongue is inside. She moves her tongue around his as his lips take hers over and over.

Her arms automatically go around him, as his hands find her waist. They kiss for what seems like forever until he pulls himself from her. His thumb wipes across his lips, his body shifting to one side.

"Damn gurl...just damn." Daryl stands back staring at her. His eyes begin undressing her, his body craving her.

"I'll be back with the first aid kit…don't go anywhere." Caroline winks at him, walking towards their tent.

Raylan is at the tent waiting for her. That we –need- to- talk stance he was taking made Caroline a little nervous.

"What's on your mind Raylan and don't beat around the bush either, just get to it." Caroline darts into the tent, looking through the saddle bags.

"Since you put it like that, are you okay. I know what happened up at the cabin really rattled you and don't act like it didn't. A lot of shit has gone down lately Caroline and it scares me that I can't protect you. As long as you live through another day I feel like I've done right by you. I know you say you don't need protecting and can take care of yourself, I'm aware of that. I'm your big brother, I'm going to do that no matter what you say. I love you little sister." Raylan stands with one arm above the tent door, waiting for that fiery temper to smack him hard.

Caroline comes out of the tent and throws herself around Raylan. For the first time today, she really processes what has happened to her. She holds him tight, sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder.

Raylan doesn't say a word, he just lets her cry. He hadn't seen her cry that hard in forever. Caroline wasn't the type to cry, especially in public. He loved how she'd tried to wipe her tears away before anyone could see them.

"Caroline, where you at gurl? I know you wanted me to wait for you but Rick needs me." Daryl rounds the corner seeing her crying in Raylan's arms.

Raylan waves Daryl over, letting him slide in to hold her. "She'll be fine, just let her cry it out."

Daryl stands there holding her until she becomes still and quiet. Caroline opens her eyes, the sun stinging them just a bit. She can see Dale walking towards them with that same determined look as before.

"Daryl, I'm good. Thanks for everything." She wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. A smile barely curves on her lips as she looks up at Dale.

"Caroline, I can come back later. Do you and Daryl need some alone time?" Dale was always gracious, polite to a fault.

"No, everything is fine Dale. I leave you two to talk." Caroline runs her hand down Daryl's arm, her fingers lacing with his. Daryl looks back at her with the most intense look on his face. He wanted her to stay; he wanted to hold her again. Instead he watches her walk away, his fingers leaving hers at the last moment.

Caroline walks toward the farm house but in the back of her mind she can't stop thinking about the stranger, the boy that has cause so much discord with the group.

Her feet carry her to the shed door, the door padlocked. Andrea comes around the corner with pistol in hand. "Caroline does Daryl or Raylan know you're out here?"

"No and I don't want them too. Do you believe that he's dangerous, that we need to kill him? I can't shake the feeling that keeping him here is the wrong move. Rick should have left him out there. Shane may not have both oars in the water but he wasn't wrong for wanting to off him out there." Caroline looks through the cracks of the shed. Andrea paces behind her, not sure what to make of Caroline's new state of mind.

Shane walks up behind them, almost pissed to find them there. "Did Dale send you out here to babysit that boy or watch out for me?"

The atmosphere was full of anger; Shane was pacing around like he was about to explode. Caroline wasn't in the mood for yet another discussion. She leaves Andrea to deal with Shane.

The farm felt like it was about to explode. Caroline wanted to close her eyes and have all of this be a bad dream. The Caroline she was, that girl was slowing disappearing. Then she thinks of Daryl, she was that girl with him.

Rick startles her from her deep thoughts, leaning up against the tree beside her. "We're going to take a vote on Randall. If you and Raylan want to join us you can."

Caroline opens her eyes, looking into Rick's tired blue eyes. "Yeah, we'll be there." She looks over to see Raylan standing close to her.

"You look tired Caroline, why don't you go lie down for a bit." His concern for her wasn't because she looked tired; he could see a change in her. The lack of life in her eyes, that fire that lived in her was gone; it was as if he was looking at a different girl.

Caroline walks around Raylan without a word. It was as if she had tunnel vision as she marches to the house, heading for Maggie' s room. She throws open the closet door, tossing clothes on Maggie's bed. Maggie walks in, watching Caroline move around the room in a blur.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Maggie begins to pick her clothes up, trying to calm Caroline down in the process.

"I need winter clothes Maggie…I don't have any. You can let me borrow a jacket can't you?" Caroline turns to Maggie, loss written all over her face.

Maggie hugs her, her heart breaking for her. "Of course, whatever I have is yours."

Cassidy was standing in the hallway, listening to the desperation in Caroline's voice. "I'll go back for you. I'll go get your clothes…it won't take me long."

"I can't let you do that Cas…what if…you don't come back." Cassidy brushes his hand across her face, his smile melting her heart.

"I've survived so much Caroline, I'm coming back with your things." He kisses her forehead, winking at Maggie as he leaves.

Caroline crawls on Maggie's bed, hugging a pillow up to her chest. "Mags…I just need to be alone. Tell Daryl where I am so he doesn't worry."

Maggie tosses her clothes back in the closet, slowly closing the door as she leaves.

Daryl is standing on the porch, his hand the door. Maggie pushes the door open, gesturing for Daryl to join her. Daryl sits down on the banister, looking up at Maggie. "Caroline in there…is she okay?"

Rick walks up on the porch, the weight of the world on his shoulders. Maggie watches him drag himself into the house as he calls out for Lori. "Rick, she's not in there. I saw her at the back of the house a little while ago."

Rick walks in the house, the sound of his boots scuffing the floor. Daryl squints his eyes, looking back at Maggie. "Is she or ain't she…it ain't that hard of a question."

"Oh, so sorry Daryl. Yeah she's in there; she's sleeping in my room. Can I ask, what happened at the cabin? She was throwing my clothes out of my closet earlier. Cassidy went back up to her cabin to get her winter clothes. It really seemed to calm her down." Maggie could hear a sigh leave Daryl's lips. A fire flashes in his eyes as he stands face to face with her.

"Whatever went down up there is over now. You best believe nothin like that is happenin again." Daryl walks off the porch, reliving the events of the cabin over in his mind. He clenches his fist, wanting so bad to punch something or someone.

Caroline wakes to the evening sun starting to melt into the horizon. She climbs from the bed, stretching her arms out. Her head felt heavy still as if she needed to sleep more.

As she cracks the door open, she can hear voices down stairs. With each step down the stairs they get louder, Rick's voice carrying over all of them.

Caroline stands on the last step, listening to them discuss keeping or killing Randall. Dale gives a moving speech on humanity, on doing what is right. Caroline could feel her heart ache for Dale, for the fact that not one person would stand by him.

Andrea finally speaks up, voicing her allegiance with Dale. The group was starting to become restless, many of them wanting to just get it over. Dale knows his pleas fall on deaf ears so he decides to leave. On his way out he stops and looks at Daryl, eyes full of tears. "You were right, this group is broken."

A small chill runs down Caroline's spine. To hear Dale say those words was one thing, to know they came from Daryl was another.

She waits on the step for the group to leave before she emerges from her hiding place. She can't understand why she wanted this boy to die, why her heart went numb. Perhaps something in her broke, broke beyond repair.

The full moon was starting to peek out over the sun, the group going about their evening as if they weren't about to execute a boy. Raylan sits by the fire with Carol, his hand stroking her back. T-Dog gathers the fire wood, stacking it in the pit. Normal everyday chores of the group, dinner, clean up and bloodshed.

Daryl finds Caroline before he helps Rick carry out the deed. She pushes the food around her plate staring at the shed. "You gonna eat that or play with it?"

"Neither. Are you ready to do this Daryl?" Caroline feels his hands on her shoulders, his fingers rubbing into her skin.

"Reckon I am. Don't you think we should?" Daryl honestly wanted an answer.

A thousand things run through her mind but the one that comes screaming back at her is the boy has to die.

"Rick needs you to be there for him Daryl. He needs you in a way that Shane will never be, that Dale couldn't be and Glenn isn't ready to be. You are Rick's iron fist Daryl. You do what must be done, what none of the others can do. Oh sure Shane could kill Randall but you'd do it in a way that was simple, quiet. Shane rattles the cage too much; he has to let everyone know he's the man. You can't see it Daryl but I see it loud and clear. Rick and this entire group would be lost without you. I hope you see that they need you and you need them. I would follow you through the gates of hell, I think I already have." Caroline turns to face him, Daryl holding her around the waist.

"You go on back to the group; I have to get him now. Caroline, there ain't another man gonna lay a hand on you as long as I draw breath." He gently kisses her lips, his hands caressing her face.

Caroline watches them take Randall from the shed to the barn. Bound and gagged, they lead him to his final destination. Dale walks by her, shaking his head. "This is like the Romans waiting for the gladiators to rip each other apart. At least both gladiators were armed."

Dale wanders off towards the pasture, mumbling to himself. The old Caroline would have went after him or at least walked with him. The new Caroline stood there, waiting to hear Rick pull the trigger of his gun.

Carl walks past her, heading for the barn. She tries to catch up with him but he gets to the door before she can stop him. "Do it Dad, Do it."

The click of Rick's gun uncocking makes her heart sink. Shane grabs Carl, yelling at him as they head back to the campsite. She watches Daryl walk out of the barn, leading Randall back to his cell.

Rick walks by her with the longest look on his face. He sees Caroline staring at him, his feet feeling like they are made of stone. "I couldn't Caroline, not with Carl there. My boy wanted me to kill him. We dare walk where angels fear to tread...who are we to play God?"

The old Caroline breaks through, putting her arms around Rick. She hugs him briefly, her heart beginning to thaw. "I believe angles walk among us Rick. What we do with the challenges we are given determine if we earn our wings. You earned yours a long time ago."

"Go help Daryl watch Randall, I'm going to tell the group we're gonna let him go. Dale deserved to hear me say it." Rick hugs her back, a little harder than she hugged him.

Caroline joins Daryl at the shed, Randall tied up and gagged. Daryl pulls out his knife, drawing it back and forth along the sharpneing stone. Only looks are exchanged, Caroline not sure what to say to him. The sound of the knife scraping across the stone reminds Caroline of every time she'd gutted and skinned a kill.

Her hand reaches out for Daryl's, her fingers wrapping around his wrist. Daryl stops for a moment, looking into her sky blue eyes. Caroline takes a deep breath, her eyes locked on his. "You'll do what's right, what's best for us all Daryl. You always do, that's why Rick looks to you. Shane and Rick are a thousand miles apart right now." She places her hand on his face, giving him a quick smile. "Don't ask…just do, Daryl."

She turns from him, hearing the knife glide across the stone again. A growling and screaming is so clear to her. Daryl shoves the knife back into his sheath, grabbing the lantern. They both take off towards the pasture, the full moon light shining down bright.

When they get there they find a walker, ripping into Dale. Daryl throws the walker off of him, shoving his knife into the top of his skull.

Caroline looks down at Dale, his body blooded. The walker had eviscerated him; the scene was too much for Caroline. Daryl leans down to Dale, telling him to hang on. Daryl begins to jump up and down, yelling for the others.

The group comes running, Andrea falling to her knees by Dale. Dale begins to gurgle in his own blood. Death was so obviously hanging all over him.

Hershel tells Rick there is nothing they can do for him. Caroline looks over to Raylan, watching him pace in the pasture.

Rick pulls his gun from his holster, pointing it at Dale. The look in Dale's eyes is almost pleading, begging for Rick to end his misery.

The moment is too much for Rick, conflicted and heartbroken; he stands with his gun at Dale's head.

Caroline rubs Daryl's back, feeling the wings of his vest. Daryl glances over to her then over to Rick. He takes the cold steal from Rick, pointing it at Dale.

Dale lifts his head, the revolver flush against his forehead. Daryl cocks the gun, "Sorry brother."

With the squeeze of the trigger he ends Dale's torment but not their nightmare. Daryl stands back up, handing Rick his gun. He walks away from the group, the wings of his vest the only thing visible.

Wiping away her tears, Caroline whispers to herself. "Angels fear to walk where you do Daryl."


	32. Numb

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 32 – "Numb"

Dale was dead. There was numbness to those words. Caroline wasn't sure if she had completely processed it all yet. Randall was still their prisoner, Dale was ripped apart by a walker and Daryl had to end Dale's suffering.

It all seemed surreal, like she was experiencing it outside of herself. The night hadn't brought her any resoultion. She tossed and turned next to Daryl, her mind not letting her rest.

Daryl wakes early, leaving his exhausted girl to get what sleep she can. He joins Andrea, Shane and T-Dog as they ride out to rid the farm of the walkers they find.

Caroline wakes, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her dreams were really nightmares that still haunted her into her waking moments.

She slips her boots on, looking out the mesh window. Raylan stands over the door, cowboy hat shading his face.

"It's about time you woke up. Hershel is going to move everyone in the house. Rick is taking Randall out and turning him loose. You need to get your and Daryl's things packed up and moved out to the farm house. I'll help you if you want." Raylan watches the confused look on his sister's face finally turn into recognition.

"When did all of this happen Raylan? I mean, did it really take losing Dale to make them see that being together is our best chance? I'm glad that Uncle Hershel is finally seeing the truth, just sorry that it had to come at such a high cost." She starts packing up the tent, her body almost as numb as her brain.

They make it out to the farm house, everyone busy as a hive of bees. Rick was telling everyone what to do and where to go. Shane looking even more pissed than the night before. One thing was for certain; Rick no longer trusted Shane and it was written all over his face.

Daryl spies Caroline and Raylan walking toward the farm house. He hands the box in his hands to Glenn and walks out to her. "Let me get that. You should have let me help you pack up our stuff. I didn't even know you were up yet."

Caroline quickly gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Raylan and I got this Daryl. You go help the others."

Daryl was always amazed at how selfless she was, how she managed to put everyone else ahead of herself. If there was one thing that made him love her that was on top of the list.

"Caroline, I let you sleep in. You were tossin and turnin all night. We had services for Dale; sorry I didn't wake you for it. I went to get you but you had finally gone to sleep. If you want, we can go out there later." Daryl gives her his best half smile, running his hand over her arm.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot. Let's get settled in and then we can go." Caroline loves his crooked smile and the feel of his fingers on her skin. She'd stand here all day if he'd keep doing that.

Rick waves for Raylan to join him, this very determined look on his face.

"What's that all about?" Caroline's puzzled look makes Raylan smile.

"We're putting up guards and fortifying the house. Rick and Daryl are taking Randall out later. Maybe you should ride out to Lee's, make sure everyone is okay." Caroline's eyebrows crease together, not sure why Daryl and not Shane was leaving with Rick.

"Daryl's going out with Rick? I'm sure there's a story there but you're right I need to ride out to Lee's. Is Cas back yet…I'd like to have a change of clothes." Caroline puts her load on the porch, letting Glenn know where to put it.

Cassidy startles her as he walks up behind her. "I'm right here Caroline. I got back this morning. It got too dark to come back last night so I stayed in your cabin. There are walkers everywhere out there. The woods are crawling with the damn things." Cassidy hands her the duffle bag, giving her a quick hug.

Caroline hugs him back, more glad to see him than her clothes. "I'm sorry to say I had forgotten you went up to the cabin. I remember just now…sorry Cassidy."

Cassidy takes her by the hand, smiling sweetly at her. "I'll ride out to Lee's with you if you want."

She smiles back at him, nodding her head.

"Daryl, Cas and I are riding out to Lee's. We'll be back real soon. I'm just checking in on them, help them get ready too." She can feel Daryl's arms around her waist, his eyes burning into hers.

"Go and get back here. I don't like having you out there. Take your bow, you might need it." With a kiss that takes their breathe away, he lets her go. Daryl looks over at Casssidy, handing him a gun. "You get her back here in one piece…or else."

Those last words send shivers down Caroline's spine. From the sternness of his words to the look on his face, it made Caroline want to take him right here and now.

Cassidy waits till Daryl is out of sight before he turns to Caroline. "Since when does he own you? The Caroline I know doesn't answer to anyone." Cassidy stares at her for a moment before leaving for the stables.

Caroline catches up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Where is all of this coming from Cas? Daryl doesn't own me but he does care about me. I don't know why you are being so pissy right now but I don't like it."

They walk to the stables in silence, Cassidy almost fuming as he pulls a horse from the stall.

"Sorry, I care about you too. Or is that not allowed?" Cassidy throws the saddle on the horse, buckling it down.

The saddle in Caroline's hands falls to the stable floor, her face going pale then blood red. "What the hell is wrong with you Cassidy…seriously?"

Without another word, Cassidy takes Caroline's face in his hands, kissing her hard.

She pulls back away from him, slapping him across the face. "Don't ever do that again!"

He rubs his cheek, smiling wildly at her. "Must say, it was worth the slap."

"Shut up and get on the horse. We have to get to Lee's and back before dark." Caroline's anger was boiling, her face completely flushed.

As they ride off, Caroline see's Raylan in the distance. He waves at her, tilting his hat down.

Carol walks up behind him, putting her hand on his back. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine with Cassidy. Not too sure if he'll be fine with her." Raylan lets out a small chuckle.

As soon as Caroline gets to Lee's she can tell something is wrong. The front door is standing open and it's quiet, too quiet.

Cassidy ties the horse up to the porch, surveying the property. "Caroline, something's wrong."

The words barely leave Cas's mouth when they hear a scream coming from the barn. They both run full out to the barn, the screams getting louder by the second.

Lynn, Lee's wife, was in the top of the barn, two walkers eating away at her daughter-in-law.

The first arrow goes straight through one walkers head as the next goes into the other's eye socket. They both drop, collapsing over May's half-eaten body. Caroline draws her bow again sending an arrow into May's forehead.

Cassidy scales the ladder, bringing a shaking crying Lynn down with him. "Lynn…where are Lee and the boys? Lynn!" Cassidy shakes her, making her look at him.

"I…I don't know. They saw a group of those things close to the pasture. They were eating our cattle. Lee and the boys got their guns and left." Lynn faints in Cassidy's arms.

Cassidy places Lynn's limp body on the couch, her face pale and lifeless. "Caroline, look." Cas points to a bite on the top of Lynn's shoulder.

Caroline paces the floor. Worry consumes her, her body going rigid.

"Cas, we have to find them. It's gonna be dark soon and then it'll be ten times harder." Cassidy pulls Caroline in his arms, hoping to calm her down.

"What are we going to do about Lynn?" The question lingers in the air. Caroline pulls back from him, tears welling in her eyes.

"The only thing we can Cas, we end this." They both knew this was the only alternative.

Cassidy takes the bow from Caroline's hand. "I won't let you do this."

Caroline runs out to the porch, seeing smoke coming from the pasture. "Cas…get out here."

Cassidy come to the porch, wiping blood from the arrow. "Do you think that's the boys?"

"Only one way to find out." They mount the horses, riding out to the pasture.

Lee, Lee Jr, and Michael are throwing a body on a pyre, the smoke billowing high.

Lee has a wild look in his eyes, as if he's lost it. Michael walks up to the horses, blood splattered on his face.

"Caroline, we got swarmed. I don't know where they all came from. "Are Mom and Lynn okay? Dad made them go to the barn with the baby."

"Baby! Oh my god Cas, May's baby…it's in the barn." They ride like the wind back to the barn. Little two year old Katie had to be in the barn.

The sound of a vehicle coming up the drive distracts Caroline for a moment. She tells Cassidy to go to the barn as she waits for the truck to get to her.

Raylan pulls Hershel's truck up to the barn. The look of fear was all over his face. He instantly grabs Caroline, holding her tight. "I was so afraid. I didn't know what to think or do so I took Hershel's truck and drove out here."

"Raylan, how did you know?" Caroline looks up to her big brother, his eyes still full of worry.

"Know what? What are you talking about Caroline? I came out here because Randall broke out. He attacked Shane. Now Shane, Rick, Glenn and Daryl are out there looking for him." Raylan stares into her cool blue eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Lynn and May are dead and the baby is missing. Lee and the boys are in the pasture, burning walkers. They got attacked Raylan…we have to help them." The words come out cracked and shaky.

Raylan jumps back in the truck, driving like crazy towards the pasture. Cassidy comes out of the barn with little Katie in his arms. Those bright blue eyes and dimples melt Caroline's heart.

Cassidy runs into the house to get a few things for the baby before they ride out to the pasture.

Caroline stays on her horse, holding little Katie tight. She smooths her auburn curls as she hums a lullaby to her.

Raylan takes the baby and helps Caroline down from the horse. "Caroline, we have to get back to Hershel's. Lee is in shock and Lee Jr. is about to lose it. Michael is the only one still functioning. I think it's best we head back now."

Caroline crawls on the bench seat with Raylan driving and Cas beside her, little Katie snuggled in her lap. Lee and his boys jump in the back, their faces long and drawn.

"Raylan, did you talk to Daryl before you came out here?" The urgency in her voice was so evident.

"He saw me making a bee line for the truck and told me to bring you back to him. I believe his exact words were…don't come back without her. I told him I didn't plan on it and he said to tell you he'd be waiting on you." Raylan watches her close her eyes, the love they have for each other was right there in that moment.

As they drive towards Hershel's farm they see a herd of walkers, at least 20 or 30 up ahead.

Lee tells the boys to load their guns and Cassidy leans out of the truck. Caroline argues with Raylan to let her get in the back of the truck with the boys.

Raylan ignores her, driving and shooting. They are almost to the dirt road that leads to Hershel's when they see it, a blazing fire, smoke towering towards the night sky.

The walkers are everywhere. The sound of guns firing echoing back to them as they shoot at the walkers in front of them.

Caroline's blue eyes tear up, her fingers gripping the dashboard tight. She waits for Cassidy to open the door when she lays Katie on the seat and pushes him out. She starts running for the farm house, the smell of smoke filling her lungs.

Raylan catches her grabbing her by the waist. She kicks and screams, punching at Raylan's arms.

"Let me go damn it…I have to get to Daryl…let me … go." They both crumple to the ground; Caroline's screams giving way to her tears.

Daryl sees the truck on the road, as he rides out to them. His bike kicks up a plume of dust as he revs the bike up.

He stops the bike in front of Raylan and Caroline. "Get her the hell out of her Raylan. Go…just go. I'll catch up to you later."

Caroline reaches up to Daryl, grabbing his vest. "Don't go Daryl…don't go. I love you Dixon. Don't you dare die on me."

Daryl lifts her tear streamed face, his lips finding hers. His hand tangles into her red hair, his eyes close tight. "You have to go Caroline, because I couldn't take it if somethin happen to you. If you love me you'll go."

He jumps back on his bike, leaving her numb again. Raylan picks her up, placing her back in the truck. She picks Katie up, swaddling her in her lap.

They drive off, heading to locations unknown. Caroline whips her head around to Raylan. "Go to the highway…they'll go to the highway. I remember Daryl telling me they left supplies for Sophia there."

Raylan knows if he doesn't at least try for her he'll never hear the end of it. It's this or she'll run off the first chance she gets.

Caroline hopes the numbness in heart isn't permanent, that she doesn't have to feel that pain of her heart shattering all over again.


	33. Long Highway

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 33 – "Long Highway"

Black endless night stretched out before them. The wind had a bitter chill to it, not because of the approaching change of season but because of the wave of death that it carried.

Caroline embraces Katie, holding her tight to her chest. That sweet little girl had just lost her mother and grandmother in a matter of seconds. In her short two years of existence, she had never known the joy of running in the meadow or playing in the sun. She would never know these things, the care free life that Caroline had enjoyed growing up.

Raylan looks over to her, his face showing every ounce of his emotion. From the sadness in his eyes to the worry on his brow, Raylan knew that life on the farm was gone. The world that he left behind in Atlanta had finally caught up to him. He would give anything for what was left of his family to just be safe, hoping that was still possible.

Cassidy stretches out his arm, placing it around Caroline. She looks over to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Cas." She tries to smile at him but only manages a fake grin.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry I kissed you but I am sorry for grabbing you like that. The next time I kiss you we'll both want it." Cassidy kisses the top of her head, his hand squeezing her shoulder.

Caroline was too exhausted to be mad with him. She shrugs her shoulder as she closes her eyes. "Next time you kiss me you best pray I don't break your jaw. And as for me wanting a kiss from you, sorry Cassidy, the only lips I'll be wanting belong to Daryl Dixon."

Raylan was taking in the conversation; his eyes peering through the sunlight starting to peek out from the clouds. "Caroline, I hope you're right about this. When we get to the highway, if the others don't get there soon we are leaving. I'm not sticking around to become walker breakfast."

Caroline was about to protest when Lee calls out from the back of the truck. He bangs on the top of the truck to get Raylan's attention. Raylan slows the truck down, rolling down the window. "What is it Lee?"

Lee points to another truck close behind them. Raylan stops the truck, waiting for the other truck to catch up to them.

T-Dog pulls the truck up beside them. Lori and Beth are clinging to each other, Beth sobbing hard on Lori's shoulder.

Raylan gets out of his truck and walks over to talk to T-Dog. Caroline leans out of the truck window, trying to get Lori's attention. "Did anyone else make it out? Is Daryl okay?"

Lori looks over to her with tears cresting on her lids. "I don't know. I jumped in the truck with Beth and T-Dog drove off. We're heading to the highway hoping to find the others. I know that's where Rick would go. He and Carl have to be there."

"I'm sure you're right Lori. Rick would go to the highway. That was my first thought too, to go back where you started from. That's where I'll find Daryl." The tone of helplessness soaked Caroline's words. Hope was the only thing she had to cling to now.

It seemed liked it was taking hours to get to the highway as they followed T-Dog's truck. Caroline looked over her shoulder to her family riding in the back. Lee head rested against his shotgun, his eyes shut tight. Lee Jr is crying, his body shaking as he sobbed. Michael seemed to be holding it together but she knew underneath he was dying too.

"Do you hear it Raylan? That has to be Daryl, it just has to be." She wants so badly to punch the gas pedal to the floor.

A beam of sunlight comes cascading out of the clouds, marking that morning as come again. Caroline's hope was rising, shining bright as that beam of sunlight. As they turn the curve to the highway they see them, Daryl with Carol on his bike, Glenn and Maggie in Shane's car. They somehow found each other. The turn to the highway was up ahead as they travel in tandem.

The joy on Caroline's face was almost too much for Raylan to take. He leans over and kisses her on the check. "We're gonna be okay little sister. You just wait and see, we'll come through this like everything else life throws at us."

The trio of vehicles rides back to the spot they left for Sophia when they see Hershel, Rick and Carl standing behind the SUV. They pull up, Lori bounding from the truck, wrapping Rick and Carl in her harms. Maggie is sobbing on her Dad's shoulder with Beth by her side.

Daryl climbs off the bike, standing there, looking at his feisty redhead. His eyes say everything his lips can't. Caroline breaks out in a run towards him as he catches her in his arms. He holds her so tight, like he'll never hold her again. Her arms go around his neck, her hands in his hair.

"I was so scared Daryl. What if…?" He stops her, his lips on hers before she can say another word.

When she finally pulls herself from his embrace she looks over to see a frighten and shaken Carol. Caroline reaches her hand out to her, squeezing it tight. "I'm so glad you're okay Carol."

Carol squeezes her hand back, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It's all because of Daryl. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Daryl gives them both a half grin, his eyes shuffling down to the ground. He takes Caroline by the waist, holding her to his side.

Raylan and the others gather around Rick, knowing they have to make a move. They have to find some sort of shelter before the night comes.

They begin discussing who made it and who didn't. Rick confirms that they have lost Shane and no one knows where Andrea is. Hershel asks about Patricia when Beth begins to sob again, telling her father how the walkers took her while she was holding on to her. You can feel the heaviness in the air as Rick tells Beth, Jimmy didn't make it. Raylan speaks up and tells them he lost his niece and sister-in-law.

The conversation turns back to Andrea, wondering if she's been killed by a walker or lost out there. Daryl begins to pace back and forth; he has this look of pure fire in his eyes. He looks at Rick as he heads back to his bike. "I'm gonna go back."

Rick stands firm that he doesn't want anyone going back. Daryl looks at Rick bewildered. "We can't just leave her."

Caroline watches Glenn's face; she can see he doesn't understand the group's choice to not go back for Andrea.

The movement over Glenn's shoulder startles Caroline; she focuses on the object walking towards them. Fear makes her back go straight and her hands reach out for Daryl.

Daryl calmly walks over to his bike, picks up his crossbow and shoots the walker dead. He turns back to Caroline with an ease about him. "You ain't got nothin to worry about darlin."

The highway isn't the safest place to be and the longer they stay out there the more walkers they may encounter.

Caroline takes Daryl's hand, her blue eyes looking right into his. "I'm gonna ride with my brothers, the baby needs me. You watch out for Carol, she needs you more than ever now. I'll be fine Daryl, as long as I know you're safe."

"Baby…what baby?" Daryl looks over to Cassidy, little Katie tucked in his arms.

"My niece Katie, I know you met her. May and Lynn are dead Daryl, and Lee Jr ain't in any shape to look after a little one. I'm all she's got right now." Caroline looks like she's about to drop from exhaustion. Her blue eyes look very pale and withdrawn.

"I remember that little gurl at your brother's farm. You got to take care of family Caroline, I get that." Daryl pulls her to him, his arms wrapped around her once again.

She takes a deep breath, taking in that scent that can only be Daryl. "Just because I have to take care of family doesn't mean I don't love you Daryl. You are my family too."

Daryl holds her even tighter, kissing her temple. "I love you gurl…that ain't never gonna change."

Caroline kisses Daryl softly and swiftly before running back to the truck. As Raylan puts the truck in drive he grins at her. "What is that smile about Caroline? The farm is gone, we've lost people we love and we may be driving off into certain death and you're smiling."

Caroline tries to hide her smile, her eyes shining at him. "I'm sorry for being selfish Raylan. You, Lee, the boys, Katie, Cas…you're all alright. Daryl is fine and he loves me. I have to hold on to the small things or none of this means anything. Every step I take seems like a landmine is under me but now…now I see just grass. You'll have to forgive me for being happy that not all of us were slaughtered."

Cassidy lays Katie over Caroline's shoulder, getting a quick peck to the cheek in. "It's perfectly fine Caroline. Raylan here can be a hard ass sometimes or that's what Dean and Samuel says about him."

With those last words it was like a dark cloud hung over the truck. "Raylan…Dean and Samuel. What if they are headed back to the farm?"

"Little sister, if the boys were heading back to the farm they would have done so by now. I know this ain't something you want to hear but the boys are either dead, dying, or stuck somewhere. Now, we can't be worrying about them right now when our own asses are flapping in the wind." Raylan pulls his hat down over his eyes, his jaw line looking very clenched.

Caroline knows in her heart that Raylan is right. They have to worry about the here and now. She closes her eyes, stroking little Katie's back. Those last words from Daryl start to play back to her. "I love you gurl…that ain't never gonna change."

That sweet moment of bliss in the middle of hell, how completely ironic this all seemed.

Caroline opens her eyes, her blissful moment shatters before her. She can see a sheen of sweat on the top of Cassidy's lip and forehead. The day was too cool for him to be sweating like this. Her hand automatically goes to his forehead. "Cas, you feeling alright?"

Cassidy gives her one of his famous smiles, his blue eyes betraying him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Caroline watches as he rubs this forearm. He lets his hand rest on it as if he's trying to hide something. The next thought that enters her mind makes her sick, her stomach turns as she moves his hand and lifts up his shirt sleeve.

There, on his perfect skin are four long red claw marks. Those marks can only be one thing. She looks Cassidy in the eyes, hoping she's so very wrong. "When and where did you get these?"

As soon as she asks that question it raises Raylan's suspicisons. "What's going on?"

Cassidy holds up his arm so that they both can see. "On the way back from your cabin, I got attacked. I thought I made it out alright but I was wrong. I was gonna tell you but you know. Now you know and I guess this is where you either leave me on the side of the road or kill me."

Raylan almost wrecks the truck, his jaw gaped open. "I'm sure you're fine. Ain't no one killing no one. If or when you turn then I promise to put in a bullet in your head."

"Thanks Raylan, knew I could count on you." A bitter note of sarcasm floats from Cassidy.

Without warning, Caroline reaches over and kisses Cassidy hard. "I'm sorry; you got attacked because of me."

Cassidy just grins at her. "What were you saying about only wanting Daryl's lips?"


	34. The Devil You Know

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 34 – "The Devil You Know"

The group's convoy pulls to the side of the road. Rick bounds from his car, gathering the group around him. Caroline gathers Katie in her arms, looking worried at Raylan.

"Raylan, what do we do about Cassidy? I'm not telling them if you're not. We owe that much to Cas….don't we?" Caroline's eyes almost plead with Raylan.

"Yes little sister, we owe him that much. I don't know how much longer he has. The last person I saw turn didn't last two days. He's got a day, tops." Raylan tries to calm her before they reach the group.

Rick tells them he's running on fumes. Maggie notes a concern about staying out in the woods tonight but Rick says they'll make a run for gas in the morning. They decide to camp there, Daryl agreeing to go look for firewood. Raylan tells him he'll go with him.

Rick looks tired, almost on the verge of madness. He tells the group that no one is going out looking for gas or supplies. For the group to find each other was somewhat of a miracle. Caroline heads back to the truck, telling the boys that they're staying here for the night.

Lee and his boys jump from the truck, ransacking it to what they can find in the back. All they find is a tarp and some drop cloths, they aren't much but they will help keep some of them warm. Lee Jr takes the tarp, looking at his baby daughter.

"I'm making a tent for Katie. Caroline, you can sleep with her, keep her warm." His voice was empty, with an edge of bitterness.

Caroline climbs back into the truck with Cassidy, his condition not getting any better. His face was ghostly pale, sweat starting to build all over him.

"Cas, is there anything I can get you?" She takes his hand, smiling angelicly at him.

"No, I want to stay here. If Rick sees me I'm dead." Cassidy holds her hand tighter, hoping she doesn't pull away.

"I won't let that happen Cas. I got an idea…just give me a minute." Caroline kisses his cheek, watching that playful smile of his beam.

Caroline walks back towards the group, Rick still giving a speech. She had never seen Rick this way before. He was more determined than ever to find them shelter and keep them safe.

Daryl glances over to Caroline, nodding his head to her. She walks over to him, still holding a sleeping Katie.

The conversation turns to Randall. Daryl tells Rick when he found him his neck was broke but he wasn't bitten. That Shane killed him like he always wanted to. The group looks confused, not sure how Randall turned.

Caroline watches the mask of rage on Rick's face fall. A look of dread comes over him, his heart dropping from his chest.

When Rick tells the group what he was told at the CDC it was as if an atomic bomb just exploded. "Whatever it is, we all carry it."

Caroline leans against the guard rail, her head swimming. She knew what Rick was telling them was true. She had heard those very words before. Before Daryl came and took her off that mountain, before her world was completely changed by that beautiful redneck, she had only one daily companion.

She remembers back to a conversation she had with Lea on her CB radio. Lea and her husband, Sam, had taken in a man that worked for the federal government. She wasn't sure what to think when Lea told her what he had said. "Caroline, I think it's true. Jake worked with the head of the CDC and they all agreed that the virus is uncontainable…it's in all of us. You die, you turn. Sam says he's not sure; I don't want to believe it. I guess seeing it will be the real proof."

When Caroline comes back to herself the group has gone off in different directions. Daryl was standing over her, his cool blue eyes making her sigh. "You okay gurl?"

She stands up slowly, giving him a slow sweet kiss. "Yeah…it's just a lot to take in. Daryl if I ask you to do something for me, would you do it?"

"What are ya askin?" Daryl stands back a little, his eyes crinkling.

"Cas may be sick and I think you know what I mean by sick. I need you to keep this to yourself and let Raylan handle this. If anyone is gonna do anything it's gonna be Raylan. He wants to stay in the truck, so just let him." Her eyes beg to him, as her hand takes his.

"You and Raylan seem to have this all worked out. I'll leave him be but if the others find out or he turns and comes after any of us…I'll shoot him dead." Daryl's voice was stern but loving.

"I can live with that. Thanks." She moves in to kiss him again when Katie wakes up. Her tiny hand goes up to Daryl's face, her ocean blue eyes locked on his. "Hi." Her tiny voice was somewhat of a surprise.

Daryl takes her from Caroline's arms, holding her close to him. "Hello, Katie." She smiles at Daryl, laying her head on his shoulder. Daryl rubs her back walking over to Raylan.

"You ready to set camp up?" Raylan smiles briefly at him.

"Ready if you are…looks like my niece has found her a new friend." Raylan looks over to Lee Jr tying the tarp between two stones.

"You best go back to Caroline sweetheart." He tries to give her back but she clings to him.

Caroline takes her, watching her face turn to a pout. "It's okay Katie; he'll be back real soon. Seems like I'm not the only Greene girl that's crazy about you."

Daryl and Raylan walk off towards the woods while Glenn and T-Dog stand guard. Carol leans over to Caroline, her words in a whisper. "What do you think about all of this? We can't be safe out here, we aren't safe anywhere."

"What is safe Carol? Safe is what we make it now. We stand together and that's how we make it through the night. Daryl and I aren't gonna let anything happen to you. We both care for you very much. You have been there for us, for him. You have to trust in the fact that whatever this group is, it's together."

Carol hugs Caroline, sitting down on the ground. Caroline gives Katie to her, kissing the baby on top of the head. "Carol, do you care to watch her for a bit. I want to go looking for some berries or edible roots. We have to eat something tonight. Squirrel sounds good too."

Caroline goes back to the truck to retrieve her bow and sees Cassidy lying on the seat. "Cassidy, you feeling worse?"

Cassidy looks up to her, his blue eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry Caroline. I tried to get out of there for you. I wanted so badly to get back to you and help you find Dean and Samuel. You have to promise me, you'll find them."

Caroline climbs in the truck, pulling Cassidy to her. "I promise. I'm sorry too. You should have never went back alone. I don't need those clothes as much as I need you."

Cassidy presses his face to her chest, his arms wrapped loosely around her. "I'm going to die Caroline, we both know it. I just want one thing before that happens. Kiss me; kiss me like you kiss Daryl."

Caroline pulls his face from her. She doesn't know whether to be shocked, upset or mad. Those emotions swirl in her till she's sure of one thing, she had to kiss him.

Her lips take his, slow at first then a bit faster. Cassidy returns her kiss with one of his own. Their bodies press together, her hands tangled in his jet black hair.

The kiss isn't like one she'd give Daryl and she knows it. The desire, the urgency for more wasn't there. The way Daryl would hold her neck and bite on her bottom lip would make her hungry for him. This, this wasn't one of those kisses. This was a don't die kiss, this was a last request kiss, this was Caroline kisses her friend, not her lover.

A sigh breaks from Cassidy making Caroline a little uncomfortable. His lips move from her lips to her neck. Caroline pulls from him, hoping to end this before it goes too far.

As soon as she breaks free from him, he falls backwards to the truck seat. Caroline hovers over him; his blue eyes a cloudy pale. "Cas…Cas! NO!"

Daryl and Raylan are walking back to the camp when they hear Caroline scream. Daryl drops his pile of wood as he runs up to the truck. Raylan reaches the driver side as Daryl opens the passenger door.

Daryl looks in to find Caroline cradling Cassidy, his lifeless body bloody from the arrow she had put through his eye.

Caroline feels Daryl's hands on her arms, pulling her away from Cassidy. She climbs in his arms, her body giving away to the aching in her heart. Raylan pulls Cassidy's body from the truck, laying him in the bed.

With one of the drop cloths he covers him up, tears running down his tired face. "Sorry, Cassidy. You're the last brother I'm losing. The last."

Caroline sits on Daryl's bike, Daryl straddling it with her. "Caroline, I wish you didn't have to do that. I wish we could get on this bike and ride off, leave all of this behind. You and me gurl…nothin else matters."

The numbness in her lips is soon replaced with warmth. Daryl's lips feel so good on hers, they feel like home. The awkwardness of Cassidy's lips are soon forgotten, the lips on hers now come with that need, that fire, that hunger. When she feels his hand on her neck, her body shivers uncontrollably.

The events of the night before are a distant memory when she's with Daryl like this. Their bodies close, his hands caressing her skin, his lips taking hers over and over. Riding off with him is more inviting than ever but she knows that it's just a dream.

Raylan clears his throat, standing by the bike. "Daryl, we need to get this wood back to camp."

The pile of wood is placed next to the rock fire ring that Carol and Maggie have made. Daryl gets busy starting the fire, the flames coming to life. Raylan gets his brother and nephews as they go back to the truck.

Carol plays with Katie, her smile the only joy in the camp. Beth plays peek-a-boo with her making her giggle. Daryl looks over to Carol then back to Caroline. He never shows his emotions, never wears them like everyone else does but tonight it was written all over his face. He wanted to make sure Carol was fine and Caroline wasn't going to fall apart.

Caroline leans her head on Daryl's shoulder, her arms wrapped around one of his. "This is the way it is now Daryl. I'll grieve then I'll move on. I have to." She takes the baby from Carol and lays down under the tarp tent.

Carol stares at Daryl, her lips finally making the words she so desperately needs to say. "We're not safe with him - keeping something like that from us. Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down."

Daryl looks back to her. Rick is his friend; he's been there for all of them. "No, Rick's done right by me."

Carol looks at Caroline sleeping under the tarp, then back to Daryl. "You're his henchman and I'm a burden. You deserve better."

"What do you want?" Daryl pokes at the fire, his anger starting to build.

With a lump in her throat Carol answers him. "A man of honor."

His voice is still, the bite of anger no longer there. "Rick has honor."

A few hours go by, the chill starting to settle all around. Lori has Carl in her arms, resting near the fire. Everyone has moved to a spot close to the flames to keep warm.

Raylan crawls in the tent, Caroline wrapped up with Katie in a drop cloth. "You been asleep?"

"Yeah, I dozed off. Katie has been restless; she's been asleep but never for long. What was all that racket outside?" Caroline searches Raylan's face for any emotion he may have left.

"Rick went off. Maggie didn't want to stay and Carol asked him to do something. Rick was pissed. He said I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake! That's when everyone looked at each other; we couldn't believe what he said. Then he started ranting. I think he said something like, you saw how he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, lead me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean."

"My God Raylan. He killed Shane. He's right you know Shane never gave him any other choice but the one he made. Shane's gone and by Rick's hands, so be it. We've all made sacrifices and I'm sure we'll make more. So, what do you think?" Caroline sits up, pulling herself to the tent opening.

Daryl wanders over and sits down next to her, Raylan stepping out of the tent. Daryl looks at her, his hand on her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "I say it's better to run with the devil you know than the one you don't."


	35. Stars

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 35 – "Stars"

The moon was so bright it cast an even light over everything. One would swear it was dusk instead of midnight. Light filtered through the trees, gleaming off her ginger hair. There she was, leaning against a tree, gazing up the moon.

"Hey gurl…can't sleep?" Daryl reaches over to take her hand. Her blue eyes twinkled with the stars.

"Kinda hard to sleep Daryl. My mind is racing with all that's happened. It's a bit much to process, to know we are in the middle of God knows where. We don't have anything, no food, no clothes, and no shelter. What few weapons we have won't help with another large attack." Caroline's words trail off, her eyes dropping to his hand.

"That ain't what's really eatin at you. You lost Cassidy and your brothers are a mess. Yeah, we've been kicked in the teeth but it ain't nothin we can't handle." Daryl turns her towards him, his hands finding her face.

"We've both lost so much and gave up so much to keep everyone safe and for what Daryl. To lose what little comfort we knew, to lose more people we love. I can't raise Katie, not like this. Lee Jr. may never be able to love his child; he looks at her and sees May. It's all wrong and for the first time Daryl, I don't have any more to give." Caroline leans her head forward, crying on Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl cradles her in his arms, his hands rubbing her back. Daryl holds her, wanting to ease her pain. She wraps her arms around his neck, letting all her emotions spill out.

"All we have left is each other Caroline. Don't give up on that." Daryl whispers to her, kissing her hair.

Her teary eyes lift to his. She stared into those cool blue eyes, losing herself in them. "I'd never give up on you." Her fingers stroke his hair, her eyes never leaving his.

He'd never let his emotion show with a woman before. Not since that night at the cabin had he felt so completely lost in her. He'd found himself falling for her more every day. With every kiss, every touch, he wanted her more.

Making love with her was as exhilarating as riding his bike down an endless highway. She gave as good as she got and never backed down. His spirited red head with her sassy mouth and good heart, she had changed him in ways he was sure could never happen.

He wasn't one that believed in destiny or fate but one thing was for certain, he had his future in his arms now. The world they found each other in was brutal and cruel, one he was ready to take on alone. Alone wasn't a word he had to use anymore, he'd never be alone again.

He looked down into her radiant face, her tears glistening on her flushed cheeks. "Caroline, I ain't good with words, I wish I could say somethin to make it okay. Thangs are what they are, we can't change it. We keep doing what we're doing and hope for the best. All we can do is live…"

Caroline's fingers grasp his hair pulling his face to hers. Their lips mingle together, colliding into passionate bursts. He takes her by the waist, backing her against the tree. Body against body, they lean against the tree kissing. His hands move up her body, sliding under her shirt. She moans under one of his kisses, her back arching up to him.

With one quick slide his hand cups her breast, his thumb grazing her pert nipple. She arches up at him again, moaning louder this time. His lips leave hers only to find her neck. Nibbling down her jawline to the base of neck, sucking the pale skin at the hollow there.

"Daryl…" Caroline throws her leg over his hip, grinding herself against his hardening manhood.

Two rough hands find her ass, pulling her off the ground. With both legs wrapped around him, she begins to kiss him feverishly.

He leans her back against the tree, sitting her back down. "Wait…" He unbuckles his belt, undoing the button of his pants. She quickly unzips his pants, pulling them down to the top of his ass, exposing the dimples.

Daryl watches as she slides her legs out of her pants, her skin looking creamy and lush.

He doesn't wait for her to remove her soaked panties as he pulls his throbbing member from his pants. He picks her back up, her legs immediately wrapping around him.

He grabs her under her arms, pushing up against the tree as he pulls her panties to the side, thrusting himself in her. Her aching core vibrates as he enters her, wetness surrounding them both.

The bark of the tree was abrasive against her skin but she didn't care, he was giving her such pleasure the pain didn't matter.

Over and over he worked himself in her, his hips moving in even strokes. His engorged length felt so good to her, the heat in her rising through her body. She closes her eyes tight as her core tightens around him.

Daryl squeezes his eyes shut, feeling her sweetness spread over him. He buries his face in her heaving breasts, kissing them with abandon. He can feel her hard nipples rubbing his chest, making his release all the more urgent.

His hands take her ass, pushing himself deep inside her. He can feel himself starting to let go as she tightens around him again. Sighs and moans fill the night as they both release, bringing a new level of bliss to each other.

Their breathless bodies pant against one another, enjoying their moment of euphoria.

Daryl pulls up his pants, adjusting the zipper and belt. Caroline collects her pants, walking out into the trees. "I'll be back in a moment…"

"Don't take too long, we need to be gettin back." Daryl wore a smirk that said it all. All the chaos that surrounded them had been forgotten in the moments they spent together.

Caroline took a few private moments, her face still glowing. She takes a handful of dew covered leaves, wiping them over her legs. She could feel a sharp pain in her shoulders as she twisted around. "Daryl…come here."

Daryl rushes into the thicket of trees, seeing her topless. "Caroline, what happen?"

Her creamy back was full of scrapes and scratches. Red and raised, the abrasions looked painful. "I'm fine…don't worry. "

"Did we do that…damn?" Daryl examines her back, running his hands over it.

She smiles up to him, his hand felt like heaven against her sore skin. "Don't stop…"

Daryl stands behind her, his lips caressing her injuries. "Don't worry…we ain't nowhere near done gurl."

Daryl spots a soft patch of grass, moss covering the trees. He takes her by the hand, leading her to the spot.

He removes his shirt and pants slowly, teasing her with each movement. His rippling muscles making the ache between her legs return.

She takes off her underwear, lying down on the grass. He places himself between her legs, kissing every part of her body. His lips make the aching worse, a river about to flow from her.

He lingers between her legs, her skin tantalizing his own. His burning blue eyes gaze into hers, the smile on her face making his heart flutter.

Her hands pull to him, bringing him down on her. She kisses his neck, her hands traveling down his back, tracing his spine. She could feel him buck at her, his need for her growing.

His length traces the outline of her wetness, inching closer to her opening. He bites his bottom lips as he feels her roll her hips under him. Her fingertips moving up his side is almost too much. He lets just the tip enter her, watching her face as he teases her.

She rolls her hips again, opening her legs wider. Her ginger hair fills his hands as he kisses her hard, their tongues colliding.

Caroline's hands moves over his body, the feel of him making her body shake. All she could think about was him, on her and in her.

She leans her head back as his lips find her neck again. A moan leaves her lips, her eyes gazing up to the star filled sky.

The stars begin to swirl in the sky as Daryl pushes himself into her, the cool night air prickling their skin.

A surge of wetness and heat consumes her, Daryl taking his time pleasing her. Slowly he rocks in her, making her body quiver.

The night seemed so lost a few minutes ago but being with Daryl like this, the entire world could burn around her.

Daryl was the one thing that made all of it make sense. The feel of him moving inside her made her feel alive; being here with him was heaven.

Each thrust was mind blowing; sex had never felt so right. Being with Damon was wonderful but nothing like this. This animal passion she shared was everything she thought being with a man should be.

Her sexy redneck brought her to climax and release several times during the night. His own release flowed into her, making him scream out her name. A smile beamed on her face to hear her name on his lips.

The stars seemed to glow brighter, their naked bodies glistening under them.

Daryl kisses her temple as she lays her head on his sweaty chest. "Love you Dixon."

A smile creeps across his face, his fingertips rubbing her shoulder. "Right back at ya Greene."

Caroline lifts her head, gazing into his tired eyes. "You don't have to say it Daryl…I know."

Daryl smirks back at her. "Know what? That I'd die for you. That you're my gurl."

Caroline lies back down, enjoying the feel of Daryl's strong arms engulfing her. "You're an action and not words man…I get that."

Daryl kisses her forehead, stroking her hair. "Love ya Greene."


	36. Things That Go Bump in the Night

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 36 – "Things that Go Bump in the Night"

Caroline crawls inside the tarp tent, Rayland fast asleep with little Katie. She turns to look at Daryl as he puts another log on the fire. "They're asleep; I don't want to wake them."

Daryl waves at her to join him. Her entire body was still humming from being with him. She sits down between his legs as he places his leather vest over her. The angel wings look so beautiful against the fire light. She holds one of his hands as the other rubs his leg. "Thanks, I'm exhausted."

The fire was warm but low. Daryl was extra careful not to let it blaze too high, allowing it to slowly burn.

They lay down together, Caroline snuggled into his chest. Daryl pulls his arms tight around her. Daryl hadn't realized how tired he was till he lay down with her, their body heat and the flames warming him.

As the night passes on, Caroline rolls over. Daryl spoons into her, his arms pulling her form close to him.

The crackling fire was like music to him. The crisp night air sweeping across their skin was raising goosebumps.

Daryl spreads the vest out over the both of them, rubbing her arms. He thinks about putting another log on the fire but decides to stay close to Caroline.

Sleep was heavy on his eyelids as he closes them shut. The visions of the woods and Caroline flash before him. Her alabaster skin, her red flowing hair, her ocean blue eyes, it all made him smile.

A crunching sound comes from behind him, the sound of footsteps seemed so close. Daryl turns over to see his big brother. "Merle?"

"Hey there little brother, ya got to be careful of thangs that go bump in the night." Merle stands there laughing.

Daryl eases up from Caroline, standing face to face with Merle. "I got a thousand questions. Where have you been? Is it really you?"

Merle holds out an arm with a missing hand. "Sure ain't the Easter bunny."

Daryl hugs his brother but gets a cold reception. "I'll go find Rick, we can work this out."

"Damn, little brother. I've been watching you…you've been doing good for yourself. From the way I see it, you're second in command around here. Well, well, well…you aint' doing too bad in the gurl department either. You always did like the feisty ones." Merle looks Caroline up and down, smirking at Daryl.

"You've been watchin me? If you were close you should have told me. We could have used ya man." Daryl looks at Merle, trying to figure out what's on his big brother's mind.

"I ain't stayin Daryl and neither are you. We are getting the hell out of here." Merle looks around the campsite.

"Wait a minute Merle. You are crazier than a shit-house rat if you think I'm leavin." Daryl's face goes hard, his eyes creasing in the corners.

"Don't give me no lip Daryl. You're leavin with me and that's that." Merle reaches for Daryl as he backs away.

Daryl looks down to Caroline still sleeping, not one of the group had stirred. He looks to the top of the stone walls for Glenn or T-Dog but they aren't there.

Merle squats down, his fingers playing with a rock. "We're blood little brother. You gonna pick some fast piece of ass over family."

Without warning, Daryl slugs Merle, sending him sailing back to the ground. "Stay or go I don't care Merle but no one talks about Caroline like that."

"You still got a mean left little brother. I tell you what. You stay and play Sergeant with General Grimmes there. Play family with your little bitch and try not to forget who you really are. You're a Dixon…southern born and bred good ol' boy. Just remember that while those freaks are chewin on ya." Merle walks off, the darkness consuming him.

Daryl sits back on his haunches, thinking about everything Merle has just said to him. He begins to think his brother is right, he's forgotten who he is.

A hand slides on his shoulder, he turns thinking he's going to find Caroline. Instead he finds the group all dead, even Caroline. It looked as if a herd of walkers had torn them all apart.

Daryl reaches down to pick up Caroline's bloody body. He cradles her in his arms, blood pouring from her mouth and ears. He screams out to the darkness, kissing her cold forehead.

Then he hears a voice coming from behind the stone wall. "Choices Daryl…we all have to make them."

His eyes flash open wide as he sees Cassidy walk towards him. "You're dead."

"Even dead I can see the truth." Just as suddenly as he had appeared he vanished. Daryl looks down to find nothing. He pats the ground before him, yelling out Caroline's name.

"Daryl…Daryl. Wake up." Caroline was leaning over him, shaking him from his nightmare.

He grabs her face, kissing her like he hadn't seen her in forever. "I was dreamin…just a stupid damn dream."

Caroline smiles back at him, her hands caressing his face. "Nightmares…that seems to be going around."

Rick walks over to see what's wrong. "You guys all right?"

"Right as rain Rick thanks." Caroline winks at Rick as he walks off. She looks down at Daryl, still trying to shake his dream off.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk, just to clear my head." Caroline takes his hands, holding them to her chest.

"I can come with you. Do you want to tell me what's wrong Daryl?" He kisses her hard, laying her back down.

He closes his eyes, holding her next to him. Those last words in his dream come back to him. "Choices Daryl…we all have to make them." Cassidy's ghostly figure had come to him but why? What did any of it mean?

The man he was when he and Merle joined the group wasn't the man he was now. He had a place he belonged, friends he cared for and a woman he loved. No, Cassidy was right, choices had to be made and he made them.


	37. In Memory

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 37 – "In Memory"

Raylan wakes up to find his little sister siting in the back of the pickup. Her long red hair was hanging down her back, hiding the side of her face. A sudden sadness comes over him as he realizes what she's doing.

"Caroline, you all right sweetheart?" Raylan walks up to the truck seeing Caroline holding Cassidy's hand.

"Saying goodbye Raylan. We have to bury him, I can't let them burn him. This whole thing is just fucked up. Having Daryl has made this a little more bearable. I swear Raylan, Cassidy is the last one." Her silent tears begin to fall as she kisses the back of Cassidy's hand.

Raylan slides his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "We both need to say goodbye Caroline and not to just Cassidy. We need to say goodbye to everyone we've loved and lost." He takes her hand as they walk toward the stream by the forest edge.

"What do you want me to do Raylan?" Her cool blue eyes look up to him.

"Say goodbye Caroline." Raylan leans down to pick up some small rocks. He hands some to Caroline as he turns one over in his fingers.

Raylan takes the small rock in his hand and closes his eyes. Caroline kisses his cheek watching his face go smooth.

"What's up with the rocks Raylan?" Caroline smiles at him, her face looking worn and tired.

"This is for Tim, my brother, my twin. I will always carry a part of you with me." Raylan kisses the rock and tosses it into the stream.

A tear rolls down Raylan's face, a small smile starting to form. He opens Caroline's hand, running his finger over the rock there.

"This is for Lucas, my larger than life big brother. Thank you for loving me and teaching me how to have a good time." Caroline kisses the rock and follows Raylan's lead, tossing it into the stream.

Raylan takes her hand and they take three stones. "This is for May, Lynn and Cassidy. Family is more than blood, it's the way you love someone and how they love you back." Rayland tosses the stones into to stream, looking down at his little sister.

"Goodbye Cassidy, I will always love you. I hope you find Meg and Molly wherever you are. I hope you know I did love you. I promise to find Samuel and Dean, I promise to never give up." Caroline wipes the tears from her face, smiling at the rising sun.

Caroline feels two strong arms wrap around her, the scruff of a beard rubbing her cheek. "Hey there Dixon."

Daryl pulls her against him, his lips at her ear. "I got worried when I woke up without ya. I've been watchin you and Raylan for a bit. Can I have one of those rocks?"

Caroline leans her head back, Daryl kissing her temple. She holds up her open palm, giving Daryl her last stone. He takes the stone, grinning down at her.

Raylan plants his hand on Daryl's shoulder, nodding at him. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll go see if I can find something to eat."

Daryl nods back at him as he releases Caroline. He takes her hand, walking her to the water's edge. "This is for Sophia and Dale." He tosses the rock in, hanging his head down.

Caroline takes one more rock, tossing in after his. "For everyone we tried but couldn't save. Goodbye."

After a few moments, Daryl takes Caroline in his arms holding her tight. She wraps her arms around him, her face against his chest. They stand like this for a short while, Daryl resting his face in her neck.

"We needed that Daryl. I'm ready for whatever is out there now." She kisses his neck, letting her lips trail up to his face.

Daryl takes her face in his hands, his lips finding hers. Slowly he kisses her, taking his time to enjoy. Caroline kisses him back, their lips moving against each other. He pulls back, a slight smirk on his face.

"We can face anythang, together." He takes her hand as they walk back towards the campsite.

"My niece is going to need me Daryl; I have to take care of her for Lee Jr. I won't let anything hurt that little girl." She squeezes Daryl hands, taking a deep breath.

"I've got your back gurl. That little gurl ain't got nothin to worry about. "Daryl squeezes her hand back, giving her some reassurance.

As they approach the campsite they see Lori walking toward them. "Caroline, can I have a word with you."

Daryl gives Lori a quick glance before kissing Caroline. "Hurry back gurl." He smacks her on the ass as she walks off.

"Okay Lori, what do you want." Caroline's words are short with Lori.

"I asked Raylan what you two were doing over there. I'd like to say goodbye to a few people too. Would you come with me?" Lori looks sad and pleading at her.

"Sure, whatever." Caroline starts to walk back to the stream with Lori on her heels.

"You don't like me much do you?" Lori glares at Caroline.

"No, not really but we're all trying to survive out here Lori. In some form or another we all need each other." Caroline crosses her arms over her chest, looking away from Lori.

Lori picks up a rock and whispers over it. After she tosses it in she turns to Caroline. "I don't know what I've done to you. You're right we don't have to like each other to survive but it helps since we're living together."

"I'm not one to poke my nose in other people's business but the way you acted toward Rick yesterday floored me. So he killed Shane, Shane was a danger to us all. And let's face it; if Carl hadn't shot Shane once he turned he'd have killed them both. Carl was protecting his father and Rick was protecting the group, yet again. I'm so sick of this poor helpless Lori routine. You need to watch your damn kid, support your husband and stop acting so righteous. Trust me Lori, Shane's blood is on your hands." Caroline glares back at Lori, her mouth set hard.

"How dare you judge me. You don't know me or my family. You worry about that redneck you're screwing and I'll worry about mine." Lori clenches her fists and starts to storm off.

Caroline grabs Lori by the arm, turning her around. "At least Daryl is the only man I'm screwing."

Lori smacks Caroline hard across the face. "You bitch. You stay the hell away from me and my family."

Daryl runs over to Caroline, looking at her cheek. "You all right girl?"

"I'm fine Daryl, it stings that's all." Caroline grins up at him, his fingers rubbing her aching cheek.

Daryl looks back to Lori, his anger building. "That bitch best never lay another hand on you again."

"Don't you worry about Lori, I can handle myself. We've got a lot to do today. I better get Katie from Lee Jr., she'll be hungry. I think Cassidy packed her some food in her baby bag." She notices a grin on Daryl's face. His eyes looking so blue, so inviting.

"You sure we can't go back out to the woods, find that tree from last night." Daryl flashes his coy grin, nodding towards the forest.

"Oh Daryl, my back is still smarting from last night. I think we better wait on the tree but that grassy patch did feel real fine." Caroline winks at him as they walk back to the campsite.


	38. Long Hard Winter

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 38 – "Long Hard Winter"

The past several months had taken a toll on them all. The winter was the harshest any of them could remember in years. Rick did his best to keep them safe, find food and keep them moving. Lori was getting bigger, the baby kicking and moving. It was on everyone's mind, how Rick and Lori had grown distant and even Carl was cold with his mother.

Being constantly on the move was trying and tiring, it took so much out of all of them. Raylan had become close with Rick, he and Daryl like Sergeants to his General. The entire group had to step up; even Carl had become a crack shot with gun. It was kill or be killed and the elements were just another thing to fight.

Caroline took caring for Katie as her personal mission; Lee Jr. had more or less given his child to his aunt. Raylan noticed that caring for Katie was starting to wear on Caroline; her nights spent watching her sleep and her days taking care of her. It was just another burden Caroline had to carry but she didn't mind.

A cold deep snow had set in one night, the group searching for shelter. Rick and Daryl find an empty storage facility, clearing it of the walkers that they found. It was a good place to hole up till the snow passed and it was bearable to travel again.

On the second night there Katie gets a raging fever, her little body burning alive. Hershel quickly examines her, making sure she wasn't bit or scratched. After he gives the babe some aspirin, he goes out to collect snow to help cool her off with.

When morning comes Katie's fever is so high she begins to convulse. Caroline screams for Hershel, Daryl pulling her away from the little girl. "Come on gurl…let Hershel do his thang."

Raylan comes over to Caroline, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I went to get Lee Jr, since the baby is so sick and I can't find him or Lee. Their things are gone; I think they left in the middle of the night."

Caroline can feel her knees go weak, Daryl bracing her weight. "You okay gurl?"

"That baby is sick, Lee Jr.'s baby and he takes off. That selfish bastard, I don't care if he is my nephew. If I ever see him again I'll kill him myself." Caroline's blue eyes fill with tears, her anger spreading through her body.

A few minutes later Hershel walks over to her, his face more downcast than usual. "I've done all I can. She's got pneumonia, her lungs are giving out. I'm sorry Caroline."

Caroline holds Katie while Daryl holds her; they lay like that till Katie stops breathing. When the morning comes Raylan and Daryl take Katie away from the group. Caroline had begged Raylan to make it quick. She couldn't bear to see her turn. After they are done they bury the babe returning to watch Caroline's grief taking her over.

The next few months find Caroline a colder, darker soul than she was before. Daryl lets her be; he felt her pain and understood her need for solitude. Carol and Maggie try time and time again to get Caroline to come back to herself, to be the girl they all knew. Caroline would only curse at them and go off by herself. The only company Caroline tolerated was Daryl's or Raylan's.

Rick comes to Caroline one evening, the winter wind cutting through them like tiny ice daggers. "We've all lost someone, some more than most. You need to suck it up and get your head back in the game."

"My head is in the game. Have I not killed and bled for you, for them. How I choose to be is none of your concern. I don't need this bonding shit, it ain't like you've been Mr. Roger's yourself. I'm here because this is all I have left. All I still care about is finding Dean and Samuel." Caroline pulls the collar of her jacket up over her ears.

"You owe it to Daryl and to Raylan to stay focused Caroline. You almost got Raylan killed yesterday. Katie's dead and that's how things work now. Your brother and his boys took off like cowards but you stayed. So, put your big girl panties on and stop your whining." Rick gives her a stern look before walking off.

Daryl notices his Caroline coming back slowly but she still has a bitterness about her that he's sure will never fade. Carol tries to bond with her, getting Caroline to show her how to shoot. The lessons take Caroline's mind off her sorrows and give Carol a sense of security.

The two ladies start to get closer over the lessons, Daryl helping out from time to time. Caroline had never considered herself the jealous type but the closeness Daryl and Carol was sharing and Carol's reaction to it did not go unnoticed.

During one of the shooting lessons Caroline over hears Carol getting frisky with Daryl. She bolts around the corner of the building, heading straight towards Carol.

"That's cute, can I use that line?" Carol looks at Daryl then back to Caroline.

"We're just having a little fun Caroline, lighten up." Carol giggles as she looks at Daryl.

Caroline takes her Glock out of its holster. After clearing the wall of all the bottles and cans she slides in another clip. Daryl gives Caroline a curious look, his crossbow hanging at his side. "What the hell was that for? You're wasting ammo we don't have to waste."

"Let me see, Carol said she wanted to squeeze your trigger. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame her for trying to get a little action but I thought we are together." Caroline slides the gun back in her holster, her fingers gripping the leather.

"And I said nothin to her. I even told her to knock it off. You need to get a grip gurl…Carol was only kiddin around." Daryl throws his crossbow over his shoulder, taking Caroline's hand.

Carol slowly walks way, her joking mood all but gone. Caroline watches her leave; her hand tightens around Daryl's. "Joking is all that best be going on or so help me God I'll cut both of your hearts out."

Daryl grins at her, kissing her on the cheek. "Redheads, what the hell was I thinkin? You got a nasty temper gurl…you know I wouldn't."

From that day forward Caroline was never friendly with Carol again. Their group was small but they were family, as much as they could be. Caroline was sure Raylan had a thing with Carol but it would seem that Carol wasn't as interested in Raylan as he was in her.

The winter ends with a coldness between members of the group and gives way to a heat that can only be from Georgia returning like a blast from an oven.

Putting the long hard winter behind them, they move on trying to find shelter and a place for Lori to have the baby.


	39. Running

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 39 – "Running"

Caroline's lungs burned in her chest, the air forcing its way in. She pushes forward with every last drop of energy she has left, Raylan and Daryl just ahead of her. She grips her bow tight, the quiver bouncing on her back. Walkers seemed to be all around them as they make a mad dash to the house a few yards from them.

Maggie gives her a weary look as she runs by her with Glenn close on her heels. They had traveled so far since the night the farm was taken, since Rick made is declaration of survival.

With more effort than she was used to, she pulls her bow back, taking down the walker coming at her. T-Dog grins at her as he pulls his knife from a young girl's skull. The few feet to the house felt like miles as she raises her bow again and again.

Once in the house they begin to search it over, Raylan following her upstairs. They hear gunfire downstairs, Raylan motioning for Caroline to move forward. Slowly opening the doors they creep in, their weapons raised. "Caroline, go left." Raylan whispers to her as she moves to the right.

After sweeping the upstairs they head back down, the group taking a moment to rest. Daryl has some sort of bird in his hands, plucking the feathers. Caroline gives him a quick smile before checking on Maggie. "You okay cuz?"

Maggie nods her head, leaning over on Glenn. Daryl nods his head to her, gesturing for her to come to him. He opens his mouth to say something when Rick throws something in the fireplace. They both jump, Rick looking disgusted.

Her lungs finally return to normal when T-Dog yells at them. Walkers were coming straight for the house, more than they wanted to fight. Jumping to their feet, they all run back to the cars.

Riding on the back of Daryl's bike was the only part of running that Caroline didn't mind. To be close to him, to feel his body against hers, it made her wish they could keep riding and never stop.

Rick stops the convoy and everyone rushed forward to join up with him. They start going over a map, Raylan assuring them they can head back towards the highway. As they discuss which way to go, Caroline thinks about getting some food. She didn't much like Lori but she wasn't going to let a pregnant woman starve to death either.

Daryl pulls the arrow back in his crossbow as Caroline walks over to him. "Rick and I are going huntin…you comin?"

"Sure, let me get Raylan." Caroline wanders over to Raylan, his attention on the map. "Rick and Daryl are going hunting, you want to go?"

Raylan lifts his cowboy hat off his head to wipe the sweat from brow, his eyes squinting under the intense sunlight. "Yeah, we could use some fresh meat."

Raylan get his rifle from his truck, putting a couple of bullets in his pants pocket. Caroline waves for him to hurry as she slides an arrow between her fingers. Daryl stands by her, his head dipping down toward her ear. "We get a chance tonight, we need to find a tree."

Caroline turns a bright red remembering their night in the woods at the end of last summer. She lifts her blue eyes up to him, a smirk across her face. "You're on Dixon; just remember you asked for it."

Rick shakes his head at them as Raylan joins them. "We hunting or not?" Raylan walks passed her and Daryl walking toward the tree line.

"Raylan, you and Caroline take this side and Daryl and I will take the other." Caroline pouts slightly, hoping she could spend some time alone with her redneck.

They walk for a while before they come to a set of railroad tracks, Caroline wanting to follow them. "Hey Raylan, wonder where this goes?"

"We can't eat metal Caroline, we need to get back in the woods." Raylan looks at her, knowing his little sister wasn't going to let it go. "Okay, we can walk for a little bit but we have to look for food."

It does take long till they come to a clearing and right across from them stands a prison. Raylan almost drops his rifle as he gazes at the fenced in fortress.

Daryl calls out to them, standing only a yard or so away. "Caroline, over here."

Once they are all together, they stand there looking at the prison. The yard had walkers in it but not so many they couldn't take them out. Caroline looks up to Rick, his eyes gleaming with a hope she hadn't seen in forever.

"What are you thinking Grimes?" Rick glances down to her, his eyes still dancing.

"This, this could save us all." Rick looks at the three of them, his words giving them all hope.

Daryl walks side by side with Caroline, his arm rubbing up against her. "I heard what you said to Maggie last night. You really don't like Carol do ya? I told ya to let it go, she ain't hurt no one. I don't pay no mind to her and you shouldn't either."

"You're right, I don't like her and I don't have to like her. I'm made you a promise I wouldn't say anything to her and I haven't. You're just going to have to get over me talking to Maggie about her." Caroline gives her "don't cross me" look to him but Daryl grins back at her.

"I will never understand women…let it go Caroline. This is really startin to piss me off. I can handle Carol…you're the one that needs to get over it." Caroline is taken aback a bit; Daryl was hardly ever harsh with her.

"If Glenn or Rick was coming on to me…repeatedly, could you just get over it?" Caroline looks very pleased with herself.

"I ain't playin games Caroline. I'm with you, ain't that good enough?" Daryl lifts his crossbow up, walking toward Raylan.

Caroline runs up to Daryl, her pride broken. "It's good enough, sorry Dixon."

Daryl smirks slightly, watching Caroline swallow what was left of her pride.

When they rejoin the group Rick drops the bombshell that he plans on going to the prison they found and taking trying to take the yard. No one says a word or questions him, they pile back into their cars to drive wherever Rick lead.


	40. Stomp the Yard

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 40 – "Stomp the Yard"

Snip, snip, snip, goes the fence around the prison yard. Caroline stands beside Daryl, her bow pulled back. The group huddles near Rick, waiting for the hole in the fence to get larger.

Daryl looks nervously around, his eyes glancing at Caroline from time to time. The barbwire around the top looked as dangerous as the walkers behind it. Caroline glances over to Raylan as Rick cuts the last link. The group flows through the opening, Glenn laces wire through the cuts, pulling the fence back together.

It doesn't take long for the walkers on the outside to come to the fence and the walkers on the inside to take notice of them. The graveled walkway to the prison was just the protection they needed to get to the field.

When they get to the main gate at the field Caroline can see the gleam glisten in Rick's eye again. He turns to the group, hope flowing from his lips. "It's perfect. If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard. We can pick off these walkers; take the field by the night."

Raylan looks at Caroline, his face full of uncertainty. Hershel approaches Rick, voicing his concerns. "But how do we shut the gate?"

Caroline takes a good look through the fence, the large field looked promising. Rick was right, if they closed the gate on the other side they could take out the walkers in the field and rest well tonight.

Turning back to Raylan she nods her head. "This could work Raylan." Raylan tips his hat at her, pulling it down to his eyes.

Caroline notices the look on Maggie's face, Glenn had agreed to rush in and shut the gate. After Maggie tells him no, Rick goes about sending people off in different directions. Rick sends Daryl off to the guard tower on the east side of the fence, sending Carol with him. Caroline's blood boils in her veins, her anger making her grip her bow tight. "Let it go little sister, we need to clear this field and Rick is doing what is best for everyone."

Hershel and Carl take the guard tower at the main gate, leaving the rest of the group to handle the walkers at the fences. Raylan takes Caroline's hand as they head to the west tower; they had to clear a path for Rick.

Rick takes a large carabineer clip from Glenn to close the gate with, the others banging and making noise at the fences.

Raylan shoots the walker at the entrance near the tower as he and Caroline get inside. The stairwell looked as if there had been a fire inside. Soot and smoke scarred the walls and the smell of gasoline still permeated the air.

"What the hell happened in here Raylan?" Caroline has her question answered when they top the stairs. Two burnt dead guards lay across the floor, their remains decaying. Raylan heads for the outside railing, readying his rifle.

"Caroline, you take left. Show them what Greene's are made of little sister." Caroline snickers at him as she sends an arrow crashing through a walker's eye socket.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel big brother." They share a smirk as they turn back to taking down walkers. Caroline shakes her head when Rick jumps out of the way of a stray bullet from Carol's gun. "I told them not to turn her loose with a gun. She can shoot but she can't shoot well."

"Beggars can't be choosers little sister. Carol can shoot good enough. Daryl is right, you need to chill." Raylan never takes his eye off his rifle scope. Bringing down another walker, he feels Caroline's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. "What!"

"We will talk about this later, if there is a later." Raylan glances over his right shoulder, Caroline raising her bow again.

"We're clearing this field and sleeping on some soft grass tonight, you best believe that." Pulling the trigger again, he hits a walker in the neck.

"Shit!" Caroline slaps Raylan's arm. "The walkers are leaving the fence; they're heading straight for Rick."

As they turn they can see Rick has closed the gate but the field walkers are starting to surround him. Raylan gestures to Daryl and Daryl nods back.

Daryl twirls his hand in a circle yelling for the group to lite it up after Rick dodges into the guard tower. Gunfire rings out in the air, arrows sail from the east and west and the group at the gate impales the walkers that get close enough.

Caroline can see Rick standing at the tower railing, his rifle ringing out with the others. Raylan chuckles, his smile bigger than it had been in a long while. "Like you said Caroline, fish in a barrel."

With one more squeeze of his trigger, Rick takes down the last walker in the field. The field becomes quiet, the only sound that Caroline could hear was the ringing in her ears. "Raylan, we did it."

Raylan puts his arm around her neck, kissing the top of her head. "That we did."

Walking into the field Caroline is reminded of the large meadow that use to be hers. Tears spring to her eyes, those days long gone. The group yells and cheers as they prance around the large open field.

Daryl finds his girl, pulling her to him. "That was some good shootin up there. You're good, real good."

"Thanks, learned from the best." Daryl's arms engulf her, her head resting on his chest. "We might actually sleep tonight."

"Sleep, you really want to sleep gurl. I had somethin else in mind." Caroline looks up to his heated gaze.

"We'll get to that…promise. Too bad there ain't a tree in sight." Daryl gives her a quick kiss before letting her go.

"Best get to clearing the field and see about gettin some food." Caroline could see her Daryl fade and Sergeant Dixon return.

Caroline remembers the two rabbits in her sack, the only thing her and Raylan had managed to catch while they were out hunting. Getting Maggie she helps her clean and gut their meal.

Everyone goes about making camp for the night, Rick walking the perimeter over and over again. Raylan joins him, the two men taking turns making sure the fence is secure.

Daryl climbs the turned over bus, making this his look out perch. Caroline climbs up with him, leaving Maggie and Beth to take care of the rabbits. "You coming down soon?"

"Nay gurl, got to make sure nothin is gettin through. You go ahead and get something to eat, I'll be alright." Daryl winks at her as he walks the length of the bus.

"I ain't that hungry and besides all you've had all day is some owl. Let me get you some real meat and we'll settle in for the night." Daryl grins as her as she runs her hand down his arm.

Caroline smiles gleefully inside- a night that doesn't contain running or fighting. She watches Raylan as he paces the fence and decides to take him some food. Maggie slices off some rabbit handing it to her. "Thanks."

"No, thank you. If you hadn't killed these we might not have anything to eat." Maggie throws a few wild berries in the bowl; they had collected them while the others were out hunting.

Raylan gives his sister a smile as she walks toward him with the plate. "Come back to the fire and rest. You and Rick have walked a mile around this fence."

Taking a finger full of the rabbit, Raylan tosses it in his mouth. "No can do sis…Rick and I have been talking and this prison is our salvation."

Rick puts his hand on her shoulder, his eyes still gleaming. "Your brother is right. He and I understand what this means, food, shelter, medicine and with the baby on the way I'd say none too soon."

"That's true Rick, but taking that prison is easier said than done." Rick nods at her, his lips pressing together.

"We can do this; I'm going to go run it by the group." Raylan nods to him as he takes Caroline's hand.

"You go get Daryl, we need to discuss this. Rick is right, once we clear this prison out, we'll be set." Raylan kisses the back of her hand, watching her walk toward the bus.

Caroline starts to climb the bus when she sees Carol getting a back rub from Daryl. When Carol starts flirting with him again she sees red. Climbing back down she can hear Carol ask Daryl if he wants to screw around.

With clenched fists she waits by the back of the bus, waiting to have a word with Carol. Daryl stops dead in his tracks when he sees her, his body going rigid.

"Hey, just goin to the fire. You comin?" Daryl holds his hand out for her but she ignores him. "Fine, have it your way. Caroline, let it go."

"Daryl, you let it go I intend to have a word with her." Daryl reaches for her but she moves away from him.

"Do what you have to but we are in this shit together Caroline." Giving her his best sulky look he walks off.

Carol walks past her, never looking in her direction. "Carol, wait up." Caroline jogs up to her, Daryl's words bouncing around in her head.

"I know the world we knew is gone, dead and gone but some things from that world still apply. You come on to Daryl one more time and I will kick your ass. Daryl has rejected every advance you've made towards him…take a clue. He's with me." Caroline stands firm, her arms across her chest.

"Caroline, it's just flirting. Don't blame me if he ever takes me up on it or is that what you're afraid of…that he will." Carol tries to hide her grin, walking away from Caroline.

"No, I'm not afraid he will. I'm just tired of you stomping all over my yard. I don't make idol threats Carol…remember that." Caroline locks eyes with her, her blue blazing like a forest fire.

Raylan yells for them to come to the camp fire, Carol walking in double time.


	41. C Block

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 41 – "C Block"

The fire crackles with the new log, Raylan poking it with his buck knife. Caroline leaves Daryl's warm embrace to join her brother. "I'd say penny for your thoughts but that's about worthless, so what's got you all riled up?"

"We are going to go in there in the morning and take that prison Caroline. I agree with Rick, we have too. Food, medicine, a safe place to be and all we have to do is take on a prison full of walkers. Rick's got tunnel vision and sometimes that ain't a bad thing. We have to do this but I'm worried." Raylan tiltes his hat back, poking his knife in the fire again.

"I trust Rick, he's got us this far. There ain't no looking back Raylan, we have to do this or die. I want to go out trying, not whimpering." Raylan pulls his sister to his side, kissing the top of her head.

Rick squats down by the fire, laying another log on the fire. "What's got you two up? We have to be ready to go in there tomorrow so maybe you should turn in."

"Rick, I don't think the group says it enough to you but thank you." Caroline stands back up, Rick giving her a hand.

"Thank you Caroline, you've done your part. I appreciate that more than you know but if I can say this. I know Carol's been getting under your skin here lately. If you two gals have to slug it out then slug it out but we need both of you." Rick sits back down by Raylan the two men talking in a whisper.

Caroline lies back down next to Daryl, Carol lying close by. She lays her head on Daryl's shoulder, Daryl pulling his arm around her. "Where'd ya go?"

"To talk to Raylan. Go back to sleep." Caroline kisses his cheek, making Daryl grin.

At first light they all gather up, ready to face the prison. Caroline gets her bow and bowie knife ready, watching Daryl do the same. She feels a tap to her shoulder turning with knife in hand to find Carol. "Are you still upset with me?"

"Go away…I don't feel like dealing with this today." Caroline slides her arrows back into her quiver.

"I think you need to understand that I care for Daryl. He showed me more kindness than Ed ever did. Him risking his life for Sophia when he didn't have to means a lot to me. You'll have to understand that we've bonded, I get him and he gets me." Carol places her hands on her hips, watching Caroline's face.

"I get that, I do. It's because he's that kind of man that I love him. But appreciation and right out flirting is two different things. Me and you are never going to see eye to eye where Daryl is concerned. I'm not afraid he's going to pick you over me; I just think it's completely bitchy of you to try. If it makes you feel better to keep throwing yourself at a man that's not interested then go right ahead, I'll have fun watching you fall on your face. We done here?" Caroline gives her a sideways smirk, waving for Daryl to come over to her.

Daryl gives Caroline one of his squinted stares. "You two at it again?"

"No, we're done. You need an extra knife or arrows?" Digging through her bag she pulls out a large hunting knife.

"Thanks. When we go in there stay behind me. You, me, Raylan, Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Maggie, against a prison yard full of walkers. I like those odds." Daryl nudges up against her, giving her a quick smile.

They move in rank, back to back in a circle. Walker after walker, drops with ease. It isn't till the guard shack they find a problem, walkers in riot gear. The walker guards have thick padding and helmets on, making it hard to penetrate with their weapons. Daryl's and Caroline's arrow bounce right off.

Caroline whips around to help Maggie with one of the protected walkers to watch her lift his head and stick her knife up through his chin. Her glee only lasts a moment as more of the guards come at them. Following Maggie's lead they find a way around the gear. Raylan keeps Caroline close to him as they slay five walkers each in a matter of seconds.

It seems like hours before they clear the courtyard so they can enter the prison. Caroline throws her bow over her shoulder, trying to catch her breath. "Damn, we did it."

"Did ya ever doubt it?" Daryl rubs her back, leaning down over her.

"For a moment, yeah. Those walkers in riot gear, what the hell. Like it's not hard enough." Daryl chuckles at her, helping her go back for their arrows.

Raylan and Rick take point as Daryl slides open the prison door. They walk into a visitor's center, a guard tower at the top of a staircase. Caroline and Raylan cover the door as Rick walks up to the tower.

He comes back down with keys in hand, his spirits are lifted a tad. Going deeper in the prison they come to a cell block, the letter on the wall says C.

They take a look around, finding a few walkers in cells. After killing them they throw the bodies over the upstairs railing, T-Dog dragging the bodies off.

The group comes in, going about picking a cell to call home for the night. Caroline can feel every muscle in her body scream, her hands and fingers feeling raw. Daryl tells Rick he ain't sleeping in no cage. He decides to sleep in the upstairs perch, Caroline dragging out a mattress.

"What ya doin gurl?" Daryl goes back for a blanket.

"If you're sleeping out here so am I. I already told you, where you go I go. Got it Dixon?" Daryl shakes his head at her, taking her quiver off her back.

"Okay gurl, I got ya." They lay down together, Caroline's arm wrapping around Daryl's waist.

She looks down the stairs to see Rick slumped against the wall. Raylan sits down beside him, both of them looking completely spent.

"You asleep yet Dixon?" Caroline whispers to him.

"No, why?" Daryl doesn't move, his left arm around her his right hand still on his crossbow.

"I was thinking, once everyone's gone to sleep, what about me and you…" Daryl looks over to her, his face tight.

"Really, you'd want to here?" Caroline lifts her head slightly, gazing down at him.

"Only if you want to." She kisses him softly, her hands tangling in his hair.

"We'll see, get some sleep." Daryl kisses her back, his chapped lips felt rough but good.

Caroline settles back into his arms, knowing Daryl wouldn't have relations with her with everyone so close by. She closes her eyes, thinking about being alone with him. It had been too long since the last time they were together. It was at least two maybe three weeks and Caroline was done waiting. One way or another she was going to get with her redneck.


	42. Blood Sacrifice

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 42 – "Blood Sacrifice"

Caroline wakes Daryl with small kisses around his neck, her determination grinding against him. He brushes her hair from her face, looking into her eyes. "Is everyone still asleep?"

"Rick and Raylan are up but everyone else is sleeping. Can we at least go for quickie, please?" Caroline bats her baby blues, trying to get her way.

"Caroline, I ain't into givin a free show." Daryl rolls over, pulling his arms around him.

Sliding her hand down his pants, she whispers in his ear. "It's been so long I don't think either one of us will last long, please Daryl."

Rolling back over he hovers over her, his knee parting her legs. "Pull'em down."

Caroline swiftly pulls her pants down along with her panties. She barely gets them to her ankles before Daryl has his manhood throbbing against her. His pants sit just below his hips, his shirt pulled up slightly. Caroline grips the bulging muscles of his arms, as they brace his weight.

With a quick thrust he enters her, Caroline biting into her bottom lip. He moves with rapid thrusts, pounding her into the mattress. A heat rises up, swirling around her face. Pulling at Daryl she tries to get all of him in her. Thrusting deeper he enters her to the hilt, his face twisting with the pleasure of being so deep.

The effort it takes not to scream out makes her tense up, her body at his will. Daryl pumps hard and fast, his grunting sending her over the edge. Throwing her head back she sinks her fingers into this biceps. "Holy shit." She mummers into his neck, Daryl tightens up himself. Finally spilling his passion inside her, he lets out a deep breath.

"Holy shit is right. Thanks babe, I really did need that." Daryl kisses her before pulling up his pants. Leaving her pleased, he gathers his crossbow as he heads down the stairs. Caroline takes in the pure bliss that covers before redressing. Raylan yells at her from the bottom of the steps, causing Caroline to hurry.

"I'm coming Raylan, keep your pants on." She picks up her bow and quiver, pushing her feet into her boots.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Raylan watches a bright blush break across her cheeks.

"Knock it off…what's going on?" Caroline watches T-Dog places some items on a table.

"We've been out looking for weapons and food; we've found a few things we can use." As Caroline approaches the table Carol comes for Hershel.

She looks over to Rick, noting a little concern in his eyes. Caroline follows Hershel to Lori's cell, staying outside while they talk. Carol gives her a blank stare as she walks by. "You got something to say Carol, say it."

"Lori's worried about the baby; she hasn't felt it move in a few days. Caroline, we have to get her through this. Whatever training you've received that could help Lori will be most appreciated. I'll do my best to help Hershel but knowing we have an extra pair of hands would be nice." Carol's sincerity takes Caroline back a bit.

"Sure, whatever I can do." Carol pats her on her arm, smiling at her.

"By the way, I know what you two were doing this morning. It's things like that, you two being so open with your sex life that makes it hard. I'm a woman and I have needs too, sorry if we seem to be low on available men." Carol's moment of kindness was over, her venomous words returning.

"If you're expecting me to say sorry then you're in for a long wait. My sex life with Daryl is none of your damn business. I'm sorry if it's too open for you but it's not like we have a hotel to go to. We do what we have to when we have to where we have to…get over it." Hershel walks out of the cell, nodding to Carol.

"Caroline, we need to reassure her that her baby is fine and she'll be fine. It's important to keep her calm right now. If we can get some real food in her it would greatly help." Hershel walks beside her as they walk back to Rick.

Daryl takes Caroline by the hand, pulling her toward the wall. "We're goin to check out the rest of the prison, try to find some food and medicine. Raylan is goin with us and we both agree that you should stay here and help Carl guard this section."

Caroline looks over as the men start grabbing bullet proof vests. "You're taking Maggie and you expect me to stay. No, I won't Daryl."

Daryl grips her arm, squeezing. "Don't start Caroline. You're stayin; I can't be worryin about you. Maggie is Glenn's problem, besides Raylan will watch out for her."

Pulling her arm away from him, she rubs where his fingerprints are rising. "It seems I'm out numbered. Okay, I'll stay but you best come back to me."

Daryl takes her by the back of the neck, pulling her into a long deep kiss. "You best be here when I get back."

Standing at the back of the cell block Caroline watches as Daryl and the others get ready to leave, Rick having to tell Carl he wasn't going. All she could do was watch as her man, her brother and her cousin walk out the cell block.

Carl walks over to her pouting. "I see they left you behind too."

"I tell you what, your Dad left you the keys so let's go looking on our own. There are still parts of this cell block that haven't been searched yet." Carl grins up at her, his hair hanging in his eyes.

"Where we going first, I think we should look for the infirmary." Carl excitement was showing all over his face.

"Okay, we'll go looking but you do as I say and don't get out of my sight." Caroline winks at Carl, making him blush.

Lori looks down over the railing, watching Carl closely. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It's okay Lori; we're just going to the next level." Lori gives Caroline a death stare, her eyes glued to her.

Caroline walks up to the second level, Lori walking towards her. "He's my son and his father told him to stay put. You can go off looking if you want but you're not taking Carl."

"I understand that Lori but he's grown up faster than you realize. He may be a little boy in your eyes but he's really not. Growing up with all of this makes a man out of you fast. He'll be with me and I won't go anywhere that is too dark too see." Caroline hears footsteps behind her, Carl yelling at his mother.

"Stop treating me like a child. I'm going." Carl's face is a bitter mask of anger, his voice raised.

Lori's tears up, her face falling. "Carl, I'm only looking out for you."

Carl stomps back down the stairs, walking towards the back cell exit. Caroline jogs down the stairs to catch up with him.

"You shouldn't talk to your Mom that way." Caroline pulls Carl back by his jacket.

"Are we going or do I have to stay here?" Carl fidgets with his gun, his lips pressed in a hard line.

Caroline takes the keys from him, opening the door. "You coming?"

The break room is dimly lit, Carl bringing his gun up. Caroline raises her bow, her fingers holding her arrow gingerly. They see a set of stairs to their right and slowly begin to climb them. Carl scans the left and Caroline the right.

Growling sounds come from the next level, Caroline knowing they could be walking into something they can't handle.

Whispering softly she motions for Carl to go back down. "Go down."

Going back down the stairs quickly Caroline notices a light coming from the corridor to her left. Carl pulls a flashlight out of his pocket, holding it under his gun.

As they approach the light they notice barred windows high up. Two bodies lie on the floor, blood splattered everywhere. Caroline pulls Carl behind her, making sure the bodies are dead. Both prisoners have their skulls caved in; leaving no doubt they were dead.

Walking farther, they come to another locked door. Above the door on the wall is a sign that reads, Prison Showers. They decide to go down the next corridor, making good use of the daylight.

Carl taps Caroline on the back, pointing up as she turns to look. "Look, that door says Guard Lounge; do you think it will have food in there?"

Caroline can hear more growling coming toward them so she pushes Carl back down the corridor. "We'll come back when you're Dad and the others get back. I'm sure there is but I'm not chancing it with you."

"Come on Caroline, I thought you were on my side." Caroline keeps pushing him till they are at the stairs again.

"I am on your side but I'm not going to get either one of us killed." Raising her bow she takes down a walker coming toward them.

"Gotcha, we need to go." Carl heads for the door when he comes to a dead stop. "Can we at least see what's upstairs?"

"Okay, but stay close and I mean close. Your Dad is going to have my head." With a large grin Carl heads up the stairs.

The growling comes echoing down the corridors at them, Caroline reacting instantly.

Carl runs out in front of her making her heart skip a beat. "Damn it Carl."

Running to catch him she finds him in a room that has medical equipment. "Carl, you found the hospital wing." Carl goes to walk in but Caroline grabs him by the arm. "No way, we are going back and once Rick gets back we'll come back. I've already pushed it too far." Caroline takes a quick glance out the door before exiting.

The words pass her lips when they hear the growls get closer. "We can take them out. You're so good with that bow, like Daryl good. Come on…we can do this."

"Get your ass down those stairs Carl Grimes before I kick it. We did what we set out to do, now go." Caroline wastes no time heading for the stairs almost pulling Carl with her.

They barely get back down the corridor before two walkers come at them. Leaving the walkers be, they run faster towards the C block door.

Lori stares at Caroline, walking toward Carl. He dodges his mother, walking around her. "Sorry Lori, I know that hurts. I'll talk to him."

"No, the damage is done. All I can do is be here for him and Rick, if they ever need me again. What did you find?" Caroline puts her bow against the wall, reaching for her bag.

"It wasn't a wasted trip, we found…" Caroline's words are cut short by Rick and the other's coming back, their voices raised.

Glenn is pushing a cart with a bloody Hershel on top of it. Maggie's face is covered in blood and tears, making Caroline worry all the more.

She watches in horror as they lay Hershel on a cell bed, his right leg hacked off at the knee. Turning to Rick she begins to question him. "What the hell happened?"

"He got bit so I had to cut off his leg to save him." Caroline can feel the blood drain from her face.


	43. Lost & Found

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 43 – "Lost and Found"

Blood was soaking the sheets of the bed, Hershel looked pale as death. Caroline stands outside the cell, watching Carol try to take care of his bloody stump.

She looks around trying to find Raylan and Daryl. Looking over to Rick she hears shouting coming from the break room. "Rick, what's going on?"

Raylan pulls her away from the group, toward the cell block door. They can hear the shouting getting louder, Caroline looking frantically for Daryl.

"You best tell me what's going on Raylan, now." Caroline inches closer towards the door, hearing Daryl's voice.

"We found prisoners, alive. There are five of them and I'm not sure they understand what's going on. I think I better get in there and help Daryl keep them out of here." Raylan pulls his Glock from its holster walking into the break room.

Rick walks towards her, his face full of stress. "Stay here and help Glenn. I've already asked him to watch Hershel but I need you to watch Maggie and Beth. You're their kin and they need you."

Caroline nods at Rick as he walks off. Standing at the door she watches as Carol does her best to take care of Hershel. Lori looks up at her, blood covering her hands. "Caroline, can you check on Beth and Maggie?"

Maggie is trembling as she holds on to Glenn, her eyes locking onto Caroline. "Glenn give me a moment with Maggie." Glenn walks off, nodding to Caroline.

"Dad is going to die Caroline and even if he doesn't how is he supposed to keep up with us when we starting running again?" Maggie's tears return, her doubt shining in her eyes.

"You're a Greene and that means we don't give up, we don't quit. We have to be strong now Maggie and you need to talk with Beth." Maggie looks away from her, placing her hand over her mouth.

"You can be strong, that's not your father lying in there dying." Maggie turns her back to Caroline, walking towards the wall.

"No, my father is dead but yours isn't Maggie, not yet." Caroline walks back to Hershel's cell, anger coursing through her.

Carl passes by her, trying to not to look at her. Caroline turns to follow him. "Carl, hold up."

"You need to tell Dad we found the infirmary and a guard's lounge. We could go and get supplies to help Hershel." Caroline sits on the bottom step of the stairs, looking up at Carl.

"I'll go get the supplies, you're not going anywhere." Carl gives her a death stare, his nostrils flaring.

Rick comes back with Daryl, T-Dog and Raylan. "We've agreed to help the prisoners clear a cell block and they'll give us half the food they have left. It might not be much but it's better than nothing."

It isn't long till Rick and T-Dog come back with food, large sacks and boxes of canned items. It looked as if they had enough to last them for a long while. They bring in a few more boxes, Caroline eyeing the bucket of peanut butter.

Keeping their part of the deal, Rick gathers the men to him as they go about collecting axes, crowbars and hammers. Daryl keeps glancing at Caroline, trying to figure her out. Walking over to the stairs, he sits down. "You're thinkin about comin aren't ya?"

"I know you've got this, I've got bigger fish to fry." Daryl squints his eyes, staring at her.

"What gives, you're just goin let it go that easy?" Caroline smirks at him, pushing up from the stairs.

"Yup…be careful. I don't trust them." Daryl smirks back at her, handing her the hunting knife she had given him earlier back.

"I don't trust them either, that's why we got to get them away from us. One wrong move and I swear I'll take'em down." Daryl walks with her towards Raylan, glances at her all the while.

"You ready Daryl?" Raylan picks up a hatchet.

Rick and the others walk out the door towards the break room, Carl locking the door behind them.

Lori walks up behind Caroline, her voice low. "They'll be fine, I know it."

"Thanks Lori but we need to make sure Hershel will be fine." Caroline gives her a quick smile before she walks away.

Glenn and Maggie are sitting by Hershel's bedside, Beth holding his hands. "Hey, you want to sit with him."

"No … thanks Glenn. Where's Carl?" Glenn looks back at her, holding Maggie close.

"He went to organize the food." Glenn kisses Maggie's shoulder as he gives her all of his attention.

Caroline takes the opportunity to go get medical supplies. She knows this might be the only chance she'd have to get away without Carl begging to tag along.

Grabbing her bow and quiver, she heads for the back cell block door. When she gets to the door she finds it already open. Finding it odd, she lets it go for the moment, the need to get medical supplies more urgent.

Her keen hunter eyes dart about, looking for the walkers she knows are here. The last time she was here the growling started as soon as she topped the stairs but it was too quiet this time.

Scanning both sides she walks toward the medical wing, the infirmary just ahead. She can hear sounds of bottles rattling and things being tossed around. Her heart beats fast in her chest, her mouth going dry.

Creeping along the wall she edges into the infirmary, her bow drawn. Looking around she finds Carl loading a bag with supplies. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be organizing the food. I swear I ought to kick your little ass."

Carl puts a few more bottles in the bag, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "There was only two walkers and I took them out easy enough. Hershel needed medicine and supplies so I came. You looked too busy to come with me so I left…you told Mom I was grown up enough this morning."

Caroline shakes her head, hearing Carl use her words against her. "Okay little man, I'd have to say you did good. But you're going to have to answer to your mother for this…it's not on me. You go on before more walkers show up and don't come back up here. I'm going to the guard's lounge and Carl…if I don't come back soon send Raylan or Daryl to look for me."

Nodding his head, Carl picks up the bag and rushes out of the infirmary. Caroline waits till he's out of sight before she heads for the guard lounge. Pulling her bow back she walks down the corridor, every hair on the back of her neck raised.

A cool prickling sensation rushes over her skin as she opens the door, the room almost pitch dark. Slowly she makes her way into the room, seeing a table in front of her.

Another door is at the other side of the room, it looks as if some writing is on it. Walking around the table she notices a pile of empty cans and boxes; it looked as if someone had been living in here.

The cool prickling sensation returns as she reaches for the door knob of the next door. She opens it, pulling the string of her bow back. Suddenly she feels a hand go around her mouth, another sliding around her waist.

Panic courses through her, causing her to fight back. Dropping her bow she pulls her bowie knife from her side. Slashing at the hands around her, she kicks and hits the stranger with her elbows.

Footsteps come toward her, the hands around her dragging her deeper into the room.

She can feel herself being thrown onto something soft, it almost feels like a bed. Caroline tries to get back up but the hands are back holding her down.

A man's voice shouts out, telling someone to come to him. "Hurry, this one's a fighter."

"Is it one of those things or a prisoner?" The other man calls out as he approaches.

The sound of a match being lit echoes in the room, a single candle stick finding its flame.

As the room glows with some light Caroline looks up to her captors…seeing something she just can't believe.

"Samuel…Dean!" The two tall large men look back at her, their eyes just as full of shock as hers.

"Caroline!" They say in unison.


	44. Reunited

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 44 – "Reunited"

Caroline jumps to her feet, throwing an arm around each one of her brothers. They in turn, hug her back, crushing her to them. Samuel pulls her from Dean, his large arms engulfing her. "Caroline, you're alive. It's so good to see you little sister."

Dean places his large hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She sobs uncontrollably, her breath coming in ragged jerks.

"I…can't…believe…you're…here." Between her tears she manages to get her words out, Samuel still holding her tight.

"How did you get here? Are the boys with you? What's going on out there?" Dean's questions come crashing at her causing her head to swim.

She sits down, take their hands in hers. "You first, how did you guys end up here?"

Dean pulls her head towards him, stroking her hair. "We were looking for a guy that skipped his bond so we came up here looking for his brother. We thought he might know where he would hide out. We'd only been here a few hours when the shit hit the fan. Guards where everywhere and the prison was in chaos. We ran up here when one of the guards gave us his keys and told us to stay put till he came back. That was ten months ago. Every time we've tried to get out one of those damn things comes at us, usually in herds. I don't know what they are or how they're still living but this shit ain't normal Caroline, none of it is."

Caroline looks up to her brother's endless green eyes, those eyes that had watched every step she had taken from the moment she was born. "I'm not sure what it is Dean but we're all infected. When we die we come back as one of those things. They aren't alive but they aren't dead. It takes a head shot to kill'em and there are so many of them."

Samuel takes a deep breath, looking straight at Dean. "We found out the hard way about how to kill them. Every time we went out to find food we'd run into at least half a dozen of them. Dean's been calling them chompers…it's sort of stuck."

"We call them walkers." Dean creases his eyebrows together giving her a confused look.

"We?" His face doesn't change waiting for her answers.

"The group I'm traveling with. They came to Uncle Hershel's farm and after the walkers came and took the farm we've been on the run till we found this place." Caroline glances at both of her brothers knowing they're still confused. "I have so much to tell you. Raylan is with me, he and I are all that is left."

Samuel pulls her closer as her tears begin again. "It's okay little sis, we thought maybe you were all dead."

"Raylan found Tim and he had to … kill him. Lucas is dead, we buried him at the farm beside Mom and Dad and I don't know where Lee and the boys are. They left the group a few months back. May, Lynn and the baby are all dead; I tried to save Katie but she got real sick during the winter." Caroline squeezes Dean's hand, knowing the next words she would say would hurt him more than anything. "Dean, Cassidy found us, I'm sorry he got bit and I had to …"

Dean's face goes pale, a single perfect tear trickling down his face. "They're all gone…all of them."

"Hey now, you still have me and Raylan. You and Sammy never have to be alone again. You can join our group, you'll like Rick, and he's a good man." Caroline stands pulling at her brothers.

"Slow your roll little sister, all in due time." Samuel picks up a green military duffle bag, shoving a few items inside.

Dean walks over to Samuel, the two of them being to whisper. Caroline takes a flashlight from the table, making her way towards the door. When she opens the door she is greeted by the tip of a saber and behind it is a small feisty woman with short auburn brown hair.

"Boys, you okay in there?" The woman looks around Caroline to Samuel, her eyes scanning the room.

"Lynzie…it's alright. This is our sister, Caroline." Samuel places his hand on the blade, lowering it.

Dean chuckles at her, his smile making Caroline smile too. "Be glad it wasn't her little friend mofo."

"Mofo? Okay, curiosity peeked. Who is she and what the hell is a mofo?" Caroline pushes her bowie knife back in her belt, smirking at Dean.

Lynzie gives Samuel a long kiss before walking over to Caroline. "So you're the perfect little sister these two have been yammering about for months. Nice to put a face to the name, Lynzie Lane nice to meet ya."

Shaking her hand, Caroline notices a crowbar hanging from her saber sling. "I take it that is mofo."

"You guessed right. This thing has ganked more chompers than you can imagine." Lynzie looks Caroline up and down, sizing her up.

"Saber, that's an interesting weapon." Caroline eyes Lynzie back, not sure what to make of her. She was 5'4" at the very least and looked very athletic.

"I fenced in college, sort of always kept one with me. If you're wondering how I came to run with these two, I'm a bounty hunter too and we sort of started hunting the same man…been traveling with them ever since. What is that Sammy boy, about a year now?" Lynzie winks at Samuel, Dean rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, trust me…these two have been going at it like rabbits. Getting trapped in here with them has been hell but we're safe for now. We can do catch up later; we need to get the hell out of here. Caroline, take us to your leader." Dean laughs at her as she punches him in the shoulder.

"You know what Dean; I've missed your smartass." Caroline hugs her brother again, holding him tighter than before.

They head out the door, making their way to the stairs. Lynzie pulls her saber, holding it at her side. Dean and Samuel have their guns at the ready, a bag of weapons over Dean's shoulder.

"We found an armory and a food pantry not long after we got locked up in here. We took lock, stock and barrel. So, what've ya been up to besides running little sis?" Dean watches her as she slides an arrow between her fingers.

"Not much, just staying alive. I stayed in my cabin for a while but I'm glad I came down, Uncle Hershel and the girls really needed me." Dean eyes her suspiciously, knowing there's more to her story.

As they reach the bottom of the stairs they find a crossbow with arrow ready in their faces. "Caroline, you alright gurl?"

Dean and Samuel have their guns pointed at Daryl's head, Lynzie jumping the railing. T-Dog and Raylan come up from behind him, their guns drawn. Raylan lowers his gun immediately, his jaw flying open. "Oh my God, it can't be."

Side stepping Daryl, Raylan rushes to his brothers. "Daryl…T-Dog these are my brothers Dean and Samuel."

Daryl looks up at Caroline, her smile as big as Texas. "I went out to find supplies for Hershel and bring back three strays."

Everyone relaxes, lowering their weapons. Lynzie, puts her hands on her hips, smirking at Caroline. "I take it crossbow here is yours."

Daryl shoots her a dirty look, walking to Caroline. Caroline takes his hand, kissing him softly. "I don't know if he's mine but I'm his."

With a sharp elbow to the ribs, Samuel nudges Raylan. "I see Caroline has been busy since the world went to hell. This Daryl, you like him?"

"He's alright by me and he's good to Caroline, that's good enough. I'm sure there's a good story how we both came to be in this prison but we'll save the stories for later. We need to get our collective asses back to our cell block." Raylan tips his hat forward, Lynzie winking at him as she walks to Samuel.

"I'm with him, you can call me Lynzie." Raylan shakes his head at her, Dean patting him on my the back.

"Welcome to my world brother." Dean gives his little sister a goofy grin, giving Daryl a nod of the head.

"Rick is goin to shit his pants. After Hershel woke up and I noticed you were gone I freaked. Carl told us that you came up here…what the hell were you thinkin?" Daryl holds her about the waist, his temper good and riled.

"I was thinking the same thing Carl was. I found my brothers Daryl, I ain't in any mood to argue about it." Caroline's ginger temper blasts back at him, Daryl pulling her closer.

"Don't start Caroline, we have to stay together." Daryl is in no mood for a fight so he takes her hand pulling her behind him.

"Damn…I've never seen anyone shut her up like that. I like him." Dean gawks at Raylan, his grin very large.

As they walk into cell block C, Rick eyes them with concern. "Raylan, what you got here?"

"It's all good Rick, these are my brothers." Rick looks back at the group, Maggie almost knocking him down to hug her cousins.


	45. Settling In

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 45 – "Settling In"

"Samuel, Dean this is T-Dog, Glenn, Carol, my son Carl and wife Lori. I think you know everyone else." Rick's hand settles on Dean's shoulder as he sizes him up.

Samuel continues to hug Maggie tight, her arms squeezing hard. "I can't believe you two are alive. Caroline never gave up on you but I'm sorry to say we did."

"It's okay Maggie, we gave up on y'all too." Beth wraps her arms around Samuel's waist, Dean walking over to them.

Caroline held back the tears that burned in her eyes, Daryl lingering behind her. "What up with her, she's been starin at ya."

Lynzie gives Caroline a quick smile before walking over to her. "Okay, since I'm with Sammy boy and I don't have any plans on leaving him I think that makes us family. So, what's the deal here? Give me the short and skinny on everyone."

Daryl kisses the back of Caroline's head before walking over to Rick and the others. Caroline winks at him, making Daryl grin back.

"Where to start…Glenn is our runner, he has put himself in the middle of more walkers than I care to mention. He and Maggie are together. T-Dog is a loyal guy, he sort of goes with the flow. Maggie, Beth and Hershel are family, I'm sure the boys must have talked about them." Caroline watches Lynzie nod her head, her green eyes locked on Lori.

"What's her deal? She looks like she could pop at any moment." Caroline looks over to Lori, Carol standing beside her.

"That's Rick's wife and that is a long story but I'll give it to you the short version. There were more of us, one of them being Rick's best friend Shane. He and Lori had a fling; he got all alpha male and tried to kill Rick so Rick put him down. We aren't really sure who the baby daddy is but we know Rick hasn't really forgiven Lori for turning her back on him over Shane. I'll give you the long version later." Caroline sees Carol looking over at her and Lynzie, her eyes going back to Daryl.

"You don't care for you much do you?" Lynzie leans her shoulder up against the wall, adjusting her saber.

"Who…Carol? Well…that is a long story too but at the moment not really. I'm not the jealous type but I will kill over Daryl." Caroline gives Carol a quick glance, her blue eyes blazing.

"You have to take care of your house or someone else will try to move in. I get that Caroline, I'd kill over Sammy boy too." The two of them giggle slightly, Carol walking over to them.

"Caroline, can I have a word with you?" Lynzie extends her hand, waiting for Carol to take it.

"Lynzie Lane and you are?" Carol looks down at her hand, taking it apprehensively.

"Carol." Ignoring Lynzie, Carol looks back to Caroline

Caroline walks off with her, Lynzie glaring at Carol. Rick watches Carol walk up the stairs with Caroline, elbowing Daryl. "That looks like trouble, you best go squash that."

Carol whips around, her finger in Caroline's face. "Look, we can't afford to feed three more people. You always said once you found your brothers you'd go. It looks like you've found them plus one. I think the right thing to do is for you and your brothers to go don't you?"

Caroline grips the railing, her knuckles turning white. "First, get your damn finger out of my face or you'll lose it. I did say that and I will gladly go if that's what my brothers want. I really don't think you speak for the group Carol or for Rick. I'll go when I'm good and damn ready to."

Before Carol can open her mouth again Daryl walks toward them. "Caroline, Rick wants to see you."

Caroline's face goes red, her temper boiling. "I'm not done talking to Carol yet."

"Go on, I need to talk to her." Daryl places his hands on her shoulders, his blue eyes piercing hers.

"I ain't leaving…say what you got to say then we'll go." Caroline crosses her arms over her chest, leaning back slightly.

Daryl turns to Carol, his hands deep in his pockets. "You got a beef with Caroline; you got a beef with me. Just so you know where she goes I go. When and if she takes off with her brothers, I'll be leavin with her."

Carol opens her mouth to speak when Rick calls to them from the top of the stairs. "Guys, get down here."

As they reach the bottom of the steps Rick starts giving out clean up orders. "Come morning we'll start settling in, cleaning up. Dean, Samuel and Lynzie will be joining us, anybody got anything to say about that speak up now. Otherwise I don't want to hear a word about it later."

The group looks at each other, Hershel calling out to Maggie. "Maggie…you out there?"

"Dad's awake, come on boys, he'll want to see you." Maggie drags Samuel and Dean into Hershel's cell.

Caroline takes a moment to speak with Rick, her anger still evident. "Rick, I don't want to make trouble but if Carol ever does that again I'll make her walker bait."

"Calm down, we all have to learn to live together. I need you to take …uh Lynzie." Rick looks at Caroline for confirmation he said her name right.

"Take her and get an inventory of the food and weapons. Your brothers are going to make another run upstairs. Raylan said he thinks there might be more medical supplies up there. We can make this work; we just have to understand we only have each other. I'm doing my best; I need y'all to do the same." Caroline hugs Rick, his arms slowly going around her.

"You have given more than any of us have the right to ask. Whatever I can do just ask it." Rick hugs her back, palming the back of her head.

"I'm glad you found your brothers. If they are anything like you and Raylan they'll fit in just fine." Daryl clears his throat, making Rick grin.

"If you're done with my gurl, I'd like her back now." Rick releases Caroline, giving her a haunted look.

Caroline takes Daryl's hand, her fingers lacing tightly into his. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"You cann't keep goin off like that, I … just don't do it again." Daryl pulls her into his arms.

"You what, you can tell me Dixon." Caroline kisses his neck slowly; their actions hide in the corner.

"I can't lose you is all…so stop doin stupid shit." Caroline's lips curl up as she beams a coy grin.

"Okay, you're starting to sound like Raylan." As if on cue Raylan walks up behind her.

"That's because we're sort of alike, both of us mean to keep you safe. Daryl, Rick wants to go out and stack up some of the bodies." Raylan points at Caroline, letting her know he's not too happy with her.

After Lynzie, Samuel and Dean pick out their cells, Caroline fixes up the perch for her and Daryl.

Carl sits on the top stair, watching Caroline. "Beth and I are organizing the food, you want to help?"

"No thanks, I'm sure you two can handle it. Carl that was a brave thing you did. I think we're both going to get flack for it but it was for a good reason." Caroline kisses his cheek making his face go fire red.

The settling in process begins, Caroline having to adjust to having her brothers back. The feeling that all of this would be taken away from her is always with her. She feels the hand of the grim reaper constantly on her shoulder.

Placing her head on Daryl's chest, her arm around his waist, she takes a deep breath at the end of another long day. "Daryl, I can't believe I found them. They are sleeping just feet away from me. I know it can all be taken away from me in a blink of an eye."

Daryl lets his fingers trail down her arm, his other hand pulling her chin up. "Look at me; I ain't goin nowhere and neither are they. Whatever happens we do it together."

Caroline lifts her head to kiss Daryl when she sees Maggie and Glenn sneaking out. Giggling she lowers her lips to Daryl's. Kissing him deeply she takes his face in her hands. "Love you Dixon."

Dean throws a boot out his cell door, barely missing them. "Shut up and go to sleep. Ain't it bad enough I 've had to listen to Sammy and Lynzie for months now."

Grinning wildly, Daryl takes her lips again. "Right back at ya Greene." 


	46. Promises

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 46 – "Promises"

Caroline wakes early, Daryl and Rick the only ones up. She heads for the food storage cell, hoping to get some breakfast.

After having a bite of peanut butter and stale crackers she grabs her canteen of water. Daryl walks in, leaning against the door. "We're going to go clear the yard, move the cars and burn the bodies. What are you and your brothers doing?"

Kissing him softly she drapes her arms over his shoulders. "I think Samuel, Dean and Lynzie are going to look for the Warden's office. I think that's what they told Rick last night. Raylan and I are at your disposal, do with me what you will."

Daryl puts his hands on her waist, his blue eyes dripping with lust. "Be careful what ya say…you just might get it."

Rick rubs his chin, shaking his head. "We really need to get to work. T-Dog, Raylan and Carol are waiting."

Giving a grunt Daryl smirks at Caroline before leaving. Rick places his hand on Caroline's shoulder, slowing her walk.

"You need something Rick?" Caroline takes the rubberband from her wrists as she twists her hair in a ponytail.

"Your brothers are going to look for the Warden's office. I told them if they got in trouble they are on their own. Just wanted to clear the with air with you, that's all." Rick purses his lips, staring back at her.

"They are big boys Rick. I'm sure if they run into a herd they can handle it. They did manage to live here for ten months." Rick grins back at her as they walk to the yard together.

Raylan and Caroline take the western end of the yard, moving Raylan's truck up against the guard tower. Raylan adjusts his hat, looking around. "Where are Maggie and Glenn?

Caroline snickers, pointing up to the guard tower. "Daryl asked me that too. They've been sneaking off to the guard tower for some _alone_ time." She makes her fingers in quotations as she says alone.

As they exit the truck they can hear Daryl yelling up at Glenn, Daryl asking if he's coming. Raylan grins, putting his hand on his hip. "Oh, I think they both are."

Caroline smacks his arm, giving him a dirty look. "Don't be so mean Raylan. It's not their fault you can't get laid."

Raylan smacks her on the head with his hat, making her squeal out. Daryl looks up towards them, his hand over his eyes. "You okay gurl?"

"Yeah, sorry." Caroline sticks her tongue out to Raylan as they join up with the others.

Raylan's hand goes to his gun as they see Alex and Oscar walk into the yard. "What the hell, Rick told them to stay on their side of the prison."

Caroline walks behind him, Maggie pulling at her arm. "Wonder what they want."

The girls stand in the yard, watching as Rick talk to the prisoners. It isn't too long till he locks them outside the yard, behind the main gate. Rick gathers the group together, asking what they think about letting the prisoners join them.

Caroline stands by the turned over bus, listening to them bicker back and forth, T-Dog fighting for the prisoners. She walks closer to Daryl when she hears him and T-Dog arguing. "You're with me?"

Daryl looks over at T-Dog, his face stern. "Hell no. I get guys like this; hell, grew up with them. They're degenerates but they ain't psychos. I could've been in there with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys…"

Raylan looks over at Rick, then back to Daryl. "He's right T, Rick and I have been on the other side of this, putting people like them away. You don't just stop being a criminal just because the dead start walking."

Not sure what to make of it, Caroline scans back and forth between Raylan and Daryl. The group breaks, agreeing to give Axel and Oscar a weeks' worth of provisions and send them on their way.

Rick unlocks the gate, Daryl moving his bike in. As he parks it Caroline stares at him. "What? Do you think we should've let them stay too?"

"No, I don't. I think they should have stayed put but I understand why they can't. I'm no fool Daryl, my brothers taught me well." Caroline gives him a cross look.

Caroline joins Raylan, pulling the bodies into piles. Glenn comes back with a box of food, handing it to Axel. Glenn notices Caroline looking at him, walking to her.

"Rick is right about this." Maggie waves for him to come to her, Caroline nodding her head.

Caroline goes back to work, helping Carol with the gate. They don't speak just smile at each other. Caroline knows if she lets down her guard and trusts Carol again she'll do exactly what Lynzie told her she'd do…take over her house.

"You got this Carol; I'm going to help Maggie move the cars in." Caroline doesn't wait for her response as she heads for Hershel's SUV.

Climbing into the SUV she sees Raylan, Glenn, Daryl and Rick go to the perimeter gate, as they climb out the cut section to gather firewood.

Maggie and Caroline get out of their cars, smiling and grinning. T-Dog climbs out of the compact, the car internally too small for his large frame. Maggie smiles over at Caroline as they watch Hershel walk out with the aid of crutches. Carl, Beth and Lori help him to the yard fence, Maggie beaming a smile.

"Caroline look, Dad's up." Caroline smiles back at her, looking over her shoulder at Daryl. He and Raylan guard the cut section of gate while Glenn and Rick bring in some wood to start the pyres.

"Go Hershel!" Maggie and Caroline both turn, Glenn yelling at Hershel. Caroline chuckles knowing Daryl is shaking his head at Glenn.

The gleeful moment soon turns horrifying as Carl turns to see a yard full of walkers coming at him.

Gun fire rings out, Lori and Carl firing at will. Hershel and Beth make for the gated entrance, Maggie and Caroline rushing to help.

Rick and Daryl run full out towards the main gate, Raylan helping Glenn close the cut section of gate.

Carol runs at the walkers, T-Dog shooting behind her. Chaos breaks out as the men try to reenter the yard, Hershel and Beth pinned up safe for now.

Looking over her shoulder, Caroline can see walkers everywhere and the sound of the prison sirens going off. She catches up to Maggie as she leads Carl and Lori up a gated entrance into the prison.

Raylan shouts at her to stay with Maggie as he shoots a walker climbing the stairs towards Hershel.

As soon as they enter the prison the sound of the sirens call walkers to them like a siren-song. They run down the first empty corridor they see, Carl helping Caroline keep the walkers at bay.

They make it down a hall when Lori's labor pains start. Caroline takes her hands, looking her in the eyes. "Lori, are you having contractions?"

Lori nods her head, a worried look gazing back at Caroline.

Walkers come at them again, Carl redirecting them down the next hall. He stops when he comes to a door. "In here."

They duck into the boiler room, Caroline holding her Glock at the ready. "Maggie, help her."

Caroline stays at the door, the door refusing to close shut. She pushes Carl towards the steps, making him go help Maggie with his mother.

Lori grunts, her labor pains getting harder. Caroline can hear the growling sounds of walkers outside, knowing she has to do whatever it takes to keep Lori and the baby safe.

Another muffled groan comes from Lori; Caroline determined to go down fighting. She and Lori hadn't always seen eye to eye but Lori would do anything to keep her baby safe, to make sure it had a fighting chance. Caroline could appreciate that, since she did the same thing with Katie.

Caroline listens carefully as Maggie and Lori talk, Carl begging them to get back to their cell block so Hershel can help deliver the baby.

The sound outside the door is only that of the sirens, the growls and shuffling of feet have dissipated.

"Caroline, she's going to have this baby, you best get down here and help." Maggie's voice carried more concern than Caroline had heard in a while.

Leaving the door apprehensively, Caroline sees Lori lying in the floor, Maggie checking to see if she's dilated.

"I can't tell." Maggie moves away, Lori insisting she has to push. Grabbing a pipe she begins to bear down.

With Caroline on one side and Maggie on the other, Lori tries to push the baby down. The strain and effort on Lori's face worries Caroline, making her wonder if something is wrong.

Maggie dips down to check on the baby, raising a blood covered hand. She glances at Caroline as she yells for Lori to stop pushing.

They lay Lori down, sweat covering her face. Carl takes Lori's hand asking her to look at him and keep her eyes open.

Caroline goes back to the door, making sure no walkers would come bursting in. "Caroline, come back here. I need your help."

"Maggie, all I can do is guard the door and keep out the walkers. I've never done this before either and Hershel has taught you enough to help Lori." Caroline runs back up the steps, tears and anger mixing on her face.

Carl comes to the steps, the look of fear most prevalent on his face. Caroline's tears fall harder as Lori talks Maggie into cutting her open to take out the baby.

"My baby has to survive for all of us…please Maggie." Lori's pleas cause Caroline's heart to break as she walks back down the steps, taking Carl by the hand.

They walk over to Lori, Caroline kneeling down by her. Caroline looks over to Maggie nodding her head, Maggie's tears matching hers.

"I can't Caroline." Caroline reaches over to Maggie taking her hand.

"Yes you can." Wiping her cheeks with the back of hand, Caroline strokes Lori's hair.

Pulling up her shirt, Maggie exposes the C-section scar from Carl's birth. Maggie tells her she can't again and Lori assures her she can. Caroline does her best to keep it together for Maggie, her resolve slowly crumbling.

Caroline knows how important this baby is to Lori. After Katie had died she came to her, telling her that she did everything she could. That Caroline had been the best mother to that little girl she could have ever wanted. In that moment all the dislike that Caroline harbored for Lori started to melt.

Looking at her now, pleading for her baby to live made Caroline wish she could have done more for Lori, been nicer to Lori. It was true what her mother always told her, hind sight is 20/20.

Lori takes Caroline's hand, her voice soft. "Caroline, promise me you'll look after Carl. He's real fond of you and thinks real highly of you. I know you let him do things I don't approve of but you always have his back. You promise to watch over my boy, keep him safe. And please take care of my baby the way you cared for Katie. No woman alive could have loved that little girl the way you did. I know if you could switch places with her, you'd done it in a second. Promise me Caroline, you have to promise me."

Sobs rack her body as she nods her head, kissing Lori on the forehead. "I…promise."

Looking over to Carl, Lori lets her tears flow. "Carl, baby I don't want you to be scared. This is what I want. You take care of your Daddy for me, alright. Your little brother or sister, you take care of them."

Carl holds onto his mother, telling her she doesn't have to do this. Lori smiles back at him telling him he'll be just fine.

"You are going to beat this world, I know it. You are smart and you are strong and you are so brave. And I love you." Lori's love for her first born poured out with her words.

Between his tears Carl tells his mother that he loves her too. Caroline turns her head, not able to hold back the dam of emotions coursing through her.

"You got to do what's right baby. Promise me you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing. So…so if it feels wrong don't do it. If it feels easy don't do it…don't let the world spoil you." Lori wipes the tears from Carl's face, telling him he's so good. "My sweet boy, you're the best thing I ever did."

Caroline looks over to Maggie, both of them crying uncontrollably. Caroline wants so badly to feel that kind of love for her own child but she never will. The agony of that moment just makes it worse, seeing Lori give all that she is to bring that precious baby into this world.

Carl falls to his mother arms, sobs flowing from the young boy as Lori tells him she loves him over and over, her sweet sweet boy.

"Maggie when this is over you have to do it…it can't be Rick." Maggie shakes her head, looking up at Caroline.

Reaching for the Glock by her side, Caroline nods to Maggie letting her know she'll do it.

The last words Lori will ever say are "Goodnight love" before Maggie runs the blade across her belly.

The blood curdling sound of Lori's agony cause Caroline to bolt up the steps. Her heart is pounding, her lungs are on fire and she wished at that moment a giant hole would open up and swallow her.

When she regains the strength to go back she sees Maggie holding a bloody little bundle, umbilical cord still attached.

Carl removes his jacket, giving it to Lori. Caroline stands over Maggie, gazing down at the bloody sight that is Lori. She can feel her stomach lurch, the smell of the blood all around her.

Looking back at the baby she hears it cry, Maggie cradling her. "We have to go."

"We can't just leave her here…she'll turn." Carl lets one more tear fall as he tells Maggie he's going to do it.

Maggie walks up the steps with the baby, leaving Caroline alone with Carl. "Carl, you do what your Mom would want you to do, what you feel you have to do. I promised your Mom I'd look after you; protect you so I think you need to let me do this."

"No, she's my mom. I have to Caroline; just let me do this for her." Carl turns towards his mother as Caroline walks up the stairs to Maggie.

After the sound of the gun shot quiets, Carl walks past them out of the room. Caroline sees not the boy she promised to protect but Lori's little man.

They walk back down the hall, making their way to the cell block door. Caroline holds onto Maggie, her entire body shaking. They walk into the yard, the baby whimpering. Rick looks at them, his face showing all of his pain.

Caroline walks to Daryl as Maggie with the baby walks to Glenn. Daryl holds her tight with one arm, not saying a word. Caroline cries as she's never cried before, holding on to Daryl for dear life. "She's gone Daryl, we couldn't save her."

Daryl kisses her forehead as they watch Rick collapse in grief to the ground.


	47. True to Your Word

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 47 – "True to Your Word"

Caroline lets the last tear fall as the thought of her brothers and Lynzie crossed her mind. With a panicked look she gazes up to Daryl. He releases his hold on her as she reaches for Raylan.

"Raylan, the boys!" Caroline runs back into the cell block with Raylan on her heels.

"Caroline!" Daryl yells out to her, Maggie putting the baby in Carl's arms.

"Let her go son." Hershel gives Daryl a comforting look.

Caroline pulls her Glock, Lori's blood still on her hands. She calls out her brothers' names, Raylan at her left.

"Caroline, we need to go back to the yard. They need us, Rick needs us." Watching his little sister head for the stairs, he puts his boots to the concrete.

As she tops the stairs, Dean almost knocks her down. "Oh God, Dean." Sobbing, she falls into her brother's arms.

Samuel follows up with Lynzie, both of them looking out of breath. Dean pulls Caroline up, looking at Raylan. "What the hell was that? We got to one of the offices when those friggin sirens went off. It was like ringing a damn dinner bell."

"It was one of the prisoners, the one Rick thought he left for the walkers to finish off. He released the walkers behind the gate, it was pure madness out there Dean. We lost T and Lori and only God knows where Carol is." Raylan takes a deep breath as he tells his brother everything that they just went through.

Caroline walks out ahead of them, back to the yard when she hears Daryl's bike start up. Running, she makes it to the yard in time to see Daryl ride off with Maggie on the back of his bike.

"Where are they going Glenn?" Caroline watches as Daryl rides away from the prison.

Glenn lets out a sigh as he turns to Caroline. "To find some formula for the baby. Daryl said he wasn't losing anyone else and Maggie feels responsible for the baby."

Taking Glenn's hand, Caroline looks into his lost brown eyes. "I should be the one going with Daryl, not Maggie. I made that promise to Lori to look out for her kids and keep them safe."

"That's why Maggie went, so you could be true to your word. The only way you're going to watch over her kids and keep them safe is if you're here. I know you love your brothers Caroline but you made a promise to a dying woman. You made Carl and the baby your family when you made that promise to Lori." Glenn pulls her hand to his chest as he gives Caroline an understanding look.

"You are wiser than your years Glenn. Thank you." Caroline releases his hand, rubbing his cheek.

Looking at Lori's blood on her hand, she notices what a contrast it is. The crimson against the alabaster was a reminder of her promise.

Beth walks towards her, Raylan standing behind her. "Caroline, what do we do until they get back? She's hungry and dirty."

"I think I may be able to help you out Beth. Let your cousin see what he can come up with." Raylan strokes Beth's blonde hair and kisses the top of her head.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline looks suspiciously at him.

"What I have to. We'll be back soon, promise." Raylan goes to kiss his sister on the cheek, Caroline turning her face from him.

"We? Raylan Greene, you are not going on a scavenger hunt in that prison and you certainly aren't going with Dean and Samuel." Her blue eyes burned back at him.

Raylan tips his hat down, his smile beaming from underneath his hat. "Sammy, Dean … you ready?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Caroline stands there fuming. "Men."

Beth sways the baby as she begins to cry again. Carl pulls the shirt she is wrapped in from her face, the blood and afterbirth dried on her.

"Beth's right Caroline, she's hungry." The worried look on Carl's face was mingled with his sorrow.

Caroline puts her arm around Carl, hugging him to her side. "Come on you two. Let's get the baby in."

Glenn walks by her with a shovel, his face looking very downfallen. "They'll be back, I know it. When Maggie has her mind made up it gets done. Caroline, I can see it in your eyes. You're worried about Daryl. Don't be…he's the toughest son of a bitch I've ever known."

"He's right Caroline; we need not spend our time worrying." Hershel grips his crutches again, trying to balance himself.

"I'm not worried…much." Caroline grins at Glenn causing him to grin back.

Walking back into the prison they make their way to cell block C's visitation area. The round tables and open area was nice, not like the closed in uncomfortable feeling she got in the cell block itself. Hershel sits at one of the table benches, propping his crutches up. "We need to get some food in us and go about burying our dead."

Lynzie walks in, her crowbar still in her hand. "You guys need some help?"

Caroline walks over to the food they had stored against the wall. She looks through every inch of it till she looks up to Lynzie. "We need to find some fresh water. The bottled water is running low and we haven't found the prisons water containment yet."

Opening the backpack across her shoulder, Lynzie pulls out a liter bottle of water. "Will this help?"

"Where did you find this at?" Caroline takes the bottle, looking astonished.

"The fridge in the guards lounge was full of these things. We hoarded up everything we could find. There isn't a vending machine on the upper level that we didn't loot." Looking quite pleased with herself, Lynzie grins at Caroline.

"Thanks. Do you think you could find me a bucket or pail?" Caroline pulls a bag of grits from the storage, hoping she remembers how to make them.

"I can do that for you Caroline." As if reading Caroline's mind, Beth takes the sack of grits.

It only takes Caroline a few minutes to start a small fire in the yard, Oscar staring her down. "What's that for?"

"If you want, we're going to cook up some grits. I know everyone has to be hungry. When Daryl gets back we'll go hunting for some fresh meat." Caroline notices a smile on Oscar's face.

"That's very nice of you. I think Axel and I will go see if … uh Glenn needs some help." Oscar puts his hands in his pockets as he walks off.

After Lynzie returns with a metal mop bucket, they boil the water. Beth cooks the grits and hands out bowls to Hershel and Carl. "Caroline, aren't you eating?"

"Not right now hon, maybe later. Lynzie, did you have a bucket in your backpack?" They enjoy a laugh together, Caroline watching Carl nibble at his food.

"Let me have her Carl." The baby whimpers slightly as Caroline takes her. "You eat; I'm going to give this little one a bath…sort of."

Pouring some water on a handkerchief, Caroline begins to wipe the baby down. First she washes her swirl of brown hair and then her plump little cheeks. Her bottom lip begins to tremble, tears stinging her eyes.

Lynzie sits down beside her at one of the tables. "I know it's rough. Lori and T-Dog were your friends, more like family. It's okay to cry Caroline."

"I hurt for Carl, his mother is dead, his father has gone M.I.A. and this baby needs food. We lost three people today and I wasn't really nice to two of them. Lori and I had our differences but I liked her. Carol wasn't one of my favorite people but I didn't want her dead either. T… T was always there with a smile and kind word, him I'll miss the most." Wiping the baby's arms, Caroline smiles through her tears.

"There's one thing that Dean always told Sammy boy when he got missing you and the family…grieve and move on. I don't think he was being cold hearted, just real." Pulling out a picture, Lynzie holds it to her lips.

"Who's that?" Caroline wets her handkerchief again, the baby squirming.

"This is my family…I had one too. My baby brother and sister were my life. I'm not sure if they're alive or dead. Sammy promised me we could go visit them after we ran down that last bail jumper. That never happened. This tall, dark and goofy grinned boy is my brother Parker and beside him is my little sis Danny…its short for Danielle. I miss them more every day." Lynzie puts the picture back in her pack, holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry. In all of this we tend to forget that everyone had a family before any of this shit happened." Caroline cradles the baby as she walks back to the cell block.

"Beth, can you help me? I need a fresh shirt to wrap her in." Beth pulls the dark shirt from Caroline's bag, helping her wrap the littlest Grimes up.

Giving the baby to Beth, Caroline and Lynzie go to see where the boys have got off to. Glenn sees them by the gate, deciding to join them. "Looking for Raylan? He went off with the other two, the tall one and the really tall one. He talked to Axel and Oscar before they went back into the prison."

"I'm telling you Caroline, Raylan is just like Dean and Samuel. Stubborn as the day is long." Lynzie winks at Glenn as he turns his face away from them.

"He's a sweet boy and he's like a little brother to me. I noticed he was staring at your saber, you noticed it too?" Watching Glenn walk double time towards Hershel, they both let out a giggle.

"I'll go talk to prisoner one and two if you want to check on the baby." Caroline nods to Lynzie as she walks towards the prison.

Carl is standing at the cell that Lori was staying in, his tears flowing. "Do you think Dad hates me?"

Wrapping her arms around him, Caroline takes his hat off. Squatting down she wipes his tears from his face. "Your Dad needs to deal with some things right now but he doesn't hate you. I promise. Tell you what; you take as long as you need here. Just remember you're a big brother now and that little girl needs you."

Carl gives her a glimpse of a smile before going back with her. "What do we name her? I've been thinking Sophia, Andrea, Carol … maybe Lori. We can't just call her the baby."

"When your Dad is back to himself we'll talk names, till then baby girl will have to do." Caroline rubs the top of his head, handing his hat back.

Lynzie comes in with the Greene boys close behind. "Look what I found."

Dean gives her his million dollar smile. "We found a cafeteria but it was pretty much trashed. I think it got ransacked after the chompers took the prison. We did manage to find this."

Caroline watches him pull a small box of powdered milk from a bag. She lets out a squeal as she hugs him. "Hershel, can we feed her this?"

"It won't have the nutrition she needs and it might be a little harsh for her stomach but it will work for now. When Maggie and Daryl bring back formula we can mix it to make it last longer." Hershel takes the box, looking it over.

"Did you guys find Rick anywhere?" Caroline looks at each of her brothers, trying to see if they were hiding anything.

Raylan flips the brim of his hat with his finger, placing his hands on his hips. "All we found were dead walkers."

"Walkers…is that what you call them. Told you chompers was stupid Dean." Samuel slaps Dean on the back.

"Okay you two; we have more important things to discuss." Caroline shakes her head at her oldest brothers, watching them punch each other in the shoulder.

They add the few things they found in the cafeteria to the supplies, taking a can of beans for their dinner. Samuel grins up at his little sister, a spoon full of beans in his jaw.

"Hershel, how do we feed the baby till they get back? It's not like we have a bottle handy." Stroking the baby's head, she kisses her softly.

"No, but a syringe would work, like when you feed kittens. Just watch how much you push in her mouth." The father with many years' experience came out of Hershel, his eyes showing some life in them.

After Beth, Carl and Caroline try the syringe full of powdered milk for the baby they clean her up again. More of the milk went on her instead of in her. All they can do now is wait for Daryl and Maggie to return.

Raylan places his hand on Caroline's back, smiling down at the baby. "The boys and I are going to the guard towers with Glenn. Oscar and Axel are going to lead the walkers away from the gate and we're going to shoot the rest that come toward the main gate. We need to keep it clear for when Daryl comes riding back in."

The baby sleeps in Beth's arms as she rocks with her while humming a lullaby. Caroline closes her eyes, remembering Katie. She would rock her and hum to her till she fell asleep every night. Lori would often help her take care of the baby, always being so sweet. "Goodnight love" echoes in her mind, causing her tears to spill.

"I love him you know, more than I've ever loved anyone. I would die for that man; give my life to make him happy. He doesn't show his emotions easily but I saw his face when he saw that baby Lynzie, I saw that gleam in his eyes. I can't give him that, I can't have his baby." Her emotions expose themselves like raw meat.

"Yeah, Sammy boy told me about your injury. Sorry about that. If it helps I don't think this is a world to be bringing children into, not any more. If Daryl is half the man I think he is, you are all he needs." Rubbing Caroline's back, Lynzie gives her a big smile.

The night comes before they know it, Caroline starting to pace. Carl holds his baby sister, trying to keep her calm.

"Caroline, come set with me. I think she's going to sleep." Carl's grin covers his face but his eyes still show his loss.

Like an answered prayer, Daryl and Maggie come in. Daryl's eyes full of hope and his smile completely joyful.

With a quick kiss to Caroline, Daryl takes baby Grimes from her big brother. Daryl tries to hush the baby as he cradles her in his arms. Caroline looks at him with a heavy heart, she sees the man she loves with a future she can never give him.

Maggie makes the baby a bottle, handing it to Beth. Daryl takes it, giving it to the baby. Glenn walks in with Oscar, Axel, Raylan and the boys. They stand at the back of the room, Glenn hugging up to Maggie.

Carl stands, going to Daryl. He watches Daryl as they all do, feed the baby. When the baby starts drinking the bottle Daryl lights up like a Christmas tree. Caroline leans her head against Raylan, Raylan knowing that his little sister is more than heart broken, she's heart sick.

"She got a name yet." Daryl says with a pleased grin.

Carl looks at Caroline, remembering their conversation. "Not yet. I was thinking mmm…maybe Sophia. There's Carol too and Andrea, Jacqui, Patricia … or Lori. I don't know." Rick's son turns his face, his sadness clinging to him.

Daryl sways with the baby, the sounds of her sucking the bottle making everyone smile. "You like that? Huh…Lil' Asskicker."

Grinning bigger than Caroline had ever seen, Daryl looks around the room. "Right? Lil' Asskicker. You like that sweetheart?"

Caroline watches the room becomes mesmerized by Daryl, his tenderness with the baby melting them all.


	48. Thorns & Roses

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 48 – "Thorns and Roses"

The baby had been fed and given a fresh diaper. She was sleeping peacefully in Daryl's arms, his index finger resting in her palm. "Ain't she somethin else Caroline?"

"She's our little miracle Daryl. I think you're her guardian angel." He looks up to those blue eyes he loved so much.

"I ain't gonna let anythang happen to her. We ain't loosin anybody else." His voice was low, almost raspy.

Caroline gently rubs the baby's head, watching everyone go off to their cells. Glenn and Maggie come over, Glenn looking a little uneasy. "Caroline, you got a minute?"

Maggie sits down next to Daryl on the step, Daryl giving her the baby. Glenn takes Caroline over toward the door, looking over his shoulder.

"I went looking for Rick and I found him. I don't know if he's Rick anymore. I think he's lost it…like gone. I looked in his eyes and there was no one home. He grabbed me, choked me and threw me against the wall. When he tossed me away from him that's when I knew I had to let him go. I'm worried we won't get him back. Should we tell the others?" Glenn looks back at Maggie, trying to hide his worry.

Caroline shifts her weight against the wall, giving Maggie and Daryl a quick smile. "No, not yet. Let's wait until the morning and see if he turns up. I think after he's done taking out his anger on every walker in the place he'll be back. If he's not, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Glenn runs his hand over his face, closing his eyes. "Okay but first thing in the morning I'm telling everyone."

"You got a deal Glenn. I know you can't keep things to yourself for very long. I remember the barn is full of walkers secret. You blurted that out as soon as the sun came up." Caroline winks at Glenn, giggling.

Caroline takes the baby from Maggie, cradling her close to her chest. Maggie gives her a confused look, glaring at her cousin. "I can watch her tonight. Beth wants to help."

"No Maggie. I have to do this. We can all take turns looking after her but I have to keep her with me tonight. I know you feel responsible for her; you pulled her out of her mother's womb, held her as she took her first breath but I promised Lori. I held her hand, looked in her eyes and promised her as she lay dying that I would look after her children, protect them. You have to let me do this tonight, please." Maggie hugs her softly, letting her tears fall.

Maggie walks away, taking Glenn's hand. Daryl gives her a sideways smile, his glee still very much on his face. "You good?"

They go back to their perch on the stairs, Carl sitting at the top. "You guys care if I sleep here tonight?"

"Course not little man. Go drag a mattress out of one of the cells and we'll help set you up." Daryl kisses Caroline softly, rubbing her cheek. "Seems like we just gained another rug-rat."

Swaddling the baby in a blanket, Caroline pushes another mattress up against the railing. Carl smiles at her, his blue eyes reminding her of Rick. "Carl, you can sleep next to me if you want. That way you can help me with the baby."

Daryl places his crossbow and quiver next to the mattress, leaving his buck knife in his belt. He grins at Carl, watching the young boy turn his sheriff hat upside down. Carl puts a full baby bottle and some diapers in it, looking up at Daryl.

"What?" Carl grins, blushingly.

Daryl messes up his hair, crashing down on his mattress. "Your Dad would get a kick out of that."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Caroline shakes her head at Daryl. Daryl nods, understanding Rick is not a great topic at the moment. Lying down, Daryl smiles up at his fiery ginger. Carl looks at the stairs just feet from them, staring back at his little sister.

"It will be okay Carl. I'll keep the baby between Daryl and me. Okay?" His floppy hair tosses about as he nods his head. Caroline snuggles up to Daryl, laying the baby on Daryl. She settles her head on his arm, letting her hand stroke the baby's face. "She's perfect."

"Yeah, she is." Daryl kisses his girl's forehead, gazing into her sapphire blue eyes. "What's on your mind? You've had that look on your face since I got back."

"Nothing…go to sleep babe." Caroline closes her eyes, feeling Daryl's fingers playing with her hair.

A few brief moments go by before Daryl pulls Caroline's chin up, making her look at him. "You ain't gettin off that easy."

The baby wiggles around a bit, Caroline tucking the blanket back around her. "You know this can't ever be ours. You, me and a baby. I can't give you this Dixon, can't give you the family I know you want."

"Did I say I wanted to start a family, start having kids? I think we got our hands full as it is. We got our family Caroline, look down there. We got all kinds of family. So what we won't have kids. If it means I might lose you like Rick lost Lori then I'm good with that. I can love this lil' gurl just like she's mine." He pulls her chin up, letting his lips take hers.

Caroline cups his face, her thumb sliding over his stubbled chin. Her lips part slightly, taking in his tongue. She wanted so badly to show him how much she loves him but the slumbering baby between them keeps her from it.

Pulling away from her kiss, Daryl gives her a smoldering look. His arm goes around her tight, pulling her closer to him. She rests on his shoulder, laying her arm over his stomach. "You say that now Daryl but I don't think that will always be true."

"Some people look at a rose and see only the flower, they never notices the thorns that protect it. You aren't some fragile flower that needs to be protected, you show your thorns, protect yourself. You don't have to show your thorns with me, I promise to take care of my wild Georgia rose." Daryl's lips find hers again, pouring pure passion into that kiss.

"Come on guys…can we sleep now." Carl grumbles as he throws his blanket over his head.

The sound of whimpering wakes Caroline, baby Grimes shaking her fists. "Shh…it's okay sweetie." Reaching into Carl's hat she takes the bottle, the baby taking it hungrily.

"She's keeps eatin like that she'll be through that formula by the afternoon." Daryl rises, pulling Caroline between his legs. She holds the baby tight, listening to her gulp her bottle.

Daryl rests his chin on Caroline's shoulder, watching the baby eat. Carl is sound asleep, wrapped up in his blanket like a caterpillar in a cocoon. "I saw a Cherokee rose in your vest pocket…was that for Carol?"

"Yeah, for her grave. I know you two didn't like each other but Carol and I understood each other. She loved to get under your skin and you let her. You know what she told me the night before all this happen…she said that she didn't know why you couldn't see how much I cared about you. I ain't gonna lie, she did flirt with me but that was just Carol being Carol. Losing Sophia changed her, changed me too. I got her, got what she'd been through. How I felt about Carol had nothin to do with the way I feel about you….never did." Daryl wraps his arms around the weeping auburn beauty before him.

"Sorry. I know you wouldn't hurt me. It ain't in you Daryl to break my heart. But you miss her, you miss your friend. I just saw red where Carol was concerned because you two had that bond, shared something I couldn't. You'll just have to overlook this green eyed jealous girl, I love you too damn much Dixon." Resting her head back against him, she takes a deep breath.

Maggie walks up the stairs, smiling at them both. "Can I have her now?"

Holding the baby out, Caroline places her in Maggie's arms. "Maggie, will you watch Carl for a second?"

Taking Daryl by the hand, they walk down the stairs and out the cell block. Caroline stands by the barred up window, looking up to the present moon. "Caroline, what's buggin you gurl?"

"I need you to know I didn't hate Carol or Lori, they just got on my last nerve. I can't keep my tongue to myself, you know that. I say what I think, I say what I mean and sometimes that comes off a little bitchy but at the end of the day, I don't hate anyone. If there ever comes a day when it's me in the dirt you have to promise me you'll grieve and move on." Daryl presses her up against the wall, his hips pinning her.

Two large calloused hands take her alabaster face, their eyes locking. "You have to promise me the same thang."

Her pink lips curl up slightly, her hands resting on his forearms. "I'll love you till the day I die…that much I can promise you."

Tilting his forehead against hers, he grins playfully at her. "Ditto. But I don't ever ask me to put you down. I couldn't do that gurl. You get bit, you'll have to turn before I'll let anyone put you down….understand me."

His fingers grip her face a little tighter as she nods a yes back at him. "Yeah, same here."

"Good, let's go back to bed…my ass is draggin." Daryl looks over to her as she chuckles. "What's so funny?"

Caroline pats him on his ass, still laughing. "From what I can see, your ass looks just fine." 


	49. Losing Grip

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 49 – "Losing Grip"

Caroline hands out bowls of oatmeal as Beth makes a fresh batch. Daryl smiles at her as he takes his bowl. "You need to eat somethin'."

"I will." She smiles back at him. Daryl grips her arm, stopping her movement.

"You ain't been sleepin' or eatin' and you've been takin' care of that baby and Carl not worryin' about yourself. You need to take care of yourself if you expect to keep goin'." Daryl's cool blue eyes cut into her, making her knees go weak.

Carl rushes over to Caroline helping Daryl steady her. "Caroline, I can help Beth…okay."

Caroline grins down at her new adopted son. "I'm alright little man. You keep an eye on your sister and finish your breakfast."

Daryl holds Caroline about the waist, concern all over his face. "Sit and eat." She looks back up at him as she watches her brothers walk in.

"Something wrong here?" Raylan squats down beside Caroline.

"Your sister is a stubborn fool is what's wrong. Maybe you can get her to eat." Daryl goes back to the steps, Dean and Samuel sitting down with him.

"We got the generator room cleared, Axel is working on them. We found a shower room if anyone is interested." Dean takes the bowl of oats from Beth smiling sweetly at the young girl.

Beth blushes slightly, turning back to her chore. Caroline watches Carl's reaction, his face twisting just a tad. "Don't worry about Dean, they're cousins Carl."

Maggie holds the baby, her sweet face looking so angelic. "Glenn and I are going to make a run for supplies, you wanna go?"

"No, I think I need to stay here, stay close to Carl and the baby." Caroline's blue eyes looks lost, almost hallow.

"You sure, I think it would do you some good to get out." Glenn places his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"I'm sure. My place is here." Caroline turns her face back to the baby. She strokes a single finger across the newborn's cheek.

Dean elbows Daryl, his head gesturing towards Caroline. "What's up with her?"

Daryl shrugs his shoulders, taking another bit of oatmeal. "I ain't ever seen her like this. I think whatever happened in the boiler room with Lori changed Caroline; she ain't the same girl Dean."

"That can be said for Rick too. I think losing Loir affected everyone." Dean scoots out of the way as Lynzie passes by him.

Moving her crowbar to the side she crouches down between Dean and Samuel. "You guys ready to go find the Warden's office today?"

Dean chews his last bite of oats as he takes Samuel's bowl. "Let's go bro. The sooner we find that office the better we'll know this prison. Daryl, you still going to the lower levels today?"

"Yeah, me and Oscar. He knows that level pretty well." Daryl's eyes stay glued to Caroline as he watches her play with her food.

Caroline pushes her bowl back, turning to face Daryl. She rises slowly walking towards him. "Do me a favor, take Carl with you. I think he could use the distraction."

Nodding his head yes, Daryl looks at her curiously. "Will do. Me and little man need to have a heart to heart."

Caroline walks into the back of the cafeteria as she places the empty pot in the sink. Beth pours some water in it to clean with when Caroline falls to the floor crying. "Caroline, do you want me to get Daryl?"

"No…just leave me be Beth." She lets her tears fall like rain. Curling her knees up to her chest she wraps her arms around them.

Beth walks out, wringing her hands. It's only a few seconds before Raylan comes in sitting beside her.

Placing his arm around his little sister, Raylan pulls her to him. "Talk to me and don't give me this bullshit that you're fine."

"I can't do this anymore Raylan. I'm tired and I just don't care anymore. I held Lori's hand and I made her a promise I can't keep. How do I keep her baby safe, how do I protect Carl when I can't even protect myself anymore? I let Katie die, I let Lee walk away and it's my fault Cassidy is dead. I'm just so tired Raylan. I've made it this far because of that man in there. Daryl Dixon is the only reason I wake up every morning, the only reason." Caroline lays her head on Raylan's shoulder, letting her tears roll down her cheek.

The sound of footsteps causes Raylan to look up. Daryl was hunching down in front of them, his face full of concern. "She alright?"

"I got this Daryl, you go on." Raylan squeezes Caroline a little tighter.

Daryl rises, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "Rick came in, he's still clearin' out the boiler room area. He has that dead look in his eyes. He came in to check on Carl but he never looked at the baby."

Hearing those words causes Caroline to raise her head. "Daryl, come here."

Kneeling down beside her, Daryl takes her hand. "Whatever this is, you get it out. That lil' gurl needs you."

"I love you. You are my heart Daryl Dixon." Releasing herself from Raylan's hold, Caroline throws her arms around her man.

"Gurl, you know I love you too. I ain't always told ya that but you always knew it." Daryl pulls her back to take her face in his hands. He kisses her slowly, letting his lips enjoy hers.

Raylan stands up, turning his back to them. "I'll be in here if you need me little sister."

After they share a heated kiss, Caroline looks at Daryl as if she's studying his face. Daryl grins back at her, kissing her forehead. "I got to be goin'. You take care of our lil' ass kicker."

Caroline collects herself, joining the group. Maggie and Glenn had already left to go looking for supplies and Beth was giving the baby her bottle. Hershel settles himself on his crutches heading out of the cell block. "I'll be back. I need to have a word with Rick."

"Looks like it's just you and me kid." Raylan pats the bench beside him.

"Ain't it always been that way Raylan." Caroline takes the baby from Beth, throwing a blanket over her shoulder. "I'll burp her Beth; you can tend to the breakfast dishes."

Raylan stretches his long legs out, propping his elbows backwards upon the table. "I don't know if that was a minor melt down in there or my sister falling apart but I can tell you right now, I ain't letting you give up Caroline. We've come too far, lost too much for you to clock out now."

Through gritted teeth Caroline responds to her brother. "We're all going to clock out Raylan. I'm just tired of worrying if today's the day. Don't worry, I'm not the type of girl that just offs herself but I can promise you this…I will go out in a blaze of glory."

"That's my fiery ginger. Don't you ever give up." Raylan grips her chin, looking her dead in the eyes.

Caroline wiggles her face from his hand, casting her eyes to the floor. "I love you Raylan Greene, you and the boys are all I got left but if something ever happens to Daryl, I won't make it through that. I loved Damon, more than I have words for but Dixon is different. If I can't have Daryl then I don't want to live."

Raylan pulls his hat down low, his face looking long. "I felt the same way when I lost Wy, but I go on because she'd want me too."

"Good for you Raylan, I ain't that strong." Caroline takes the baby and walks into the cell block.

Sitting on the perch, she starts to sing. Caroline looks down at the sleeping baby, wishing the world hadn't gone to shit. "Hush little baby, don't say a word."

Beth walks up the stairs as if she's afraid Caroline might explode. "She asleep?"

"You want to take her Beth?" Caroline lets Beth take the baby, feeling sleep pulling at her eyes.

Another nightmare of walkers surrounding her while she runs with the baby and Carl wakes her. Looking around Caroline notices she's alone in the cell block. The baby's cries echoes in her ears, causing her to run down the stairs. Once in the cafeteria, she finds Beth, Carl, Raylan and Hershel. "Where's Daryl?" Her heart begins to beat from her chest.

Carl gazes up at her, Rick's baby blues looking back at her. "We found a walker with Carol's knife in its neck. Daryl got real upset and real quiet. He asked Oscar to bring me back up here."

Caroline's resolve cracks, her heart slows to a sluggish crawl. Raylan watches the color leave her face. "Caroline!"

"Raylan, I can't do this." Caroline runs for the door, running full out down the corridor.

When she reaches the end of the hall she comes face to face with Daryl carrying a half dead Carol.


	50. Doing the Right Thing

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 50 – "Doing the Right Thing"

Carol looked like ten miles of bad road and Caroline was shocked to see her in Daryl's arms. "Caroline, help me get her back to the cell block."

Caroline runs ahead of Daryl, grabbing a handkerchief and a water canteen. Daryl lays Carol down on her bunk as she comes back to. "Daryl…Caroline…thank you."

Caroline wets the handkerchief and begins to wipe Carol's face down. Placing the canteen to her lips, Carol takes two big gulps. "Slow down Carol. You're safe now."

Smiling up at Caroline, Carol takes the handkerchief. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because so much as happened and to find you alive is like a miracle." Caroline leaves her with the canteen as she goes to Daryl.

"Thank you, she needs all of us and we need her." Daryl takes Caroline's face in his hands, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I trust you, that's all that matters…I'm sorry. We've all lost somebody but today one came back to us." Caroline kisses him back, her hands rubbing the rippling muscles of his arms.

"I gotta go tell Rick." With a kiss to the forehead, Daryl walks out to the group.

Dean, Samuel and Lynzie come strolling in the cell block, Dean heading towards the cell block door. "What's going on out there?"

"I'm not sure. Look who we found." Samuel takes Lynzie's hand as they look in the cell block.

"Damn, Carol you made it." Samuel smiles at the girls as Carol reaches her hand towards him.

"It's good to be back." Samuel hugs Carol, knowing she must have gone through hell.

Dean comes sauntering back towards his sister, a huge smile on his face. "Rick just brought in some dark beauty. She looks like she could kick all of our asses."

Rick walks back with the group into the cell block, Raylan walking in last. Caroline steps out of the cell, allowing everyone to see what Daryl had found. "Poor thing fought her way in a cell, she passed out in there." Daryl watches Caroline's tears flow.

Carol rises from the bed, embracing Rick. She sees the baby as Rick begins to cry. It was written on everyone's face that Lori was gone.

After everyone has their moment with Carol, Raylan waits by the door. "You mind if I talk to Carol alone?"

Daryl, Rick and Hershel walk back into the break room to have a word with their new guest. Dean and Samuel stand by the door to get a lay of the land. Caroline looks over at Lynzie watching Carol with the baby.

"You trust her?" Lynzie motions her head towards Carol.

"I trust Daryl, besides if I was in her shoes I'd have tried too. But don't doubt for a second that if she comes on to Daryl again that I won't set her straight." Caroline looks back to her brothers, Dean's face blank.

Samuel and Dean walk towards her, Dean taking her hands. "Caroline, you need to hear something and I think it should come from me."

Beth walks up behind them when Samuel takes his young cousin back to the cell block. Caroline watches Samuel with pure curiosity. "What the hell is going on Dean?

"There ain't no easy way to say this and like Mom always said, ripping off the band-aid is easiest. That girl that Rick brought in told him that someone took Maggie and Glenn and the place they took them too ain't so friendly." Dean holds Caroline's hands till she wiggles free.

Rick calls the group together to tell them what Dean had already told Caroline. Oscar and Axel agree to go to Woodbury to get Glenn and Maggie back. Rick decides to take Daryl, Oscar and the new girl Michonne.

Caroline starts to pace the floor, Dean sending Raylan over to talk to her. "Hey little sister, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I need to talk to Daryl." Raylan places his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her baby blues.

"You ain't going Caroline, Rick's got this." Caroline shrugs his hands off her shoulders as she walks past him.

As Caroline walks towards the yard Carol calls out to her. "Caroline wait."

Turning on her heels she glares at Carol. "What?"

"Were you there…when Lori died?" Carol says with tears in her eyes.

Choking back her tears Caroline softens her voice. "Yes...I was. I promised her I'd look after Carl and the baby."

"I promised her the same thing. She asked me to if she died in childbirth to take care of them. Looks like we have something in common, we both love those babies." Carol places her hand softly on Caroline's forearm.

"I'll do right by Lori and I know you will too." Caroline turns to go find Daryl when Carol speaks up again.

"Is that why you're being nice to me…you're just doing the right thing?" Caroline could hear the sadness in Carol's voice.

Without turning around, the fiery ginger answers her. "Take it how you want Carol."

Daryl is loading the green hatch back when Caroline and Carol walk into the yard. Carol leans against the cell block yard door with the baby as Caroline walks past her. "Caroline, whatever your reason, thank you."

"You're welcome." Caroline responds coldly, walking up to Daryl.

"Before you say a damn word I've already talked to your brothers and you ain't goin'. We need to travel light and small, you need to stay and help your brothers protect the prison." Daryl waits for her responses, expecting a fight.

Her hands find his face as she pulls him into a long hot kiss. "Okay Daryl."

Raylan hands Daryl a bag of weapons, grinning at them. "That was too easy."

"Daryl's right, I need to stay so I will." Caroline kisses Daryl once again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We got to be goin'. I'll be back and you better be here." Daryl's blue eyes cut into her soul.

"Go on Dixon before I change my mind." Slapping him on the ass, Caroline giggles at him.

The green hatch back barely clears the prison gate when Caroline goes to the perch to collect her quiver of arrows and bow. Raylan and Dean stop her at the bottom step, Samuel blocking the door.

Raylan tries to take her bow when she catches his hand and pins it behind his back. "I'm not letting him go to the town without me. Rick will need help, more help than he's taking with him. Maggie is like a sister to me and I know she is to you boys too. You can try to stop me but you're going to have fight me first."

Raylan struggles to free his arm when Dean waves from Samuel to move from the door. "Okay Caroline…have it your way. I knew you'd do this. Daryl can handle himself; he doesn't need you to cover his ass."

Clenching her jaw, Caroline takes a deep breath before releasing Raylan. "Tell me Dean. If that was Jo out there wouldn't you go after her?"

Dean's face goes tight upon hearing his dead girlfriend's name. "Don't you dare use Jo!"

"Now you know how I feel. And you Raylan, don't tell me you wouldn't go after Wy if you could." Caroline can see that playing dirty was working.

Raylan pulls his Glock to check the clip before walking up the stairs to his cell. "Let's go. You're going and I ain't letting you go alone. I've always covered your ass little sister, why should now be any different."

Dean throws up his hands as he waves them wildly. "Woah woah, woah. Raylan think about this. That black chick is the only one that knows where that town is and she left with Rick."

"You're not the only one that can track a person Dean. I do believe I used to do that for a living being a Federal Marshal." Raylan watches as Dean hands him his favorite silver dagger.

Lynzie gives Raylan and Caroline a big hug, her grin covering her face. "Those boys were right about you, you play to win. Here, I want you to take it. I know I'll get it back." Lynzie unhooks her crowbar from her belt, hooking it to Caroline's.

"Lynzie I can't. Mofo is your prized weapon." Caroline tries to give it back to her but Lynzie won't take it.

"Like I said, I'll get it back. Go help your man, save your friends and get your stubborn ass back here." Caroline hugs her again, hard.

Walking toward the gate, Raylan promises Hershel they'll bring Maggie back. Caroline smiles at Beth, holding her tight. "I love Maggie too Beth and I'm not just going for Daryl but for her and Glenn. We'll bring them back, I promise."

Beth joins Carol as she cradles the baby in her arms. Dean, Samuel and Lynzie go to the guard towers as they watch Raylan and Caroline pull out of the prison in Raylan's truck.

They follow the road for a while till they see tire tracks heading off the main road. The dirty road was in the deep woods with a few walkers walking by them.

"This doesn't look good little sister." Raylan looks nervously at Caroline.

"Raylan, ain't that their car?" Caroline grips the crowbar Lynzie gave her as they pull up behind the hatch back.

"Looks like they went on foot from here, they must be close to the town." Raylan pulls his Glock, as they follow the tracks through the woods.

Caroline stops dead when she hears the sound of growling. "Damn it, Walkers."

Raylan crouches low, taking Caroline by the arm. "Stay close."

They follow the tracks, the walker growls getting louder. Caroline pans around, looking for the walkers she's hearing. Raylan stops, taking a knee. "Caroline, we need to go back to the truck."

"No, Daryl went this way. I know we're close." Caroline hooks the crowbar back to her belt, raising her bow.

"Why are you so ready to go head long into the fire? You're going to get us killed." The last word leaves Raylan's lips when the walk up to a cabin, walkers eating away at a fresh corpse.

Raylan grabs Caroline's hand as they run full out towards the back of the cabin. Walkers take notice of them, a few of them following them. When they get to the back of the cabin they run into a wall of walkers.

Raylan starts shooting, Caroline letting her arrows sail. Giving the back door a good shove with his shoulder, Raylan tries his best to get inside. The walkers advance on them, two of them reaching for Raylan.

Caroline grips the crowbar, bashing the walker's heads in. Blood splatters on her face, as another walker grabs her by her shoulder. She feels a jerk to her arm as Raylan pulls her inside.

A red hot pain courses down her shoulder, the feeling so intense it causes Caroline to pull her long sleeved shirt off. Raylan gasps as he turns towards his little sister.

Looking down at her arm, Caroline seeing three long deep claw marks in her flesh, blood running down as it drips from her fingertips.

With complete panic, Raylan rips the bottom if his shirt off to make a tourniquet for Caroline's arm.

"Stop it Raylan. You have to get out of here." Caroline sees a canister of gas in the corner, thinking this is his way out.

Raylan's eyes fill with tears, watching the deep gashes in his sister's arm bleed. "Caroline, your arm. You know what this means…you know."

With a smile on her face Caroline pours the gas around the cabin. "I know. When I light this you run."

Before Raylan can protest Caroline pulls a lighter from her pocket, throwing it on the gas trail. Raylan picks his sister up, throwing her over his shoulder. "You're not going out like this."

Running and shooting, Raylan makes it back to the truck. With burning lungs and screaming legs Raylan starts the truck, throwing dirt in the air as he heads back toward the prison.


	51. A Good Day to Die

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 51 – "A Good Day to Die"

Raylan pushes the truck, the engine giving him all it has. Caroline lays slumped over his lap, her right hand holding the strip of his shirt to her left arm. Raylan can feel her shake and shiver, her breathing coming in quick breaths.

"Caroline, just breathe sweetheart. I'll have you back to Uncle Hershel soon." Pushing the pedal down the floor board, Raylan sends the speedometer to 90.

"Raylan, you know as well as I do, Hershel can't fix this." Caroline's voice sounds small, almost frail.

The thought of never seeing Daryl again, never holding him or kissing him bursts in her mind like a dark cloud pouring down rain. Her breath hitches in her lungs as she holds herself tighter.

That sideways grin, that smile that was only hers, she'd never see it again. Then something much worse enters her mind, she was going to turn and one of her brothers was going to have to put her down.

Raylan pulls her long ginger locks from her face, noticing the sweat across her forehead. "You've already got a fever. Do you feel hot?"

Caroline nods her head, her body still shivering. "I hurt Raylan. It burns like a bitch."

The prison was just in sight, the moon was rising, shining enough light to illuminate it. "We're almost there. Caroline…Caroline!"

His little sister doesn't move but he can see her chest rising and falling. As Raylan approaches the gate he can see someone in the tower. Dean comes flying down the stairs, yelling for Samuel to open the gate.

With the look of death on her face, Caroline gazes out the passenger window. Dean's face goes pale with shock to see Caroline looking so sickly, her shoulder and upper arm bloody.

"What the hell happened Raylan? You were supposed to watch her!" Dean begins to yell at his brother as Raylan pulls the truck in the yard.

Samuel almost jerks the passenger door off as he pulls his little sister from the truck. He sees the blood on the seat and the floor of the truck, knowing her condition isn't good. Caroline continues to hold her arm while Samuel cradles her tight. "I've got you little sis. Don't worry; everything is going to be alright."

Caroline gives her very large brother a half smile, her eyes closing shut. "Stop lying to me and yourself. I'm good as dead."

Dean and Raylan continue to argue as they walk into the prison, Beth and Hershel coming to see what the commotion was all about. "Boys, stop this." Hershel gives the spatting siblings a stern look.

Beth gasps when she sees Caroline, her hand trembling. "Dad…it's Caroline."

As Samuel lays her down on a bunk, Caroline can feel a wave of heat flow over her. Hershel sends Beth for what's left of the medical supplies, hoping to have some antibiotics.

Carol stands by the door with baby, her tears trickling down her weary face. "Hang in there Caroline. You have to keep your promise to Lori. Judith needs us both."

"Judith…I like that." The baby gives Caroline a distraction for a moment, making her forget about the heat, the pain and her impending doom.

Beth comes back with Carl and Lynzie, the small feisty woman looking horrified. "Did walkers do this?"

Raylan wipes his tears from his face, nodding his head. "We were surrounded. She set the cabin we we're in on fire, so I could escape. She … she was going to sacrifice herself for me." Raylan walks back out to the break room, Samuel following him.

"Lynzie, a word." Dean's green eyes burn like jade flames.

"I'm taking Sammy and we're going looking for more medical supplies. That one infirmary can't be all this prison has." Dean lets one single tear fall down his cheek, his resolve cracking. "You stay with her, don't leave her. You don't let anyone touch her, you hear me. That wound is too high up on her shoulder for amputation to work so Hershel will have to do his best. If she turns, you lock her ass up but no one touches her."

"I got ya Dean…loud and clear." Lynzie turns to walk to Caroline's bunk when Raylan hands her mofo.

"She saved my ass with this, thank you Lynzie." Lynzie takes her weapon, hooking it back on her belt.

"Raylan, this could have happened to any of us." Trying to make him feel better wasn't working. Lynzie could see the lost look in his eyes.

Going back to the cell, Lynzie watches as Hershel cleans Caroline's wounds. The three long gashes were deep, almost two inches. Beth pours peroxide over her shoulder and down her arm, the blood mixing with it on the floor.

"Hersh, I'm taking Carl with me. He's going to show me where he found those supplies." Raylan pokes his head in but only briefly.

Handing her Dad a needle, Hershel begins to stitch up Caroline's arm. "Why are you wasting your time and the supplies? We know how this ends."

"Shut up and take the pills. Maggie is out there, Rick and the others are out there and I'm not sure if any of them are coming back. Right now all I know is I'm not losing you, not you." Hershel pushes the needle into her flesh again, causing her to grip the bed.

"Why not me…I'm not special." Caroline winces again, the pain in her arm intense.

"I'm going to tell you a little story. The day you were born your Dad beamed from ear to ear. He finally had a daughter. Roy was always jealous I had two girls. He had six sons but he wanted you the most. You were early and underweight but you pulled through, you've always been a fighter. I thought we'd all die when you fell out of that tree. I don't think the boys or your parents ever told you that you died. You were technically dead for a while. Raylan performed CPR till he got you back. There was two times in your life you shouldn't have lived but you did and this won't be any different." Hershel finished the last stitch as he feels her forehead.

"She's burning up Daddy, what do we do?" Beth wipes the sweat from Caroline's face again, touching her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"We don't give up." Taking his crutches, Hershel asks Carol to follow him to the cafeteria.

Lynzie sits in the floor, tucking her legs under. "I'll watch her Beth."

Giving Caroline a kiss on the cheek, Beth leaves as she begins to cry again. Caroline waves Lynzie to come closer, her skin looking paler.

"Lynzie, tell Dean he's been the best big brother a girl could ask for. Tell Sammy I love him, he's my big moose of a brother and I'll always be his little ginger. Tell Raylan he's always had my back, it's about time I had his. Make sure to tell them I love them all, more than words could ever say." Taking a deep breath, Caroline finds her words again. "I need you to listen very carefully. I know Daryl will be back and when he gets back you tell him I love him so much. My heart is his and that has never changed. Until it beats no more I'll love him. Tell him to never give up, never stop fighting and most importantly, let someone love him. He's got so much love in him; he just needs to let it out. Please Lynzie, you have to tell them."

Lynzie takes her hand, holding it tight. "I'll tell them but I won't have to because you are."

"I wish I could be as sure as you are. Honestly I'm glad the boys and Daryl are gone. It makes this part easier. Actually, it's a good day to die." Turning her face from Lynzie, Caroline lets her tears go.

Carol comes in, the baby with Beth. "Can I have a moment with her?"

Lynzie looks at the older woman, shaking her head. "If you got something to say, you say it with me here."

"Caroline, I need you to know I'm sorry. I wish I could say I don't like Daryl in that way. I think as a woman you know better. I do like Daryl, actually more than like and in a way he feels the same about me. His heart belongs to you, his love is yours but I promise to give him some grieving time before I make my feelings known to him." Carol looks sweetly at Caroline when Lynzie jumps from the floor and shoves her out the cell.

"How dare you. She put her feelings aside and helped Daryl care for you when he found you half dead. Could you really be that much of a bitch? You come back here with more of your bullshit and I'll kick your damn ass." Lynzie's small frame goes rigid as she gets up in Carol's face.

Carol walks away from the cell, taking the baby from Beth. "I'm only telling her the truth, I owe it to her."

Lynzie balls her hands into fists, glaring intently at Carol. "You best stay away from her. Daryl may care for you but he loves her. That man could never love you the way he loves her."

Turning sharply, Carol gazes back at Lynzie. "And why is that?"

A coy grin curls up on Lynzie's lips, a slight giggle coming out. "Cause you aren't her, on your best day you couldn't be close to her."

"That's enough! Go on back to Caroline. Carol you should know better. We are a family and all each other have." Hershel sits down at one of the round tables, Carol sitting with him.

Caroline drifts off to sleep, waking to silence. "Lynzie, you there?"

Lynzie's hand covers her forehead, feeling the fever was raging. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Where is everyone?" Caroline begins to cough, her lungs feeling raw.

"Not sure really, I've not left your side." Going to the door Lynzie peeks out to see Hershel asleep at the table. "Your arm is looking better. Hershel did an excellent job, those stitches look great."

Giggling a bit, Caroline smiles back at Lynzie. "How many stitches have you had to be able to compare mine?"

They share a laugh when Caroline starts to gasps for breath. She clutches her chest, trying to get more air. Sitting upright on the edge of the bunk, her breaths come to her easier. Lynzie rubs her back, looking at her face. "You good?"

"Yeah…thanks." Caroline sits in the floor, placing her head in her hands. Wiggling the silver band on her right hand ring finger off, Caroline hands it to Lynzie. "This belonged to my Mom. When my parents got married my Dad couldn't afford a wedding band so he pounded out a nickel. He was good with his hands and he made my Mom this ring. Later when the farm starting doing better, he bought her a real ring. This ring meant more to my Mom than that store bought one. I want you to give it to Daryl…please."

Taking the ring, Lynzie places in on the leather cord around her neck. "I'll give him this necklace when I see him but I think he'll be putting it back on your finger."

Caroline can feel a chill climb up her spine, her body becoming cold as ice. She begins to think this is it, not much longer now.

Raylan walks in, Carl nowhere in sight. "Hey little sister, you hanging in there for me?"

He sits down beside her, wrapping his arm around her. Caroline lays her head on his shoulder, her fever finally breaking. "Raylan…love you."

Looking down at her, he kisses the top of her head. "Love you too little sis." Caroline doesn't move, not even her chest.

Shaking her, Raylan tries to get her to open her eyes. In a fit of hysteria, he lays her on the floor and begins CPR. Lynzie starts to cry, unsure what she should do.

Caroline was cold as ice, her lips turning purple. Raylan begs for her to breathe, pleading for her not to leave him. "Please, Caroline wake up…open your eyes…please. Don't go…stay with me."

After several minutes of chest compressions and breaths he sinks to the floor, his tears covering his cheeks. Lynzie pulls her hunting knife from her belt, handing it to Raylan. "You have to."

Raylan raise the knife, ready to plunge it into his sister's skull when she springs upright. Her eyes open and she takes a long deep breath. Raylan jumps to his feet, looking at the color coming back to her face. She casts her sea blue eyes up at her brother, her chest heaving hard.

Raylan crumples to the ground holding her tight. "You're alive! How are you alive?"

"Hershel said I was special." Caroline clings to her brother's arms, her body temperature coming back to normal.

"Holy shit…she's immune." Lynzie looks astonished at the two of them, Hershel standing behind her.


	52. Caged

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 52 – "Caged"

Raylan holds Caroline tight, not sure what to make of his sister being alive. While he was out looking for Tim, he had found a girl named Becky and her brother Jake. She was a nurse and he was a paramedic. Jake had a deep cut in the back of his hand that was from a walker attack. His fever lasted a few hours before he turned ice cold and stopped breathing. Jake turned and Raylan shot him dead, Becky in complete shock. She had thought for sure the mega dose of antibiotics she gave her brother would cure or at the very least help him but all it did was calm the fever.

Hershel comes into the cell, sitting on the bottom bunk. "Can I examine her?" Raylan looks up at his uncle, kissing Caroline on the forehead. Hershel looks her over, running his hands over her face. "She seems to be fine."

Taking a roll of bandage, Hershel wraps Caroline's arm. "Thank you so much Hershel. I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you."

"No child, you are special. Never doubt that." Hugging his niece, Hershel lets the tears he's been holding back fall.

"You need to get some rest, come on." Raylan picks his little sister up in his arms, carrying her to her perch. She cuddles up in her blanket, the musky scent reminding her of Daryl.

Dean comes rushing in the room, looking frantically at Raylan. "Is she…?"

"No, she's sleeping." Raylan pulls the blanket up to her neck kissing her hair.

Samuel and Dean share a befuddled look. "Hershel said her fever broke. I just thought…"

Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder Raylan gives Dean his patented grin. "Her fever did break; she stopped breathing and she turned ice cold. I was doing CPR when I knew she was gone. I was about to put a knife in her skull when she sat upright and looked at me. She's immune Dean…she doesn't have whatever makes you turn."

"Come again. Are you saying when we die bit or not we turn. I'll be a son of a bitch…and we're all infected?" Dean scratches his head, gazing at his two brothers.

"Yeah, that's exactly how it works but our sister seems to be immune. We have to keep this quiet for now, if someone finds out and gets some crazy idea Caroline is some sort of cure then that won't be good." Raylan looks back up the perch, Caroline tossing on her mattress.

Going back up to the perch Raylan finds Caroline crying quietly. "Hey now what's wrong?"

"I should be dead, why aren't I? So many people have died, some of them I loved like family but here I am…immune. How the hell is that fair Raylan?" Caroline pulls the blanket over her head, still crying.

"Be grateful Caroline, you get to spend more time with Daryl. Isn't that worth it all?" Raylan pulls the blanket down, wiping his sister's tears.

"What if Daryl doesn't come back? You know my sixth senes has never been wrong and since he left with Rick I've had this bad feeling. That's why I went after him; I can't shake this feeling I'm going to lose him." Balling up, Caroline softly weeps.

"Remember that night we found that hunting lodge and you lit up. Daryl knew that you would be more at home there. We might have only got four days there but they were four great days." Caroline looks up into Raylan's blue eyes, her mind going back to that day.

"I remember finding a small bag of coffee and everyone got completely giddy. That was four of the most amazing days. That hunting lodge reminded me of home and I loved it so. That night I spent by the fire with Daryl, him holding me so tight I thought I might die was so perfect." Caroline's cheeks burn pale pink, blushing at the thought of Daryl making love to her.

"Daryl told me that night he loved you and didn't want to spend one minute in this world without you. I came down the stairs, everyone else asleep when I found you two going at it by the fireplace. I tip-toed into the kitchen, waiting for you to get done when I hear the floor creaking behind me. I looked up from a can of beans to find Daryl bare chested and looking very satisfied. That's when we had our little heart to heart." Raylan pulls his sister close to him, stroking her hair.

Caroline's blue eyes look shyly at her brother, her cheeks flaming red. "Go on. Tell me everything he said."

"Well, this is how it went. I sat up on the counter top throwing Daryl the last strip of deer jerky. He took a bite and stood next to me. He said your sister is one hell of a woman. I love her ya know, don't ever want to be without her. I nodded my head at him when he looked back at the fire, you were sleeping away. I told him, Daryl I'm glad she has you, after everything that's happened in her life she needed someone like you." Raylan looks down to see if she's still listening, Caroline smiling back at him.

"Finish…I have to know." Snuggling into the blanket, Caroline lays back on the mattress.

"Daryl told me he didn't mean to fall in love with you. I believe his exact words were I love her and that wasn't planned. He said after that night in your cabin he was taken with you, you were all he could think about on the way back to the farm. He told me he ain't the type of guy that gets in and gets out. You weren't a quick bang; you mean somethin' to him. I jumped down from the countertop and put my arm around his neck. He got so stiff as if he was uncomfortable. I told him that you are special and if he ever hurt you he'd have to answer to me." That Greene smile was plastered all over his face; Raylan loved teasing his little sister.

The sound of someone coming up the stairs gains their attention, Carol standing there looking very amused. "Axel is hitting on Beth; maybe you should go back down and look after your cousin Raylan."

Raylan walks to the railing and looks over. He sees Carl standing outside the cell and he whistles to him. "Carl, is Beth in there?"

"Yeah, she's got Judith." Carl looks over to his left to where Axel is standing.

"I'll be right down." Raylan kisses Caroline on the cheek as he and Carol walk down the stairs.

Caroline throws the blanket over her shoulders as she goes to sit on the top of the stairs. She can hear Raylan talking to Axel, his voice sounding very angry.

"You stay away from my cousin or I'll cut your damn balls off…you hear me. She's only seventeen you sick asshole." The tone in Raylan's voice was all business.

Carol walks by the stairs, winking at Caroline as she passes by. "You alright up there?"

"Yeah…just great. Hey Carol, what did Axel say to you that got you so upset? You looked like you could kill when you came up here for Raylan." Caroline was sure whatever it was it was good.

"He thought I was a lesbian." Carol says dryly as she walks off.

A few moments pass by as Caroline decides to go down the stairs. Lynzie, Dean and Samuel had gone off to find more medical supplies. She finds Raylan with Beth and Carl, the three of them loading the guns.

"You shouldn't be up." Raylan slides another bullet into a clip as he smiles up at his sister.

"Where's Carol?" She looks around the room for her.

"She's in the guard tower with Axel." Hershel answers her back, his eyes full of worry for his niece.

Caroline grabs her gun from Raylan, walking toward the door. Raylan grabs her by the arm, turning her around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To help Carol and Axel. I'm not staying in here waiting for Daryl, that is going to drive me crazy." Caroline watches Raylan and Hershel share a worried look.

Taking the gun from her he puts his arms around her tight, picking her up off the ground. Caroline's face twists with shock as Raylan drags her to a cell. She begins to kick, trying to free herself from her brother's grip.

"I'm not stupid Caroline. First chance you get you're going to go after Daryl and I ain't letting that happen. You're hurt and could have died. Now you've given me no choice." Raylan throws her in a cell, slamming the door shut.

"Raylan…let me out of here. Raylan!" Caroline jerks to the bars, her arm aching with each pull.

"Calm down or you're going to bust your stitches. When Daryl and Rick get back I'll let you out till then get some sleep." Raylan walks away when they hear a blood curdling scream.

Raylan and Carl leave together, Hershel and Beth staying in the cell block.

"Hershel, what's going on?" Caroline waves for her uncle to come closer.

"Carl and Raylan went to see if someone has got into the prison. You do as your brother says and get some sleep." Hershel pats her hand, giving her a kind look.

"Hershel please let me out." With all the heart felt emotions she can muster Caroline pleads with him.

"No, Raylan is right. You'll just run off again. I know you love that boy but you have to have faith that Rick will bring them all back. I'm going on faith myself that my Maggie will come back so you have to do the same." Caroline sees the truth in his eyes, her heart sinking hard.

Raylan and Carl come running back to the cell block with strangers they had found. Carl locks the door to their cells behind him, leaving the newbies in the break room.

Caroline can see a young black woman and a tall muscular black man at the door from her cell, the woman arguing with Carl to let her in.

Dean, Samuel and Lynzie come back in from the back entrance, Dean eyeing the new people. "Who is that?"

Raylan takes Lynzie and the boys upstairs, Samuel eyeing Caroline in the cell. "Raylan, why is Caroline locked up?"

"It's for her own good Sammy." Samuel looks at his sister knowing full well why Raylan locked her up.

"She was going to go after Daryl again, wasn't she?" Samuel takes Lynzie's hand as they walk up the stairs.

"You can't keep me caged up like this Raylan. Boys…please. If anything happens to Daryl, if he doesn't come back I'm going to kick your asses myself. Please…Dean…somebody." Caroline slumps to the floor, her tears running hot down her face.

Beth comes to the door, handing Caroline a cup of water. "Dad says you need to calm down."

Caroline knocks the cup from Beth's hands, the water splattering on the floor. "Tell Hershel I don't need to calm down and I sure as hell don't need his drug laced water."

A sudden wave of heat flows across Caroline's face, her stomach begins to churn and lurk. Hot water fills her mouth as she leans on her hands and knees. Her stomach convulses violently, vomit coming out like an erupting volcano.

Hershel yells for Carl to unlock the door, the boys rushing back down the stairs. Raylan runs into the cell, kneeling next to his very pale sister.

Caroline looks up at him with watery blue eyes, wiping the vomit from her lips. "Raylan…its Daryl, I feel it."

Hershel feels her forehead as she throws up again. "Caroline are you hurting sweetheart."

"I don't feel so good Hershel, I think I'm going to …" She bends over Raylan empting the contents of her stomach.

"Hershel what's wrong with her…is it the walker wounds?" Hershel looks at Raylan then to Dean and Samuel.

"Your sister hasn't been right in a long while. She's been moody, going from happy to angry in a drop of a hat. Caroline hasn't been sleeping or felt much like eating, I know this much from talking to Maggie and Daryl. If I didn't know better I'd say she's pregnant." Hershel watches Caroline's blue eyes go wide, the idea settling in.

Shaking her head, she leans back on Raylan's chest. "I can't be, my accident Raylan. Falling out of that tree damaged me; I have a pin in my hip for Christ sake. I never know when I'm going to have a period. Raylan, I'm all messed up."

"She's right Hershel, every doctor from here to Atlanta told us she might never…" Raylan looks back down at his sister, his words echoing back at him.

Dean squats down with the same look of astonishment Raylan has all over his face. "Might…that's what they said Raylan…might."


	53. Miracles Never Cease

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 53 – "Miracles Never Cease"

Dean looks at his little sister, his mind going back to that day in the doctor's office. Caroline was 16 on the verge of 17, her accident had taken a toll on them all.

Samuel, Dean and Raylan had taken Caroline to the specialist in Atlanta, the top OB/GYN in the state of Georgia. Dr. Olson talks to all of them after many tests and examining Caroline thoroughly. "From what I can tell, her pelvis on the left side is broken but is healing nicely. Her reproductive system was damaged heavily. Like I told Caroline, she may never have children. I'm putting her on birth control just to regulate her cycle but she actually doesn't need it for the purpose it's designed for."

Raylan takes Caroline's trembling hand, kissing the back of it. "So Doc, when you say she may never have kids, what exactly do you mean?" His brothers look at him with the same question burning in their eyes.

Dr. Olson pulls out Caroline's chart, flipping papers over. "Without bogging you down with medical lingo, your sister only has one functioning ovary and it's not working correctly. Her chances of ever getting pregnant are 1 in 1000 and if that wasn't bad enough, if she did manage to get pregnant the chances of her carrying a fetus to full term are very low. A fetus wouldn't have enough room to grow and her pelvic bones won't separate correctly for her to give birth. But I'm not worried about any of that, like I said 1 in 1000 she'll ever conceive a child."

Dean comes back to himself when he feels Caroline throw her arms around his neck. "Dean, you know I can't be. Damon and I never used protection and I didn't get pregnant with him. Dean, I just can't be."

"Caroline sweetheart, get some rest and we'll figure all this out in the morning." Kissing her on the forehead he leaves her with Hershel, taking his brothers out in the hall.

"Boys, we need to find Rick and the others. Daryl needs to be here for her. Raylan I need you to go to that pharmacy Glenn and Maggie went to. Get whatever she needs, a pregnancy test I guess. Sammy and I are going to look for Rick and see if they need our help getting out of Woodbury. We'll leave at first light." Dean leans back against the wall, running his hand down his face.

"What about them?" Samuel points to the break room where the new people were being kept.

Pulling his gun from his belt, Dean looks over to Lynzie. "Hey Lynzie, can you stay here and help Carl watch the prison?"

"Sure thing Dean." Lynzie grips her crowbar, glaring at the strangers.

Caroline tries to sleep but the possibility that she was pregnant and the nightmares of Daryl never coming back plague her all night. Beth with the baby stays close to her, Hershel helping his nephews get some supplies for the road.

"I need that pregnancy test as soon as possible Raylan. Get whatever you can find, we have to know." Hershel's face looked long and worn.

"I'll do my best Hershel." Raylan slips two clips in his back pocket, ready to hit the road.

Caroline looks at her brothers as they walk out of the prison, Raylan winking at her as he leaves. The sun was barely up, its first rays just meeting the sky. A deep sadness covers Caroline's heart. Her brothers, Maggie, Glenn, Rick and Daryl had all left and they may all be lost to her. Her stomach churns again as she goes back to bed. Beth finishes feeding the baby when she walks in the cell.

"Dad said you need to sleep and drink some water. You're going to get dehydrated." Beth looks beyond her 17 years as she gazes sternly at her cousin.

Sitting in the floor with a blanket around her shoulders, Caroline takes a sip of water from her canteen. "Beth, what if I'm pregnant and the same thing that happened to Lori happens to me? You have to promise me to take care of my baby like you are Judith."

"We ain't gonna have to worry about that. You drink your water and get some rest. The boys will be back soon and we'll know for sure. Maggie is going to be so happy for you. It makes her sad thinking you'd never have babies." Beth lays Judith down on the bed, patting her on the back.

"I guess the only thing I can really do now is sleep." Caroline curls up on the floor, pulling the blanket around her.

The light is the first thing Caroline sees when she opens her eyes. The figure of a man hovers over her, causing her to scramble to the wall. "Wait now little sister, it's just me." Raylan throws his hands up, waving them in front of her.

"Raylan, you're back. Are Dean and Samuel back yet?" Caroline rubs the sleep from her eyes, trying to focus.

"No, I got what I needed and got my ass back here. I did manage to find another can of baby formula. That pharmacy was ransacked but I did get you a few different tests and some condoms. If you're not pregnant then you're using them." Raylan grins as the blush burns across his sister's face.

Laying two boxes in the floor, Raylan leaves her to take the test. Beth opens the pink box first, handing her one of the tests. Caroline takes it, walking up stairs to one of the toilets. Beth follows her with the blue box in hand. "This one says if you get two lines you're pregnant and the other one has to have a plus sign for you to be…okay you ready?"

After using two different tests, Caroline waits for the results. She paces outside the cell, Beth looking nervously at her. Picking up the first test Caroline feels faint as she sees two red lines. Immediately picking up the second test it shows a bright pink plus sign.

"Oh my god Beth…what do I tell Daryl?" Caroline feels the room sway to the left then to the right as she hits the floor.

A splash of water hits her face, bringing her back to. Caroline's hands go to her belly, gazing up at Raylan. "Congrats little sister."

"How the hell is this happening?" Caroline's head still feels dizzy as Raylan helps her to her feet.

"I think you know how this happened. But I know what you're saying. 1 in 1000 right. I guess Dixon sperm was that 1. They must be determined little guys." Raylan chuckles as Caroline lightly punches his arm.

A/N: I posted my first chapter of Sweet Caroline on December 9, 2011 and I'd like to say thank you to all of you that have read and/or reviewed my story. Thank you for taking this journey with me for a year now.


	54. O Holy Night

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 54 – "O Holy Night"

Caroline was in a daze, her mind was racing. Raylan waves his hand in front of her face, leaning down to look at her. "Hey there little sister, you alright?"

"I'm immune and pregnant and Daryl is off trying to save Maggie. What if…what if I lose him...what if I can't have this baby…what if…" She starts to freak out, her fingers twisting into her ginger locks.

"Hush now. That is just hormones talkin'. You know better than to think like that. Daryl is coming back and you're going to tell him about this, being immune and pregnant. Still not sure which one will be more of a shock for him." Raylan rubs his cheek as he chuckles.

"Raylan, I'm serious." Caroline looks at him with a heated glare.

"I'm going to help Carol and Axel in the tower, you need to just relax and wait for Daryl…he'll be here." Raylan doesn't give her a chance to protest as he hugs her and leaves.

Hershel puts a firm arm around her, hugging her to him. "I thought you might be with child but I'm afraid what this means for you Caroline. I'll do my best to help you; I won't let you down like I did Lori."

"No Uncle Hershel…that couldn't be helped. You would have helped Lori if you could have…don't ever think any different." Caroline hugs him back.

Clearing his throat, Hershel tries to find his next words. "When was your last cycle, so I can figure out when the baby might come?"

"I'm not sure…maybe three months ago. It's so out of sync right now. Before that I went a month without one. Come to think of it, it was almost three months ago." Her face wrinkles with concern.

Hershel walks her back to his and Beth's cell, seating her on the bunk. "You get some rest and I promise to wake you when everyone is back."

Caroline closes her eyes, trying to find sleep. Beth looks in on her, smiling sweetly. "It's still early Caroline; do you want something to eat?"

"Nah…I'm good." Closing her eyes again she thinks of Daryl and his sideways smile.

Beth sits on the bed beside her, taking her cousin's hand. "You know what my Mom would always have me do when I was really upset? She'd tell me to think of a happy memory, one that makes me smile from the inside out."

Nodding her head, Caroline gives Beth a smile back as she thinks of a happy memory. "I think I know what you're talking about."

With a curious grin, Beth looks at her. "I'm sure this has something to do with Daryl. You close your eyes and try to relax."

Snuggling up in the blanket, Caroline takes a sniff of the musky scent that is so Daryl. Her memories swirl in her mind, taking her back to a snowy winter's day.

The group had been traveling for days, sleep and food both very scarce. She and Daryl had tried hunting but the woods appeared to be empty. Rick had decided to head for the lake, hoping they could maybe find some game there.

Snow was falling, a few inches already on the ground, when they find a cabin by lake. The quaint cabin had fishing gear hanging everywhere, a canoe leaning against the side. Daryl and Rick go in first, Glenn and Raylan going to the back. Maggie and Caroline scout the lakeside with T-Dog, the area looking clear for the moment.

After Rick calls an all clear, the group piles into the cabin. Carol finds a bedroom for Lori to rest in, her pregnant belly was starting to become round. Carl goes through all the kitchen cabinets, finding some canned beef stew and a few cans of sardines.

Caroline grabs her bow and quiver, looking over at Daryl. "I think we might have better luck hunting here. You up for it Dixon?"

Running his thumb over is bottom lip, Daryl nods at her. "I am if you are Greene."

Maggie and Glenn start a small fire in the fireplace as the two hunters head out the door.

They walk into the forest behind the cabin quietly, Daryl holding his crossbow upright. Caroline spots a towering oak tree directly ahead and begins to climb it. Daryl calls up to her, trying to stop her before she climbs too high.

"Caroline, get back down here. I swear gurl, you're gonna break your neck." Daryl leans against the tree, waiting for her to climb back down.

"I got this. I can see a doe just past those bushes." Before Caroline can get back down, Daryl had taken off without her.

She shakes her head, watching him crouch behind the bushes. He takes aim, his biceps rippling. Looking at him there, being the hunter, made her forget about how hungry she was, for food. His sun-kissed skin against his black leather vest and dark denim shirt sent shivers up her spine. A cold winter breeze blows the snow around her, letting the doe catch their scent. Daryl rises from the bushes, letting his arrow go.

The contrast of red against the white ground was strangely soothing to Caroline. Having fresh meat was going to be good for everyone, especially Lori. Daryl grins up to her as she hands him her buck knife. "You think that's gonna be enough meat for everyone?"

"It should be. You want to help me so we can get back to the cabin?" Caroline kneels down in the snow, Daryl leaning in for a kiss.

Caroline doesn't want his lips to leave hers as she leans in for more. Daryl kisses her again, chuckling. Caroline gives him a blushing smile, her want for him coursing through her.

They finish field dressing the doe, Daryl wrapping the meat up in a burlap sack. The fresh meat would lift their spirits and give them all some much needed energy. "Do you want to make a fire outside or try to cook it over the fireplace?"

Daryl looks over at her, his mind somewhere else. "Uh…oh yeah. The fireplace, it will be safer."

Brushing her hand over his arm, Caroline gazes into his cool blue eyes. "Where did you go Daryl?"

"That oak tree you were in…it had some sort of foliage on it. Do you know what it is?" Daryl stops by the tree, studying the greenery.

"I'm not sure…wait." Caroline shimmies back up the tree, coming back down with some of the plant in question.

Caroline dangles the plant above Daryl's head, beaming a smile back at him. Daryl looks up to see a cluster of mistletoe in her hand. He gazes into her sea blue eyes, giving her his sideways grin. "Come here gurl."

He holds her around her waist, his body tight against hers. His chapped lips find hers, his tongue breaching her mouth. They kiss as the winter sky opens up, snow falling faster.

"Hey Daryl, is that you?" Glenn calls out to them, Maggie walking beside him.

Daryl curses under his breath, his arms still around Caroline. Whispering in her ear, his lips graze her neck. "Later gurl."

"Damn it Glenn, what is it?" Caroline snarls at Glenn as they walk towards him.

Glenn shrugs his shoulders, looking down at the snowy ground. "Sorry guys. Rick sent me to find you."

Once they get back to the cabin Carl almost knocks them down wanting to know if they got anything. "Hang on little man." Daryl takes out the burlap sack, handing it to him.

Carl bounds to the fireplace, helping Beth put a cast-iron frying pan over the grates. With the meat sizzling away, everyone starts to settle in for the night.

Raylan had made a pallet on the floor next to the living room window. He was leaning against the wall, his cowboy hat covering his face. Caroline sits down beside him, taking his hat. "Hey bro, you sleepin'?"

Reaching for his hat, Raylan gives his sister a quick smile. "Yes. You should be too. Where did Daryl go?"

"He's outside with Rick, they both look as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. You have that look Raylan, that one you always get when you're thinking too hard on something." Caroline closes her eyes, leaning on her brother's shoulder.

"You know I've been trying to keep track of the weeks, the months since all this happen. I like the idea of having some sort of normalcy in all of this. I figure that it's either a few days till Christmas or a few days past it." Raylan reaches into his jean pocket, pulling out a necklace.

It wasn't the simple silver necklace that brings tears to Caroline's eyes but the ring dangling from it. "Is that…mom's first wedding band, the one dad made for her?"

"Yeah, thought it was about time you had it. Mom gave it to me a few days before she died and told me to keep it for you. I was only to give it to you when you married. I don't think she'd mind me giving it to you now." Raylan hugs his sister tight, her wet red face buried in his neck.

"Thank you Raylan, this means the world to me. I'll never take it off." Caroline feels a hand on her shoulder as she gazes up. Daryl looks down at her, his endless blue eyes looking so sweetly at her.

"Caroline, you got a minute?" Daryl helps her to her feet, walking out to the porch.

The winter moon was only half full and the snow was still falling gently. A small breeze blows her hair over her shoulders as Daryl wraps an arm around her neck. "I heard what Raylan was saying. I never thought much about Christmas before all of this shit went down but I think it was important to you. You probably had the tree and everything…so I hope this helps."

Daryl walks her out to the lake, one single snow covered pine tree down by the water. The moonbeams gleaming off the snow made the tree look like it was twinkling with lights. Caroline's hand slides over his stubble cheek, her eyes locking onto his. "That's the most beautiful thing I've seen in forever. Thank you."

Carol walks up behind them, wrapping her sweater around her. "Isn't that something?"

"Yes, it is." Caroline's eyes never leave Daryl's face.

"That deer meat is done if you want something to eat." Carol looks back at them before she walks away.

"We best be gettin' back." Daryl turns to go back when Caroline takes his hand.

"That was a beautiful thing you did for me Daryl. I don't think any Christmas present I ever got was a beautiful as that moment with you." Caroline's lips brush his softly, her hands traveling up his arms.

"It's cold and the meat is almost gone…you two coming?" Carol calls out to them.

Caroline takes a deep breath, letting Daryl walk out ahead of her. As she steps on the porch she taps Carol on the shoulder. Carol turns, giving her a sugary sweet smile. "Carol, thanks for interrupting what could have been a great moment between Daryl and I. Is there something you need to say to me…something bothering you?"

"No, nothing. Sorry about that out there but you two are the reason we are eating tonight, you deserve some of the meat." With a satisfied smile Carol goes back in the house, leaving Caroline fuming.

After she has a bite to eat, Caroline corners Carol in the kitchen. "I'm watching you…don't ever think I'm not. I'm not the jealous type because whatever this is between you and Daryl has nothing on what I have with him." Carol gazes back at Caroline, her mouth hanging open.

Later that night, Caroline curls up beside Daryl, her head resting on his chest. His fingers lazily make circles on her back as she does the same to his stomach. She begins to drift off to sleep humming her favorite Christmas carol, O Holy Night.

"Caroline…Caroline wake up." The words slowly filter into her brain, the jerking sensation completely waking her.

Beth's panicked face looms over her causing Caroline to rise too quickly, a dizzying sensation rattles her, making her stomach lurch again. Beth watches Caroline lean over, nausea hitting her again. "I'm so sorry Caroline but Raylan said I had to come get you. We have to go outside to the fence, you have to see this."


	55. No Return

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 55 – "No Return"

Caroline can't believe her eyes, at the fence was Lee Jr. bloody and battered. He leans against the fence, his fingers lacing into the wires.

"Caroline, Raylan … guys you got to let me in." He begs from the other side of the fence. Samuel and Dean come barreling out of the guard tower, taking the keys from Carl.

Once Lee Jr. is in the yard Dean goes about questioning him and he learns more than he wanted to know. When Lee and the boys took off in the dead of winter they came upon this small town called Woodbury. This man they call the Governor took them in and they've been there ever since.

Clinging to Raylan, Caroline grabs Lee Jr.'s arm. "What happen Jr., how did you get here?"

"Caroline, they're dead, Dad and Michael. Rick shot Dad on the wall and Michael got bit a month back. I don't know why Rick came to Woodbury but I think it has something to do with Glenn, I saw them bring him in. I'm sorry Caroline but you have to take me in … I ain't got nowhere else to go." Caroline looks up to Raylan, rage covering her face.

"Did you see Daryl?" Lee Jr. shakes his head, tears in his eyes.

Raylan helps Caroline back to her feet, her tears falling again. Samuel and Dean take Lee Jr. up to the guard tower with them, Dean looking back at Caroline.

Caroline curls up in Beth's cell, her arms wrapping around her stomach. "Raylan, what if he doesn't come back? What if he never knows about the baby, what do I do?"

Raylan kneels to the floor, stroking her hair. "You get some sleep and when Rick comes I'll wake you. Daryl will come back you wait and see."

Caroline can hear the others talking in the cell block, Hershel concerned about her state of mind if Daryl doesn't come back.

She strokes her belly when Beth comes in with Judith. "You want to watch the baby for me? I need to help Carol for a bit."

Sitting up in the bunk Caroline takes the baby, cradling her to her chest. "You're gonna have a little friend to play with soon Judith, maybe a little boy to grow up with."

Rocking the baby back and forth she starts to hum a lullaby, praying silently Daryl would come back soon.

Raylan comes running in the cell block, the smile on his face as wide as Georgia itself. "Caroline, they're back."

Holding the baby tight she runs towards the prison yard, Glenn and Maggie climbing out of the car with Michonne exiting next. She stands there waiting, waiting to see Daryl.

"Maggie … where's Daryl?" Maggie hugs her tight, Rick with Carol and Carl walking up behind her. Hershel and Beth hug Maggie, Maggie not saying a word to Caroline. Hershel looks at Maggie, kissing her cheek. "Go on, take your sister inside and Maggie take Caroline with you."

Beth takes the baby back from Caroline, Maggie walking her cousin to a cell. "Caroline, I don't know how to tell you this…" Caroline starts screaming, her tears making her vision blurry.

"Don't you say it Maggie, just don't." Caroline lies on the floor curled up in a ball. Maggie sticks her head out the cell door and yells for Raylan. Raylan runs to Caroline, picking her up in his arms.

"What did you say to her Maggie? Is Daryl dead?" Glenn walks up to Raylan, his swollen bruised eye almost closed shut.

"He might as well be he left. He picked Merle over us, over her. That bastard beat the shit out of me and Daryl knew that and still he left when Rick told him Merle wasn't coming back to the prison with us. Daryl isn't the man I thought he was." Raylan stands there shocked and angry.

"He's gone, for good?" Raylan looks at Maggie watching her nod her head.

"I'm sorry Raylan. Will she be okay?" Maggie takes Caroline's trembling hand, Caroline shaking in Raylan's arms.

"No I won't Maggie, I'm pregnant." Maggie and Glenn both look on all slacked jawed.

Glenn punches the wall behind him, Maggie trying to control his rage. Raylan holds his sister closer to him, his sad eyes gazing down at her. "It'll be alright, we'll get through this."

Caroline looks up to the perch seeing Carol standing there crying. Carol smiles down at her, both of them crying over the same man.

Caroline listens as Raylan tells Maggie about the walker attack at the cabin and Caroline getting hurt. The biggest shocker is that Caroline is immune, Maggie just standing there looking at her cousin. "So she didn't turn, she didn't become a walker. Oh my God Raylan, if the Governor finds this out she won't be safe."

"I know Maggie that's why we got to keep this quiet for now." Raylan can feel Caroline squirming in his arms, her hands pushing against his chest.

"Raylan put me down." Gently Raylan puts Caroline back down, her feet moving swiftly to the main cell door.

"I need to go outside; I can't stand being in her any longer. Let me out!" She shouts back at them, Raylan opening the door. The new group looks at her, Tyreese giving her a comforting smile.

Climbing the stairs of the guard tower she can feel every ounce of her sorrow consume her. Her feet move slower, her limbs feeling heavy as she reaches the platform. Samuel sees her taking her about the waist. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

"I … I thought he loved me Sammy but he didn't. Maybe he never did, he was just passing his time with me. I see now family means more than anything and I actually get that. If it came down to it I'd pick you boys over him and he knew that but I'd never leave him without a goodbye." Samuel wraps both of his large arms around his sister letting her cry it out.

Dean paces the guard tower, his anger building till he fires off a few rounds into the walkers around the fence. "Sammy, get our packs. We're going to go find that stupid son of a bitch. He's coming back here whether he likes it or not. He left my baby sister for some no account ass of a brother and he sure as hell ain't leaving her to have this baby by herself. From what I've heard about Merle Dixon he'd sell Daryl to the devil in a heartbeat. No, that ain't happening on my watch. Go on Sammy and bring a pack for Jr., he can go with us."

Raylan runs up the stairs, his eyes locked on Caroline's. "There's some heavy stuff going on inside, you boys better get in there." Both of his brothers run down the stairs leaving Caroline with Raylan.

"Brother, I don't want to stay here without Daryl. He was the only thing keeping me here. Sammy and Dean are going after him but if they return without him we're done here. We'll go to the cabin and do our best." Caroline sits on the top step, Raylan sitting with her.

"I'm sure once he finds out about the baby he'll come back Caroline. If not then we'll leave if that's what you want to do. Rick just lost it in there. I know crazy, I've seen it too many times as a Marshal and that was crazy. This place isn't safe anymore, not with that madman and his town coming after us. Do you want to go with the boys, all of us leave?" Caroline takes Raylan's hand holding it tight.

"Go get my bag, we're out of here. I want Daryl Dixon to look me in the eye and tell me he doesn't want me anymore." Raylan squeezes her hand tight, giving her an understanding look.

Maggie and Beth come storming out of the prison after Raylan and the boys, Maggie screaming at them to stay. Lynzie joins Caroline, gripping her hand tight. "I'll be in the truck with the boys, say your peace and let's go. Daryl deserves to know he's going to be a dad."

Hershel is soon behind them, telling the girls to come back. Caroline walks up to Hershel, her blue eyes sad and distant. "Uncle I have to go, have to try to bring him back."

"Caroline be reasonable, Daryl's brother tortured Glenn, he's not coming back to this prison. There is a reason Daryl left with him, best let him go sweetheart." Hershel takes a deep breath as Caroline picks up her pack.

"He's going to tell me to my face he doesn't love me, doesn't want me. Before you tell me how dangerous it is out there I know. I have to go." Hershel reaches his hand out to her but she recoils.

Carol rushes out the door staring at all of them. "You'd leave … leave us unprotected? That man that took Glenn and Maggie is coming for us and Daryl is already gone, Raylan please stay. You're leaving us to die if all of you go. Please stay."

Caroline walks up to Carol, her eyes full of malice. "Daryl is the reason I'm going Carol."

"Go on Caroline, go after a man that didn't love you enough to come back for you." Carol stands only inches from Caroline's face.

With her eyes closed Caroline bites at her bottom lip. "Yeah, he didn't come back for me but at least I love him enough to go after him, don't see you doing that bitch."

Turning her back to Carol, Caroline walks to Raylan and the two of them go to the truck looking back at her cousins and uncle standing in the yard. Raylan looks over at her giving her a half smile. "Are you sure about this?"

"Just drive Raylan." She looks up as Samuel, Dean and Lee Jr. climb in the truck bed. Lynzie slides in the truck seat next to her, her hand patting her on the knee. "Once we find Daryl I'm sure he'll be more than glad to see you. I think he left to protect you from Merle. I don't think he was running from you Caroline, I really don't."

As the prison gets smaller in the rearview mirror Caroline feels her heart get heavier. She was going to find Daryl, if it was the last thing she did.


	56. Matters of the Heart

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 56 – "Matters of the Heart"

The truck kicks up a dirt trail as they head towards the highway, finding Daryl the only thought on Caroline's mind. She catches Raylan glancing at her, his eyes creasing in the corners. "We can go back to the prison if you're not sure Caroline."

"I'm sure Raylan; I'm going to find Daryl. I have to, I love him too much to just leave things like they are between us." Raylan places his arm around his baby sister, her head leaning on his shoulder.

They hit the pavement of the highway, the road littered with parked cars and dead bodies. Dean taps on the back window and Raylan pulls over to the side. Raylan and Dean have a little chat at the back of the truck, Caroline rolling her eyes. "I can hear what you're saying in the truck and I agree, we need to stay to the county roads."

Caroline jumps out of the truck going to them. Dean hugs her tight, kissing the top of her head. "You were always too observant for your own damn good Caroline. I think the county road will be our best chance of finding him."

Pulling the truck down a two lane county road they have to weave through the abandoned cars till they come up the wooded area of the road.

Caroline slides the back glass open telling Dean and Sam to keep an eye out for Daryl and Merle in the woods. Lee Jr. leans up on the roof of the truck, his pistol at the ready.

Lynzie looks over at Caroline as she unconsciously strokes her belly. "I'm sure Daryl is going to be thrilled to find out about the baby. Don't worry Caroline, Daryl is a good man, he'll do the right thing."

"I ain't worried about Daryl as much as Merle. From all the stories Daryl told me about him, all those scars on Daryl from the beatens he took from his Dad. They are both messed up, Daryl just came out of it with a heart and Merle didn't. I know Merle would do anything for Daryl, maybe even change for him."

The baby and the fact that she was immune from whatever the hell it was that turned everyone into walkers played over and over in Caroline's mind, her hands resting over her belly.

They drive down the twisted, curvy road while claps of thunder come from just ahead. Raylan puts his hand out the window, holding it against the wind. "I don't think we have anything to worry about, it's just a heat storm."

Caroline thinks back to a stormy night in a tent with Daryl, the two of them wrapped in each other's arms, Daryl making love to her with such passion she could have died right there.

Lee Jr. bangs on the roof of the truck making her jump, her hand going to her chest. "Raylan, there's a car up ahead."

Looking out the windshield, Caroline sees a red hatchback car backing up towards them, mostly riding in the grass. Raylan pulls the truck up behind them, the red car coming to a stop.

Dean, Samuel and Raylan walk towards the car, two men getting out waving their pistols around. Caroline hangs her head out the window, gripping her compound bow. "Lynzie, I can't make out what they're saying."

Lynzie gets out of the truck, walking to the front. After a few seconds she walks over to Caroline's side of the truck. "It's Spanish I think."

Caroline gets out, standing with Lynzie as they watch Samuel talk to the older of the two men. Samuel was fluent in Spanish, finding it came in handy in his trade.

Samuel walks up to Lynzie, giving her a deep kiss. "It's been too long since I've done that." He turns his dimpled smile to his sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "They said a man with a crossbow and a man with one hand saved them from the walkers on the bridge. There is no way that's not Daryl. They said they went back that way, over the bridge. I think Daryl would have gone back into the woods. Dean and I are going to go down there and see if we can pick up their tracks."

Caroline places a hand on her brother's large chest, her blue eyes glaring up at him. "Correction, we are going to go track them. I'm the best damn tracker this family has and you know it."

Raylan leans against the truck hood, tilting his hat down. "I think you boys should get back to the prison just in case Daryl has changed him mind. I'll take little sister here and we'll follow his tracks. One way or another we'll bring him back."

The three men gather together, discussing their options. Caroline picks up her bow, quiver and pack as she starts walking towards the bridge. Dean yells at her, his voice booming. "Caroline, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Without looking back Caroline yells back to her brother. "To get my man."

Raylan runs to her side, his cowboy boots clanking against the pavement. "The boys are going back towards the prison; they're going to look for Daryl on the road. I told them when they get to the prison to stay put. Dean wanted to help look for Daryl with us but we don't need everyone out beating the bushes. So, what are ya going to say to him when we find him?"

Caroline looks up at her brother, tears pooling in her eyes. "That I love him."

Raylan gives her his crooked grin as he flips his hat back. "Yeah and after that you're going to kick his ass." They both laugh hard, Raylan winking at his little sister.

The two of them stay ever vigilant, knowing a walker or worse a herd could be out in the woods. Caroline keeps her bow gripped tight in her hand, her eyes cutting through the woods like a buzz saw.

Raylan stops short when they hear voices, two men and they sound angry. The Marshall comes out in Raylan as he pulls his Glock, keeping Caroline just a few steps behind him.

The voices get louder as they get closer and then there's nothing. Caroline starts to panic, her legs pushing forward pass Raylan. Raylan is quickly behind her, whispering at her to stop.

When they come upon a man with a metal covering over his stump, Caroline walks up to him. "Hello … Merle."

"Well, hello sweetheart. Have we met before, because I think I'd remember a fine piece of ass like you." Merle beings to circle Caroline, Raylan pointing his pistol at his head.

"Step away from my sister." Merle raises his hand, walking backwards.

"Now hold on, she came up to me friend." A tension builds till Caroline hears Daryl's voice behind her.

"Caroline?" She turns slowly, seeing Daryl standing behind her with tears in his eyes.

Dropping her bow and pack on the ground she runs to him, the two of them holding each other tighter than tight.

"You didn't come back, were you just going to leave me Daryl?" Caroline manages to get her words out between her tears.

Daryl strokes her hair, kissing her temple. "I couldn't just leave my brother out there Caroline but I was gonna come back to you. I just needed time to figure out how to do that. Rick didn't want Merle but they have to take him if they want me."

Caroline kisses Daryl long and deep, her fingers twisting in his hair. "Daryl, I love you … you stupid redneck. Don't ever leave me like that again."

"I'm impressed baby brother; you went and got yourself a real fine filly. Didn't think you had it in you Daryl but then again I did teach you everything I know." Merle strokes his chin, his cocky grin matching his coy look.

Daryl pulls Caroline behind him, pointing the arrow in his hand at his brother. "You don't talk about her, you don't look at her."

"Calm down Daryl, I can see she all yours but if you're ever in the mind to share." Without warning Raylan slugs Merle, sending him to the forest floor.

"Like Daryl said, you don't look at her, you don't talk to her." Raylan rubs the knuckles on his right hand as he walks away from Merle.

"Raylan, you guys shouldn't have come out here. I would have come back, I wasn't gonna leave my gurl." Daryl wraps his arm around Caroline's waist, his eyes going wide when he sees the bandage on her arm. "What the hell happened?"

"I followed you when you went to Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie but we got ambushed by those walkers at that cabin. They were in a feeding frenzy, eating away on some poor soul on the porch. We tried to get away but one got me, it dug its fingers right down my arm."

Daryl's eyes mist up again as he pulls Caroline in his arms. "No … why Caroline? Why babe?"

Raylan pats him on the back, still keeping an eye on Merle. "That was a few days ago Daryl, she didn't turn."

Pulling Caroline back from him, Daryl's steel blue eyes look back into Caroline's ice blue ones. "You didn't get a fever, you didn't get sick? How … holy shit."

"I'm immune Daryl, I can't get sick. When I die … I die. Hershel figured it out right after he told me …" Caroline hangs her head, not sure if she should tell him about the baby right then.

"Told you what Caroline? You got to tell me everythang." Daryl places his hand under her chin, lifting her face up. He kisses her forehead, his eyes smiling back at her.

"Well, no time like the present." Caroline smiles at her brother, Raylan nodding back to her. "Okay Dixon, I hope you're ready for this. I'm pregnant, you're gonna be a dad."

"Woo … way to go baby bro. You hit the jackpot, she's a real looker, can handle herself with a weapon and she's immune from this Godforsaken thing that makes you go all cannibal. About time a Dixon got a good run of luck. Hey sweetheart, you got any sisters?" As Merle stands laughing Caroline briskly walks over to him, smacking him so hard it echoes through the woods.

"Shut up … just shut up." Daryl takes Caroline by the hand, kissing her now red palm.

"We're gonna have a baby, you sure?" She puts her arms around his neck, giving him a short sweet kiss.

"Yup, positive. I've got a Dixon bun in the oven." Daryl picks her up off the ground, kissing her as she slides back down.

"Guys, I think we got bigger fish to fry. There's a psycho coming to the prison to kill us all and last time I checked we sort of left it unprotected." Raylan lowers his Glock, glaring back at Merle.

"Okay Deputy Dog, what do you want us to do? I don't think your pal Rick wants me there, kind of left my mark on Michonne and Glenn, they ain't exactly gonna roll out the red carpet." Merle leans up against a tree, crossing his arms over.

"I ain't goin back without him Caroline." Daryl looks at Raylan then back to her.

"You don't have to, we'll make this work. I'll talk to Rick, get him to see we can use Merle." Caroline turns her icy gaze to Daryl's big brother, her lips pursed. "You're gonna do what we say when we say it, aren't you Merle?"

Merle brushes her arm as he walks by, giving her a smug grin. "Whatever you say Princess."

They start the trek back to the prison, Daryl and Caroline inseparable. He runs his hand over her belly, her eyes get teary as he places his hand over hers. "I hope it's a boy … I'd like a little bad ass to go with our little ass kicker."

Daryl chuckles at her, his lips caressing her neck. "Whatever I don't care, just as long as we got each other. Sorry I scared ya, I promise I was comin back."

"Sorry I doubted you, should've know you wouldn't leave me like that." Caroline moves in to kiss him when Raylan and Merle crouch in the high weeds.

"That's gun fire." Caroline narrows her eyes, trying to see where it's coming from.

"That's not just gunfire, that's automatic weapons." Raylan looks over his shoulder at Daryl and Merle.

"Looks like the Governor is making a house call." Merle pulls his hunting knife from his belt, grinning over at Daryl.

Daryl loads an arrow in his crossbow, Caroline doing the same. Running towards the meadow out by the prison, they see walkers everywhere.

Caroline takes out the female walker in front of her, Daryl taking care of the walkers pressing Rick against the fence.

Raylan waves for his brothers to come help him, as Dean revs the truck towards them. Samuel leans out the window shooting at the cars leaving the prison. Caroline looks up to see a man with an eye patch lean out his car, shooting Lee Jr. dead.

She screams, running towards the truck. Raylan grabs her, shaking his head at her. "We have to help Rick and the others."

With the walkers in the field dead, they all stand there looking at each other. The yard inside the prison was now filling with walkers thanks to the Governor sending in his special delivery. A delivery truck full of walkers had crashed through the main gate, walkers pouring at the back.

Caroline clings against the fence, looking at the carnage all around her. "That son of bitch is gonna die, I promise you that."

Daryl rubs her shoulders, his body leaning against her. "Yeah, I owe that one eye bastard."

Dean carries his nephew's body over to them, tears blurring his green eyes. "This is the last one, no more you understand me. We don't lose one more." Rick places his hand on Dean's shoulder, the two men sharing a moment.


	57. Baby Makes Three

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 57 – "Baby Makes Three"

The summer heat was becoming unbearable as Caroline stands by Lee Jr.'s grave. Dean and Samuel place his grave marker in the ground, Caroline looking over her shoulder at her man.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead Caroline walks over to the fence, Daryl grinning back at her. "You alright?"

"Things have gone to hell in a hand basket Daryl. Dean is gone off the reservation. I'm afraid he's gonna go to Woodbury by himself." Daryl wraps his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"You can't worry about your brothers; you got our baby to worry about now." His hands rub over her belly as she looks over to the fresh dirt on the grave.

"I know Daryl but they're my family." Caroline takes his hands as she turns to face him.

"I'm gonna be a dad now. You and this baby are the only family I need." Daryl kisses her, his rough hands rubbing her arms.

"Daryl, a word inside." Rick paces by like a wild animal in a cage.

Caroline looks up to the guard tower, Dean leaning against the railing. She waves up to him but he just gazes back at her. Samuel walks up behind her, his rifle resting in his arms. "Can you and Daryl take watch later? Raylan and Carol are gathering up the rest of the weapons. Rick wants us all to take turns guarding the gate. Not sure how we're going to clear the yard, there's walkers everywhere."

"Yeah, I think Daryl needs some time away from Merle. He wasn't too happy with Rick locking Merle up but he understands." Samuel gives Caroline a wink as he heads for the guard tower.

Walking into the cellblock Caroline spots Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Hershel all huddled together. Beth is feeding the baby, Judith growing so fast. Caroline sits down beside her, Beth giving her the baby. "You better get use to that, you're gonna be rocking your own soon."

"To be honest Beth being a mom is scary without all of this." Judith starts to gulp the milk, Caroline lifting the nipple from her mouth. The precious little baby in her arms was so innocent and sweet and in about 6 or 7 months she was going to be holding her own baby.

Daryl walks over to her, his face lighting up when he looks at the baby. "Hey there little ass kicker."

"Daryl you have to start calling her Judith." Caroline glances up at him, a small smile forming. Daryl takes the baby, his smile making his face glow. Caroline strokes his back, the two of them already looking like a family.

They give the baby back to Beth, the two of them walking back into the cell block. Maggie approaches Caroline, Daryl walking over to Rick. "Do you feel safe here knowing what is coming for us? Carol and I have been talking and we don't feel safe here like we use to. We want to go and we've already talked to Dad. How do you feel Caroline?"

Maggie stares back at her as if her life depended on her answer. "I know things have been from bad to worse Maggie but where else do we go?"

"Anywhere is better than waiting around to be slaughtered Caroline. Talk to Daryl and see how he feels. Rick is not himself; he's not going to listen." Caroline looks back at Maggie, her face looking worn and tired.

Caroline walks back into the break room, sitting down at one of the tables. She knew she had a baby to think about now; it was just her and Daryl anymore. How was she going to keep her little bundle safe if all hell was about to be unleashed on the prison. The food supply was getting low and walkers were pouring into the lower tunnels. She had so much to think about especially now that Daryl's brother Merle had been added to the mix.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hershel's booming voice breaks Caroline's train of thought as she runs back to the cell block.

Rick brushes by her as he storms out, everyone watching him leave. Carl follows his dad out, his demeanor dark and brooding.

Daryl walks up to the upper perch, going to his and Caroline's cell. She watches him pace the upper perch, Daryl looking down over at her. Merle calls her name, getting her to come to his locked cell. "Hey Caroline, you got a sec?"

Going over to the cell, Caroline leans up against the wall giving Merle his moment. "What do you want Merle?"

"If this whole thing goes south you need to get out of here and fast, I can help you get Daryl out. When the Governor gets here he's gonna kill everyone that includes you and that baby my little bro put in ya. You and those overgrown brothers of yours look like you could handle a small army. Tell ya what, you help me and I'll help you." Merle's cocky smirk is plastered across his face as he stares Caroline up and down.

"Listen up Merle; I'm only saying this once. I don't know what Daryl sees in you but if you hurt him again I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head." Caroline gives him back the same sly smile, her blue eyes cutting into him.

"Hey now sister, I ain't here to hurt my baby brother. Hell, I'm glad he finally got the balls to stand up to me. You need to ask yourself one thang little lady, do you really think Daryl is the daddy type. Our old man messed us up, did a real number on Daryl. I'm sure you've seen the love marks on his back." Merle leans his forehead on the cell bars, laughing as Caroline runs up the stairs.

Daryl's eyes lock onto Caroline's as she walks up to him with tears trickling down her face. "Do you want this baby Daryl Dixon and I want the damn truth."

"Whoa now, where is this comin from? You know I do. I love ya gurl, you and our baby." Daryl takes her face in his hands, bending at the knees to look at her face. "What makes you think I don't want this baby?"

"After what your dad did to you … I wasn't sure is all." Daryl kisses her forehead, brushing her hair back.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be a better dad to my kid than I had. Caroline, you trust me don't ya?" Caroline nods her head as he wraps both arms around him.

Caroline goes to take a nap, Daryl sitting with her until Glenn comes for him. Raylan pops his head in the cell giving his sister a curious smile. "You get some rest, I'll check in on you later."

She gives him a quick smile as she falls asleep. Her dreams are plagued with visions of gunmen, blood and all those she loves dying all around her. Caroline jolts upright in the bunk, her hands holding her chest. Walking out to the perch she looks over the railing, no one downstairs.

The metal under her feet makes a spine tingling clatter as she steps out, her hands running over the railing. A million thoughts race through her head but one shouts above all the rest, what if Daryl really doesn't want this baby.

Climbing down the stairs Caroline can hear voices coming for the other room, a heated conversation being had.

Lynzie walks towards her, her crowbar swinging from her hip. "You have been out for a while. Everyone's in the other room, we got company."

"Company? Who's here Lynzie?" Caroline's blue eyes narrow, her brow creasing.

"Some blonde they call Andrea." Lynzie looks unimpressed as she walks to the cell block door with Caroline.

As they open the door Rick comes barreling in almost knocking Caroline over. Andrea stands in the middle of the room, her blue eyes gazing back at Caroline. Andrea watches as Caroline goes up to Daryl putting her arm around him. "I see you two are still together. It's good some things never change."

"Where did you come from and why the hell are you here?" Caroline gives Andrea a snarling smile as Daryl pulls her around to the front of him.

"Hello to you too Caroline. I came to try to make peace before any more blood is spilled, we have to end this." Glenn and Maggie walk out, Merle smirking as Michonne gives Andrea a cold dead look.

"Andrea the only peace that is going to be found is when that psycho bastard is dead." Caroline takes Daryl's hand as they leave Andrea standing with Carol.

Daryl and Caroline walk to the cell block, Daryl pulling Caroline to him. "Caroline, I need you to stay close to your brothers. I have to help Rick guard this prison and I need to be sure you're okay. Glenn is ready to toss Merle out, give him up to the Governor. He's my brother, I ain't lettin that happen. You promise you'll stay with Raylan or Sam."

"Why can't I stay with you? That's where I want to be; don't you want to be with me?" She runs her hand over his face, Daryl kissing her hand.

"Caroline, if bullets start flying again I need to know you're safe. Rick needs me, I need to do this." Daryl gives her a soft slow kiss as he adjusts his crossbow over his shoulder heading off to find Rick.

Taking her bow and arrows Caroline walks out to the guard tower, Samuel's green eyes grin making her smile. "Everything alright down there. We saw that blonde chick come in, Lynzie told us who she is."

Lynzie leans forward smiling at her. "Come on up, join the party."

Dean looks just as crazed as before, his eyes scanning the woods as if it was crawling with an armed guard.

"Is he okay Sammy?" Sam walks along the catwalk, Lynzie watching him.

"He will be Caroline." Dean glances at both of them, waving for his sister to come to him.

"We need to leave here Caroline. You need to talk to Daryl and get him to leave with us. This prison is going to fall and I don't want to be here when it does. You're going to have a baby and I need to get all of us somewhere safer." Caroline rubs Dean's shoulder as she leans against him.

"Where would that be Dean?" The green in Dean's eyes turns dark as he gazes back to the woods.

"Go find Raylan, let him babysit you." Dean's harsh words cut into her heart, Samuel trying to stop her as she runs down the stairs.

The group is pulling a car out for Andrea, Daryl standing guard with his crossbow at the ready.

Caroline stomps into the prison and all the way up the stairs. Carol is changing the baby as Caroline goes into her cell. Picking up her pack she starts going through it pulling out her gun, bullets and knives. Carol stands at the door with Judith in her arms. "You're not planning on fighting are you?"

"Are you going to fight Carol?" Caroline barely glances at her as she places her loaded gun in the back of her pants.

"You're pregnant, you can't." Caroline smiles back at Carol, not wanting yet another exchange of words with her.

"I will if it means keeping the ones I love safe. Carol, if you really want to be my friend then help me help him. Daryl means everything to me and having his baby is all I want. I love him Carol and he loves me, getting through this alive is all any of us can hope for." Carol sways the baby in her arms, her eyes softer than usual.

"I know he loves you and he loves that baby too. He told me so when I talked to him earlier. We wouldn't have him back if not for you, he came back for you." Carol gives Caroline a small hug with one arm, Judith sleeping away.

Going to find Raylan, Caroline sees him standing behind the pallets against the fence. They stand there with their guns in hand, Raylan knowing his baby sister well enough not to question her motives.

When the sun sets they go in for the night, Daryl finding her sitting at the top of the stairs. "Thanks for staying with Raylan today. Tonight it's gonna be you and me, I won't leave ya."

Reaching her hand out to him, she wraps her arm into his, the two of them walking down. Beth begins to sing, her voice so sweet it reminds Caroline of better days on the farm.

Daryl, Hershel and Rick gather together talking, Merle standing at the cell door. Caroline sits on the bottom step smiling back at her sexy redneck, Daryl giving her the occasional smile when he looks at her. Caroline watches Rick with his baby girl and sees Daryl doing the same with their baby someday.

Later that night as they settle into their bunk, Daryl holds her extra tight. "We're gonna get through this Caroline, don't ya worry babe."

Caroline runs her hands over Daryl's arms, her body melting into his embrace. "I sure hope so Dixon."

Daryl's lips slowly kiss the back of her neck, his hands stroking her stomach. "Get some sleep, I gotcha."

Closing her eyes Caroline finds a comfortable spot in the bed, her body warm and relaxed in the arms of the man she loves.


	58. Little Sayings

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 58 - "Little Sayings"

Caroline wakes early, Daryl still asleep in their bunk. She walks out to the stairs, Beth feeding the baby. Giving her a quick smile she walks down to the cell block and out to the break room. Merle sits at one of the tables, adjusting the blade he taped to his hand.

"Mornin sweetheart, baby brother still sleepin?" Merle looks up at her, his sarcastic smile plastered on his face.

"Merle, I know you think Daryl doesn't want this baby and I know you think me being with him isn't what's best for him. You know what, I'm done letting you play games with my head. I love him and he loves me, that's all I need to know. I am going to have his baby and I know he'll be a good father. I've seen the way he is with Carl and Judith; he's got something you'll never have." Caroline rises to her feet, her blue eyes burning back at Merle.

"And what might that be?" With a crooked smile Merle meets her gaze.

"A heart, you selfish son of a bitch." Merle pushes towards her but Caroline doesn't budge. Raylan whistles at her, Caroline glances over at her brother.

"Let me tell you what havin a heart will get ya little gurl … dead." Walking into the cell block, Merle curses under his breath.

Raylan comes over to Caroline, taking his cowboy hat off. Running his fingers through his dark hair he nods towards Merle, his eyes narrowing. "He giving you trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Where are Dean and Sammy?" Caroline walks to the prison door, Raylan behind her.

"They spent the night in the guard tower." Raylan rubs her shoulder as she walks to talk to her oldest brothers.

Standing at the foot of the guard tower steps, Caroline yells up at Lynzie as she walks by. "Hey, the boys up there?"

Lynzie waves her up, her face looking a little worn. "You have to talk to Dean; he says he's leaving, going to Woodbury."

Caroline rushes up the steps, Samuel giving her a big hug when she reaches the top. "I'm done talking to him, he won't listen."

Dean doesn't look at her when she stands beside him, his eyes still locked on the woods. Caroline tries to take his gun, Dean swatting her away. She comes at him again, this time kicking his legs out from under him and planting her knee in his chest.

"Get the hell off of me Caroline." Dean pushes at her as Samuel and Lynzie run to her.

"Listen … no Dean listen. You can go to Woodbury and get your fool ass killed if you want but I'll be damned if you're gonna treat your family like we don't matter. I'm done Dean. My life is wherever Daryl is; you're the one that made me go looking for him. These are the cards we've been dealt brother, now play them." Caroline lifts her knee from his chest, Dean slowly getting to his feet.

"Don't spit my words back at me. You can stay here if you want but I'm going to end this." Dean looks over to Samuel, his green eyes wild with anger.

"I'm not going Dean and neither is Lynzie or Raylan, I'm done blindly following you brother." Samuel takes Lyznie's hand as they walk down the stairs.

Caroline grabs Dean's hand, placing it on her belly. "If you won't live for yourself please stay around for your little niece or nephew. Think about it Dean, I need you."

With tears in her eyes she walks out of the tower. Dean follows her out, his hand taking hers. "I won't go to Woodbury but I won't stay here. If there is one thing that I know it's that this prison isn't safe anymore. Caroline, unless Rick brings back a truck load of weapons we are all going to die here. I'll fight till my last breath to protect you, to protect our family but I can't, I won't watch you all die. Talk to Sammy and Raylan, see what they think. We can head to Uncle Robert's hunting cabin; we can make a life there. If anyone has made it out of this living hell it will be that crazy old coot."

"Just like you won't watch us all die, I won't leave Daryl. I'm sorry Dean." Dean's strong arms go around her, his tears falling.

They walk into the prison together, Rick, Michonne and Carl pulling out the gate. Daryl nods his head to her, Merle by his side. "Go on, go to your man." Dean kisses her forehead, Caroline letting go of his hand.

"Thangs alright with him?" Daryl places his arm around Caroline's neck, his crossbow firmly in his other hand.

"Yeah. Don't worry; if they leave I ain't going. I'm sorry I've doubted that you want our baby. I know this world ain't an idea place to raise a baby but we're sort of already doing it. What is it they say, it takes a village." Daryl pulls her closer to him, his lips taking hers. With a short sweet kiss, Daryl places his hand on her belly.

"This baby has got you and me, that's all it needs. I don't know why you thought that but it ain't true." Placing his hand on her face he looks her straight in the eyes. "Rick will come back soon with weapons, we can do this Caroline. I know you're scared, hell we all are. We ain't gonna lose this prison. I used to think it was a tomb but with you and our baby here, it's a home."

Caroline walks back into the prison, leaving Daryl with Glenn. Maggie sits with Hershel, Carol taking care of Judith while Beth makes something to eat.

Sitting down by her cousin Caroline nudges her with her shoulder. "What was it your Mom always told us when things looked their darkest?"

Maggie gives her a big smile, playing with the food in front of her. "Momma always said it's always darkest before the dawn but Caroline I don't see a dawn."

"You will Maggie and when my baby comes you'll be right there with me, helping me do this." Hershel leans forward, looking at his niece.

"Have you told Daryl what I talked to you about?" Caroline shakes her head, her blue eyes closing slowly.

"Tell me what?" Daryl walks up behind her, laying his crossbow on the table.

"Nothing … it's nothing." Caroline tries to change the subject but Maggie starts to ask as well.

"I told Caroline that her injury might not allow her to have a normal birth. We might have to think about a C-section." Hershel looks at Daryl, ignoring the look from his niece.

"Why didn't you tell me this Caroline?" Daryl sits beside her, his eyes peering back at her.

"There isn't any reason worrying about it till we have to. Hershel thinks I might not be able to have this baby the normal way, just like all those doctors told me I would never have one." Pushing up from the table Caroline walks away from them.

Daryl follows her into the cell block, shouting at her. "We need to talk about this. I ain't loosin you the way Rick lost Lori. That ain't happenin."

Carol walks in standing between Caroline and Daryl. "I can do it Daryl; I could have helped Lori if I'd been with her."

Daryl looks over to Carol as he starts to pace the room. "You sure, you and Hershel can handle this if she needs it?"

"I'm right here, I've got a say in this." Caroline stomps up to Daryl, Dean, Raylan and Hershel walking in.

"Stop this!" Hershel yells, leaning against his crutches.

"Rick needs us to be united, to stay together. I didn't tell you this for you to fight about it. You need to understand having this baby isn't going to be easy. We can't have any more secrets between us. War is coming to our door and we need to be ready. Rick left you in charge Daryl, be in charge." Hershel hobbles out of the cell block, leaving them to work it out.

"I'm going to the guard tower, you comin?" Daryl gives Caroline a quick glance before he walks out.

"Carol thanks. I have to know I can trust you. You'll be here for me." The two women stare at each other, an awkward silence between them.

"You can, I promise. That's his baby you're carrying, I'll do whatever I have to." Carol starts to go up to the perch when Caroline follows her, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"You'll help me to help Daryl, is that it. This little ruse ain't working on me Carol. The only reasons you're being nice to me is because I'm pregnant, because you know it's Daryl's baby. This little miss nice act will get you so far but it will never get you in his pants." Looking up at Carol, Caroline watches as she walks away.

Joining Daryl in the guard tower, Caroline waits for him to rip into her again. Daryl leans against the railing, his crossbow up and ready. "Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"I was but there is so much shit going down right now. In time Daryl I promise I was." Caroline leans against the wall, pulling the gun from the back of her pants.

"Like you said, we'll handle this when the time comes. Caroline, you gotta stop keepin thangs from me." He turns to her, his blue eyes sending shivers down her spine.

"I promise and you got to stop volunteering for every damn suicide mission. You got a baby to think about." He gives her a sideways smile as he leans against the wall beside her.

"I gotta do what I gotta do to keep us safe. Rick is out there right now with his son lookin for weapons to keep us safe. Everythang I do is dangerous Caroline." Caroline moves towards him, her lips gliding across his chapped ones.

"How about we go inside for a bit." Caroline gives him her mischievous grin, Daryl following her in.

They become a fury of hands and lips as they undo their pants. Daryl picks her up, laying her down on the floor. Her legs wrap around his waist as Daryl grins back at her. Slowly entering her, Caroline shudders as her body welcomes him in.

Thrusting and grunting, Daryl lets his need and his want pour out of him, his body letting out all of his desire with each stroke. They become one as her hips roll up to meet his hips, the two of them thirsty for a taste of each other.

Her fingers dig into the firm flesh of his backside as he pumps harder into her, her wetness beginning to soak them both. "Daryl … I'm gonna …"

"Me too …" Daryl lets out a heaving groan as he slips himself deep inside her. Caroline bucks her hips up as she lets the bliss take her as well.

Daryl rolls off of her, his hand stroking her face. "I needed that."

"Yeah, it's been too long Dixon. If the worlds gonna burn around us we might as well go out with a bang." Caroline tries to catch her breath, Daryl rolling over to kiss her.

"Next time, can we not do it on concrete?" Caroline looks down to Daryl's knees, both of them scraped and red.

They begin to laugh, the moment theirs for now.


	59. Talking With the Enemy

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 59 – "Talking with the Enemy"

Dean and Samuel walk to the armory with Caroline, Daryl looking over the new crossbow Rick had brought back. Caroline smiles at Dean as he looks at her with that giddy look that makes his green eyes sparkle. "Holy shit … I didn't think they could do it."

"I told you they would Dean." Caroline takes one of the new arrows in her hand, Daryl standing behind her.

"I'm goin with Rick when he meets with the Governor. He needs me Caroline." She turns to face him, her hand resting on his chest.

"I agree, he does. I heard him talking to Hershel too but Daryl, you ain't going without me. I've already talked to Rick and he's alright with me going. Before you get all pissed off, you need me. Rick needs you and you need me and I need to be there. Okay Dixon?" Her blue eyes look into his with a small smile plastered on her lips.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Get your bow, let's go." Daryl gives her a crooked smile as he takes the crossbow from the table.

Climbing on the back of Daryl's bike Caroline winks at Raylan. Dean and Samuel give her a death stare as she waves at them. "I think my brothers are mad at me."

"Nah, they're pissed at me. Dean told me you best come back. I ain't lettin you out of my sight." Daryl revs the bike up, Caroline pulling her hand gun out.

Holding onto Daryl they pull out of the prison, Rick and Hershel in the car behind them. As Caroline watches the prison get smaller, she concentrates on the walkers all around them. Her finger rests on the trigger of her Glock, Daryl pushing the motorcycle faster.

When they pull up to the meeting place, Daryl circles the bike around. Caroline climbs off, taking her bow from her back. "You go on, I'll stay with Hershel."

Daryl and Rick walk off, scoping out the area. Hershel looks a little uneasy, taking out his rifle. "Keep your eyes open Caroline and stay close."

Caroline walks away from the car, her bow raised and ready. Walking around the building she sees Daryl hunching down at a window. Daryl nods to her and she goes back to Hershel. Caroline gets in the car with Hershel as they drive around to the building. Daryl comes walking towards her and Hershel, both of them looking at him.

"He's already in there, he set down with Rick." Daryl walks out in front of the car, his hunter's eyes scanning about.

Hershel looks over to his niece, a mistrusting look in his eyes. "I don't see any cars."

Caroline gets out of the car, feeling for her Buck knife. She takes inventory of the situation, her and Daryl sharing the same look. "It don't feel right, keep it running."

As they start to walk away they hear a car approaching, Daryl's instincts take over as he runs toward the gate. Hershel climbs out of the car, Caroline standing with them. The three of them stand weapons ready for what they are sure is an ambush from Woodbury.

A tan SUV pulls up, Andrea and two others getting out. Daryl's agitation shows as he starts talking to Andrea. "What the hell, why is your boy already in there."

Andrea gives Daryl a confused look as she walks by. "He's here?"

Daryl keeps his crossbow up as she walks passed him. "Yup."

The man with the glasses looks at Caroline with a curiosity that made her feel uncomfortable. Daryl and The Governor's gunman have a standoff of sorts.

Hershel looks at Daryl, the two of them looking back at her. "Caroline, go sit by the building and wait for Andrea." Caroline puts her hand on her uncle's shoulder, nodding to Daryl as she walks away.

She listens as Hershel and Daryl have an exchange of words with the Governor's people, the one in the glasses telling Daryl his name is Milton Mamet. Daryl continues to chew on his bottom lip as he insults Milton by calling him the Governor's butler.

Caroline shakes her head when Milton calls Daryl a henchman. She gets up off the bench walking towards him when Daryl gets pissy back with him. "You better watch your mouth sunshine."

The Hispanic looking one chimes in. "Look, if you and I are going to be out here pointing guns at each other all day. Do me a favor … shut your mouth."

Caroline grips the pistol in her hand, Daryl walking up in the other man's face.

Hershel holds his rifle up, waiting for the two men to be done with sizing each other up. "We don't need this. If it goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough."

Daryl gives him a snarl as he walks away. "Babe, calm down. That's what they want us to do."

"He gets up in my face again and I'll take him out." Daryl gives her a quick glance as he walks around her.

Everyone takes their positions, Hershel leaning up against the building, Milton leaning against the SUV and Daryl pacing like a caged animal. Andrea comes walking out, her body language telling them she wasn't too happy.

Caroline walks over to her, Andrea with her elbows resting on her knees. "Why are you here Caroline?"

"I could ask you the same thing; looks like you're not needed." Andrea hangs her head back down, Caroline sitting down beside her.

"You're pregnant, you shouldn't be here." Andrea places her hand on Caroline's shoulder, her blues looking tired.

"That's why I'm here. I need to make sure my baby and all those I love make it out of this. Andrea, thank you for trying, I hope this works out." The two woman share a smile as Caroline goes back Daryl.

Milton walks over to them, suggesting they talk over the situation themselves until the other man tells him to shut up. He goes on to tell them he doesn't want another battle but Daryl rebuts it saying he doesn't call it a battle.

Milton holds up a small brown notebook, telling them of how he has recorded things that have happened. Hershel thinks it's a smart thing to do, the two men coming to some sort of an agreement.

Then the sound of growling and metal being hit comes echoing to them, Daryl bolting off towards the sound with Andrea and the other man close behind.

Caroline stays put with Hershel, Milton looking her over. "I heard Andrea say you're pregnant. That is fascinating to me you would take such a risk coming out here."

"Milton … correct?" He nods his head back at her. "The names Caroline and I'm not taking any more of a risk being here than I would be back at the prison."

"Martinez is a trained solider, I know I'll be safe with him. Can you say the same about those you travel with?" He adjusts his glasses as he walks back to his vehicle.

"I don't need Hershel or Daryl to keep me safe. I was a game warden before all of this, I know how to hunt and use a weapon." Caroline walks away from him, her hand going to her belly.

Hershel and Milton go over to the fence and have a seat, Milton showing Hershel his book.

After a few minutes Caroline walks over to them, the two of them laughing. "What's so funny?"

Hershel grins up at his niece handing the book back to Milton. Milton stares hard at the scars on Caroline's arm, the walker scratches starting to heal. "May I ask what happened?"

"You might say I had a tiny accident." Caroline shifts her weight, placing her bow on her hip.

"Accident, looks like you had a biter type of accident." Milton stands up looking closer at her arm.

"You might say that. Listen I don't know you nor do I want to so what happened to me is none of your damned business." Placing her bow over her shoulder she starts to walk off as Hershel asks her to stay.

"Milton, my niece here is special. She's faced her fair share of walkers and come out of it alive and stronger. That baby she's carrying is special too since she was told she'd never get pregnant. We aren't the trusting kind, you'll have to understand that. I don't know your story but all of us at the prison have been through the deepest parts of hell. Caroline is our little ray of hope." Caroline clenches her jaw tight hoping Hershel doesn't tell him about her being immune.

Hershel reads the uncomfortable look on her face as he takes his crutches and goes over to Andrea. Milton looks through his book, keeping his eyes on the pages. "It's one thing to have a baby in the safety of a town with a doctor but quite another to have one in a prison with no medical help. You could come back to Woodbury."

Caroline squats down, putting her pistol in the back of her pants. "My place is with my people, with Daryl."

"So the one with the crossbow, he's the father?" Milton turns the book to a blank page as Caroline places her hand over the book.

"Stop asking questions, stop pumping me for answers. What I do with my baby is mine and Daryl's concern. All we want is to find some sort of normal in all of this. We didn't ask for your people to take our people, beat them, humiliate them and come to our gate and kill them. If you really want to help me safe my baby then stop him … that's the only way." Milton looks up over his glasses at her, his mouth hanging slightly open as he sees the tears in Caroline's eyes.

Daryl comes back with Martinez, his eyes narrowing when he sees Caroline crying. "You okay gurl?"

Caroline takes his hand and they walk back to the building. "I'm good Dixon, don't worry. You and him okay?" Caroline nods her head towards Martinez.

"Yeah, we understand each other. Caroline you known this is goin down bloody. Him and me … we understand that." Daryl kisses her cheek, Caroline looking into his cool blue eyes.

"I know Daryl … it's them or us." They wait for Rick to come out, all of them standing in complete silence.

The metal door clanks open as the Governor comes out, getting into the SUV. Andrea and the other two get in and they drive off.

Daryl walks towards his bike, Caroline climbing on behind him. A very cold feeling passes over her as she wraps her arms around her man, a large lump forming in the back of her throat.

Pulling into the prison Caroline looks for her brothers, Dean waving for Raylan to open the gate. So much had happened in the past few hours but she was still uncertain of their fate. Rick was so quiet, his eyes looking as fearless as ever.

Raylan walks over to his little sister, placing his hat on her head. "You good?"

"Not really Raylan." She puts the hat back on his head, Daryl taking her hand.

Rick tells them all to get inside, Maggie glancing over at her dad and cousin. Caroline watches Hershel put his arm around his daughter, kissing her forehead.

The gang gathers at the stairs of the cell block, everyone looking at Rick with a weapon in hand. Caroline can feel her heart slow to a sluggish pace as he tells them about his meeting and tells them the Governor wants the prison, wants them dead. His next words send a cold shiver down her spine. "We're going to war."

She looks over at Daryl, his eyes fixed on his brother. Daryl climbs the stairs, laying his crossbow against the railing. Carol stops Caroline before she climbs the stairs. "Hershel and I think we should leave. We'll do whatever Rick wants but Caroline I worry for Judith, for all of us."

"I get that Carol but if we leave he'll hunt us down. Do you think a man like that will just let us leave, cause he won't." Caroline hurries up the stairs, walking into Daryl's arms.


	60. For The Best

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 60 – "For the Best"

All Caroline could think about was the war between the prison and Woodbury; she hoped they would all make it out alive. She gazes up to the guard tower, her three brothers gathered together. Caroline could tell by the way Raylan was removing his hat the conversation wasn't a pleasant one.

She walks across to the tower, Daryl following behind her. "Hey, wait up."

Turning she sees Daryl with Merle, the two of them carrying weapons. "What's up?"

"Rick wants everyone to get ready, you need to get your brothers and meet us inside." Daryl shifts his eyes towards Merle, his brother giving Caroline a heated glare.

"You got something to say Merle, say it." Caroline turns from Daryl giving Merle all her attention.

"Listen sweetheart, I ain't got nothin against you but if you were half as smart as I think you are, you'd get your brothers and get out of here." Daryl pushes Merle, his anger showing on his face.

"Shut up Merle … we ain't goin nowhere. I've already told you, we're better off here." Daryl gives his brother another nasty look as Merle walks off shaking his head.

"I understand why he wants to leave Daryl but you're right. We are stronger together. Out there alone we wouldn't last a day." Caroline gives him a small smile as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"We ain't leavin and when that one-eyed bastard comes he's gonna get a fight. Get your brothers, I'll see you inside." He gives her a deep kiss before releasing her. Caroline finds herself a little light headed, his kiss still burning on her lips.

Walking up the steps Caroline can hear her brothers arguing, Lynzie standing at the top with her head hanging down. As Caroline approaches her the sound of bickering gets louder. "What's that all about?"

"Dean is back to his old song and dance. He wants to leave before and I quote "that bat shit crazy Governor gets here and rips this prison apart". I think Samuel might be with him. If they leave I'm going with him, just like I know you'll stay for Daryl. Raylan has been trying to argue his side, make them see why we should stay." Lynzie sits down on the top step, moving her crowbar to the side.

Caroline walks out to the catwalk, Raylan standing there with his index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. Seeing Raylan like this was all she needed to know the situation was getting out of control.

Dean sees her walking towards them and instantly cuts into her. "We've made up our mind Caroline. This war doesn't need to happen. All we have to do is leave, we can put some miles between us and this shit hole. I don't care if the Governor has people watching the prison, they can watch my ass as it leaves. Get your stuff, we're out of here."

Caroline smacks her brother's hand away, Samuel reaching for her as well. Raylan walks up behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Stop it. You two go on, leave. I don't need you here. Apparently Raylan is all the family I got left. You get your pack and get the hell out. I'm done talking about this with you Dean and Sammy, really. I thought you were smarter than this. I won't cry one more tear or waste one more second worrying, if you're going … go."

Dean looks back as his sister as if she'd stabbed him in the heart. "We leave as a family. Raylan, we need to go. The four of us is all that's left."

The cowboy hat comes off once again, Raylan placing a hand on his hip. "I know there is a war coming and I've been through war before. Both of you have faced far worse than this. Your sister is pregnant and you're both selfish little shits to ask her to leave Daryl now. I'm with her … go."

The four of them stare at each other, the cloudless sky starting to go dark. Dean brushes by Caroline as he walks down the stairs, Samuel and Lynzie going down after him.

They watch from the tower as they go in the prison, Caroline laying her head on her brother's shoulder. "What are we going to do? Do we really let them leave?"

"I think we have to Caroline." Raylan takes her hand as they walk back towards the prison.

Daryl watches her walk in, his eyes studying Dean and Samuel. The sense that her redneck knew that her brothers wanted out seemed evident to her. Walking up the stairs Caroline goes to her cell, taking her bow and pack. When she turns around and Carol is standing behind her.

"Can I ask you something?" Carol's blue eyes look very doleful.

"Okay … I'm listening." Caroline gazes back at her, hoping it wasn't more of the same.

"Can you please try to see mine and Hershel side of this? This prison is lost to us whether we win the fight or not. The lower levels are full of walkers; the yard is crawling with them. We'll have to go through another long hard winter with little or no food and do you really want that for your growing baby. When spring comes and you have that baby we might be in another war, a war with starvation and a horde of walkers. If enough of us speak up to Rick he might reconsider staying here. Just think about it." Carol doesn't wait for Caroline to respond, taking a few diapers for Judith and leaving.

Rubbing her belly Caroline gazes over the railing watching everyone milling around. Maggie smiles up at her, making her way up the stairs.

"Hey cuz … something bothering you?" Maggie walks over to her cell, sitting on the bunk.

Walking in behind her, Caroline sits down with her. "Dean and Samuel are leaving and Lynzie too. They don't want to fight this war and honestly I don't think Carol or Hershel does either. This is all we have, this is home Maggie. What do you think?"

Maggie gives her a big smile, her hand resting over Caroline's. "We're going to face a fight no matter if we stay or go. This world we live in now isn't safe, the living is worse than the dead, the dead I can handle. Unless you know of some uninhabited island we can sail off to then this prison is just as good as any other place to me. That's not why I came up here; I need to ask you something."

Caroline creases her eyebrows, her hand squeezing her cousins. "Sure, go ahead. Why do I get the feeling you're up to something Maggie Greene?"

"Glenn and I want to get married." Maggie beams a grin back at her, Caroline completely struck mute.

"Married? Are you sure?" Caroline closes her eyes briefly as she takes a deep breath.

"Yeah … we need to before the bullets start flying. I want this and so does Glenn. We're gonna ask Dad to marry us. Please tell me you think this is the right thing." Maggie's hopeful smile slowly fading from her face as Caroline stands up and starts to pace.

"If this is what you want then do it. You and Glenn deserve to be happy. I'm having a baby and I love Daryl Dixon more than life itself so I got everything I need. Maggie, I love you and I know Glenn will be a good husband." The two of them hug, Daryl walking in during their bonding moment.

"Caroline …" Maggie gives Caroline a giggly smirk as she leaves, Daryl giving them a chuckle.

"You know don't you?" Caroline sits back down on the bunk, Daryl leaning against the door.

"That your brothers are leavin … yeah. I'm sorry … I know you want'em to stay. Raylan told me … he thought you'd be upset." Daryl places an arm over her shoulders, Caroline hiding her pain.

They go back down to the cell block, night falling over the prison bringing the feeling of uncertainty.

Dean and Samuel agree to go back to the guard tower but not before telling Caroline come morning they're leaving. She takes the sad news to bed with her that night, Daryl holding her just a little tighter.

As dawn approached Raylan wakes Caroline from her sleep, doing his best not to wake Daryl.

"Caroline … wake up." Raylan shakes her a little, whispering low.

Slowly Caroline opens her eyes, Daryl's arms still around her. Easing out of his embrace, she wiggles to the floor. "Raylan … this better be good."

"Come out here, we need to talk." They walk out to the perch, Caroline wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Make it quick. I'm tired Raylan and if you've not forgot I'm pregnant." Raylan leans in close to her, his lips at her ear.

"I've changed my mind … we need to leave." Caroline pushes her brother back, her eyes going wide.

"What? You damn traitor. Why?" Raylan takes her hand walking her over to the steps.

"Hershel told me the Governor wants Michonne and he'll leave us be. I don't think he'll keep his word but Rick is thinking about it. If he'd give up Michonne to certain death then none of us are safe. What if we they find out you're immune and come after you, would Rick just turn you over. I can't take that chance Caroline. We're leaving." Caroline stares back at her brother in disbelief, tears forming in her eyes.

"You go but I'm not leaving Daryl. If you could Raylan and Wy was here would you leave her, especially if she was pregnant? I love you so damn much … all of you but honestly … I love him more." Her tears fall down her face as Raylan holds her.

"No, I wouldn't. I'll stay only to protect you. I made Dad one promise before he died … to keep his little girl safe. I love you Caroline and I'm with you. I want to leave, I don't trust Rick anymore. He's not stable and he's not leader material. Please promise me if things go sideways we're out of here and I promise you Daryl will go, he loves you too." Raylan hugs her as Dean and Samuel walk up the stairs.

"Raylan, we're ready." Dean doesn't look at Caroline, his eyes locked on Raylan.

Daryl walks out to the perch, his hand reaching down for his girl. "Let'em go, you got me gurl."

Going back to their bunk Daryl holds her tight as Caroline cries herself back to sleep.


	61. Big Brothers

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 61 – "Big Brothers"

Rick looks a little worn, more worn than usual. Caroline walks up the stairs of the guard tower, taking him something to eat. "Carol said you haven't eaten today." She hands him the bowl, Rick nodding to her.

"Caroline, if your brothers take off are you going with them?" Rick takes a bite of beans, his rifle over his shoulder.

"I'm with Daryl; my brothers can do whatever the hell they want. Are you afraid we're all going to leave Rick?" Caroline studies his face, Rick wearing the last few months on his face.

"I have a lot to think about; have to keep all of them in there safe. I know that's what your brothers want for you. Seeing how you're going to have a baby I can see why they would think getting you far away from the prison and the Governor would be the right call. Just promise me one thing Caroline. You do right by Daryl and keep yourself safe, that baby safe. After Lori … I know what Daryl is going through thinking every day may be our last. He deserves to see that baby, to hold it and you." Rick sets the bowl down as he takes Caroline's hand. "I've talked with Dean and he agreed to keep you out of this. No matter what, you have to stay safe."

Caroline strokes Rick's scruffy face, her eyes pooling with tears. "I'll do my best to stay safe, I worry for my baby too but you have to understand Lori loved you, Carl and her unborn baby. She died to give Judith a chance and I'd do the same for my baby. You, Daryl and Dean need to understand I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Caroline, when the time comes let us carry the load for you. You don't always have to be this strong girl that doesn't need help. I've seen on more than one occasion how well you handle things but you're only as good as those that surround you." Rick takes the Glock from her belt, placing it in her hand. "You can help the group by not running toward the fire but letting us put it out. Protect that precious baby that is the only thing you have to do now."

Caroline leaves Rick, his words still echoing in her head. It was obvious to her that Daryl had mentioned his fears of losing her and their baby to Rick and that Dean had said his piece as well but sitting on the sidelines wasn't something she was accustomed to. Stroking her belly she begins to understand Rick is right, her baby was her only concern.

Daryl is at the door when she opens it, his crossbow at his side. "Rick still out there?"

"Yeah, he's in the guard tower. Daryl, if you need me to sit this one out I will." Daryl kisses her forehead, his blue eyes looking confused.

"Where is this comin from Caroline?" She smiles back at her man, his hand taking hers.

"I finally see what you've been telling me Daryl. I won't let what happened to Lori and Rick happen to us. I'm not saying I won't fight but I won't be on the front lines either. You have to promise me you'll do the same. Our baby deserves both parents, okay daddy?" Daryl gives her a crooked smile, his eyes going to her belly.

"I'm glad to hear it. I have to get Rick but I'll be back. Dean and Samuel are takin over guard duty and Raylan is helpin Michonne gather barb wire. You can help Carol with the guns and ammo, okay?" Instead of the normal argument Caroline smiles sweetly at Daryl, giving him a quick kiss before going inside.

The afternoon passes by with everyone off doing their own thing, Carol letting Caroline take care of Judith for her. Merle stands behind her, his bladed stump scraping the metal table.

"I hope that's you and my brother someday." Caroline looks up at him, the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Don't be a dick Merle. Daryl is really excited about this baby and so am I. I know the world this baby will be born into is bat shit crazy but that is all the more reason to fight to have a little bit of normal. I hope you want to be a part of this baby's life too, Uncle Merle." Caroline gives him a wink as he walks up the stairs. Carol looks over at her, Judith sleeping so peacefully.

"Things are going to get worse before they get better Caroline and we'll need Merle." Carol takes Judith from her, the baby starting to stir.

"I know, I think that's why Dean is so eager to leave. He doesn't think we can fight all of Woodbury and I'm not so sure we can either. I'm not leaving unless that's what Rick wants to do but if not I'll stay and fight." The two women share a look, each one of them understanding the predicament they are in.

Glenn walks in, waving for Caroline to come to him. "What's rattling through that brain of yours Glenn?"

"I know Maggie told you we want to get married and I want to do it now. I'm going to go talk to Hershel. Caroline, tell Daryl I'm sorry but I can't forgive Merle. I don't think I ever will." Glenn gives her a quick hug before he goes into the cellblock.

Making her way to the fenced walkway, Caroline sees Raylan piling up some coils of barb wire. He takes off his hat to wipe the sweat on his forehead. The day was cool but the sun was still sending down its heated rays. "I thought you'd be out here, you need some help?"

"Nah, I'm done. I was getting ready to come find you. Dean and Samuel talked to Rick and they really don't want to be here. I heard Rick telling Daryl and Hershel his plans on giving Michonne to the Governor. Rick went to find Merle; I guess he knows Merle doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. I've been out here all day with her and I can't condone this Caroline. I like Michonne, she's good people. If this is how Rick wants to play this then I'm out. I want you to go with us but I know you won't leave Daryl. All I can do is hope Rick will change his mind. We're leaving, going to Uncle Robert's cabin. I hate to leave Rick like this but I'm not going to be party to him sending Michonne to her death." Raylan leans against the fence watching Caroline's face go from pale to paler.

"After all this time and after all we've lost I have to lose my brothers all over again. If this is how you want it so be it. I'll always love you boys but you're right, I'm staying with Daryl." Caroline kisses her brother on the cheek, her fingers laced through the fence.

"You need to go talk to Dean; he's in the guard tower." Raylan kisses the top of her head as he walks past her.

On the way to the guard tower Caroline sees Daryl talking with Rick. She waves at him as she heads up the tower stairs. Dean waits for her at the top, Samuel in the corner having a private moment with Lynzie. "I hear you guys are leaving. Why now Dean?"

"We're only staying because of you Caroline but Raylan pushed me to leave after he overheard Rick's little pow-wow with the inner circle. I think our chances are better on the road, we're sitting ducks here little sister. I hope you can talk Daryl into coming to the cabin but if not know I love you." Dean pulls his sister in his arms, hugging her tight.

"I'm done worrying about losing my brothers; I have a baby to think about now Dean. You do what you think is best and I'll do the same. Just wait till we are sure if Rick will actually give Michonne to the Governor, he may change his mind. I know all of Woodbury will be here soon, this war will happen. I want you and Sammy to go, I've been selfish to keep you here. I love you Dean, I always will." Caroline lays her head on her big brother's chest, letting her tears fall.

Dean goes back into the tower, Caroline leaning on the railing. As she gazes out over the prison yard she sees Merle walking out into the forest with Michonne. Caroline bolts past Dean and Samuel, her feet flying back towards the prison.

Opening the metal door Caroline almost knocks Rick down as she runs in. "Rick!"

"Caroline, have you seen Merle." Daryl stands behind them, Rick gazing back at her.

"I think I saw him leaving with Michonne. What's going on?" Daryl and Rick look at each other, Daryl running towards the fence.

Caroline runs after him, the two of them stopping at the main gate. "I got to go Caroline, he's my brother."

She kisses him slowly, her hands lingering on his face. "Be careful Daryl. I love you."

Daryl kisses her again, his hand rubbing her belly. "I'll be back with Merle and Michonne. Don't worry gurl, I got this."

With Daryl's kiss on her lips she watches him get smaller as he disappears into the forest. Rick walks up behind her, his hand on her shoulder. "I wasn't gonna do it. I wasn't gonna give her to the Governor. I know you know, I could see it in your eyes. Caroline, we need to talk."

They walk back toward the prison, Rick going to the loading dock. Caroline sits on a stack of pallets, his eyes fixed on Rick. "What changed your mind?"

"This choice wasn't mine to make. We're a family and as a family we make these decisions together. You choosing us over your brothers, that helped me see that we may not all be blood but we've bled together. That means something Caroline. I think it's time I talked to everyone, get their view on things." Rick holds out his hand to her, Caroline taking it.

"Do me a favor, go get my brothers. I think they need to have a talk with you too." Caroline could see a weight had lifted from Rick's shoulders; his eyes looked a little brighter than before.

The waiting for Daryl to return was making Caroline very nervous, her eyes glued to the road. Maggie walks up behind her, holding out her hand. "Oh my God! Did Glenn give you that?"

Maggie nods her head, tears in her eyes. "We're going to do it Caroline. I love him and if we don't make it out of this I want to go out as his wife."

"Don't talk like that Maggie; we are making it out of this." The two of them hug tight, Caroline feeling the sadness of Maggie's words seeping into her heart.

Later that evening Rick calls everyone together, Caroline standing by the fence with her brothers. Dean, Samuel and Raylan hover around her as they listen to Rick tell the group about the Governor's deal with Michonne and how he couldn't go through with it. He goes on to say that if they go or stay it will be their choice, that things are no longer just his choice. Rick gives them all the same look, like a man with family that he has to protect. Rick walks away, leaving the group all looking at each other.

Dean, Samuel and Raylan walk out with Rick, Caroline hoping this means they can all leave the prison together.

As she waits for Daryl's return she goes up to the guard tower to check on Rick, Rick giving her a reassuring smile. "He'll be back soon. Daryl is like a cat with nine lives … I think he's got three or four left."

"We need to leave Rick, you know this but before we do let's make sure we leave a parting gift for Woodbury." A devilish grin covers Caroline's face, her devious mind going over all the possibilities.


	62. Greener Pastures

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 62 – "Greener Pastures"

Caroline's face lights up with excitement when she sees Daryl walking back toward the prison. Her feet move without thought as she runs to the fence, screaming for Dean to open the gate.

Daryl's face tells her everything she needs to know, Merle was dead. She throws her arms around his neck, Daryl sobbing into her hair as he holds her just as tight. "He's gone Caroline, my big bro is gone."

She strokes his hair, her heart breaking as he trembles in her arms. "Did you … did you find him?"

"He was a walker when I got to him … I had to Caroline … I had to." Daryl arms cling to Caroline, his tears starting to dry.

They walk back into the prison together, Rick staring at Daryl. Michonne walks up to Daryl, the two of them nodding at each other. Caroline looks around the room, Raylan standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her.

Caroline gives Daryl a quick kiss, Daryl stroking her face. "All I got is you and our baby, this is my family now."

"I ain't going anywhere Dixon, no matter what." Raylan walks over to her, Samuel right behind him.

"Caroline, we're leaving. Rick wants to stay and try to make a stand. You need to come with us but I won't ask again. Dean is getting the Impala now, giving her a tune up. Listen, I know us leaving will leave Rick's group three guns down but I'm sure with the plans you and Rick talked about the Governor won't know what hit him." Samuel gives his little sister a big bear hug, Caroline holding back her tears.

"Raylan, are you going?" Caroline's blue eyes give her brother a pleading stare.

"I'm with you, thick or thin Caroline. I made Dad that promise to look after you and I'll do that till I'm dead." With a quick grin Raylan gives Caroline a wink before walking over to Rick and Daryl.

Samuel walks hand in hand with Caroline out to the car as the group starts packing up the cellblock. Dean tells Lynzie to give the Impala some gas, the engine purring to life.

"So, this is it. You're off to find greener pastures." Caroline leans on the car, her face only inches from Dean's.

"You know me Caroline. I'm not one for the same four walls. We've discussed the Governor and we'll stay out by the road and wait, just in case things go bad. Either way I'm out of here but I have to warn you, if it looks like Rick is going to lose the prison I'm coming in there for you." Dean smears some grease on his sister's nose, his green eyes looking softer than usual.

"I just want my brothers to be happy and if going off to find Uncle Robert is what you need then I want that for you. Dean, if you find him and the cabin is not overrun with walkers try to make it back for me. I want my baby to know my family and by then maybe Daryl will come with me." Caroline's words sound hopeful but her face looks beyond worried.

Lynzie climbs out of the car, her smile saying all she needs to say. She grabs the duffle from Samuel throwing it in the truck. "Okay, Dean. We're ready."

Caroline holds all of her emotions in; shoving them behind the dam she had built. With a few hugs, kisses and tears Caroline watches her two oldest brothers get ready to drive out of her life, possibly for the last time.

Two strong hands slide over Caroline's shoulders, Daryl's lips on her cheek. "You're doin the right thang gurl, you have to let them go."

As the black Impala gets smaller, Caroline and Rayland close the gate and hold on to each other. Daryl goes over to his bike, his eyes glancing back at Caroline.

Watching her brothers leave her again was more than she was prepared for, Caroline's heart was heavy as she walks into the prison. With all of her belongings in the duffle over her shoulder Caroline walks down the stairs, looking at the emptiness that matches the feeling in her heart.

"Caroline, Glenn and Maggie are ready. I need you to go with Hershel, Beth and Carl; you'll be my eyes and ears in the woods." She nods back at Rick, a sly smile covering her face.

"I think he's underestimated us for the last time Rick. Today we show him what we're made of." She pulls the strap of the duffle high on her shoulder as she walks towards the cellblock door.

Carol stops her in the break room, a crate of smoke bombs in her hands. "Hey, your brothers gone?"

"Yeah but I still have Raylan and hopefully my brothers will find our uncle and a place to put up a good fight. My place is here with Daryl and the baby. I'm sorry if staying and fighting isn't what you wanted but we don't have a lot of choices Carol." Caroline waits for the argument that usually accompanies a conversation with Carol.

"You're right, this is our home and we can't be bullied. I'm not sure what would be out there if we did leave but I know he'd only hunt us down. Staying and facing the devil is better than waiting for him to burn you." Carol sets the crate down, giving Caroline a hug.

The moment was more than awkward for Caroline, she felt down right baffled. Carol was being nice to her and she actually meant it.

As she walks over to the car she can tell Carl is pissed that Rick is making him go. "Don't think just because we're gonna be in the woods we won't see any action. Your Dad is gonna need us if we start to lose the prison."

Carl only stares back at her, his anger pouring out his eyes. "I should be in there; I'm not a baby Caroline."

"Get in the car little man; you're not grown up either." Caroline watches as Carl rolls his eyes at her, climbing in the backseat.

Hiding behind a large cluster of trees, Carl and Hershel wait with guns at the ready as Caroline climbs a tree with her bow. She can see the Governor and his minion coming up the road, half of Woodbury with him.

The guard tower being blown up almost jolts Caroline out of the tree, her eyes going wider as another gets blown into a thousand pieces.

Carl looks agitated, gripping his gun a little too tight. Carl was the least of Caroline's worries as the Governor and his people bust into the prison, a prison that Daryl was hiding in.

Pulling an arrow tight in her bow, Caroline waits for the prison group to make their move.

All hell was breaking out around her but Caroline holds her ground, staying put in the tree. She wanted so badly to jump down from her perch and run toward the prison. The fact that she is carrying Daryl's baby is never far from her mind and that is what keeps her planted in that tree.

Her wait was rewarded as the Woodbury group comes running back out, Maggie and Glenn opening fire on them. The Governor's group was on the retreat, scattering everywhere. The majority of them climb back into their trucks, leaving faster than they came.

As she's about to climb down out of the tree a young boy with a rifle runs upon Carl and Hershel, Carl pulling his gun. The boy opens his arms, handing his rifle towards Carl. With a deep breath Caroline waits for Hershel to take rifle only to have Carl shoot the boy dead.

Hershel looks over at Caroline as she walks over to them. She places her hand on Carl's pistol, lowering his weapon. "Let's go, Rick will need us."

Caroline can see the dumbfounded look on her uncle's face; Carl killed that boy in cold blood and didn't even blink an eye.

Pulling back up to the prison, Daryl opens the car door pulling Caroline into his arms. With a large wet kiss Daryl lets her know he loves her. "We did it gurl."

"Yes but if we don't go after him he'll be back. We have to keep them on the run." She lays her head on his shoulder, Rick and the others walking back into the prison.

Hershel stops Rick, telling him about Carl. Caroline nods her head at Rick, letting him know Hershel speaks the truth.

A warm arm wraps around Caroline's waist as Raylan lifts her off the ground. "Damn little sister, you are a devious little thing. Rick said you had the idea to lure them into the tombs. Remind me to never cross you."

"I'm so glad this worked but our job isn't done. We need to go to Woodbury and take the fight he started to him." Raylan takes his sister's hand, walking over to Rick.

Rick gives them all a weary look as he runs his hand down his face. "Everyone outside."

Caroline sees Beth with the baby, Judith looking a little cranky. "I can take her Beth. Go check on Maggie and your Dad."

Retrieving a bottle from the bag on the table, Caroline sways Judith as she feeds her. The group gathers outside, Caroline walking out to see what their plans are.

Swaying the baby she takes in the conversation, Rick and the others agreeing to go to Woodbury. Glenn and Maggie want to stay behind to protect the prison, Raylan wanting to do a search of the perimeter of the prison. Caroline looks over at Daryl, her blue eyes looking so doleful.

"Daryl, I'm going with you. With Maggie, Glenn and Raylan staying here you're gonna need me." She hands the baby to Beth, her hands taking Daryl's.

"You're stayin put and that's that, don't give that stubborn Green attitude … I'm not in the mood for it." He starts to walk away when she pulls him back to her.

"Listen, you can't tell me what to do and I'm …" Her words stop completely when Daryl puts his hand over her mouth.

"You're not goin. Stop arguin with me. I'll be damned if I let you put you and our baby in danger again. Just use that purdy head for once and go help your brother. This is how it's gonna be from here on out. You stay safe and I go help Rick … got it." His cool blue eyes are like a pair of cool icicles as he stares back at her.

Caroline holds her breath for a moment as she's taken aback at the forceful way Daryl had just spoken to her. "Okay." Her mouth becomes dry as she feels her body start to tremble.

Daryl gives her a quick kiss as he rubs her cheek. "Good."

The air slowly returns to her lungs as Daryl walks off, her fear that she would lose him too squeezing her heart.

Raylan wraps his arms around his sister, holding her until she stops shaking. "I heard what he said to you and I can't disagree with him. You chose this life and him Caroline; this is how things are now. Once that baby comes that will be your only priority. I know you love him and I can tell he loves you but Daryl has lost so much in the last twenty four hours, you have to give him some room to take all of that in. Why don't you go get your jacket and walk the fence with me, we have to stack those dead walkers up to burn them and try to repair the gate. That should keep you occupied until he returns and he will return."

Caroline can feel the chill in her bones as she pulls her suede jacket on, Raylan places his hat on her head. "Thanks Ray … you know you're not getting it back."

The two share a laugh in the middle of all the madness, Carol giving them both a smile. "I'm glad you stayed, really I am."

"Me too Carol and since I'm staying we need to try to get along. I don't trust you but I won't be cold to you either. Just know I've got my eye on you." Caroline gives her a smirk as Raylan takes his hat back.

"Why did you do that Caroline?" Putting his arm around his little sister, Raylan shakes his head at her.

"She plays the good girl but I know women like her, if I let my guard down for a second she'll make her move. Hell, she's already tried a few times but I mean really try." Taking the hat back from Raylan they walk with Maggie and Glenn to the fence, Raylan helping Glenn reattach the gate.

Maggie and Caroline start to pull the dead walkers to a pile, Maggie's eyes constantly looking toward the road.

"You sure you're okay to be doing this Caroline?" Her cousin's concern touches her heart but Caroline knew Maggie really didn't want her outside just in case the Governor did come back.

"I'm sure, I'm not that far along. Let me do this, I'm not allowed to do anything else." Daryl's words and angry tone rattles in her head as she pulls another body to the pile.

Night begins to fall as Caroline tosses and turns in her bunk, dreams of being the only one alive in the prison come to her causing her to wake up screaming. Going down to the break room she wraps a blanket around herself, Raylan joining her.

"Can't sleep?" He takes her hands trying to warm them.

"I just want Daryl back; I need to know my baby's daddy is safe and alive." She lays her head on Raylan's shoulder, her tears slowly falling.

Raylan holds her as she falls back asleep, Caroline mumbling Daryl's name over and over.

When dawn finally comes Caroline makes her way to the prison yard, the morning sun bringing a new day and new worries. Suddenly she hears the sound of Daryl's motorcycle and she bolts for the fence.

Rick pulls the truck inside with a school bus behind him. Some of the residents of Woodbury come climbing out, Tyreese and Sasha with them.

The prison that seemed so cold, empty and lost was now filling up with life. Mothers and babies, the old and the young alike file into the prison and for the first time Caroline feels a hope fill her heart. With Daryl's arms around her she can feel a new hope rise inside her that this could be a place she could have her baby and love her man.


	63. When the Bough Breaks

Sweet Caroline

Chapter 63 – "When the Bough Breaks"

Caroline looks at all the new residents of the prison and knows there isn't enough food for the group they have, let alone the new mouths. Tyreese and Sasha had brought some provisions with them but not near enough to get them through another week. They would need to go on a run and soon, the Woodbury refugees had babies to feed and the formula they had for Judith would run out soon.

Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Hershel gather outside, Raylan helping Carol and Beth get everyone settled in. Maggie takes Caroline's hand, both of them feeling the same worries. "I know it looks like Rick has bitten off more than he can chew but this is the right thang to do Caroline. The Governor in his current state of mind might go back to Woodbury and kill them all. These are elderly people, mothers with babies and the very young. We need to come together and act human instead of talking about it."

Maggie was right and she knew it but she couldn't help but think her brothers were out there heading toward a cabin and an uncle that may or may not be there. Dean and Samuel should be here, helping her get ready for the birth of her baby. She missed her brothers and having Raylan only cut that ache a little.

The sound of Daryl's motorcycle wakes her from her thoughts, causing her to run towards him. "Where are you going?"

"Get back in the prison and help with the new people. I'm goin with Rick to find some food and baby formula. Glenn and Maggie are stayin here and Michonne is comin with us. I ain't gonna tell ya again Caroline, get back in the prison." Daryl's words were getting firmer, his tone harsher.

Caroline stands there with her arms crossed over her chest, her anger boiling. "You know what Dixon. You don't own me and this damn baby is mine too. You can sleep by yourself tonight. I don't need your shit. I know you lost Merle and that hurts but don't take it out on me. I promised to stay put and take care of myself and our baby. You tell me what to do one more time and I will slap the taste out of your mouth."

Daryl stares back at her, Raylan picking her up around the waist and carrying her back into the prison. Caroline screams at Raylan, cursing to the top of her lungs. Raylan smacks her hard on her backside, making her squeal.

"Stop being a hormonal bitch Caroline. Daryl knows how you are, you go head first into danger and you'd do it again if given a chance. Bringing Merle up was just low Caroline and honestly beneath you. Go to your cell and pout it out." He sits her down, Caroline stomping up the stairs.

She sits quietly in her cell, twirling an arrow in her fingers. After a few moments she goes downstairs, helping Carol and Beth prepare dinner. Raylan takes her hand, Caroline pulling away from him. "What do you want Raylan, I'm busy."

"I'm sorry I had to do that but you can be so damn stubborn. Daryl worries about you and the baby is all and I do too." Raylan kisses her forehead as she follows him out to the yard.

"I'm an adult and I can make my own friggin decisions." Caroline screams at her brother, Maggie and Glenn turning to stare at them.

Raylan pulls his cowboy hat down, shading his eyes. "Yes, I know that but trust me little sister, you don't always have to be the strong fearless woman I know you are. Let us take care of you, let us protect you, and let us be here for you."

Those words wrap around Caroline, warming her as if in a lover's embrace. She walks toward the fence, Raylan stopping Maggie when she goes after her. The few walkers outside don't phase her as she walks down the dirt and graveled path.

A cold shiver rolls down her spine as she realizes she acted as if Merle dying and Daryl having to kill his walker was no big deal. She shot Luke when he turned, she got off lucky but Daryl had to stab Merle over and over, ending him when they had just begun to be brothers again.

"I'm a cold hearted bitch." She says lowly, her hand rubbing her belly. "I'm gonna make this right with your daddy when he gets back."

Walking back towards the prison Caroline hears someone call her name. She looks around, Maggie, Glenn and Raylan too far away to be them. She turns to walk away and the voice calls her name again. "Caroline …"

Pulling the pistol from her pants, she holds it tight in her hand as she goes closer to the fence. "Who's there?"

Lynzie limps from the tree line, her clothes bloody and torn. "Caroline help."

Caroline screams for Raylan, two walkers heading straight for the barely conscious Lynzie.

Raylan and Glenn stab and slash their way to the bleeding girl, Raylan picking her up in his arms. "Lynzie, where are Dean and Sammy? What happened?"

They take Lynzie into the prison, Hershel taking care of her. Caroline and Raylan wait for any news, Hershel finally coming over to them.

"She's doesn't have any scratches or bites but that is a lot of blood and only a small amount of it is hers. She's got some cuts on her arms, looks like from broken glass. She's been shot; there was a slug deep in her thigh. She's resting but you can talk to her." Hershel wipes the blood from his hands on a towel, his eyes looking very weary.

Raylan and Caroline walk hand in hand to Lynzie's cell, the small woman looking very pale. Caroline sits down in the floor, taking Lynzie's hand.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Raylan sits down beside his sister, taking her other hand.

Lynzie licks her dry lips as she tries to stay awake long enough to tell them what happened since she and the boys left the prison.

"We were on the main road, heading toward the cabin when a Hummer came out of nowhere. It started firing on us, the back glass of the Impala shattering all over me. Dean tried to out run them but they kept shooting at us. Sammy got hit in the arm and Dean pulled the car sideways in the road, shooting back at them. They drove into us, making the car flip over to its side. One of the boys pulled me out right before I passed out. When I came to Sammy was bleeding badly and Dean was cut all over. I got the worst of it, a bullet went in my leg and the glass cut me. We made it to an empty auto body garage, the place clear of walkers. Sammy started getting a fever when Dean decided to go back to the prison for help. I was in no condition to help so he went off on his own. He was gone a few hours when he came back … he had deep claw marks in his back. He's infected and he's dying Caroline and I'm sorry. Sammy is going to die if we don't get him some help; the infection in his arm is making his fever worse. I managed to drag myself here but I'm afraid I've taken too long." Exhaustion takes over as Lynzie passes out again.

Caroline can feel her tears run down her face and she was so sick of crying. She was beyond sick of losing people she loved. Now her two oldest brothers needed her and she'd be damned if anyone was going to stop her. Raylan looks into her determined blue eyes and nods his head. "I'm going with you. I'll get the truck; you get the weapons and the first aid. And Caroline, tell Hershel to get ready for the boys."

Hershel give his niece a bag of medical supplies as he sends Beth and Maggie to get two more beds ready. Caroline gives him a big hug, Raylan hugging him as well.

Climbing into the truck Caroline can hear Daryl yelling at her to get back in the prison, to protect their baby. She knows Daryl is going to be pissed when she gets back but she'd face that angry beast when she returned.

Raylan pulls the truck out of the prison, Glenn closing the gate behind them. Raylan pulls out the hand drawn map from Lynzie's directions, making sure to stay off the main road. They travel through the grass and through meadows, plowing down walkers in their path.

The small auto body garage was exactly where Lynzie said it was, in the middle of nowhere. Raylan pulls the truck up to the door, pulling a machete from behind the truck seat.

As soon as they leave the truck, they hear the growl of walkers coming towards them. Raylan runs behind the truck, powering the machete into the walker's scalp.

Caroline does the same with her arrows, taking down the other two walkers as they enter the garage. Raylan calls out to Samuel, his brother yelling back to him. "Over here … Raylan … over here."

When they get to them Dean is covered in sweat, the claw makes in his back deep and bleeding. Caroline begins to treat his wounds as Raylan tends to Samuel. The sound of Samuel muffling his screams causes Caroline to wince as Raylan digs the bullet out of his bicep.

"Raylan we have to get them back to Hershel, they need more than we can do for them." Caroline pours more rubbing alcohol on Dean's wounds, praying that her big brother is immune too.

With Sammy's arm around his neck, Raylan helps his overgrown brother to the truck. Caroline helps Dean to his feet when she hears a rattling noise coming from the back of the garage. "Caroline don't go." Dean reaches out for her but she goes anyway.

Inching her way towards an empty car she readies her bow, the sound getting louder. Out of nowhere she sees something running towards her but it's not a walker. One of the Governor's henchmen had found them, the one they call Martinez.

With the force of a raging bull Martinez sends a crowbar hard into her abdomen, his hands lifting to hit her again when Dean knocks him out with a lug wrench lying on the floor. Dean raises it to swing again when he falls backwards into a pile of tires. Raylan rushes in, checking on his sister. Caroline lays curled up in the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Raylan … the baby."

Raylan pulls Dean up for the tires, telling him to go to the truck. "Dean, take this and I'll be right behind you." Raylan takes his Glock from his holster giving his sister all of his attention.

Caroline tries to move but the pain in her abdomen feels like someone is stabbing her repeatedly. She screams out in pain as Raylan lifts her in his arms, her jeans becoming soaked with blood.

"Sweetheart I think you're losing the baby." Raylan holds her a little tighter, her entire body convulsing.

Dean and Samuel are resting in the truck, Dean with Raylan's gun in his lap. Raylan takes his Glock, laying Caroline in Dean's lap. "We'll be back soon, hold on for me … all of you."

Raylan lays on the horn as he pulls up to the prison, Maggie and Glenn quickly opening the gate.

Daryl and Rick come running out, Daryl going pale when he sees Caroline lying in Dean's lap. "Caroline!" He runs to the truck nearly pulling the truck door off the hinges.

"Oh baby, I got ya now." Daryl lifts his girl in his arms, blood all over the back of her jeans. He rushes her inside the prison yelling for Hershel. They quickly make their way to the first empty cell in the lower cell block, Hershel having Daryl take Caroline's jeans off.

Beth comes in to help her Dad, Maggie and Glenn helping Dean and Samuel into a cell of their own. Hershel sends Beth to check on her cousins, Caroline starting to go a sickly pale.

"She's losing too much blood and I'm not sure I can stop it. She's losing the baby son, I'm sorry. But if I don't stop the source of her bleeding we may lose her too." Hershel looks over to Rick, Rick pounding his fists on the wall.

Daryl starts to pace like a wild animal being cornered, shaking his head all the while. "No, you're wrong. I ain't losing her. You get back in there old man and you fix her … Now!"

Hershel gives Rick a quick nod before going back to his niece. Rick places his hand on Daryl's shoulder, the two of them sharing an unspoken understanding. "Go in there and be with her Daryl … she needs you."

Daryl goes back to her, Hershel pushing on her belly. She screams with each touch, her legs covered in blood. "Daryl … I'm sorry. My brothers needed me … I'm sorry."

On his knees, Daryl takes her hand and kisses her softly. "I know babe, I saw your brothers. I know you had to go and I'm proud of you for taking Raylan with you. You need to let Hershel fix ya … okay. I'm not goin anywhere. I love you Caroline."

The pain rips through her belly all the way through her back, sheen of sweat breaking out all over her. "Daryl, I need Maggie. She and Caroline are the same blood type and she needs blood."

Daryl kisses her once more before leaving the cellblock. Caroline lifts her hand up to Hershel as she smiles at him. "You can tell me the truth, I'm gonna die aren't I?"

Hershel kisses the back of her hand, his tears starting to fall. "Not if I can help it. Once I get some blood into you I'll get you stabilized and we'll go from there. Carol and Beth are looking after Dean and Sammy so don't worry about them. I know a walker got Dean and I promise I won't let him suffer."

The night passes by with Maggie giving her cousin blood, Caroline lingering in and out of consciousness and Dean's fever raging on. Samuel's fever finally breaks around midnight as he goes to sit with Dean. Samuel makes Raylan promise to let him take care of Dean, the two of them having a cry together.

Carol cleans Caroline up, putting a blanket over her. Daryl lies in the bunk with her, cradling her between his legs. He kisses her forehead and temple all night long, the pain coming and going all through the night. As dawn approaches Caroline's fever spikes as she starts bleeding again, her pain making her scream out. Her wails of anguish echo through the cellblock causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks.

Samuel and Raylan run to their sister, Hershel working feverishly on Caroline. Daryl is on his knees in the floor, his hands rubbing his thighs. "Come on baby, come on Caroline. Fight for me, fight to live. Stay with me Greene, please." Tears begin to roll down his face as he falls over backwards, his tears becoming hard sobs.

The sun beams bright on the cool fall day, all the pain of the night before now a distant memory. Samuel lays the last rock on the grave, Rick taping the cross marker in the ground. "You know I loved you and I never told you enough. I always thought we'd have more time, I thought we'd have forever. I love you."

Samuel lifts his teary green eyes to his brother, Dean taking his hand. "I loved her too brother, we all did. I think we tried too hard to be her Dad and not hard enough being her brother. She was the best of us, our little ginger fireball and our little sister." Dean kisses his fingers as he lays them on the cross. He, Samuel and Raylan walk over to Maggie and Beth, Hershel reading Caroline's favorite Psalm over her grave.

"The Lord is my shepherd I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemes; thou annointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of The Lord forever." He closes his Bible, looking over to Daryl. Daryl sits down beside her grave, carving something into her grave marker.

"Why do I get to live and be immune when my little sister was immune too but she's dead … why Hershel why?" Hershel wraps his arm around his nephew, holding him tight.

"Should have known you two would be immune out of all my brother's children. Dean do you remember when you're were only five and you got scarlet fever, we thought for sure we'd lose you then Caroline got sick when she was five, scarlet fever nearly cooked her brain. You two are special but you're not invincible. Stay or go but you boys stay together, promise me that." They hug each other tighter as Raylan and Samuel hug them too.

Daryl gets up from Caroline's grave, blowing the wood out of the carving he'd made. Carol reaches a hand out to him and he gives her a cold dead stare as he walks around her.

Raylan walks over to the marker and reads the carving out loud. "Caroline Greene Dixon and Baby Dixon."

Looking over at Daryl standing at the loading dock Raylan nods to him. "She would have loved that. She was yours from the moment she saw you in that woods that day. Caroline never loved anyone the way she loved you."

Daryl places his knife back in its sheath, nodding his head back at Raylan. "I won't ever love anyone like I loved her. She'll always be my Sweet Caroline."

Raylan puts an arm around each of his brother's neck as he starts to sing. "Sweet Caroline. Good times never seemed so good. Sweet Caroline, I believe they never could. Sweet Caroline..."

~~ THE END ~~

A/N: To all of you that have been with me from the beginning I thank you and for those of you that recently discovered this story, so glad you came on this journey with me. Thanks for all the comments and reviews as well, they meant so much.


	64. Alternate Ending

A/N: This chapter is for all of you that asked for a happier ending for Caroline and Daryl. I hope this chapter gives you what you asked for. Thank you for pushing for one more chapter.

Sweet Caroline

Final Chapter – Alternate Ending

Caroline could feel Daryl's arms around her, the hope that they would be a happy little family slipping through her fingers. The cramps and pains are too much to bear and she knew her careless stubbornness was to blame.

Rick comes to the cell door, Raylan and Samuel with him. "She doin any better Hershel?"

The old man looks up at him with weary eyes. "Not much. I'm afraid I'm going to lose her and the baby if we can't stop her bleeding. Dean is a perfect match for her blood type but with him possibly being infected we can't use his blood."

Rick looks over at Daryl, a pure look of anguish on his face. Placing his hand on the cold stone wall he leans over towards Hershel. "Caroline is immune and we both know it. I'll make a bet that Dean is too or his fever would have already taken him. Give her the blood or we'll lose more than Caroline and the baby … we'll lose Daryl too."

After bringing Dean to Caroline's cell, Hershel places the needle in her arm giving her a very consoling look. "This will help you … I promise." Caroline looks over at Dean, his big green eyes smiling back at her.

"Will Dean be alright?" Reaching out her hand she takes her brother's. They hold each other's hand as the blood flows from Dean to his sweet little sister.

Caroline drifts off to sleep with Daryl's arms holding her tight. He kisses her forehead, brushing a lock of ginger hair from her face. "Thank ya for doin this for her. If we lose the baby I don't know what I'll do but if I lose her …" His words trail off as Dean nods to him.

"We're not going to lose her. I'm sorry about her running off to help us, that's not what Sammy or I wanted but we are leaving here and I'm taking her with me. Death is all around us Daryl and I will not leave her to die without her family. You can come with us or watch us drive off with her but either way she's leaving." Dean can see the hard mask that Daryl usually wears cover his face again.

"If she leaves that is on her. I won't stand in her way but I won't let her go without a fight." Daryl pulls Caroline over on his chest as Hershel comes back in to remove the needle.

The long tedious hours crawl by with the night lingering longer than usual. Hershel and Maggie do their best to care for Caroline and Dean, the entire cellblock waiting for the Reaper to visit again.

A hard pain rips through Caroline's belly once more, her hands automatically covering her baby. "Daryl!" She screams at him, the pain like a searing hot poker in the pit of her stomach.

"Hershel!" Daryl screams for help, his hands and eyes both scanning his Caroline.

The blood from Dean had given her some color back and stopped the labor pains but now Hershel was at a lost at what to do.

Hershel runs to Merle's old cell, ransacking the room until he finds what he's looking for. With a bottle of whiskey in hand he hands it to Maggie instructing her to make sure Caroline drinks a few glasses of it. Maggie gives her Dad an unsure look, her eyes darting over to Glenn.

"Just give it to her Maggie … it will slow her labor pains. We have to stop the bleeding to save her and the baby." Hobbling over to the door he can see a trickling of blood on the front of Caroline's cotton gray pants.

Samuel and Raylan run to their sister, Hershel working feverishly on Caroline. Daryl is on his knees on the floor, his hands rubbing his thighs. "Come on baby, come on Caroline. Fight for me, fight to live. Stay with me Greene, please." Tears begin to roll down his face as he falls over backwards, his tears becoming hard sobs.

Maggie holds up her cousin's head as she pours the whiskey in her mouth. Caroline tries to swallow as the pains rip through her again. "Please Caroline you have to drink this." She tips the bottle once more letting the brown liquor slowly flow. Caroline takes several gulps as Hershel jerks her cotton pants down, her brothers and Daryl looking on.

A silence falls over the cellblock as morning dawns. Daryl holds a pale Caroline in his arms. Rocking her back and forth as he kisses her cheek. "You did it gurl … you made it through the night."

Carol clears her throat, Daryl looking up at her. "I saved you some food. You have to be starving?"

"Thanks." Daryl doesn't look up at her, his blue eyes fixed on his world in his arms.

"Dean is better. Hershel says he's immune. Daryl you know they're gonna leave and they won't leave without her. You have to decide whether you're going with them or letting her go." As she turns to leave she hears the plate of food smack the wall beside her.

"You'd like that wouldn't ya … for her to leave and take my baby with her. My place is here with Rick and if her place is with her brothers I ain't gonna stand in her way. I'd give anythang to have Merle back … to have a real family. I love her and that ain't never gonna change." Daryl picks Caroline up in his arms, giving Carol a death stare.

Carol leaves without a word, one single tear rolling down her face. Samuel looks over at Daryl, seeing how pale his little sister is. "Is she?"

Hershel waves for Daryl to bring her to him, taking her wrist in his hand. "Her pulse is stronger than last night. I think one more blood transfusion should do the trick."

As if on cue Dean stammers out of his cellblock, rolling up his sleeve. "I'm ready Doc."

The group prepares for the Governor as Hershel tends to the wounded. Sammy packs up the Impala, Lynzie gathering some food for the trip. "I'm sure if Uncle Robert is still alive he's got that cabin fortified. He's been preparing for just this very thing for years. Dad said he was crazy but I always said he was crazy like a fox. Once Caroline can travel we're out of here." He kisses Lynzie softly, the two of them hoping Caroline would choose to come with them.

Dean's now ashen face smiles up at his little brother, Samuel telling him they're ready to go. Raylan grabs a duffle bag, winking at him. "I've got my truck ready to go. You should put Caroline in the backseat with Lynzie and I'll follow. Let me go talk to Daryl. This is gonna be one hard conversation."

Raylan steps into the cell, Caroline opening her big blue eyes. Daryl holds her tight as she rests in his lap, her arms around his neck. Raylan takes off his cowboy hat, squatting down next to her. "How ya feel?"

"Better but my head feels like I drank a whole bar." She gives him a quick smile, the two of them almost giggling.

"We're leaving now Caroline. Are you going with or staying?" Raylan glances up at Daryl, his blue eyes showing his sadness.

Caroline strokes his face, knowing they almost lost their baby. "I have to go Daryl. They're my brothers and I need my family. I do love you … more than anyone I've ever loved before. But if I don't go I'll die inside."

Daryl kisses her softly, rising to his feet. Slowly he makes his way out to the Impala and lays her in the backseat. Lifting his teary blue eyes to her he kisses her belly then her lips. "The only reason I'm lettin ya go is because I love you Caroline Greene. I'll find you and our baby someday. I swear."

Before Caroline can say anything back to him he closes the door and runs back into the prison. Rick is waiting on him with his crossbow and leather vest in his hands. "If you don't go with her you'll regret if for the rest of your life. We'll make due, you go and keep your family safe. Merle is gone and she is the only true family you have left. I love ya like a brother Daryl but she's carrying your baby. If I could have Lori back don't think I wouldn't leave here in a heartbeat. You have to promise me one thing … name him after me." With a sideways grin Rick hands Daryl's belongings to him.

Daryl looks back at Hershel, he and Maggie nod their heads at him with tears in their eyes. Daryl wipes the tears from his face as he hugs Rick tight. The sound of the Impala starting up makes him turn, Raylan's truck leading the way out of the gate. Glenn and Carl hold the gate open, Glenn giving them a wave as they leave. Daryl yells out to Glenn to hold the gate open as he rushes to his bike. Carol tries to stop him, placing her hands on the handlebars.

"You can't leave us … leave us here to die. She made her choice Daryl and it wasn't you." Carol's words have no effect on Daryl as he starts the bike up, backing up away from her.

"I made my choice Carol … it ain't you." Revving the bike up, Daryl heads out the gate and down the road to catch up with the boys.

They pull up to Robert's hunting cabin at midnight the next day. They had battled through walkers and the living to make it this far. They feel a little off when they entered the woods around the cabin, the area surprisingly walker free. Robert walks out on the porch, his gray beard; stained trucker hat and brown leather vest the first thing Caroline sees.

"He hasn't changed a bit." She looks over at Lynzie, Dean chuckling.

"I'm afraid he has little sister … he's grayer." Dean smiles over at Samuel, the two of them laugh harder than they had in weeks.

Daryl parks his bike by the porch, Robert furrowing his brow. "Who the hell are you?"

"This is Daryl … you might say he's Caroline's husband." Sammy climbs out of the car, stretching his long legs.

*Seven Months Later*

Lynzie's calves burn as she races through the forest, her crowbar gripped in her hand. Dean, Daryl and Samuel turn their weapons towards her as she stops, leaning up against a tree. "Daryl … Caroline … the baby … it's time." She holds her chest, her words coming between each ragged breath.

The sound of feet tamping the hard Georgia clay can be heard from the cabin as Robert walks out on the porch. A silence falls as Daryl walks up on the porch. Robert gives him a long grin, nodding his graying head at him. As Daryl opens the door Raylan turns to face him, wiping his hands on a towel. "She's did good Daryl but she's gonna need lots of rest."

Daryl walks into the back bedroom, the vision of Caroline sitting up in the bed holding their baby brings tears to his eyes. "So what are we gonna call him … we can't just call him little Dixon."

With her brother's looking on from the door, Caroline hands her son to his father. Daryl weeps softly over his son, kissing his forehead. "Rick … his name is Rick."


End file.
